Mutant Games: Freaks and Circuses
by Yelof530
Summary: "Radiation changed their bones, their brains. And they could do things that weren't...normal. They were shunned by many, feared by all. The Capitol took advantage of this, their twisted minds creating something new. A new kind of Games..."
1. The History and Those Condemned To It

**Mutant Games; A Backstory of the Making**

The Dark Days have passed. In its wake had been the Hunger Games, a live, fight to the death between 24 children, all between the ages of 12 and 18. The blood of innocents were spilt, and innocents turned into murderers. Only one survived, being promised a life of riches, but they still did not live a good life. They died, and the worst punishment was, they kept on living.

Seventy-five years after the Dark Days came a new rebellion, lead by a girl who had survived the Games, and taken up the notorious name of Mockingjay. She stunned a nation and lead them through to a better life. The Games were abolished, and all was well.

But the Capitol doesn't give up that easily.

The Capitol created a rebellion of their own, the former officials rising up, taking control quietly. The final step in their plan; clearing out all of Panem to create a new nation, one made in their own image. Greed overwhelmed their hearts and once taking control of District 13, they were ready to push the plan into motion.

People all around Panem lived out there final moments like any other. Most went about their usual business, working, or laughing, or fighting, or kissing. The only saw the bombs falling down upon them at the last seconds.

Many were killed instantly. Others died of the side effects, after a period of time. There were those who were able to live, to join together and find hope within the other survivors.

And then there are those who changed.

Radiation changed their bones, their brains. And they could do things that weren't...normal. They were shunned by many, feared by all. The Capitol took advantage of this, their twisted minds creating something new. A new kind of Games.

Welcome to the Mutant Games. Where surviving is in a whole new category of its own.

**Okay, so submitting is through my profile and please PM the form if you can. If you can't, and a review just seems more convenient...um, well, any one who starts going off on me for a review form, I didn't do anything (*wink*wink*, for submitters) Any questions, just PM me, or review the question, and I'll PM you back.**

**List, so far:**

D1:  
>G: Devmani Crews (16) -SPARKLES!<br>B: Kazu Hokoshi (17) -Threads

D2:  
>G: Hunter Faye (17) -Accelerated Healing<br>B: Ronneir "Ron" Tammel (17) -Super Strength/Psycho

D3:  
>G: Leanara Gee (12) -Telepathy<br>B: Trint Nevlin (17) -Death Touch

D4:  
>G: Felicity Lissette Lebedev (17) -Emotion Manipulation<br>B: Rodney Calder (17) -Gills/Webbed Toes

D5:  
>G: Cynthia O'Meara (14) -Invisibility<br>B: Aries Prospero (17) -Summoning Panda Bears. Yes, Panda Bears

D6:  
>G: Lysemet Sprintyarrow (14) -WingsPlant Summoning  
>B: Kalel Lepios (15) -Healer<p>

D7:  
>G: Skylar Hawkins (14) -Super Jump<br>B: Derrick Young (18) -Shapeshifter [Beast]

D8:  
>G: Harmony Curr (16) -Mind Control<br>B: Erik "Nugget" Traub (14) -Shapeshifter [Diamond exterior]

D9:  
>G: Mira Fox (16) -Biological Manipulation [HealingWounding, in fancy terms]  
>B: Nico Lenho (15) -Super Speed<p>

D10:  
>G: Melissa "Lissa" Arno (15) -Animal Bonding (Would I Explain It That Way?)<br>B: Till Yarrow (15) -Telepathy

D11:  
>G: Mimosa Thistle (16) -Weather Manipulation<br>B: Jasper Martinez (14) -Mind Manipulation

D12:  
>G: Olive Quaker (12) -Fire Control<br>B: Erone Thorn (14) -Necromancy

D13: (I'm Adding It!)  
>G: Fiona C. Flycactus (16) -Sex Change<br>B: Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus (16) -Sex Change

**Sorry if you didn't get the district you wanted. I even added District 13. I tried to make it even as I could.**

**May the odds be ever in your favor**


	2. D1 Reapings: A Hand For the Princess

**Okay, I have to impress here. Thanks owlchicka and Misty-Rain, for these two tributes, they have some of the more _interesting_ abilities in the games. Though what can beat summoning panda bears? Sorry, getting ahead of myself. But really, I'm excited. The first games I did, I got some very nice, good-hearted tributes. But this one...(rubs hands together eagerly) you guys sent some real psychos. Let's just get to it.**

_**These are the Mutant Games...**_

All over the districts, it is our annual holiday; Reaping Day. During the years of the Hunger Games, it was a day of either joy and giddy excitement, or mourning and dread. All gathered to watch they're children stand for the ceremony, calling out the name of the unfortunate girl, followed by a just as unfortunate boy. In certain districts, teens volunteered, finding glory in the Games. But others, they knew it was a death sentence.

And it still is just that. A death sentence. Even more than before. For those being condemned are often just hated already. They are reminders of the pain of almost being free. Almost having a clear future, an ambitious future for yourself, and your children, and their children. But no, the Capitol just proved once again that they rule all, that they are stronger and more willing than the rebel districts.

So the Mutant Games is, in its own sick way, another reminder. Just like the Hunger Games. But this one is different. No one really does care to stop it.

Because who would want to save the lives of a bunch of freaks?

**_Devmani Crews, District 1 Tribute_**

My eyes flutter open and the delicious smell of Mom's pancakes brushes against my nose. The things aren't of the best quality, but Mom can make dirt taste good. My pencil rolls across the essay I had started on the history of the Mutant Games. I'm pretty certain I'll get an F, minus, if that's even possible, because we have to be all cheery about it, saying that the Capitol was right, and that they rule. I'd probably get an A+++ if I just wrote "The Capitol Rules!" over and over again on each line.

Mom's chipper soprano voice sang a light, lovely song, making me smile. But then the crease formed between my brows as I realized it. Damn, I overslept!

_Please don't come in. Please don't come in..._

Mom's singing stopped and my door swung open. Shit. She's got me cornered.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" she sang, strolling in with a tray abundant will food. Over the past fifteen years, the wealth that had built up in the districts gradually declined. Although Career training has pretty much dissipiated for the Games, District One is still one of the wealthier places in Panem. And as I stared down at the smiley face made of food on my plate, I mentally stabbed myself repeatedly.

Mom smiled, almost a little creepily, at me. I swear, my life is like one of those stupid, old timey sitcoms. My mom even wore a floral dress and pearls around her neck. Not all of them were real, but it still made her look a little fancy.

"How's my little princess?" she said sweetly, stroking a few stray dark brown strands out of my face. I lifted my thumb up, tucking into the meal in silence.

"Can I get a smile?" her voice chirped. Mental stab. The corners of my mouth perked up, some teeth showing through. I continued on to shove another piece of extremely chewy bacon in my mouth.

She wanted me to talk. But I wasn't. Talking means sparkles, and sparkles means more fawning over.

After a couple of minutes of her just smiling over me while I ate, I shoved away the breakfast tray. "I have to get dressed." Mom hurriedly pulled out a poofy, bejeweled dress from my closet, swirrling around with it.

"The red just contrasts with your eyes and hair so well." I simply smiled, shoving the tray in her hands. She stared at me expectantly. The woman can play this waiting game all day.

I gritted my teeth. "Sure, Mommy. Just take this into the kitchen for me?" Her face lit up, and her feminie little hands handed me the dress with a mother's caress. She strutted back out the door, the click of her heels making me shutter. Her chipperness always heightened on Reaping Day. I know she cares, but she seems to forget sometimes I'm not that little ten-year old girl who used to stutter out sparkles.

Turing to the side, I spit the gemstones from my mouth. Various little flecks out glitter had managed to slip through my teeth while I spoke. Damn, I hate this power.

Yeah, hi, well, I'm Devmani Crews. And I probably have the stupidest ability ever. In a place like District One, though, what would you expect?

See, when I talk, diamonds and rubies and sparkles, other redundantly girly stuff like that, just fall from my mouth. It would have at least been cooler if I could spit them like bullets but no. It's a weird feeling, like, my vocal cords are being plucked when I speak and the vibrations just turn my spit into gemstones and glitter. It sounds gross, and trust me, it is.

Great, I stay up late and barely right a quarter of my essay. Then I wake up late, and get the princess attention from my sitcom parents. I pulled on the dress, running a hand through my tangled hair. Mom would just take a hair brush to it when I got into the kitchen.

For a moment, I stared at myself in the mirror over my vanity. The dress fit snuggly around my waist, my arms shown off prominently with the lack of straps. Lace scratched at my chest and the pins pinched my midsection. The pantyhose rubbed at my thighs and I tore them off, pulling on a pair of shorts. What my parents don't know won't kill them.

Suddenly, the familiar _tap, tap, tap, _against my window pane made me smile. I flicked open the lock. I'm probably one of the only people who find a thrill from leaving handprints of the glass but Harris just smiled at me.

He's done this ever since we were twelve. Almost broke his neck once, standing on the roof part infront of my window, when it had been really rainy. His eyes, which have, over the past year, began to lighten and gloss over, gleamed like diamonds.

"Need an escape route." I assessed my options. Go down stairs to my cheery, go-lucky parents (Zeke probably would have bailed by now) or hang with Harris?

I shoved on my favorite pair of sneakers, taking my friend's outstretched hand. "Let's roll."

**_Kazu Hokoshi, District 1 Tribute_**

A sharp pain shot through my hand. Looks like Mrs. B'Juled got sight of it. I watched anxiously as the ligament skittered back out the door, a small bag in tow, dragged by the wrist. The plump wife of the grocery clerk screeched at it as it ran back towards me. Her eyes locked onto mine. Thankfully, the Peacekeepers were patrolling a different portion of the district, mainly by the center of town. Though, shouldn't the district grocer be in the center of town, instead of the outskirts?

Mrs. B glared long and hard at me. "Get away you, dirty freak!" I edged off, scooping up my hand and the bag with the other. I wandered off to my shack, an old, forgotten little building that the previous homeowners had used as a tool shed. The house was now a home for an elderly couple, and they found no use in it.

The door creaked its familiar welcome, calling me to sit. A mangy, itchy cloth hung as a makeshift hammock, my few possessions lined up against the wall. I searched through the bag.

My hand had managed to scrounge up some apples and boxed dry goods. The fruit was a little bruised but still edible, and the dry goods didn't require any cooking. I popped an apple in my mouth, munching thoughtfully on it. My attention turned towards my hand.

I looked in the bag again, a small frown forming on my face. I had accidentally grabbed the black string, instead of the more tan color. It will still have to do.

The spool rolled to the floor as I unravelled it, the thin black thread appearing prominently in the air. Cutting a sizable length of it with my feet and threading it through the needle, I began to sew my limb back onto my wrist. My work has gotten a lot neater over the past few years, can probably rival any resident of District Eight (though, they probably just use big machines).

With each insert of a needle, I felt only a simple pinch, nothing much. Once done, I flexed my hand, examining the handiwork. I ran my other hand over it. Various stitches ran up and down my arms, some thread workings better than others.

If you can't tell yet, I'm a mutt. Freak, by other terms.

Pocketing my spool, I wandered back outside. My family disowned me when I was about nine. The power game on when I was eight, after a major mishap with a machine in one of the factories. The class had gone there as a school trip and I, getting too curious, had gotten my hand stuck in a machine. The whole thing ended up coming off. No difficulty. Almost no pain at all.

The Peacekeepers, teachers, and factory workers swarmed around me. One person had managed to gather my hand bits, but they literally did pule as it skittered over back to me. All I was thinking was _I want my hand back. I want my hand back._

A bunch of clicks sounded and the hand had reconnected with my wrist, little tan threads connecting everything together. Over the years, the more worn and used threads, mainly joints, wouldn't connect as well and I would have to physically sew them back on.

That's the day that pretty much ruined my life. But can't whine about the past. Just gotta keep thinking ahead.

**_Devmani Crews_**

Zeke smiled at me through the crowd of kids forming. He's nineteen, about to move out and live in an apartment with his long-term girlfriend, Lacey. I can only imagine where that can lead. Harris nodded a greeting, hands shoved in his pockets.

My brother walked up to us, glancing down at my feet, then up at my face. "That's not the appropriate attire, your majesty."

"Tell Mom and you're dead meat," Harris interpretted through my glance. Zeke shrugged.

"Got me there. Still going on about Careering sister dear?" He wanted me to talk just to make fun of me.

I glared at him and Harris just shrugged. "We need to get into place. Catch you later."

We split, me going to the girl's sixteen year old section, Harris the boy's. See, everyone of the kids in the district are called forth to be reaped, but only the names of the mutts are eligible. I guess it's meant to make you more wary of your neighbor, more discontent. They can tell by our blood work, pee samples, et cetera. there have even been kids who were reaped and didn't even know they were mutts. Those were usually the ones with some pretty stupid and pretty crazy powers.

In ratio of freaks to normals, it's about 1 to 5. Roughly. Wow, i sound so calculative. I'm really just trying to fill you in, since you may have no idea what I'm talking about, or how everything works.

The first speech was read, followed by the next. So much history we already know. Dark Days, Hunger Games, Mockingjay's Rebellion Phase, the Retake of Control, Mutant Games.

Finally, the pulled the slip of paper from the girl bowl. "Cherise Tinkle." I tried not to laugh at the girl's name. I glanced over, and found my mother, her gaze locked onto me. Whoa, that's not creepy at all.

Gotta guard the princess at all times. God, I hate it. If I could prove my worth...

I turned my head back to the stage. And I didn't mind the fact I spoke sparkles.

"I volunteer!"

There was some surprise, since volunteering isn't as common as the old days. I strode up onto the stage, my gaze finding Mother's.

She looked ghost white and pale. This made me smile. Take that, bitch.

The escort nodded at me in approval. Her hand dipped into the second bowl, examining the slip.

"Kazu Hokoshi." Damn, that dude's creepy looking! He had really long black hair, longer than mine, and various little stitches covered his body. He walked to the stage, looking pretty blank and cold.

The next few moments innvolved showing what our power was. I stood under the mutt radiator or whatever it's called.

I took a deep breath. "My name is Devmani Crews. I am not a little princess but a fighter." Most people burst out laughing or ooh'd and aaah'd. The gemstones rained from my mouth. Then Kazu took his place.

Instantly, various limbs began to fall off his body. People screamed but as he stepped away, the limbs reattached, small little threads sewing themselves into his skin.

"District One, I proudly announce your Mutant Game tributes. Devmani Crews and Kazu Hokoshi!"

We shook hands and I pulled back fast enough and hard enough to bring his hand with me. I shoved it back towards him, rubbing my palms on my dress.

His dark eyes rolled to the sky and he turned to face the crowd. And by the looks on most people's face, they were happy he was going.


	3. D2 Reapings: Wham!

**Okay, striving to get better. That's all we can ask for. I don't have a word processer (probably spelled that wrong). I mean, I used to, but then the whole fiasco with the dead laptops occurred. *Sigh* Any way, here's your District Two tributes, Hunter Faye and Ronneir "Ron" Tammel. **

**_Hunter Faye, District 2 Tribute_**

"No, Hunter, get down from there!" Manny bellowed. Man, who is this guy, my wife? A slammed down the wooden board, just a random piece of plywood I found. When I just so happened to be wandering through a very merchants house, and he didn't know. Yep, totally legal.

Jazz jogged up behind him, her guitar case bouncing against her back. She shook her head, mumbling something to Manny under her breath. He just grimaced and cupped his hands, yelling louder.

"If you come down, I'll give you a cupcake. With the frosting picture of a cat that you like." That did sound tempting. I smiled at the thought of Manny's cupcakes. Though, in the position I was in, there's only one way to get down.

"Okay!" I called. Manny sighed, relieved but I just hopped onto the board, pushing of to slide down each rivet of the roof of the Justice Building. I leaned low, balancing myself evenly. _Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum_ the board banged out. I leapt up as the plywood piece hopped down onto the next building, where I twisted around to turn towards my friend. The board scraped against the metal pieces. all part of the thrill.

Examining the roof, I saw I had made a mistake. Apparently, this building has two stories. And so, when the board got to the edge of the roof, we flew, suspended in air for a few seconds. The gravity decided to play a part and I hit the ground, skidding a fair fifteen feet (new record!)

Manny and Jazz jogged over to me. The first time something like this happened, they sprinted full out, calling paramedics and all those lovely peoples. But, right as they spoke, the marks of trashed, skid-off, skin healed over. The skin became a patchwork of blood and skin before fully healing.

The two finally made it over. Manny's jawed ground together so hard, I thought he may have cracked his jaw. "I told you not to. And what do you do?"

"I roofboard down the roof," I finished, gesturing over at the Justice Building. "Duh. Have you ever tried to roofboard on just regular stone cement? Trust me, it totally sucks ass."

Jazz helped me up, Manny shaking his head in disapproval. "What if one day, you're banged up so bad you can't heal?"

My head cocked to the side. "But I always heal."

"Okay." Manny paused, thinking for a long moment. "What if you end up hurting someone? Who didn't want to get a thrill?" Oh, he remembered that last bit. He knows me so well.

"Sucks for them." Manny shook his head in discontent.

"Okay, what if-"

"Manny," Jazz cut in. "Just let it go."

"But-"

"Let it go." The girl unslung her guitar, branding it threateningly at the baker's son. "And one more comment, I will hurt you. Don't think I don't know how to use this thing." Manny raised his hands defensively. Jazz nodded but her eyes trailed off to something behind me.

"That yours?" Turning, I gasped.

"My letter. Is there blood on it?" Manny and Jazz exchanged a glance. Standing, I wiped off the dirt from the crumpled paper upon lifting it. I forgot I had it in my pocket.

Jazz gave me an uneasy look as she looked over my shoulder. "It's okay, Hunter, you can rewrite it." I nudged her away shaking my head.

"No, this makes it better! You gotta a pen?" A tense Jazz pulled her everpresent writing instrument from her pocket. Nerds tend to have a pen on them all the time, it seems. Not like Jazz's a nerd. Nerds don't have bands. But neither does Jazz. At least, not yet.

The thin black line scribbled across the page with ease. Drawing a line to the smear of red, I wrote _My own DNA, fresh off the wound, at least right now. Flew right off the roof, skid 15 feet. _Torc would get a real kick out of it. I added an epic smiley to the end, you know, the one that has the eyes tightly closed, XD. I really need to bring it up a notch. In Torc's last letter (I honestly don't know if he is a he or she is a she), it mentioned attempting to paraglide in the middle of the night while having all these bright buttons on her (wait, it _was _a girl) sail. It sounded so cool.

Jazz and Manny exchanged yet another glance. I swear, they're like my parents sometimes. I also swear they have a thing for each other. Totally different from when I thought Manny was the reincarnation of Peeta Mellark (baker's son, coincidence? I think not) and when I thought he may have been gay. Really, who finds frosting cakes fun?

My throat guttered out a thick _ehem _to get their attention. "Now let's get some cupcakes. And make sure it looks like Socks."

"Can't I just do Falafel? He's all black and easier to frost."

I shook my head. "No, that doesn't work. And you're still not helping yourself againts my gay theory."

**_Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District 2 Tribute_**

The familiar clang of metal made me jerk upwards. I heard that sound once a day to get my hour of exercise or mealtime, which is heavily watched. Since the sunlight isn't shining onto my face (which usually signaled the time of day), it luminated the far wall, meaning a different time of day.

That meant one thing.

"Happy Reaping Day," I greeted, stretching my stiff muscles.

The Peacekeepers locked the cuffs around my wrists (like that will work) through the slot before sliding off the door.

"Don't-"

"Step out of line, make any sudden movements, try to break free, attempt to injure any Peacekeepers or other inmates," I recited. "Yeah, I know."

A Peacekeeper, Barker, a man with thick, curly brown hair and eyebrows, shoved me hard in the back with the butt end of the gun. "Move it!" Glaring over my shoulder, I shuffled forward. That familiar growl of anger rumbled in my throat but I calmed it. These losers weren't worth the effort.

Even at the age of sixteen, the judge/Mayor had found it most suitable for me to go away to jail. Almost full twenty-four hour isolation. Though, even I had to agree to that.

I never asked to be a monster. It just happened. I guess the radiation took awhile to work in since the power only popped up last year. Ended up killing my Pop. Not the proudest moment of my life.

The ability, a sleeping beast laying inside of me, took awhile to control. At first, the courts had no idea what to do with me. The Mayor felt bad, for a mutt like me. I guess since her daughter is some sort of mutt, she decided to let it slide, even though I had killed my own father.

I swore to only use the mutation when it was necessary. And why not take it out on someone who deserves it?

My memory can bring forward Granger's sweet screams like it was yesterday. As well as the snap of her neck that I had nestled so many times before. Then she dumped me.

The group of Peacekeepers lead me towards the Reaping crowd, a tight square boxing me in. Cameras skirted by and I gave a discrete wave. Most kept a wide berth, but eyed me carefully.

The speech went on but why do they even bother? We know it all already and it has damned us to who we are. Like myself.

**_Hunter Faye_**

Mum stood to the side as the escort read the speech. I hummed a little tune Jazz had written and it was quite catchy. Jazz gaze me a sideways smile, recognizing the notes. I've promised her that I'll somehow get her a manager from the Capitol. Mum being the Mayor and Daddy-kins being a wealthy realtor, my life was pretty set up. My older sister already was becoming a rising star in the Capitol and my brother was a sports prodige.

Me...well, eh, yeah, I'm lacking in that department. I'll never require the beauty my sister has, or the amazing dexterity of my younger brother or even my father's business savvy skills or mother's leaderness.

But...why the hell am I telling you? Why am I bringing it up? My life needs something special added to it. Sometimes, I jealous for those kids who get to be in the craziest arenas, killing random ass people and things, the rush of adrenaline coursing through their veins.

Wait...that's perfect.

And as the escort dove her hand into the bowl, I could already feel the rush of adrenaline trickle out from my arm. I waved both hands, sprinting to the stage.

"I volunteer!" My feet spring easily, shoving away the other kids. I sprung right onto the stage snatching the microphone from the the escort's hands.

"I am Hunter Faye," I announced in a low, breathy voice. "And, I am your," my sentence paused dramatically, "Victor." People exchanged awkward glances but eventually started clapping. I smiled handing back the microphone.

The escort's purple eyes searched over my body, a grim thin line pressed together on where her blue lips were meant to be. Obviously, she knew I was lacking _heavily _in the beauty department.

"Your eyes are...interesting," she badly complemented. Some sort of Capitol custom, say something nice about how their neighbor looks. I nodded.

"They're the exact color of puke. And the bad, indigestion, shouldn't have eaten that sushi last night, puke." The escort faded a lovely shade of green, which was a very weird sight with all the other lovely colors she was.

I stood back and I found Mum's eyes locked onto me in horror. My eyes widened and for a moment, I felt terrible and a little queasy. But then I shook it off.

All my life, I had been that no good, freak, middle child. But now I'm doing something that can make us both happy.

Oh gosh, what did I do?

I forgot to feed the cats! Oh, and the fish...

**_Ronneir "Ron" Tammel_**

So...isn't that the Mayor's daughter? Huh. And to think she technically saved my ass the first time around during the trials. She was...interesting. I remember her a bit. Though most of my memories from before last year are mainly a blur. Just the bad things. The ones that made me kill.

The Peacekeepers, when the speech's started, shoved me hard into the pen of seventeen year olds. The other kids backed away and I nodded in acknowledgement towards the group. So much fear. Even the Peacekeepers even were afraid of me. Seeing the other teens squirm also made it fun for them.

The boy's name was pulled. "Parker Pinot." A twitchy kid nudged through the crowd.

But some reason, every time he twitched or moved, I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill everyone.

People hated me already. I was already a murderer. Why not?

"I volunteer." One other kid made to glare at me, his hand halfway up to volunteer, when his eyes locked onto mine. A soft whimpering sound twittered at the back of his throat and I smiled slightly.

The crowd split, going silent. No one seemed to want to be even near me. I stepped to the side slightly to brush by a girl and she ended up screaming.

Finally, a voice spoke.

"Whoa, you're that kid, Ron!" It was the Hunter girl. "Yo, that's cool, you can rip people apart." The girl even went as far as placing both hands on her scrawny hips, chest out (which didn't have much development to it.)

"Hit me, I wanna see how hard you hit." Peacekeepers made to cut me off but I just shrugged. I needed to show off my power. Why not now?

So, simply, I lunged forward with a fist. There was enough force behind it that could critically injure her; but you know, not kill her.

The bony kid flew through the air, landing hard on the cobblestone ground in front of the stage. Everyone skittered back, screaming out in fear. The mayor's eyes widened in horror. Though, the escort and mentors seemed to be getting a kick out of it.

Then, I stepped back in surprise. Not shock, but surprised. "Whoa, that's awesome! My brain's should be all splattery by now, the goo. But I'm not, but that actually tingled a bit. That's amazing!"

We were tugged away, me being simply lead off to the train. Who would say goodbye to me?

**So usually, I post a lot faster, but with school, it'll take longer. *Sigh* But trust me, the only reason I'd go more than a week not updating is if I were _really _busy. **


	4. D3 Reapings: A Friend's Caress

**Another creepy dude in this. Damn, these mutants scare me sometimes.**

_**Trint Nevlin, District 3 Tribute**_

Sitting on the metal bench, I watched the residents of District Three travel about, going on their average Reaping Day chores. No one even gave me a second thought.

I tugged at my glove, re-checking yet again if it covered the entirety of my wrist. My hooded sweatshirt had been tossed out for that worn use Yen hated to see. My smooth head shone, then, and I made sure to have the collar of my jacket up.

It interests me to watch the people walk by. Not knowing how close they were to just dying. Offer me a hand, accidentally trip over my foot and brush against some form of skin, dead. That's why I made sure to cover up everything.

We're always so close to dying. And like a day like this, we can never be sure about that statement. An interesting fact about the Mutant Games is they do not provide a tressare. No one could ever be sure who could actually be reaped. And in addition, instead of another slip with your name added every year, another slip is pulled away. This is meant for newly mutated kids to be more easily reaped. Seeing those ones without any control always gets the Capitol going.

I leaned back my head, enjoying the sights of the people, and their easygoingness to being mere steps away from possible death.

_**Leanara Gee, District 3 Tribute**_

_Who's that?_

_Wait, that girl, she's a mutant? I wonder if it's scary..._

_She's a mute, huh, interviews will be awkward with her._

_Thank god, it's not my name._

For a moment, I just stood at the foot of the steps, dazed by the roar of voices in my head. I couldn't block them out. A muscled Peacekeeper lifted my body like it was nothing and tossed me onto the stage. I skid on my knees, rubbing the skin raw. The escort examined me carefully, shaking her head dismissively.

Shaking like a factory rat, I gazed blankly over the crowd of children. So many people, yet none would ever volunteer for me. Mom and Dad blinked at me with sad eyes and I bent in my two center fingers, the others splayed out, raising the gesture up towards them.

_We love you too. _I knew they didn't know I could hear them. Their hands raised up in the same gesture of _I love you_. Mom's crying carried across the square as the boy's name was called.

"Trint Nevlin." From the seventeen year old section, a boy slinked out, his lanky frame towering over the rest. In the milky light of the sun, his head shined slightly, completely bald and very pale. Even on a rarely nice day like this, he wore a long trench coat and gloves. His piercing blue eyes bored into me, his lips a scary blood red.

As tradition, we were gestured to stand under the power generator, or whatever it may be called. Trint stepped in and his skin seemed to pulsate with a mysterious light. Several people laughed.

"Okay, sonny, gotta move along. A Peacekeeper reached out to lead him away but the boy jerked back.

"Don't touch me." The man laughed but the older kid stepped back again. "Seriously, don't."

Another Peacekeeper strode up behind Trint. "Or what? You'll have a hissy fit?" he couldn't move as fast and the Peacekeeper smacked him in the back of the head, shoving him in the back.

Suddenly, the man sank to the ground. Looking on, my stomach twisted watching the man's hand broil into a puss green. His eyes stared out blankly in horror, mouth stiff and wide. People began screaming.

"You idiots," Head Peacekeeper Watson bellowed. "He has the poisonous touch." They all took up the initiative to bind Trint's gloved hand s behind his back. In addition, they looped a wire attached to a pole around his neck like he was some dangerous creature.

Timidly, I took up the spot under the generator. Instantly, my head spun and vision swam. All the voices screeched with an intense volume, all wanting to be heard. What felt like sharp knives stabbed through my brain with each new voice. I sank to my knees, pressing my temples with the heels of my hands.

My mind couldn't take it. I couldn't move. The thoughts of others muddled my own and I felt myself sink deep into darkness.

**_Trint Nevlin_**

I twiddled my thumbs as I waited for my goodbyes. Surely, no one would come visit me. Maybe Dad. Yen, as he preferred me calling him.

Finally the door swung open and my heart swelled slightly. Lila.

The younger girl sat awkwardly, giving me a half-smile.

"You alright?" My shoulder shrugged. Carefully, and ever so slowly, Lila eased over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. My body tensed and she flinched back, smiling uneasily.

"It's okay. You're wearing your coat." She wrapped her arms fully around me. Finally, she let go. How much I wanted to flick away the loose strand of hair in her face, or hold her hand. But I couldn't.

I'd end up killing her.

"You can do this." She nodded at me, her brown straggly hair dipping in the gesture.

Honestly, I felt sort of...excited. The little girl who was now my district partner didn't seem very deadly and overall, my ability could keep me alive. I can kill someone by touching them. Getting close enough could be hard, but just one brush of my hand and I could kill them. I can win this. Maybe even hire some of those scientist people who could reverse the effect of my mutation.

Lila spoke more comforting words but I just nodded off. Before I knew it, her time was up. She grasped my gloved hand, and I knew from the wince of her face she still felt some of the radiating poison.

Sitting back, I thought out my strategy.

I could handle a bow and arrow pretty well. It would work for targets out of range. My touch was enough of a weapon on it's own. I myself just had to veer off from opponents with ranged weapons. Best defense; sneak attack.

My life could suddenly becoming so much better. I actually stood a chance. Maybe even valuable enough to ally with the Careers. As if I'd ever agree to be with them, but still.

The mentor has become more stodgy after he won, and is one to put more focus in on a particular tribute. I can handle myself easily around those types.

This will be an interesting Games. An interesting Games indeed.

**_Leanara Gee_**

Waking up, I peeked through the slits of my half-opened lids to gaze up at my parents. They smiled down at me, but it made me want to reach up and pull out the invisible strings holding the corners of their mouth up.

Mom signed out a simple message. _You okay?_

_I've been better, _I signed back. I knew both of them were trying har dto keep it together. _You can talk if it's easier._

So much they hid from me. I had to figure it out by listening in on their thoughts. I couldn't even block out the angry words as they shouted anrgily in my mind.

Dad swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing anxiously. "We love you, honey. Just remember that."

"No matter what happens, we will be proud," Mom cooed through a choked sob, running a caressing hand down the length of my back where my auburn colored hair ended. "Our beautiful little Lea."

Their words only gave me some comfort. Even they believed I would surely die.

they gave me one last hug each before leaving. Then, in walked Elle.

Her ashen face seemed frozen with fear as she wrapped her thin arms behind me. It's been awhile since we have spoken, but she truly was my best friend.

"You can do this." her voice was clear and concise. "Barely any one knew you when your name was called. No one will even think about you in the arena. Work taht to yoru advantage."

She lifted up my face, making me look at her. "Don't doubt yourself. You can hide. You can live." Slowly I nodded, leaning my head into her shoulder. I whimpered silently, snorts and snuffles hiccuping out of me. Elle's unruly curled hair tickled my face and made my nose run a bit.

_You'll make it, Lea. I can't lose my best friend._

**Eh, shorter than usual, but you pretty much understand the characters. At least, I hope.**


	5. D4 Reapings: Death Kiss and Death Wish

**And my fortune cookie says: Hungry is the man who finds salvation in a cookie. That's freakin' awesome.**

_**Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District 4 Tribute**_

"Michelle, don't you dare move one more step until you come back in here to take your pills." The dark-haired girl groaned, slowly turning and walking back like an old man to her front door of her house. Her awaiting mother held out a glass of water and the rememberal white pills. Michelle popped them in her mouth, sipping the glass.

She waved over her shoulder, jogging back over to me. The timing in which the door slammed shut and she spat the pills out was actually comedic.

"It's been ten flipping years," she said tersely. "And she still thinks I'm bipolar."

I scratched my head uneasily, a tight smile forming on my face. "Really, I'm sorry-"

Michelle waved a hand at me. "It's not your fault. You were only seven. How would you know?" I shrugged, my shoulder's sliding back down in one swift motion. "And besides, you can calm her can whenever you're over, which is one of the best things I can ask for from you."

We walked along silently. Michelle's house happened to be by the boardwalk and the view of it in the morning happened to actually be very pretty. Although, on a day like this, the colors appeared more dull. Reaping Day has become even more of a sport in District Four, unlike everyone else. I guess because they seemed to receive the quote on quote "Coolest Mutations." But there was still that hush of nervousness, always the awaiting breath of who was to go in, and who wasn't coming back.

My lips curled up ever so slightly at the crowd of kids I recognized. Most were about our age. Their cheers and whoops carried out and seemed misplaced in the melancholy scene such as this.

"Wanna say hi?" I asked, nodding off towards the group. Michelle shrugged.

"I don't know, they seem like the the stuck up Career types." Smiling, I tugged her arm, pulling her along.

"Don't be a stick in the mud." Michelle gave me her typical look of disagreement but the familiar tingle of happiness eased out from me. Unlike anger, which usually brought a wave of heat and a rapid heartbeat, happiness was more subtle. Michelle's tense shoulders sunk and she didn't fight my pull. Our sandals sinking into the sand (only the divas who are too lazy to do anything wear heels), I managed to get my friend near teh group before the emotion's started to wear off.

The teens' attention were consumed by a race in the water. A spur of red darted through, flying by its competitor. We (more like everyone but Michelle) cheered, mainly everyone for the boy's head who dipped in and out of the water with a fluency. Although, the other one managed to make it all teh way baack without even lifting his head from the water.

With a start, as the winner emerged from the sea water, I noticed flaps of on his neck and a thin layer of skin linked between each of his fingers and toes. A mutant, no doubt about it.

As he hi fived several of the surrounding kids, the gills faded back into his neck. The lines of the edges were still viewable if you peered closely enough but he breathed easier as they closed.

I should have recognized the red hair right away. Rodney Calder, a kid in our grade, waved around the group, smiling at all the amazed, gaping mouths. Several kids slipped money from one another.

"You actually bet against him?" I whispered, raising an eyebrow.

Percival Johnson, who had his wallet open grudgingly, shook his head. "I bet that he would win by ten seconds. He actually won by sixteen." His friend waved the flourish of money in the other's face.

"Real idiots, I must say," Clyde Barker leaned over my shoulder, smiling slyly.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure." I sighed thinking about why I was even in this section of the district.

"Aw, crap, the Reapings."

The redheaded boy, Rodney's, head swung around to Clyde and a girl standing beside him. Aquaria, I believe.

"You heard the girl. Everyone, MOVE!"

Rodney flew, kicking sand up as he run. Michelle was roughly shoved to the side, by several people, before finally falling and acting as a human road bump. By the end, her hands were smashed into her face, body scrunched up into the fetal position.

"Stupid asshat, jerk offs..." I tilted my head at her rambling comments.

"An...asshat?"

"Sorry, read about it in this story."

**_Rodney Calder, District 4 Tribute_**

Clyde slid to a stop at our final corner. "Whoa, that girl is smoking!"

I caught myself from slamming into the guy just in time. "What the-" my eyes followed the path Clyde's stared off into. "Dude your right, she is. Do you think I can-"

Aquaria's stubborn fists pounded into the small of our backs, shoving us forward. "No time for flirting boyos. Get your asses in motion."

Clyde jogged forward a few seconds before his eyes trailed to two speeding girls running by. "Okay, now she is hot." I grimaced at the straggly haired girl but then widened my eyes at her friend. Long brown ringlets floated behind her alarmingly thin body. Her slight curves were awfully appealing and it took a bop upside the head to get me to drag my gaze away.

"You really don't want to volunteer, don't you?" Aquaria's words pierced through my mind. Gotta move.

I barely had enough time to elbow the kid next to me and shout, "I volunteer!" The fight that had broken out for the race to the stage final broke up, grumpy faced kids. I all but stuck up both center fingers and shout "What now, losers?" But you don't know how bad I wanted to.

Eagerly, I jumped under the MRD (Mutation Radiation Detector). The gillls of my neck instantly flexed open and waved my webbed hands to the adoring crowd. This was my moment.

People ooh-ed but it was cut short as a belligerent man stumbled up onto the stage, dark circles around his eyes. The Peacekeepers stepped back, confused on what exactly to do.

From his inside jacket he pulled a beer bottle, waving it like a mad man towards my district partner. Wait. That's the hot girl with curly brown hair. Damn, I passed right by her, and maybe some dramatic moment I could have planned out.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he slurred, his speech garbled. Her expression shrank and I felt cold sweat start to drip down my back,frozen in fear. Everyone seemed to glance around nervously, hiding behind other, bigger bodies. Why am I scared? Rodney Calder is never afraid.

The man wielded his bottle, smashing it against the machine. The sharp edges strewn about, cutting the girl's open feet. She swallowed hard, trying to focus on something in her head.

"Don't do that weird voodoo crap, you know it doesn't work on me?" He tossed the bottle at her. "You're volunteering? Who's gettin' my beer?" The 'weird voodoo crap,' whatever ability this chick has, seemed to spread out just enough that it effected me. My nerves eased and I could breath easier.

...yeah, this voodoo crap is weird. The effct kind of knocked me back into order and I stood up straighter, kicking the dumbass dude off the stage. The shock of it made the girl jerk back, bloodied head to toe. The district began clapping, our escort rolling his eyes as he started back up in his stupidly flamboyant tone.

The moment was perfect. Look like the hero, show how strong you are. I flexed a muscle towards a camera. The line for sponsors were growing loner as I stood there. My attention turned back to the damsel in distress, a smile crossing across my lips.

Pulling her in, I dipped her body, kissing her for veryone to see. She resisted, pretty dazed from using the ability. Spinning her out as we stood, her eyes stared blankly, then shook her head in confusion.

"What the-"

"I now announce the tributes of District Four!"

__**Felicity Lissette Lebedev**__

What the hell is going on?

Dad had stormed up the stage in a drunken haze again. The MRD just made my powers more wonky. Everyone was too afraid to help. When I tried to transfer teh emotion of calm onto him, it obviously didn't work. He knows how to work around it.

Then Rodney came in. The dude doesn't even know my name. I guess the calm had just gone to him and he had the sense enough to step in. Though, it played all to his angle. The hero saving the fair maiden from her evil father. Kiss me dramatically to tie it in a fancy bow.

I'm usually a people person...around people. Will I actually win these Games? Probably not. But I'll finally be away from that reckless monster known as Leon Lebedev. The jerk also known as my father.

Over the pass couple of weeks, the idea of going into the Games has crossed my mind plenty of times. I've made a passing joke towards Michelle, saying that I could finally leave this place. She'd just frown, telling me not to joke about such matters.

But I was finally gone. I'll be primped and pampered then finally walk off to my certain death.

Will I fight? Hells yeah. Am I afraid of dying? Not so much.

That's where I have an upper hand. People do reckless stuff in fear of their lives. If I let that go, I can think clearer. I could actually win and prove to my father I'm worthy of affection. That life can be brighter since Mom died. That life actually goes on.

No matter what, I get the better hand.

**Okay, I'm trying to make these Reapings shorter than the ones in my first story. Skates by easier. Once I start writing, it gets a lot easier.**


	6. D5 Reaping: Patty Cake

**Okay, here's a creepy stalker rant for you; when I got the submission form from Foaly, I nearly flipped out. "HOLY CRAP, IT'S FOALY!" Big fan of "How To Make Your Tribute Not Suck." Reading it, I kept shouting, "SO TRUE!" like I was on crack or something. And I just love the name Foaly. Spell Yelof backwards you'll understand why.**

_**Aries Prospero, District 5 Tribute**_

I tilted my head back and forth, cracking in or out the air bubbles that teachers at school say will one day make you not be able to move. "Okay, Bubba, let's do this." His dark eyes stared blankly at me and I raised my hands up. We were ready.

"Patty cake, patty cake, Mellark's Man  
>Bake me a cake as fast as you can.<br>Roll it, pat it, and mark it with a...Bubba, I'm losing you."

The bear gave one of those gutteral little coons. I shook my head dissmally. The panda turned his monsterous head, gazing at his treat bucket. Seeing the motion, I gave a light slap to his paw, shaking my head and waggling my finger.

"No, stay focused Bubba. Look at me. Look." I pointed at my eyes, opening them wide. Bubba roared lightly again. Bringing up his paws, he pouted in his panda way. "Good no here we go.

"Patty cake, patty cake, Mellark's Man,  
>Bake me a cake as fast as you can.<br>Roll it, pat it, and mark it with a B,  
>And put it in the oven for<br>Bubba and me."

Ending it, I high fived the panda bear proudly. "Good boy, good Bubba." The bucket of bamboo rattled as I slammed it before him. "You've earned it, dude. Enjoy." Pucca roared poutily at me, nosing my back.

"No, you haven't even mastered the hand movements of Itsy Bitsy Spider. Working with a partner deserves extra treats." The female roared grumpily at me, poofing out in a yin-yang cloud of smoke. Gosh, such a drama queen.

Bubba crunched on a leaf, cooning happily. I checked my watch.

"Yo, Bubba, we gotta go." I climbed onto the mammals back. I've tried the whole saddle thing, trust me, it doesn't fly with the pandas. He groaned at my weight (yo, I am not that fat). His lumbering legs carried along, out the front door. "Onwards, towards victory, my friend!"

Various people passed by, some doing double takes at me, others just walking by, passing it off as the norm. I've had Bubba since I was like five, poofed out of nowhere while I was on a walk Kiori. Just like BAM! panda bear. We played with him for awhile until he just poofed off again. I could tell though, it was him when he poofed back, had the same quirky black smiley face birthmark on his tummy. Bloop. Poke the tummy.

Speaking of Kiori, we passed by her hand in hand with her boyfriend, Pander Booger. Obviously, his name is not actually that (yeah, people in this alternate universe have weird names, but not even _that _weird.) A few years back, when they were in the friend zone, Bubba had sneezed on his neck, and damn does panda booger splatter. So yeah, Pander has kind of stuck, just like those boogers.

I waved at the two and Bubba called his own greeting. Instantly, Pander flinched around, arms covering his face. Realizing how stupid he must have looked, he dropped his hands, puffing up his chest toughly.

"Hey, Aries," he said smoothly. Kiori casted a sidelong smirk to her boyfriend, greeting me with more warmth.

"Hi, Aries, hi, Bubba." Pander stepped back, not really wanting to talk to me, obviously enough. A lot of people tend to do that when I pass by. Really, I don't under- hey look, a quarter, ooo, shiny.

Hopping down, I pocketed the money. "I'm gonna buy a cookie. Want anything?"

Kiori shook her head. "No, I'm fine. And please, don't be late to the reapings. Not after last time..."

"Hey, that's what happens when you shove a panda bear. They bite. Duh." Kiori laughed, Pander's lips pressed in a hard thin line. He tugged her arm again, and she waved off, walking along to the Reaping.

**_Cynthia O'Meara, District 5 Tribute_**

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. He's looking at me. What do I do, uh, uh...

My reactions worked faster than my thoughts. The action worked like a blush, when you're shy, or embarrassed. Apollo's dimpled face glanced around confused before he just shrugged, walking off with his small group of friends.

I stared at my reflection, or lack of reflection, in the slight glare of the shop window. It was our family's store, a neat little shoe clothes shop. Business wasn't exactly booming, but we managed. Eventually, my face reappeared, and I became visible again. A heavy sigh weaved out of me.

I can't string two words together without vanishing. Not in front of a boy, and any other person, for that matter. Dad even hired me my own coach to get me to come out of my shell. Still didn't work.

When the mutation first popped up, Mom and Dad would worry when they didn't see me at dinner. They finally got used to just setting for three, and I'd eventaully pop up. Sometimes, I could be stuck invisible for hours.

I've tried talking but it would come out all stuttery. Never could make Dad proud with a stable sentence.

"You alright," Madeline asked, walking up beside me. We look quite alike, same slender frame, dark blue eyes, olive skin, dark brown hair. On the other hand, she was shorter, fun size as she puts it. Many people, when I'm visible, ask if we were related.

We walked on, before Madeline chuckled playfully.

"It's the wacky kid with the panda power. Do you want to pet it?" I shook my head like a shaggy dog. She smiled, skipping along cheerily. A grimace formed on my face.

How can she be so confident? Although quiet, she's a happy girl, and if a curious question pops into her mind, she asks. I frowned at her, then shook my head. She's my best friend.

We walked up into the pens of awaiting kids. Certain girls laughed nervously, others chattered easily. They didn't have to worry about anything. They weren't freaks.

The basic speeches were read before a sluggish escort pulled a name from the girl's bowl.

"Cynthia O'Meara."

My throat constricted. People looked around in confusion and I strode to the stage, squeezing my eyes shut away from the gaze of all the people.

"Can someone please get this dimwit?" The escort asked, scratching his long, unkept blue hair. Th Peacekeepers shrugged.

"She's not here." Finally I managed out a squeak.

"I'm right here." They glanced around strangely before Head Peacekeeper Morris rolled his eyes.

"It's the invisible girl. Give me a sec." The man shuffled over to the newly remodeled Justice Building, picking up the beige paint bucket. I blinked, watching him toss the paint at my invisble frame.

Various people laughed and I glared fiercly at them all. I was a complete mess. All of them, all perfect and primped and normal, why couldn't I be like them? Have the attention I wanted? Be able to carry on a decent conversation?

No. I had to be a tribute in the Hunger Games. And die.

_**Aries Prospero**_

Ah. Poor chick. All painty now. Not even in an appealing color.

The escort yawned, snatching a slip from the boys' bowl. "Aries Prospero."

Wow, I just got reaped to go to my uncertain, untimely death where I am just a pawn for the epic Games around us for being a freak who can summon pandas from thin air. Luls.

That's all life is. A big game. And the Capitol just twists those rules around some.

I walked to the stage, and a sudden Bubba popped up next to the escort. He roared awkwardly, making the man jerk about, the most action I've seen from this dude. Wow, that sounded awkward.

The mammal nudged me, and I calmed him with a gentle pat.

"No worries, bud. I won't let anything happen to you."


	7. D6 Reaping: Angel and Kalel

**Yo, sorry for the wait. Tying up the ends of my last SYOT and just homework overload. (Crap another, wave. *Dodges avalanche of paper* That was random).**

_**Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District 6 Tribute**_

There was a collective gasp from the audience as my wings spread wide, standing under the power detector. My shirt had no straps on the top, and the wings could stretch out easily from their retracted position. The boy next to me nodded approvingly with wide eyes.

"Way to go, Angel." I frowned at the name.

I laughed lightly at the name. "I'm guessing that's sticking, isn't it?" He nodded again, smiling. "Interesting."

Unlike most boys, his face remained at my face. At fourteen, I've passed as a firm sixteen. He seemed nice enough, though.

The crowd watched me carefully, a rare find to have a mutant actually volunteer. Really, I did it to defy the Capitol. That they may rule everything, but they can't control me or what I do.

The boy, Kalel, took a spot under the detector. His hands glowed but his face frowed. He hopped from the stage, taking hold of a small girl wobbling on an unsteady makeshift crutch.

He helped her up the steps and gestured towards her injured leg. Kalel dropped to his knees, pressing both hands to the distorted limb, and squeezing. A faint light began to glow, and the girl gapsed. By the end, the girl stood carefully, walking sturdily on her previously injured leg.

She threw both arms around the boy, muttering words of thanks.

"No problem, short-stuff." The girl skipped down, giggling back over to her mother, who's mouth hung open with shock.

We were led back for our goodbyes. Kalel walked, but I could see the nerves in his stance, the uneasiness of his stride. He, beyond all obviousness, was scared.

I could use that to my advantage.

_**Kalel Lepios, District 6 Tribute**_

I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm gonna die a horrible death.

Okay, good that's out of my system.

Thinking about it, though, I did stand some chance. I mean, I can heal pretty quickly, as well as any alliances I may form.

Angel...hm, she's very beautiful, piercing green eyes and copper colored hair. But she had a very airy, sadistic atmosphere to her. Not someone to exactly trust. Maybe that's why the name Angel seemed odd to her.

I sat back in my chair, twiddling my thumbs. It's not something natural I do, but it just seemed to fit with the moment.

Mom and Dad came in, actually together. They had been through a rocky divorce. None of what actually went odd got to me, but I knew the rough story of it. I'm not surprised to find Phoebe, Dad's mistress, not in attendance.

They said their usual I love you's and I answered back easily. This had to be my least favorite part. Saying goodbye, most likely forever.

After them, my heart ached as Juniper walked in. Her stride was hesitant and I stood, wrapping her in my arms. Her head rested on my shoulder and I let stray tears drift down my face.

"I'm sorry, Junebug," I whispered. She remained quiet. Guiding her to the couch, I sat her down, leaning in to give my girlfriend a gentle kiss. Still, she seemed hesitant, just going through the motions. I leaned back, watching her questioningly.

"Are you okay, June?" She chewed her plush pink lip and I nudged a piece of light brown hair behind her ear. "I'll try to make it home. I'll fight. We'll make it."

Her head shook and she finally spoke. "I'm so sorry, Kalel. I can't do this." I watched her expression.

"What do you mean?" Her words processed through my mind deeper. "Are you breaking up with me?"

The girl opened her mouth, but no words came out. The pause was long enough.

"Um, okay," I scratched my head awkwardly. She's dumping me after I get reaped? This day just gets better and better...

"It's been over for awhile." The sentence ended on a ominous note. It clicked into place.

"You...you were cheating on me," I stressed. The statement wasn't a question. I thought about all those times she'd be busy, helping her brother with homework, as she stated, when I saw him hang out at his friend's house, my next door neighbor. Those too long trips to the bathroom. The secret little smile that'd appear on her fact as she looked at something in her notebook at school.

I saw all the signs. But I wouldn't, couldn't believe it.

"We're only fifteen," I hissed. "Why the hell are you getting all secretive? Just dump me if you don't want to be with me. It's not like we're married." Now I slightly understood what Mom felt, but on a far smaller scale. It still hurt.

"Kalel, you don't understand-"

"Oh, I understand. Now get out."

"Wha-"

I stood, turning away. "Leave. I have other people to see."

I listened to her light footsteps. The door opened and closed. The sofa was able to catch me. A smiled creaked back onto my face.

Forget her. Guess the change in my pocket just wasn't enough.

Wow, I sound like a really old song...

The door opened and my friend Boris stood, face crumpled. At least he cares.

**__**Lysemet Sprintyarrow**__**

The train rattled on, bumping under my feet. Kalel watched the recaps, leaning on his hands. His face seemed off, but still friendly.

He suddenly burst with laughter after the reaping's of District One. "SPARKLES!" I shook my head, keeping my face clear of emotion.

Towards the end, we both leaned in a little closer. Wow. Even I'll admit that's a sucky power.

Pulling out my file, I began sharpening my nails. Kalel watched me carefully. "Be careful with that. Roid may turn that into a Capitol trend. He already made illegal drugs that." I glanced out our escort, a highly muscled dude who now stood infront of a mirror, gazing at his muscles with a sleezy smile. His actual name was Narciss (what are the odds?) but it seems my district partner just loves to give nicknames to people.

"Well, it will definitely make them more interesting," I said, running the sharpened tips down the length of his face. Kalel shuttered at the touch, flinching away. I smiled, chuckling lightly. "And that entertaining tinge of deadly."

The boy stood, pacing a way few steps before, stretching his stiff muscles, plopping down farther down the couch.

If all the tributes are like this, these Games will be a breeze.

**Yeah, trying to shorten the chapters. Lysemet was sort of hard to write, I hope you get the gist. (God, I seem to end every chapter like that)**


	8. D7 Reaping: Beauty and the Beast

**Yeah, sorry 'bout the wait. Just...a lot of homework this week. Barely had any time to write. *Sigh* And they wonder why teens hate school.**

_**Skylar Hawkins, District 7**_

"Come on, Sky, please?" My eyes narrowed, turning back towards the boy. I rolled my eyes.

"Get it yourself, kid," I said bluntly. It took an hour to do my hair today, I wasn't going to screw it up. Aiden's eyes narrowed upon me.

"I'm only a year younger than you, A, so don't call me 'kid' and B, don't be selfish."

Rose wandered out of her house and I waved the kid off. He grimaced at his sister, stepping back to stare at his ball lodged amongst the treetops.

"Sorry for actually wanting you to put your freak powers to use for once." Instantly, I spun around, marching up to him.

"What did you say?"

Aiden stared daggers. "I stated a mere fact. You. Don't. Want. To Use. Your. Freak. Powers." An instinctive little hiss slipped between my teeth, eyes exmaining mine carefully.

Taking a step back, I crouched, before kicking off the ground. I flew (not literally) through the air, landing with ease on a branch. I hopped to the next highest one, not in reach and taking hold of the ball.

The smugness of the smile awaiting me sent an annoyed tremble down the length of my arm. I squinted, aiming hard at the kid's tiny head.

"Ow!" Bullseye.

**_Derrick Young, District 7_**

Hound tugged at my pant leg. She blinked her big dopey eyes at me.

"Tell me a story, Derry." My eyes narrowed at the name.

"I'm sorry, _Mommy."_ She pouted out her bottom lip.

"I'm not Mommy."

"And I'm not Derry. I'm Daddy." My daughter rolled her eyes, plopping onto her toosh. Great, she's barely two and I'm already getting attitude. Lifting the squirming girl up, I balanced her on my hip. Bird would be home soon from gathering the groceries for the day.

I walked out the door, locking it tight behind me. Barely making it to the edge of the property with Hound, my eyes narrowed, landing upon two people not too far down the block. The corkscrew curls of a girl faced me, Bird's slender frame hidden behind it. The two chatted avidly, laughing at some sort of joke. A frown formed onto my face.

"Hey, Hound," I said gently, dropping her to the ground. "Go say hi to Mommy." The girl blinked once, silent. "If you do, I'll tell you a story."

Another pause. "MOMMY!" Her short, chubby legs went off sprinting, still in that ambling phase. Half way down, she tripped, falling flat onto her face and screaming in pain.

Bird gasped, along with Fran, who urged forward with my wife to the crying girl. I jogged up, trying to hide my annoyed glare. Fran rubbed Hound's scraped knees, Bird kissing them.

"Oh, hon, you'll be fine," she murmured gently. Bird took up her instinctive mothering spot, rocking her gently in her arms. The woman's eyes glared upon me as I came into earshot.

"What were you doing?" she hissed.

I scratched my head. "She wanted to see her mother. Sorry." My eyes went down to Bird's empty hands. "And where are the groceries? The faires get to them before you again?"

Bird gave me her stubborn grimace. "I told you, your mom already picked them up. You never listen." Not true. I had just been trying to deal with a screaming Hound, and hearing can be difficult then.

My parents, strangely enough, were already out for the day. A tight lob formed in my throat. Reaping Day.

Fran nudged a piece of hair behind her ear, and I watched Bird gaze at the gesture with glazed, longing eyes. Wrapping a hand around her hip, I gave Fran a soft smile. A pretty girl, but the looks never attracted me. The looks of any girl, to be honest.

Bird gave way to my touch, but not too easily. Typical Bird.

With a satisfied grin, we walked together, as a family. My family.

**_Skylar Hawkins, District 7_**

Rose gave a sideways glance as the escort said in a clipped voice, "La-days first." The squeakiness of it made me want to shove scissors in my eyes to supress the memory of hearing it.

A tense heartbeat passed before she spoke. "Sky-lar 'Awkeens." Even through the butched pronounctiation of it, I knew what it meant.

I didn't worry about what people thought of me, or how my face looked.

I was going to die.

My legs wobbled as I strode up the steps, and I found tears flooding down my face. A long pause for volunteers went by. Obviously, there was none.

The escort, not fully grateful for me, dipped her hand into the next bowl. She gave a curt little clear of her throat. "Derrick Young." Really, she gets his name right?

A lanky, heavy limbed eighteen year old trudges out, fear apparent in his sagging features. An everpresent forwn seemed plastered upon his face and he could be comically compared to a hound dog.

When gestured to step under the power-thingy, his legs became heavy and tense. "Uh, no, you wouldn't want to see my power. Not here."

A Peacekeeper shoved him in, with some help, and with the tunr of the crank, he began screaming in blind rage and pain. Suddenly, his bones began cracking, back hunching over. His skin broiled a tinge of puke green and brown, manic hair appearing in various places. The grotesque creature swung his head around, growling at me. In an instinctive impulse, I leapt up, poised on my toes ontop of the machine. People began screaming and Peacekeepers swarmed with ropes and other weapons. The Derrick dude swatted them away like flies, bounding through the crowd.

Teens despersed, screaming bloody murder, Derrick roaring at them all. I sat perched above all, frozen in fear. His nose snuffled about, and he charged after a random group of people, shoving them aside. Everything was scattered, and the creature- the monster- now charged a teen girl holding onto what seemed to be her sister or something. Though, after a blood curdling scream of "MOMMY!" I'm pretty sure she was her mom.

The creature leapt forward, pinning the girl to the ground. He huffed for a few moments before closing off his teeth, jaw dropping slightly. Eventually, he became normal looking, holding the girl in his arms, murmuring words of comfort. The little girl looked unsure of what to do; run or stay?

**_Derrick Young_**

They wouldn't even let me say goodbye. That I caused enough of a ruckus already.

There was so much I wanted to say, but never will. Wanted to see, wanted to hear.

Mother and Father would just try to comfort me, Mom especially, patting my should and saying everything would be alright, that Bird and Hound would be fine. Finally, the other girl, a curvy, straight haired girl. A strange birth marks creeped out across her cheeks, like whiskers. Her nails were an inch longer than a normal human's, and she had a very cat-like quality about her.

I wrung my hands out anxiously. I wonder how Bird is. She's my best friend, and obviously wife but the relationship was never truly genuine. How to put it. Well, we met back in the fourth grade, both targets for bullying. We weren't exactly...normal. Not mutts, at least, not yet, but we were a little...queer.

Upon reaching highschool, we formed an official relationship, which stopped the stream of horrible teasing. We were in highschool, and we were in love...right? That thought was always apparent, and finally, after awhile, just did it. Bird kind of instigated it, not surprising. Yeah, 'it.' I hope you're catching on.

Nearly ruined our relationship. It wasn't bad, but not good. Neither of us were exactly the same. We tried to get used to it and the end result was Hound. Mom and Dad kind of pressured me into doing the whole gentleman thing, dropped out of school and marry her.

My nerves tingled at the thought of Bird. What was she doing now? Weeping over my certain death? Treating Hound's tears? Celebrating my departure?

I'll probably never know.

**Alright, trying to bump out chapters for the weekend. Too much stuff, not enough time in the day.**


	9. D8 Reaping: Never Forget

**Oh my gosh, I was laughing so hard today. My algebra teacher had given us back our homework, and she gives us this stamp to know if she's checked it (she's a little OCD) and it was of a panda. So I start freaking out, like, "PANDA!" IT'S A PANDA!" Oh the lawls.**

**Random Note: You do not know how long Harmony's friend 'Magen' kept me laughing. Down to the name.**

**_Harmony Curr, District 8_**

"How about this one?" I asked, twirling about. Kelli tilted her head, considering, while Magen just groaned, banging her head backwards on the backboard.

"Murder me, please."

Kelli smiled. "With that sort of reaction from her, the dress will definitely suffice." We laughed in a girly, giggly manor. Magen gave her head another hard bang, dyed black strand of hair falling in front of her eyes.

A steady knock made the punk rocker's head shoot up, glancing down the hallway. "Thank god." I pulled on my strappy heels, frowning at Kelli's expression.

"What?"

"Those shoes and that dress?" I pulled tight the strap, standing up straight.

"Well, I designed the dress specially for the shoes," I rolled my eyes, "and it's perfect." Kelli shrugged. The gesture read out clear. _Whatever._

We clicked our way down to the edge of the entrance room, finding Smith holding Magen in his arms like a baby.

"And they tried on _every _pink outfit they could find, it was awful. And they made me watch. I even had to give my opinion, but they never seemed to understand that I didn't like it."

Smith shushed the girl, rocking her darkly clad figure. He was the son of this guy that works with Daddy, the mayor. He was my only life line during important banquets and such with all the old boring people. Trust me, I don't think of him like that. Ew. More like an older brother, by a year. Smith was admittedly cute, though, athletic, laid-back.

Magen hopped down, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. She failed to wear a dress, even on Reaping Day, but instead wore her favorite pair of beat up sneakers and ripped plaid jeans. By that, I knew she was nervous.

With an awkward gesture, we all started off walking to our awaited. Magen instantly pulled out her drumsticks, tapping out a beat on whatever passed by. Kelli sprung into step with me, eyeing various people walking by.

"Did you hear about Feariana Lopest?" I raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Yeah, she dumped Henri's butt for Wally Nets." My nose wrinkled up at the name of the other boy. Kelli's voice dropped.

"That's the rumor, but really, Henri broke up with her because she tried to pull a fast one. She's just telling the Wally story to cover the embarrassment." I couldn't help but laugh.

"So sad."

"Pathetic, really." Smith rolled his eyes at us and I scowled slightly.

"What?" His tie hung loosely in a knot around his neck, going along with his relaxed nature. His usual shrug came upon his shoulders, causing my scowl to deepen.

Suddenly, Kelli hissed in rage. Magen skipped back, tilting her head slightly at the drumstick that must have struck the girl on the ground.

"Whoops," she stated. "Sorry, Kel." Magen bent to pick it up, but Kelli was faster. She scooped up the wood, snapping it hard in half (which is quite the feat, considering that Magen buys good quality.) The punk's blue eyes narrowed.

"You did not just do that."

Kelli smiled, dropping the broken halves to the ground. "Looks like I did. How about you stop being annoying for once and actually be a girl?" Magen's lips pursed together angrily.

"Really? Do I look like I honestly care?" Her lips curled up in a smile, and I know she had a certain thought in mind. "My boyfriend doesn't seem to find me annoying." Her eye flickered towards Smith. That definitely struck a nerve.

Kelli tossed a strand of hair behind her shoulder. "I just choose to be single."

Magen's eyes rolled to the sky. "Sure. And I adore the color pink."

I blinked, focusing hard on tapping into the two's thoughts. It's like I could see a map of their brain and nerves, the next motion lighting it color. Their throats were like a blaring red light to me, and Magen's fists as well.

Instantly, I thought of calm. _Don't fight. Just shut up and walk to the reaping._

It was as if a switch was flickered. Both blinked once, tension easing from their muscles. And simply they began walking off, like nothing ever happened.

Smith wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Way to go, Harm."

**_Erik "Nugget" Traub, District 8_**

I stepped out from under the tree, embracing the sunlight with arms out. Everyone around me stared with mock awe and whispered amongst themselves. I pointed to my friend, dramatically staring with a frown.

"What am I?" She looked off into the distance, matching my spacy, dramatic tone.

"You're a...a..." she stuttered, looking at the ground.

"Say it. Say it out loud."

"You're a," she swallowed, looking me in the eye, "sparkly gay vampire." Instantly everyone gasped, before losing it and cracking up. Unlike most mutants, I fit in pretty well. You just can't let the negative attention get to your head. You just have to accept what and who you are.

I powered down, the diamond exterior covering my skin melding back in. A few minutes later, a Peacekeeper swarmed in telling us to move or he'll shove a foot in the most uncomfortable of places.

We all shouted random stuff before running. A hesitant twitch started up in our steps, though, and even I doubted the future. Though what were the odds of me being reaped? Oddly enough, it seemed high.

I glanced at my friend Jeremy, who just motioned for me to breath. I did just so, scratching the soft spot on my head. Something about that specific spot made me nervous. You know, the area where parents tell their kids not to touch babies.

I wrung my hands out, and a gentle hand was laid on my shoulder. Turning, I found no one there, but still breathed a little easier.

"Thanks, Mum." Her round face appeared for a fraction of a second before fading again. Don't be worried, she's not contacting me from beyond the grave, just invisible. She's done this before, and it's always comforting for her to be there.

The escort swirrled a hand in the bowl, smiling non-fading. He physically couldn't frown, the dude made his face permantly like that.

"Harmony Curr." A girl, curvy and medium sized with wavy dark brown took some hesitant steps forward. They called for volunteers, and I swore I heard a girl's intake of breath. But no one stepped forward.

A long pause came as the man dove a hand into boy's bowl. Another long pause. "Erik Traub."

Mom's hand seemed to cut off all circulation in my arm. I tugged hard, on the verge of tears, walking forward. Many gasped abroad, showing worried faces. I stood next to the other girl, nodding sadly towards her. She didn't even glance at me.

She wasn't scared for the kid standing next to her. She was just afriad of herself dying.

**_Harmony Curr_**

"Good luck, kid," Smith whispered, hugging me tight. Kelli stroked my hair, surprisingly holding hands with Magen, who patted held mine. I wouldn't, couldn't look her in the eye. Her anger and sadness radiated out. We all sat there, huddled in a group before instructed to leave.

Smith and Kelli started walking out but Magen just leaned forward. "Why didn't you let me volunteer?" I frowned, looking away from the girl. She shoved my chin upwards, and I have never truly seen the look of pain in Magen's face. She was strong and cool and sarcastic. Right now, she just looked broken.

"I didn't want my friend going into the Games because of me." A Peacekeeper grasped onto Magen's upper arm, tugging her arm hard. She shook her head sadly and my heart stopped as I watched tears free fall down her face.

I may not be the one with the superhuman memory. For that's what Magen does. She remembers everything, hears a song once can play it back to you perfectly, can read a book and know every line, word for word.

I will never forget Magen's face, or any of my friend's faces. The look of horror on Mom and Dad's faces and the tears they weeped over their princess. I cleaned myself up with some tissues in my pocket, smiling as I was lead to the train platform. The shiny kid looked like he had cried.

I smiled at cameras, keeping my composure. "When's the makeover?"

**Told you I'd update fast. **

**And, it's not really official quite yet, but I'll be taking part in some sort of forum called "District Unknown" which is to help aspiring writers with SYOT's and just to chat. Not really sure, but if people start interacting with it, it could probably go somewhere. I'm not sure, again, about it. See how it goes.**

**And my new story is up.**

**And yes, it's the sequel. I suggest you click like hell to it.**


	10. D9 Reaping: Assume the Odds

**I'm catching up. Oh, and dressed up in a frog suit and danced around.**

**The sad part is itactually happened. Long story I'd rather not share.**

_**Mira Fox, District 9**_

"If you do not shut up in the next five seconds," I murmured in a menacing tone. "I will pop your talkative little head right off your body." Sitting upside down on the couch, Nico laughed, flipping his feet over his head and landing firmly on them on the ground.

"Whoa, you can actually do that?" I blinked, and I found the boy an inch from my face, looking intently at me. I shoved his face back with a thin hand. He ended up on the other side of me, elbows leaning on the table, dark grey-blue eyes blinking innocently at me. When I first spotted him after being reaped with the idiot, I felt a mutual solemn air for the boy. Then he opened his goddamn mouth and started running in a circle around me. A blurring wall surrounded me and I only got him to shut up by sticking out my foot.

Nice still won't go away. A tall, wiry kid, when I imagine him, he's this little twelve year old who's poking my cheek, nagging me with this squeaky voice. Open my eyes, he's three years older, his voice a tenor, still poking my cheek.

"Huh, huh, huh," his voice rambled. I flicked my wrist and Nice howled in pain, reaching up at his neck. He stumbled back, wincing in pain. Our overly festive escort (a woman wearing a dress made of sparklers that blew out about five minutes ago and geled hair of every color of the rainbow that stood straight up with various swirls) clicked in on her tooth pick heels, grabbing on to various furniture to keep from falling.

Her eyes narrowed, before they transitioned into this spark of humor. "Oh, you two seem to be getting along real well," her voice chuckled. Her bejeweled eyelashes winked at us. "Watch it, tiger."

My eyes drifted to the boy's neck and I silently cursed out myself, him, the escort, and all the rest of the world. By the purpling thing, and by the escort's lack of knowledge and own inference, it seems like Nice had a developing hickey on his neck. Fucking dick headed...

You know what they say assuming. It makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me.'

**_Nico Lenho, District 9_**

Let's rewind to this morning. (Runs in opposite rotation of Earth, finds nothing happened). Ah, crap that sucks, I was expecting some sort of sudden faster than light science and back in time-ness and paradox. Oh well, I'll just have to play up my memories.

I woke up and first thought; somebody had made pancakes. No matter how tired I am, or how rough the night before had been, I run my ass at top speed down the stairs, skidding ten feet before landing with my butt in the chair.

This morning, I had some stiff competition. Charlie and Micheal were already halfway down the steps, shoving each other hard to reach the bottom. I sped down several steps before pounding across the side of the wall, completely sideways. Seriously, I wish I could slow time because that move was just epic. My siblings frowned, both in a different sense. Charlie in a "dammit, he's going to eat all the pancakes." Micheal just pissed I was using 'it.'

Mother smiled, pancakes already set out for me, and still warm. "You beat the rush again I see." I nodded, already halfway through my pancakes. Charlie ran in, claiming her chair, while Micheal strolled with a more studious, grown up attitude.

"Father's not in the room, you can lose the act." Micheal's eyes narrowed on me, but he didn't say anything. Both he and Charlie were already dressed, which didn't surprise me much. There was something with girls and spending two hours on their hair. And yes, that was a form of mockery.

Both tucked into their pancakes. Mother always made them on Reaping Day. The other two saw it as a notion for an excuse to eat something special, but Mother gave me a special batch with an extra deck and the first dose of syrup.

My back instinctively sat up straighter as I heard Father's footsteps echo in from the other room. His tie was already tied, shoes shined to a T. Unlike most Dads, he didn't come in to open up the newspaper and jovially asking us what's up. No, instead, he had a form from work, which he nudged aside and folded his hands, eyes landing on us.

"What are your plans for today, Charlotte?" My sister's eyes flickered up. I can tell her arranging an acceptible, believable story.

"After the reaping, I'm going over Kenya's house."

Father nodded in thought. "To do what?"

The gears turned fast in her head. "We were going to finish a project for History class. Her Mom may walk us to the library." Doable lie. May have just been easier to say she was with Charles (goddammit, this relationship is meant to be, Charlotte and Charles). She means well, and just doesn't want the man to feel old or have a heart attack. Mother knows, but Father is just in the dark. I honestly feel bad for Charles, the day the man walks in on them making out. I've done it twice, and trust me, in the mere flash in which I opened and closed the door, I was scarred.

Father, satisfied, turned his head to Micheal. He didn't seem as worried. "And?"

I could practically imagine him wagging his tail. "I'll be down at the Dr. Bridgemann's, will sign in at ten-thirty, clock out at three, then pick up the groceries and come home to you and Mother." The man nodded his head, then looked to me.

His face took up a more troubled, annoyed expression. I smiled broadly.

"Okay, first, I'll go to the reaping. I'll probably rob a bank sometime before that-"

"Nico Lenho," Father stated firmly. I stopped midsentence, dropping my grin.

"Fine. If I make it past the reaping, I'll be out getting a cookie."

"Nico. We do not talk like-"

"Whoops, just did."

Father's eyes glared hard and his fingers unlaced themselves. "Do not cut me off, young man." He sat back, eyes closed for a moment. I wanted to put in that he cut me off before but I'll probably get another death look.

"Charlotte, help your Mother with the dishes. Nico, clear the table with Micheal." I began to collect the plates, racing about the table. His eyes narrowed even more, and I good barely see his eyes behind his bushy eyebrows.

"Normal speed."

I stopped, nearly falling into Mike, who's eyes mirrored father's. The man walked into the other room.

"Listen to Daddy," Micheal whispered, stacking the remaining dishes. "And stop being so negative. What are the odds of you being reaped?"

The goodbyes came along. The first words out of my mouth. "Apparently very likely, Broseph."

**_Mira Fox_**

The train began to chug away, and faces began to drift away. I watched, and a certain heart-shaped face peeked through. For a fraction of a second, I saw her blue eyes gleam red. A surge of warmth ran through me and I could feel myself grow stronger.

The girl, I didn't even know her name. As some may say, "I gave my whole life away just to save her." But really, I don't care. ABout winning or dying, or the glory. I've only seen that girl a few times before. Her huddled body holding in her blood, her father already dead beside her. The mugger had already fled, along with their food and money. I ran up, skidding to a stop. My breath dance in front of me and my heart sped up.

Instructing her to let me see, my hands wiped away the blood and I focused hard on seeing the inner workings of her body. I saw the severed tendons and vessels, blood leaking out. My thumb pressed hard into the gash, my mind commanding her body to heal, to reconnect.

Soon it all stopped. I pulled what money I could rummage from my pocket and shoved it into her hands, before walking off and knocking on a various neighbor's door.

I never knew she was like me. The mutant aspect, something strange about her. And the way her eyes glowed now. She did something to me.

I felt stronger. And a need to at least go down fighting.

Mom and Dad didn't even say goodbye to me. I had no siblings. Mom was pregnant when I was young but after a vicious display of my powers, they gave the child away. Didn't want another kid like me.

So, yeah, I was on my own. Not very different. As long as Nico stays the hell away from me, my last few days will go well.

As I always say, "Emotional ties can kill you."

**I'm writing this while watching Jeff Dunham. And, oh my gosh, it's hilarious. Achmed talking about his highschool; "What was your mascot?" "Whoever was next on the list. 'Go team!' BOOM!" **


	11. D10 Reaping: Voices in My Head

**Yeah, I honestly have no excuses. Reapings are a bit of a drag, if you ask me. I really need to just suck it up and write. Only four (if you count this one) to go.**

**And I nearly peed my pants just to watch that Darth Vader commercial, with the little kid. Had to watch it. No exceptions, no matter how bad I had to pee.**

_**Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District 10**_

The little guy blinked at me, squealing on last time. I reached through the fence to give him one final pat of goodbye. He's a lovable little pig, but his time has come. I visited him, occassionally bringing a snack or two. Or three. Never any scraps from dinner, though. I barely eat myself. Mainly when Pa is in one of his moods. It's more likely for him to be like such, rather than actually happy and comforting.

But along with Reaping Day came early morning Slaughter Day. I'll miss the tyke.

The crunch of work boots made me lift my head and a shaggy, light-haired boy walked up. His skin, calloused and worn, looked like leather, deeply tanned. Hair grew from all over his body, a dude to hit puberty pretty early in his teen life. Light-brown, nearly blonde, hair had been tied back into a tight braid, down the length of his stocky, sort of chubby body.

He blinked, as if trying to process the words to speak. Till Yarrow, that's it. He's in the same grade as me. He has a sister who is the captain of the track team, and his younger brother I think is legally retarded, and has this younger sister who has perfect grades, and a brother who...

I can probably go on all day. It's quite safe to say that he has a big family. Almost all of them worked on the ranch here.

Till tilted his head, seeming to stare through me. "My brother enjoys the pig as well. He's a companion, although, I could never know why. A pig's mind is an interesting mind to try to crack through." I wasn't sure if I should feel comfortable and relaxed or tense and worried.

"Uh, yeah," I said, pulling myself to full height, turning my chin upwards. I bit on the inside of my lip. Truly, it would be nice for the pig to live another day. He's a cool little thing. Would it be awkward for me to ask?

Till stared blankly, almost expectantly.

Finally I sighed. "Could you-"

"My brother would be crushed to find that little creature gone," he said, an airy feeling to his words. "Another soul gone. But he could live another snow. Possibly not another Christmas, but snow.

I translated this roughly as _The pig will be fine. _I nodded and he turned away. "Thanks," I murmured.

A buzz seemed to vibrate in my brain. _You're welcome, Lissa._

**_Till Yarrow, District 10_**

A blur of a girl's face flashed through my mind. A little kid's crying seemed to call form my own mouth and tears drifted down my face. The scene transitioned again, to a blue haze.

_Can this mayor talk any slower? Yawn. This is so not worth two forty an hour. There better be a Victor comin' from here. _From the view of stage, I saw a crowd of teens. _Seriously, some of them should try some moisturizer. _My soft hands rubbed together and I pulled out, rubbing together my _actual _hands. Strong hands and rough spots was a nessecity in this district.

The escort waddled over to the reaping bowl. A hand dipped in, slips falling through the gaps of her fingers.

"Melissa Arno." A familiar girl walked, shaking to the stage. She shook her head. My mind slipped easily into hers. _I'm not even a mutant. _A race of her heart beat coursed through me, cold fear sending clammy waves of cold sweat down my back.

Shaking my head, I pulled out from her mind. The ability came and went. I breathed out, awaiting the next name.

My mind swirrled. I pictured my own neatly printed name on a slip, the sound of it rumbling in my throat. "Till Yarrow."

My own self sighed, nodding in acceptence. Melissa shook beside me and I nodded towards her. I transferred over my thoughts. _Everyone will die one day. Some just sooner than others. And some who choose to slip earlier than others._ Her jaw clamped down, staring over the group. Her thoughts read loud and clear.

_I'll do this. Make sure Eden can take care of Ava. Make Ma proud._

**_Lissa Arno_**

Not many people came to say goodbye to me. I stroked Ava's little brown ringlets. She was oblivious to it all. In her mind, Daddy takes a hand to me 'cause I deserve it. Eden patted her sickly thin hip. He'll have to work twice as hard. And he's only twelve. And what if he develops abilities...

After them, a small crowd entered and a smile formed on my face. Columbine ran into my arms, her blue eyes glittering with tears. Loni's bottom lip trembled and even Conall seemed a little shaken.

"So... don't die, okay?" Conall whispered. Columbine's hair pressed into my face, and I could smell the sweet scent of lavender. These guys were my family. I loved them like siblings. Loni slipped a necklace off her neck.

"Good luck in there, okay, kid?" Before I could reject it, she passed me her favorite locket. I flicked open the latch, tears sparking as I saw our smiling faces, not a care in the world. This was after Conall's birthday last month. My tears ran.

Till had to have twelve siblings plus his parents, various friends (he didn't seem to have many though, a quiet, strange fellow) and a brother-in-law. The Peacekeepers forced them to split into groups of three.

After a good twenty minutes or so, our escort stomped along, Peacekeepers bringing up the rear. Till walked along calmly, humming a soft tune under his breath, a few words mumbling out. His mind seemed to be a busy place.

From somewhere, a bird swooped by. I reached up, and the aviator landed comfortably on my finger like a branch. One of the men behind me, a shadow of a beard rimming his mouth, grunted.

"Make that thing go away," he stated. A simple order. I lifted my chin up. The little bird mirrored the action, but still didn't fly. Come on, bud.

The second man, much more impatient and younger, swatted a hand at my head. "Get the damned beast away before you go on the train, girly." The blow stung slightly. The little bird chirped angrily.

I blinked once, and it flew threw the air. The creature slashed with miniature, sharp talons, a streak of red lighting up across the young Peacekeeper's face. The man smacked uselessly, but missed, the bird instead fluttering up and pecking fiercely at his eye. Just as he sat up straighter, pain evident in his face, the animal flew away. I almost waved but managed to kept my arms to my side.

The young guy glared at me with a bloody eye. "Freak," he shouted. "I'll have your head by the time I'm done with you!" He stepped forward but was pulled away by his cohort. Till cocked his head, listening to something before shaking his head and wandering onto the train.

I swallowed hard, thinking about all of my District 10. My father, an abusive man, and my mother, who ran away from him, leaving me behind. When i was younger, the only friendships I could form were with animals. Now, I could see them skittering by, blinking with big sad eyes. A raccoon known as Troy wrapped a tail around his gray body. A moody freelance cat I've named Clar purred atop the train as we were shoved inside the car.

Till stopped humming as he sat down on the couch. Not much else of a choice, I sat along with him. Recaps came on soon after. Watching some of those kids, some disturbing, some actually humorous, others a little strange, it finally hit me. Till glanced side ways at me as I rattled in sobbing breaths. He remained expressionless, taking everything in with ease. His calm exposition relaxed my nerves, but just some.

I'm in the Mutant Games.

**Three more, yay! *Crack, crack* Let's do this.**


	12. D11 Reaping: Rulers of Fear and Sunshine

**Need to get this right. I'm slipping, I can see it. Okay, next SYOT (if I even do another one) Reapings are going to explode into a firey pit. Or simply, I accept like 14 tributes. Others are pure bloodbaths, and you learn 'bout them along the way. But why am I even dwelling on this?**

**Here's a fun fact; The creator of Jasper also created another character from my first SYOT. Any one guess who? (P.S. The creator is also the wonderful mind behind asshat. Not the character, the actual person who made me think to write in asshat. Bask in her glory).**

**_Mimosa Thistle, District 11_**

I winced as the boy's name was called. Jasper Martinez. Who didn't know him?

The escort smiled crookedly as he took a spot next to me. "Didn't we kill you last year?" His expression remained blank, although, through the mass of dark black hair, his green eyes narrowed, morphing into an acid color, an unnatural hue.

"Two years ago actually." He flipped his hair, and I saw the tension in his eyes. A spark of red flared through, melting into an even purple as he calmed a bit.

"Ah, yes, Jayveean. Melted the entire Cornucopia." The escort shrugged. "Too bad he got speared in the back." Jasper's fists clenched up. A collective gasp carried about the district.

A long moment passed. Jasper's hands began to relax. "It's pronounced Javian. With an H sound." He was working hard not to lose his temper.

This morning seemed so far away. I watered the plants in our own garden before watering the plants over District Eleven. I managed to clear away the overcast by the time of the reaping. Momma and Papa were glaring across the room when teh other wasn't looking again. I slipped out the back door unnoticed.

Even on a day like Reaping Day, I was busy. Cama tagged along, as well as Lily. The two got along great, even with the thirteen year barrier gap between them. The five year old bounced on the eighteen year old's back, singing a tune at the top of their lungs.

My mind whistled through the blur of today's memories. Bringing in a portion of the crops for an hour, picking up my babysitting money from Mrs. Mayers, stopping in the market to buy Papa's blood pressure medication. There were also various friends and aquaintences who stopped by to say hi.

It looked like a good day. The rain had cleared up (obviously, it only doesn't when I have a cold and powers are kind of awry), and the sun shined bright. I actually felt safe.

But then I was reaped.

Jasper glanced at the machine anxiously, so I took up the spot first. I could feel the tingles of electricity run down my finger tips and a gentle snow began in the sky. Kids looked around, shocked. Everyone appeared shocked, some stared in wonderment. Many people dropped their jaws, coming to realization.

The power, weather manipulation, first appeared when I was eleven or so. A grueling drought had hit all of District Eleven, stunting growth. Plants began wilting, dying. If quota wasn't met, a lot of people would go hungry, and that included my own family. Momma, belly round with Cama, couldn't do much, and Pa and I could only do so much work. I remember wishing, hoping, pleading, for it to rain. Just a drizzle.

A blank scorching sky instantly darkened with ominous shadows. And then it rained. Simple as that.

The seasons, seemingly, were perfect. For the next years, people thought it was mere coincidence that the weather permitted so well. Enough rain to water plants, but enough sunshine that they weren't drowned out. Little did they know I made it that way.

I could see the conflict on faces. Such a sweet girl, as some people have mentioned, yet how could she be a mutant? One of those dirty freaks? The orphanges were ridden with them. Jasper should know. Oh goodness, that came out sounding worse than I meant it to be.

Flecks of white stuck to mainly dark hair. I focused in on the center of the mass of clouds, clearing them away. Snow stopped, morphing to rain. It'd take a few minutes to clear.

Jasper shook his head at the machine, hair flipping side to side. His eyes shifted to a warning, blaring yellow. "I'm not going in there." The escort rolled his eyes, bejeweled to his teeth. Stank of cigarettes and Capitol parties.

"Kid, just get it over with. What, do you become a frilly little girl?" This guy had no idea. I shrank back a few steps, unsure of what was to happen. There are rumors on what Jasper can do, but I've certainly never seen it in action. His brother had been able to bend light waves, create it, and magnify it. That's how their house burned down so many years ago, killing both parents and their sister. With Javian, I'd hate to admit, it was like taking a magnifying glass and burning ants. The thoughts just made me feel horrible about the whole situation.

The escort looked to several Peacekeepers, but even they backed up a few steps, looking away. The man rolled his eyes, taking a tight hold of Jasper's arm. The boy jerked away stiffly. The escort gripped harder, knuckles a pearly white.

"Leave your pride at the bottom of those steps and get in the damn machine." Jasper shook his head, hair hiding his face.

"Let me go," he stated simply. The escort tugged harder, and Jasper turned his face away, towards me, eyes a vivid red. His face seemed calm, but his eyes pleaded with me.

"You know, you're just as big as a wimp as your brother." Finally, something in Jasper snapped. Something hidden deep inside him.

"I SAID, LET ME THE FUCK GO!"

The escort paled, eyes glazed. He stepped back, seeming to stare into space. A quivering snuck into his stance. "Get away from me," he shouted as thin air. "I'm doing what you want, please, don't hurt me!" Jasper glared at the man, and I realized the means for the eye contact. Uselessly, I nudged the boy hard in the small of his back.

"C'mon, Jaz," I said. I barely knew the kid, but I knew he hated the state he was in. "Snap out of it!" I shoved again. I jitter ran up the length of my arm and I stumbled back.

The world faded to a misty wisp. I blinked and everyone was... dead. Everyone. My friends, my family, my neighbors. People I rarely talked to crumpled in a heap, eyes staring blankly at the world. Mere skeletons, starved to death.

No, how could this happen? I've saved the crops. No one should be hungry.

Screaming carried through the silence of my mind. And I realized it was from me.

**_Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District 11_**

I chewed on the tip of my nail. Mimosa casted over a kind smile, before her eyes darted back to the television screen. How could she be so nice to me? When my... ability... acted up, I saw a glimpse of her fear. So many dead bodies. That's what made me snap out of it. Seeing those dead bodies everywhere. I usually had such good control. I guess I just went off the deep end.

I breathed, becoming calm. I knew today was going to suck from the moment I woke up.

How is this? A big, ugly, freaky ass spider crawled right across my face. My body probably leapt four feet off the bed before I flipped off the bed, onto the floor. Let's just say I stopped dropped and rolled.

Obviously, I do not like spiders.

I continued on to have my weekly fund money mugged by one of the punks in the orphanage, than shoved into a mud puddle (muddle) and called a dirty, freaky emo kid. You'd probably expect kids not to mess with me, and I'd usually take them. But something was off in my head, and kids know I never really wnat to hurt people, using this to their advantage.

In addition, a cameraman accidentally dropped a microphone on my head, and to top it off I was freaking reaped for the Hunger Games. For the second time in two years. I hated Javian for volunteering for me.

And here I was any way. That's something they don't show. What happens to the families of the dead. Years later, they're just broken, shattered. Going every which way.

Me, my life just had to keep going on. No matter how much I wanted to break on. I had me and only me.

Jasper Martinez, Ruler of Fears, Reaper of Dreams.

My eyes flickered over to Mimosa. A tiny thing, even though she's older than me, with voluminous dark brown curls falling down the sides of her face. She had her arms wrapped around her knees, navy blue eyes watching the screen.

I shook my head, asking in a wondering tone, "How are you so calm right now?" She shrugged.

"I would ask you the same thing." True, I never did freak out or over react.

"Are you as scared as I am?"

"Of course." I nodded, flipping my hair out of my eyes. Her eyes followed the motion. I need to stop doing that.

**And please, I don't mean anything personal or rude about this, but please don't start arguing on the reviews. Words were taken very personal, and just, please refrain from it. I knew neither of those involved meant anything by it, but please, my reviews are reviews. Strangely enough, I care what all you people reading this think. This message goes to everyone.**


	13. D12 Reaping: Girl On Fire Rises Again

**I did a lot of research for this one. Let's get to it.**

_**Erone Thorn, District 12**_

I grasped Kira's hand. The locked limbs swayed at we walked, and I could feel her palm grow sweatier with every step. Every step closer the reaping.

It was her first year. My third. It can be tense, and we were still unsure about Kira's mutation.

We were the same as in we were orphans. Yeah, I know, typical, but these are the Mutant Games, none of it is ever repetitive.

Just in that moment, Kira keeled over. She drummed the heel of her hands into her forehead. Something bad was going to happen. Her face looked to mine, and my heart dropped as gray eyes morphed to a chilling white.

"What did you see?" I asked, helping her up. She stood, head shaking. White, white wasn't good. Here eyes were mere pupils, shrinking to pen dots.

She blinked. "I-I couldn't really tell. Everything was blurry." Kira rubbed her knuckles nervously. She's hiding something.

"Kira, it's okay if you tell me. You didn't cause it." The twelve year old shook her head, stray tears sweeping down her face. I wiped them away with a tattered sleeve. Kira wrapped her arms around me, weeping.

"It's okay, you're fine, bad situations were always hard for you to see through," I tried to comfort. My mind flashed to the reaping. Oh my, was she being reaped? She can't be reaped, she's my sister. Foster sister, as I put it, but my sister. She just looked so much like Lyrea. Although, in District Twelve, everyone looks alike.

I guide the girl with a gentle hand towards our destination. I could feel myself shaking, and Kira's face paling. She wandered into the twelve pen, me to the fourteen year old boys. Kids glanced around nervously, most just laughing at a joke and talking like this was nothing. Some waved towards me. I smiled back.

The escort, an actually normal looking person, although, gender is questionable.

"Welcome, District Twelve, to the Mutant Games Reaping!"

**_Olive Quaker, District 12_**

Mom and Dad kissed me goodbye, hugging me tight...again. Andy (he hates being called Andy) gave me a sideways grin. Rose's eyes glistened uneasily.

"Uh, guys," I gasped out. "Can't breathe..." Finally they let go, scruffing up my hair.

"I'm sorry, it's just, the first time my little girl is in the reaping bowl," Mom whispered. "If I lost you-"

"Mom, I got to go," I said, smiling. "The guys are waiting for me outside. And what are the chances of me being reaped?" I managed to slip away, walking outside. Daniel, Peony, and Lily smiled crookedly. I smiled back.

"Where's Oliver?" I asked, taking stock of my friends.

"You mean your boyfriend?" Peony asked. "Still at home, getting chewed out for something dopey."

My eyes narrowed. "Shut up. He's not my boyfriend." We're twelve, for Pete's sake!

"Yeah, but you guys have the cutest couple name ever!" Lily piped in. Daniel rolled his eyes. He was down a man and on his own for the day against three hormone ridden girls. Okay, mainly the other two, I'm a late bloomer. And Peony is one to, uh, mature faster.

"Olive and Oliver, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the twos girls singsonged. I cupped my hands, covering my ears. Daniel did the same.

"Make it stop, please," Daniel shouted. "I seriously need more guy friends." We all laughed, and I could feel the uneasiness quaking in my voice box. The two girls skipped ahead, when Piper stepped out. My eyes narrowed.

Piper was of a Seam look, and considerably pretty. Although, none of it sank into her. Bitter and cruel, she has too much free time on her hand, her and her crew of lowlifes. They circled us, and we were trapped in seconds.

"'Ello, freaks!" she greeted. The crew spit insults at rapid fire, the pack circling in on their prey. Lily and Peony stumbled back and Daniel's eyes narrowed maliciously. I marched up to the fifteen year old girl.

"Pick on someone your own size, Piper!" I commanded, hands on hips. This made her smirk.

"But it's more fun to squish ants, especially tiny ones like you, hon," she scoffed. I stomped my foot, tiny fists balling up.

"Go away," I said bluntly. Her second in command, Tulip, scoffed rudely, her awful morning breath blowing in my face.

"Don't play hero, pipsqueak." Her eyes darted to a bigger boy, Tyrone, who wrestled the girls into killer locks. Daniel charged on him, but two other kids just knocked him over. He yelled in pain.

"Don't touch my friends." Heat sprinted up my back and I could feel sweat leak from my body. Uh, oh.

"Or what?"

My anger flared and Tulip screamed in pain as her hands flew up to her nose. I stared at my burning hands, unsurprised that I was on fire. Piper swatted at her friend's burning hair.

"You singed my hair, freak!" The duo scowled at me, but fear played up heavily in their expression. The other boys had already fleed and my friends stepped up next to me awkwardly. Daniel winked at me.

"Way to go, Girl on Fire."

**_Erone Thorn_**

The escort's hand dove into the bowl. My nerves tingled and my vision swam. Not Kira, please not-

"Olive Quaker."

I breathed a small sigh of relief, although, still disgusted with myself. A twelve year old stumbled forward. At the stairs, she tripped, face planting the wood. Her face resurfaced with a blood scratch on her forehead, but it didn't seem too bad.

Why had Kira been so upset this morning? What did she see?

"Erone Thorn." I smacked myself in the face. How could I be so stupid?

With a hesitant step to my walk, I stumbled forward. I have no idea what teh hell is going to happen to me in these Games. I could kill everyone, including myself. I felt tears streaming down my face, a camera inching closer and closer in.

I stood next to the girl, weeping softly. She nodded towards me, and I hiccupped a hi back.

The machine came. Olive went first and stepping under it, she errupted in a plume of flames. People gasped, but we've seriously seen stranger. A Peacekeeper yawned, extinguishing her with a fire extinguisher. She frowned at the foam.

I came next.

Okay, one of two things can possibly happen; I go into the machine and kill either myself or the entire district, or bring everyone in the graveyard back to life. Both were morbid thoughts.

I stepped halfway in unnoticed. The machine cranked on. I chewed my lip.

From the sky, a bird plummeted, landing on the stage dead as a doorknob.

The escort screeched, leaping backwards. "Get that disease ridden thing away from me." Okay, have to make this work. I picked the bird up, much to the escort's dismay. Stroking its stomach, I blocked the world out, focusing in on the tiny heart.

It began to beat again. The bird's head perked up and it flew away. Residents of District Twelve gazed in awe and I backed away. They couldn't be sure to be amazed or scared.

-0-

I sat there for a long while holding Kira. Her eyes were a their normal gray, which means her vision has been fufilled. I wiped a tear from her face, smiling.

"Stay strong, okay?" The girl nodded, wrapping her arms tighter around me. Her head shifted, kissing my cheek. A Peacekeeper, a little teary eyed, announced it was time to go.

"I love you, Erone," my sister whispered. She had no one to turn to. Only herself.

"Try going to the Quaker's house, the girl, Olive. She seems kind, and her family probably is too." The Peacekeeper tugged her arm and she softened her grip. "I love you, too, Lyrea." Her eyes drooped sadly as she walked out of the room.

It took me the whole walk to the train to realize I had called her my actual sister's name. Who died in a hospital when I was nine from an infection the doctor refused to treat. The same doctor I killed with my mutation.

Olive chattered slightly, very frightened. I patted down my straight dark hair.

"Good luck, Erone."

I wiped my wet cheeks, my eyes dried out. "You, too, Olive."


	14. D13 Reaping: Yin Yang

**Last one; fuck yeah.**

_**Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District 13**_

Delilah's eyes widened, jaw dropping, eyebrows furrowing. I blinked, and found myself slightly shorter and curvier. I shoved the slightly longer hair out of my face, scowling to myself. Fiona. Why now?

Anxiously, I laughed, and Delilah frowned even more. "Uh, look at that. My sister must have altered, showing off or something." Delilah blinked, confused more. I scratched my head, smiling.

"Wait, are you that set of twins that can change genders?" With a wrinkled nose, I nodded. Delilah's lips quivered and she smacked a hand over her mouth. Suddenly, a snort of laughter escaped. Her blonde head doubled over in laughter. "That's just..." She couldn't finish, choking on her own laughter.

Gruffly, I shoved passed her. Fiona, I'm on the verge of getting this girl when I have to change. Normally, it's kind of fun to just switch over, it freaks people out. But not when I'm talking to a smoking hot chick who likes dudes.

I traveled down the tunnels lit by the lamps. An orange glow casted over my feet, glinting slightly on the metal doors set out at equal distances. You think about it, this place is like a creepy underground hotel. Fun.

Several guys winked and cat-called at me as I walked. The power can be creepy at times, mainly to those who aren't aware of it. I twisted on my heel, pounding on Room 624.

"Open up, Fee." I shouted. The latch shifted and the sound of heavy metal grinding on rusted metal made me clench my teeth.

Fiona is my sister. But at the moment, she was my brother.

"What's wrong?" she/he asked. I glared, crossing my arms.

"I finally get a chance to nail Delilah West, and you screw it up by changing over!" Fiona smothered a smile, nervousness playing in her eyes. Dad says we can control our abilities with a trigger in our brain, I honestly have no fucking idea he usually starts talking and it just rambles altogether. A biology teacher as a father doesn't always work out well. Fiona can understand him but when I listen it's basic blah, blah, blah, Ip pay attention, blah.

My eyes narrowed. "You know, you're a boy, so I have all license to beat you up. And even though I'm a girl, I can still whoop your ass." She/he stepped, shrinking back into a girl. This made me convert back to a boy. Okay, how to explain it; it's like I go through sudden puberty in about five seconds, and become a boy. It's an awkward change, like how puberty is. Still fun as hell, it's just this sudden rush, sort of like adrenaline.

"Sorry, I was writing," not this crap again, "and I was trying to get into the boys' perspective."

I slicked up the spikes at the beginning of my hair line. "Is it that play again?" She nodded, rubbing her pen marked hands together as she checked her watch.

"The reaping starts in ten." Mom was helping set up, while Dad had gone to a student's pod for extra help. Mussing up my sister's hair, she nudged her glasses indignantly up her nose, reaching back in momentarily to snatch up her journal.

We walked on, heading towards the elevator.

**_Bobbin Rowels, District 13 Escort (And Slight Creeper Dude)_**

This place honestly sucks. Thank Panem, the reapings take place above ground. I would die from those cramped spaces. The cameras circled around, working out tests and my make-up squad circled around me like pigeons.

"We're on in five, four, three, two-" a camera man pointed at me and I nodded calmly, playing up the sexy angle. Some random kid in the crowd shouted, "ONE!" I scowled out, composing myself in time for the beginning speech to be read. Finally, after forever (move it, old man) I stepped up the microphone.

"Who's ready for the Games, District Thirteen?" Heavy glares casted out at me and I laughed along. I love my job.

Punching a hand to the bottom, I gathered a slip in my hands. Neatly printed, I cleared my throat. "Fiona C. Flycactus!" A tall brunette slipped out from the sixteen year old section. I frowned at the glasses, but as she came closer and into better view, I smiled slyly to myself. This chick was smoking. She's definitely worked out a bit, and had a sick body to her. Baggy clothes hung limp on her body. Sweetheart, tighter clothes and there will be a line of sponsors for you.

She cracked her knuckles, eyes drifting up to me. Lose the glasses to, I'd definitely... okay, moving on.

I grabbed the boys slip but the mayor walked up to me, his head shaking. "We have a problem here."

My face dropped. What the fuck was this guy doing? "Um, what do you mean sir?"

"This young lady's power is unique and it breaks basic rules for the Games." Rules? A boy and girl are reaped from every district. All they have to do is not eat the other tributes. What, does she feast on human flesh? That's hot.

"So, what, she gets thrown back?" The mayor shook his head, Fiona's eyes widening in hope before crashing down again.

"No, there's actually someone who can counteract it." His finger trailed on a clipboard, mouth leaning into the microphone. I snatched the board from him, reading the name.

"Ippetra Z. Flycactus." A sibling duo. As the boy strode forward, I saw that they were twins. He was even more muscled than his sister, wearing a sleeveless shirt and dress pants. These two were definite lookers. I couldn't help but stare at the girl.

As he glared slightly at his sister, I snorted with laughter. "You're name is Ippetra?" He glared at me.

"It's Ip, fucktard." Ooh, he's got some kick to him. I like them. Hot girl, fighting boy, what could go wrong?

The mayor stepped back and they were requested to display their powers. My smiled sank and I felt a little queasy. I thought the girl was hot. And now I think the brother is hot. Fuck me.

**_Fiona C. Flycactus, District 13_**

I chewed my lip anxiously. Ip shrugged sideways at me, giving my hand a quick squeeze before we were escorted back into a closed off building for goodbyes. The escort shook his head grudgingly, glancing at us every now and then before shamefully looking down again.

I guess the whole "Sex Change" power threw him off. It can. At first he titled his head, confused. "So, what, you end up looking like the other?" But then he leaned closer watching how our faces don't exactly match how the other's appeared at first.

"Uh, I'm still Fiona," I said, my voice lower now. His nose wrinkled up.

"So, you're a dude now?"

Ip leaned forward, smirking. He/she tapped the escort on the nose. "Pretty much hot stuff." That guy looked ready to puke.

As we walked away, me back in girl form, Ip leaned in, still smirking. "I think he got a boner when I did that. Loser." My lips curled in disgust but I stared on ahead.

We seperated out and Mom and Dad came to say goodbye to me first. I guess, losing both kids, they were taking it hard. Dad's hand traced my back, Mom's fingers combing my hair.

"Stay strong, okay? And stay together. You're both athletic and can run fast. And as much as Ip may hate to admit it, he need your brains." He patted my knee, his hazel eyes staring at me through thick lenses.

I remember Dad reading biology textbooks to me when I went to sleep. See, he thinks that our minds, Ip and myself, have an enhanced control of our endocrine system. Our bodies can produce both female and male hormones, which are secreted, depending on what gender we choose. One fact he can't work out is how, if I were to become a boy, Ip becomes a girl. Ip becomes a girl, I automatically become a boy. It can be awkward, and really messy if we happen to be using the bathroom(I won't go into detail with that).

I hugged my parents, my heartracing. I'm going into the Mutant Games. With my brother. And not both of us can survive.

Opening my palm, I traced a finger in a circle, thinking about the promise Ip made to me when we first discovered our abilities, and before he had been a complete jerk. I have no idea if he'll still fufill this promise but it's nice to know it's here.

"We'll we together to the end, Fee. We're like that swirly symbol."

"A yin yang?"

"Yeah, that, whatever." His finger twirled in a circle in the palm of my hand. I drew that picture everywhere, on almost every page of my journals. Deep down, he's still my brother who used to be nice. I see him every now and then. I wonder if he'll finally make an appearance in the Games.

I said goodbye to a few close friends. For awhile, I sat there alone, Ip saying goodbye to his multiple girlfriends. Pulling out my book, I wrote a shaky few sentences.

_Jade wriggles in the older girl's grip. From months in that cell, her muscles have grown weak. Her attacker's angry face hovers above her own and she chokes out in fear. "You're dead!" the girl shouts. The former Career rips her shoulder away from her friends grip as he tries to pull her away. "You thought getting blown up was bad? I'm gonna fucking kill you!"_

_No, none of these people understood. She wasn't her. She was-_

"Time to go, Miss." The Peacekeeper nodded towards me. I packed away my story. Maybe I'll finish it one day. Most likely I won't.

**Okay, officially done. I honestly liked these two, they're unique. And I couldn't help but add that small bit. Keep certain readers going nuts, I can tell. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, don't worry, it's an inside thing.**


	15. Meet the Tributes

**Mutant Games; The Reapings Have Finished**

So there we have it, 26 tributes have been reaped. Some were expecting this. Others doubt their futures. In mere days, the Games start, and they are raised up on platforms to their awaited deaths.

Well, not fully. Truly, the Games have already begun. It begins the moment a tribute is reaped. Because as everyone watches their television sets later, sizing up the competition. Any tear, any shaking limb, they're are marked at weak. Sponsors and Capitol folk can make it big on the Games. The ultimate gambling ring. From this moment on, all eyes are on these 26 (plus a panda or two). Go big or never go home.

So what does await them? An interesting meeting with stylists and chariot rides. Closely following this comes training. A vital moment, and the last to cram the remainder of information before going on your own. Interviews, and finally Games.

But these moments all count. Sponsors want a fighting dog, a winning horse, and money can't just be thrown aside. Many have been doing this for years, and can easily weed out the weak. More eyes, more review of the competition. Lines are to be drawn, sides to be taken, trusts to build. Prove your strong, prove your pretty. Take center stage, or fade to the background.

Although, the tributes are watching as well. Steal the show, and they know who to take down first. They won't believe your act for long.

A storm is brewing. People are keeping to themselves. What will become of us all? It will soon be revealed

These are the Mutant Games. Who do you think will win?

**The Reapings have finished. And here are your tributes.**

_District One_

**Devmani Crews **_(16) _is your average Career. Volunteering to prove her worth in her household, she is tired of playing the petty princess her parents fawn over. Although, with all the training you could cram, does her unimpressive sparkly mutation stand a chance, especially against her more twisted adversaries?

Ragdoll **Kazu Hokoshi **_(17) _pretty much has nothing to lose, except a few limbs. Abandoned by his family for his bizarre and unnerving ability, he's used to focusing on one thing, and one thing only; surviving.

_District Two_

**Hunter Faye** _(17), _adrenaline junky and known cat lover, she volunteers as the ultimate high. Reckless, blunt, and slightly nuts; a Capitol resident's dream tribute.

**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel** _(17), _the district shut out, something dark burns within his skull. First time was an accident; second time, revenge. He's already a charged murderer, why not volunteer for the Mutant Games?

_District Three_

Sweet, silent **Leanara Gee **_(12). _She can't help but listen in on what you're thinking. Will she learn to use her inner voice to speak her mind, or be shut out to the even more silent world of death?

**Trint Nevlin **_(17) _honestly scares the shit out of me. What do you expect from a dude who can kill you with a brush of skin? Cursed with this mutation, can it turn out to be a gift in the Games?

_District Four_

**Felicity Lissette Lebedev **_(17), _a seemingly funloving girl, who can make your emotions swing like a Katy Perry song, although fed up with her drunken, heartbroken father, she volunteers as a way to prove herself. But hey, if that doesn't work, dying always works too.

**Rodney Calder **_(17), _District Four heart throb, volunteers for basic glory. Tied to the water, this fish boy better be lucky enough to find water in the arena if his mutation will be any good.

_District Five_

**Cynthia O'Meara** _(14) _is known to fade to the background. Eager to please and a secretly bitter individual, it's just best to stay on her good side, if you could figure out which side that is.

**Aries Prospero **_(17) _along with his sidekick **Bubba, **he is prepared to protect his pandas; even if it costs him his life. Couragous and reckless he is- hey look, a nickel!

_District Six_

**Lysemet Sprintyarrow** _(14), _her green eye usually are looking off dreamily into the distance. But look closer and you can see the sadistic glint to them. Can this Angel live to see another tomorrow?

**Kalel Lepios** _(15) _is set upon giving every person he meets his own personal nickname. Not one to remember actual names, he's a kind soul with a healing touch.

_District Seven_

This feline-like girl, **Skylar Hawkins **_(14), _is not fully ready for the Games. But whoever is? A respect demanding individual, she's at least prepared to leave her mark; even if it's a scratch a across a face.

Did any one detect that secret hidden deep in **Derrick Young**'s _(18) _closet? Seemingly a possessive father with a young family, what is hidden beyond his drooping appearance? And what is it that's hiding even deeper?

_District Eight_

**Harmony Curr **_(16) _always gets what she wants. Her parents can't say no, no matter what. But she can't do anything about being reaped for the Mutant Games.

**Erik "Nugget" Traub** _(14) _a lovable tyke who's hard exterior is nothing like his actually kind, funny personality, he'll be dearly missed in the District. Can he manage to make it home?

_District Nine_

Volunteering in the place of a young girl, that may have been a rare moment **Mira Fox **_(16) _allowed her caring side to kick in. With a careful eye for the human body, she knows how to take a person down from the inside; literally.

**Nico Lenho **_(15) _just seems to keep going and going and going and going... A ball of energy and laughter, are the Mutant Games be too fast paced, even for him?

_District Ten_

**Melissa "Lissa" Arno **_(15) _-seriously, since when does having a knack with animals count as a mutation? Guarded and closed off, she's a loyal companion once you break down her walls

A curious one, **Till Yarrow **_(15) _is. An everpresent voice in your head, he's like that song that won't go away. Will the tributes figure out how to block him out before he figures them out?

_District Eleven_

Tiny, pretty, and positive **Mimosa Thistle **_(16) _she is an expert of cloud watching. Easygoing and laid back, a terrible loss if she were to dissipitate into the Games.

**Jasper "Jaz" Martinez **_(14) _already lost his brother to the Games. Your greatest fears will be revealed, if you dare go head to head with this freak.

_District Twelve_

**Olive Quaker **_(12) _is one of the youngest tribute in this years Mutant Games. But don't think for second she's less deadly. Loyal to the extreme, she's a wild fire set upon proving she's a force to be reckon with.

Quiet, mysterious **Erone Thorn **_(14). _How will he change the outcome of these Games? Because it seems like he can make a death toll go in reverse. The tributes better help him stay focused, or he could kill them all.

_District Thirteen_

**Fiona C. Flycactus **_(16), _aspiring creative writer, was born a girl. But she can be a boy, if she wanted to. Quiet and bashful at times, what future does her mutation face, especially when your twin brother is sort of pissed at you for getting them reaped?

**Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus** _(16) _never has trouble with girls. Or guys, for that matter. A temper that scares even his sister, he knows the joys of creeping people out with his sister.

_"Fiona, what are you doing?" I blinked, looking up at Ip._

_"Um, nothing," I said, tucking my pencil in my book to keep the page. "Just writing."_

**Just wanted to add this so you have a chapter you can go back to get an idea of the tributes. Poll is up, take a look.**


	16. Chariots: Wardrode Malfunction

**First non-reaping chapter with reading material. And the panda is in the lead in the poll. (Stale face)**

_**Olive Quaker, District 12**_

In the history of the Mutant Games, (since this is the 15th annual) there have been fourteen Victors. Two were from District One, two were from Two, one from Three, three from Four, one from Six, two from Seven, one from Ten, two from Twelve. Wow that was a mouthful. It's sort of sad that I've memorized that.

Fire users are pretty common on our district. Our mentor, Rufus, can make create fire in his hands. On the other hand, another Victor, Morti Peppers, controls plants, making them grow, wrap around people, so on so forth.

Rufus advised us to go along with the stylists. It would have been better if I wasn't stared at so intently. At the very least, I had all girls.

Mimi circled me twice. "And can you show me your ability?"

I did so easily, and in a second, I was alight in flames. She nodded in approval. Her accent sounded even more weird than the basic Capitol one. "'Ery 'ood." Being naked, the flames actually felt comfortable. At least less awkward.

"So?" I started with.

"'An you do t'at in the 'ariot?" My mind whirred, decoding that as, Can you do that in the chariot?

"Uh, yeah, sure." I gave the question a second thought. "But I want clothes. And Erone needs a protective fire suit or something. I don't want him getting burned."

Mimi scowled before answering with a curt nod. "O' 'ourse."

She murmured something to her help, who got to work on dressing me.

**_Devmani Crews, District 1_**

Too much glitter. Just so much. I swear if I sneeze, it'll shoot out my nose. The stylists were pretty good, once you got back past their sparkle obsession. It didn't help that they swooned every time I spoke.

In the end, I was wearing a blinding dress. It swayed with my steps, a series of strings strung with jewels and valuable stones. It pinched and scratched at skin, but I sucked it up, knowing that the end effect with be worth it.

I was lead out to the line up, and I found a boy wearing a similar outfit sitting in the chariot already. A line ran down his face over his mouth and it took me a second to recognize him.

The door snapped shut and I tilted my head to the side. "Kazu?"

His waist length hair had been cut short, actually slicked about his head in an attractive way. His face still wasn't too appealing, though, but better and the stitches peeked through from the concealing makeup.

Suddenly, the vehicle lurched forward. My body dipped with the movement and I got my stage face together. Swivel to the left, swivel to the right. Wave and smile. I started this action. The Capitol roared and I momentarily couldn't see. Flashing lights danced in my vision and the city truly was magnificent. It actually was sort of fun. I leaned out, waving. A little farther...

_Riiiip._

The sound was like hearing your doctor say you have cancer, or you failed your science final and you have to retake the course. Cool air brushed by my side, and I saw the dress had torn down the length of the bodice.

"Shit..." I mumbled, tugging the fabrics frayed flaps together. Like that would do any good. Trying to keep panic from setting, I looked up frantically at Kazu. "Uh, hello, help me!"

The boy's brown eyes blinked at me. "Give me a second." From his wrist, he started tugging out a stitch. The string, as if with a mind of its own, began to sew together the snapped seam. The chariot shuttered to a stop, my heart racing.

"Come on, come on." Kazu jerked back his hand the same moment the door opened. A short little dude lead up onto a higher float, caging us in. There were issues in the first few years and they thought this would be best.

We were driven down, the first tributes presented for the Games. "Since when could you do that."

He shrugged, waving lamely. His eyes were wide, and he obviously felt very exposed. Seriously, I'm the one who almost walked out half naked.

Some of the other costumes were pretty lame, others interesting. Boxes covered all of the Three's body. I guess the stylists were too freaked to touch the dude's body. Five's chariot was pulled by pandas, and the girl of Six stunned the audience with hand painted designs on her wings. She appeared slightly menacing, but awing, fluttering about the caged in area. The kid from Eight looked to be made of diamond and in the float behind him, the boy from Nine zipped around his district partner in a blur. She looked ready to choke him.

A raincloud forming a rainbow floated above Eleven's heads, and the Twelve girl shined as a blazing fire, her partner sort of fading backwards. Not literally. But this girl was asking for trouble. Bringing in the rear was District Thirteen, altering from boy to girl and back again.

Let these Games begin.

**_Cynthia O'Meara, District 5_**

Aries eyes took in the Capitol like a child seeing snow for the first time. Riding down the line up, he climbed aboard his panda Bubba, bouncing with the movement of its breathing. He twisted his head about, searching for something.

"Hey, Cyn, you can hop on Pucca if you want. Just make sure you reappear, she'll freak out if you just climb on." I realized I had vanished. People oohed as I came into sight. They seemed to get a kick out of people showing off their abilities and I flickered in and out, causing more laughter.

Why was I pleasing these people? I couldn't help it. Even the most horrible beings alive, I hated the looks they casted upon others in annoyment, thinking about them staring at me that way. I smiled and waved. Strange looking children giggled. Aries seemed to have an monotonous expression.

"Waving may help get sponsors," I suggested. Aries shrugged.

"The cage is sort of pissing the pandas off. It makes them feel like animals. Wave, and it's like you're a circus freak. Tricks and more tricks." A smile crept onto his face. "And I'm the dude who can summon pandas. How is that not lovable?"

**_Fiona Flycactus, District 13_**

Ip scowled heavily as we were lead into the Training Center. "Are we done now?"

I shrugged. He was sort of pissed after the stylist meet-and-greet. Apparently, he had to have all the hair ripped from both girl parts and boy parts. They only shaved his face, or are supposed to, but when he went from boy to girl, the hair just grew back. Same happened with me. Sort of awkward.

So he had all girl hair removed, then changed to guy, then had to have girl hair removed again. When they realized that, they knew to do the same for me. The guy had a right to be pissed.

A pretty girl walked by, her emerald eyes trailing over Ip with a smile on her lips. Okay, so my brother was sort of the looker. The girl, I think she was from Eight, added some style to her walk, smiling over her shoulder flirtatiously. This girl was good.

Ip's eyes began to wander and I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes. He blinked, eye swiveling to mine. "What?"

"Stay focused, Lover Boy," I stated. He smirked, looking at me sneakliy sideways.

"Wanna have some fun?" I knew what he was getting at but I just shook my head.

"First day of training. Keep them on their toes." Ip rolled his eyes.

"You're no fun."

**_Trint Nevlin, District 3_**

The main entry seemed shaded through the slits in the box. The stylists were pretty pathetic, but what would you expect? Lea stood off to the side, gazing at the group of tributes. Her mind must be wandering again. Let the girl be. It will be her last few days of life.

Abruptly, my box was lifted from my head, revealing the full light of the entry. Several tributes skittered away in fear, having marked me down as a deadly opponent, not one to be reckoned with. A girl stood in front of me, holding up the box and blinking like nothing was wrong.

"Whoa, you look creepy," she said. Like this girl had room to talk. Her eyes glistened a murky, puke green, blemishes, scars, and scabs dotting her skin. Short spunky hair had been attempted to brush out, but she seems to have messed it up herself.

"Go away," I stated. She smiled.

"You're that poison dude, right?" I nodded slowly, and before I could step back, she started petting my bald head. And she wasn't dead.

"This feels weird," she hummed. "Like petting a jellyfish. It stings a little bit." I frowned at the girl and she began drumming my head. "Da, da, da, da, daaaaah, bum, bum, bum..." I shoved her hands away and she winced slightly.

"Hm, well see you around, uh, what's your name again? Trent? I'm Hunter. Yes, that's a dude's name, no, I am not a dude, not like those District Thirteen kids." She skipped about, hopping into the elevator.

She touched my head. And she wasn't dead.

"It's Trint."

**_Mimosa Thistle, District 11_**

Stopping off at our floor, Jaz stomped through, slamming his door shut as he got in. All we had was the escort. In other words, we're screwed for sponsors. The dude was still shaking from Jaz's blackout.

With not much else to do, I wandered up to Jaz's door, knocking lightly. "Uh, are you okay?"

The lock snapped in. "Go away."

I curled my knuckle, gnawing at it for a moment before tapping it against the door. "Do you want anything to eat? Need anything?"

Suddenly, the door swung open. Jaz had already changed out of the dopey nymph costume. Green eyes peered through his dark black hair. "I'd advise you to stay away from me. I have pretty good control, but certain situations can go wonky." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "You're a nice girl, and I don't want you getting hurt." Before I could answer, he snapped the door closed again, no more questions to be asked.

**Yay! And a friend of mine is having trouble gathering tributes. Can you help her out?**

**.net/s/7431514/4/Never_Wanted_To_Dance_An_SYOT**

**Uh, it's coming out weird when typing it, just write fanfiction in the beginning if it's not there.**


	17. Mutant Training: Girl Pact

**On vacation, so sorry for long wait (for both stories I have going on.) And uber busy. Excuses, excuses, okay here's what you actually want.**

_**Mira Fox, District 9**_

A steady, repeated knocking woke me. It reminded me of a woodpecker. An annoying, woodpecker wanting to die a horrible death.

Swinging open my door, I clenched my wist, imagining his little windpipe. Nico choked for a moment, enough time for me to walk by, and to the dining table. Finest gruel in the Capitol. Yum.

Day one training. This consisted of training with our powers and abilities. We'll be grouped to be viewed by specialists. Although, I don't see the point. Even though me may have similar abilities, it wasn't entirely the same. The skitso girl from Two could only heal herself, and District Six usually had the same sort of healers every year. Me, I can attach, unattach, twist, break, and fix just vessels and cells at will. A gift and a curse.

Nico appeared in the seat across from mine, wiping his face clear of spare food particles. "Now that, was pretty good."

I wonder where he'll be placed? There's mentality unit for those who can read, control minds, so on. A personal physical powers section for more physical (obviously) mutations, such as the girl with wings, gill guy from Four. Most likely, Nico'll receive advanced physical ability. Super strength, super speed. Anything you would normally put the word super in front of. Gosh. He'll be with the Two boy.

This day focused on enhancing abilities. And making a weapon from them.

I question how certain people can make use of their powers. Unless we're near water, the Four guy is screwed, what use does diamonds cascading from your mouth do? Seriously, those two are lucky their Careers.

Nico smiled at me. He did seem like a nice kid.

"So-" Okay, nevermind.

**_Erone Thorn, District 12_**

In the first room, I finally had a good look of the competition. My doubts swam forward and I glanced nervously at the card handed to me. _Other._

Other. I read over the names and couldn't tell what to think of it. Devmani Crews, Aries Prospero. I glanced over at Olive. She flicked her little index note, thoughfully reviewing.

"What did you get?" she gave a sideways glance, passing it over to me.

"Element Manipulation. I'm with the girl from Eleven and boy from Eight." Interesting. Sometimes, the Gamemakers miss the mark when forming together groups. Maybe they thought Diamond=Rock=Element? I'm in other, not much to say there. My power would have to be in a Reality Manipulation category. They should make one like that.

There was so much to do. Alliances, training, strategies. And not killing everyone in the process.

**_List of Groups_**

Mentality Based- District Three, Leanara Gee, District Four, Felicity Lissette Lebedev**, **District Eight, Harmony Curr, District Ten, Melissa Arno and Till Yarrow, District Eleven, Jasper Martinez. (6)

Enhanced Abilities- District Two, Ronneir Tammel and District Nine, Nico Lenho. (2)

Physical Adaptations- District One, Kazu Hokoshi, District Three, Trint Nevlin, District Four, Rodney Calder, District Five, Cynthia O' Meara, District Six, Lysemet Sprintyarrow, and District Seven, Skylar Hawkins. (6)

Healing- District Two, Hunter Faye, District Six, Kalel Lepios, and District Nine, Mira Fox. (3)

Shape Shifting- District Seven, Derrick Young, District Thirteen, Ippetra Z. Flycactus and Fiona C. Flycactus. (3)

Element Manipulation- District Eight, Erik Traub, District Eleven, Mimosa Thistle, and District Twelve, Olive Quaker. (3)

Other- District One, Devmani Crews, District Five, Aries Prospero, and District Twelve, Erone Thorn. (3)

**_Leanara Gee, District 3_**

Five different kids stood about me. The room was small, with various helpers sitting behind tables. We were instructed to take a chair.

A normal looking girl waved at me, smiling slightly. My mind picked up a voice.

_Poor kid won't last the first day. _A frown creased my face. _Oh, you're a mind reader. Sorry, it's sort of true._

Another voice chirped into my head. This one sounded odd, more of a buzz, an actual voice.

_It's an Avox, they're a bitter bunch. Can't do much here. Can't even speak. _I shook my head confused. How could the voice know what I'm thinking? _Multiple telepaths are common in the Games, you know._

Multiple telepaths. I glanced about, but everyone seemed to be listening to the instructor. Or pretended to. No one met my eyes.

_Projecting thoughts are a simple concept. Like speaking. Although, that may not be the correct analogy._

_What do you mean? _That sounded odd. It was like I actually _heard_ my voice in my head. It sounded like my mother's and I try to focus in as it as Elle's. _Like this?_

_Don't ask me, I'm a voice chatting in you're noggin. _He quieted, as I pressumed it to be a he. My mind turned to the Avox. Hello? Hi? Can you hear me? The Avox remained unaware, staring at the talking specialist.

I lost the connection. Maybe it's just easier to talk to a telepath. Or when I have a signal. But the ability comes and goes, I just can't decide on who and when to listen in.

"You may begin." I blinked, realizing the other's turning their attention onto the Avox's. A boy next to me stared, shoulder's slumped. The instructor walked down the line, and I made an act of concentration.

She stopped and I swore I was caught. "Excuse me, young man, I said you can begin."

The other boy looked up at her. His dark hair covered his eyes, a neutral green color. "No."

"Excuse me?" The woman's pen hovered over a paper.

"Trust me. I said no." She tsked, walking on.

_Pathetic. _It was my Avox again. I narrowed my eyes onto her.

_Count your lucky stars. _I couldn't help but smile as she rocked back in her chair, falling over in shock.

**_Derrick Young, District 7_**

We had two choices; work on our abilities or train. Our specialist really didn't give a damn. The other two tributes, I couldn't remember their exact powers, just something odd wandered about. I wasn't depending on turning into a Beast, or controlling it. Training was the only option remaining.

My focus remained on making it home. To see Bird and Hound. To keep our family together. It was already an awkward at times, and my death would just ruin it all.

I pulled through with my knife. It flew, clattering to the ground as it missed my selected target.

"Dammit..." I wandered up the weapon. My hands trailed over the blunt end before slamming it to the ground.

The blade skittered a few feet, scratching against the tile. A foot stopped its trail.

A spur started in my chest. Picking up the weapon, a boy examined it, tossing it back onto the table. He was decently muscled, brown hair ruffled about his head. Bright hazel eyes looked up at me behind thin rectangular glasses.

"Uh, sorry," I said, lifting another knife. I threw this one and it barely knicked the wood. Dammit. The boy cocked his head.

"Try flicking you're wrist a little more." Doubtfully, I did as told. It soared, landing with a solid thud. Not exactly where I planned but still workable.

I plopped onto a weights bench, wiping sweat off my face with my white t-shirt. Thirteen, I think that was the district, brushed by me as he took a spot next to me. Goosebumps raised up slightly. Not now...

"Thanks," I stated pretty lamely.

Thirteen shrugged, smiling shyly. "You're welcome." There was something weird about this dude. Was he...

No, Derrick, don't start thinking like this. You're married to Bird. And you have a daughter. Bird, she's my best friend. I couldn't do this to her. To either.

"So, shapeshifting?" he started with. "What can you turn into?"

I shot him a dark look. Strong, thin hands wrung each other out as he spoke. Hair hung in his eyes. I had to keep my fingers from twitching. My face softened up in that moment of silence. "You wouldn't want to know."

His mind seemed to process my face, acknowledgement flashing across his face.

"What about you?" I started to stand, turning towards the knives again.

"Well, uh-" before he could finish, Thirteen's body began to shrink. Brown hair floated to down to his thinning shoulders. The pants and shirt stretched in different ways, and instead of the good-looking boy from before, I found a similar looking girl.

Heavy footsteps pounded over, skidding as we came into sight. "Ha! You let you're guard down. I changed over, what now, bitch?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"Derrick, right?" I nodded, jaw slightly ajar. "That's my overachiever brother, Ip." Her eyes narrowed onto him at overachiever.

"Who you calling overachiever?" he laughed. He shrunk down to a girl again, flicking the glasses off the now boy again. "Ooh, look at me, I'm Fiona. Please, Daddy, don't take away my journal for getting a 99 on a test." It was strange to watch with how easy the two switched back and forth, voices changing naturally.

"Shut up," Fiona-boy scowled. She/he smacked the girl. He switched back instantly, locking Fiona in a sleeper hold. She clawed at his wrist, switching to a boy yet again and elbowing Ip in the stomach. She/he skittered back, beside me. I felt enticed, yet repulsed at my thoughts. But what thoughts felt what emotions.

Ip shifted back to a boy, obviously pissed. "You wanna play that game?" His front spiked up hair scruffed up at the constant growing and shrinking.

A heavy slam made us all jerk around. "What are we doing?" From the purple robes, it was a Gamemaker. He pushed his round frames up his nose, staring hard at us.

"Practicing," the twins stated in unison. I nodded, backing away a few steps.

"You better be. I don't like paying for blood to be cleaned up." The two walked away, Fiona looking away and Ip glaring down onto her.

Fiona. The name sent confused jitters down my spine. Those moments he had been close, I wanted to reach out a hand.

No, you can't. But why? Bird is my best friend, but we never did feel that way about each other. The relationship was more of an adaption for survival than actual love. We thought it was love. But it wasn't that sort of love. The only reason we're even married and together is because Bird got pregnant with Hound.

I could never admit it, so I choose not to.

**_Skylar Hawkins, District 7_**

Alliances. That would be best. But who would be of decent quality here...

Gill Boy; Career, no good. Jerkoff personality to him too, but it's mainly the Career part. Bald One? No, he scares me. District One isn't that cute, maybe a little. The stitches are sort of creepy, although, he can shoot them from his wrist pretty far. Sliced through a few mats.

My eyes drifted to the wing chick. Perfect.

Shrugging back my shoulders, I took up a swagger to my step, smiling as I walked. She flew through an airial obstacle course, fluttering easily through loops. The timer buzzed as she landed. The specialist made a note on his clipboard.

"Thirty-seven point two." The girl accepted it with a shrug.

Play my cards right here. "I bet I can do that just as fast." She raised both eyebrows questionably.

Without a further statement, I climbed up to the platform. "Ready!" I called, crouching down. The first buzzer sounded and I leapt. With a cat's ease, I gripped onto the first hoop, swinging my body to the next. I added in a few flips and pounced off the wall as I slipped at one point.

Adding a final little twist at the end, I plied onto the platform. The specialist grunted in surprise.

"Thirty even." The girl nodded approvingly and I swung my hip to face her.

"So, hook up for the Games." The girl blinked several times, her eyes foggy. Didn't even know her name bt who cares?

"Um, okay. What's you're name?" The specialist snorted, shaking his head.

"Skylar Hawkins, District Seven." She nodded acknowledgement at the name.

"I'm Lysemet Sprintyarrow, from District Six."

I frowned. "Uh, can you repeat that?" She fluttered her jet black wings, fanning herself.

"Lysemet Sprintyarrow. L-Y-S-"

I shook my head, lifting a hand. "Do you have a nickname? How 'bout Wingy or something?"

She sighed, her green eyes blinking off. "Angel is sounding a whole lot better, now..."

I smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Angel! That's perfect." She gave me a heavy grimace, flapping her wings hard enough to send me to the floor. I stumbled, smacking into another body.

"Oh, uh, sorry..." A girl appeared, tall and slender with dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Dark denim eyes widened in embarrassment.

"S-sorry," she stuttered again. Angel offered a hand out to us.

"My fault, no worries." Angel's voice had a light, airy quality to it. It sounded like she was talking to herself instead of a different person. "You have a wonderful knack with that power of your's."

She smiled, blushing slighty. "Uh, thanks." This could work. I didn't even remember this girl. I think she had been paired with the panda guy. Bubba? No, that's the panda's name. But she would be awesome for surveillance.

"Join us?"

The girl gaped at me for a moment. Without much else to say, she blurted, "Sure."

Me, the agility, this chick, Cynthia, the sneaky factor, and Angel, the badass looking fighter and seducer (she may not be like that, but with boobs like that, we could get somewhere with some persuasion...)

I put a sharp hand in. "Swear to an alliance?" Three fourteen year old girls. We were on the younger end of the scale end better chance at being marked as weak. Cynthia placed a fading hand on mine hesitantly. Angel laid one on. I knew she didn't fully trust me, but whatever.

"Promise, just us three." The two nodded and we pulled away, drifting off to different training stations.

**Tada! And is any one picking up that vibe from Derrick? Any one? Just something for you to dwell on. **


	18. Training: Onwards to Eatery!

**Back. Had no wi-fi at my hotel (had been staying at my grandparent's before that) and it cost five bucks on the airplane to get it, and I'm a teenager. I don't have a credit card to charge it on. And then I had to transition back into the school, I just feel bad for letting myself go so long. I know the signs of an SYOT going down.**

**And reading Lissa's submission, I realized I totally screwed up her reaping. I'm literally going back to fix it. I suggest going back and skimming through the first couple of chapters in her second POV of her reaping. I apologize.**

_**Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District 10**_

Day two; regular training. The same training from the Hunger Games.

I need to focus on this. I don't have any advanced ability that gives me an upper hand. I couldn't even practice on any sort of animal. It's not like a 500 hundred pound bear is going to walk up to me, claws at the-

Where'd the panda come from?

The black and white creature nudged at me as the string of the bow smacked my forearm. Red pain shot through my arm and i swung about to face the panda.

"Um, hi," I said. It roared happily, turning over onto its back, belly up. I guess it wants to be rubbed.

My hand stroked the fur and I found it to be a boy. He called a gutteral little roar again and I laughed. His head rammed into my thigh, when another wet nose slammed my back. Another one?

I rubbed this one, a girl, and she roared with pleasure. The boy seemed to scowl and he only shoved his big furry rump more towards me. I could feel my locket thump against my chest. Suddenly, another head slammed into me. Where are these things coming from?

"Hey!" an authoritive voice shouted. "Back off. Don't act like I didn't know what you were about to do, Rufus." The big animals grumbled but responded to their master. Turning my head, I frowned, finding the boy right next to me. Where the heck did he come from...?

I blinked. "You're the panda kid, right?"

"No, I can shoot fire from my butt." Sheesh, didn't need the sarcasm. His hair was a dark red, eyes a light gray and he offered out a fair skinned hand. "I'm Aries Prospero, who the hell are you?"

I shook my head. This kid was a little...odd. "Melissa. You can call me Lissa."

He nodded, looking at the pandas. "K' Lizzie. That's Bubba and Rufus." The girl panda pouted at him. "And that's Ms. Drama Queen herself, Pucca." He leaned into me, shielding his mouth with a hand. "Don't mind her, she's sort of moody. Rufus usually humps anything, except her. She gets jealous."

It was sort of cute how he treated the pandas. Like they were his kids or something.

"So, you can really summon pandas?" I asked. Aries seemed to become very interested in a speck on the floor before shaking his head out of his daze and nodding.

"Yeah, but I could never control them like that. When he isn't getting it on, Rufus is usually biting at my ankle. And Pucca never lets me rub her tummy." His voice dropped. "Bitch."

I frowned. "Um, well, I guess I just have a knack with animals." Bubba rubbed up against my leg. Right on his tummy, he had a smiley face birthmark that looked really cute. "That's apparently a mutation here."

A crease formed between my eyebrows as Aries poked my arm. The animals gave him curious looks. Pucca even growled. "Huh, that's weird. You need to hang around us more often." In that same moment, we were called in for lunch.

He hopped upon a panda, waving me on. "Onwards, towards eatery!" He pointed off, marching along.

He's a strange kid. A strange, strange kid. But I can't help but like him. It must be the pandas.

**_Mira Fox, District 9_**

Wow. Nico was still alive.

I nervously watched him chug down yet another soda. This could only lead to something bad. Very bad.

He zipped about the room, nearly invisible. Ronnie glared at him. By what I heard through Nico's rushed rant yesterday, he had tried to strangle him several times. The Careers of this yar had already formed. The girl from one, duo from Two, and duo from Four. They had a vibe going on between them. Good or bad, couldn't be sure.

A kid sat next to me. I guess I seemed like the only one who wasn't threatening or ready to kill him. He smiled kindly and Nico skidded to a stop, sitting beside him.

"You're the shiny dude," he stated. The other kid nodded.

"You're the speedy guy."

"Wanna be allies?"

"Are you planning on killing me?"

"Not unless you try to kill me."

The shiny kid smiled. "Sure, then. I'm Erik, but my friends call me Nugget?"

Nico tilted his head. "Nugget? That doesn't make much sense. Like, if you turned into gold, that would be awesome but diamond is awesome too, but get it gold Nugget? Or chicken. Ha, but what part of the chicken? I never know. Diamond nugget, I don't think it exists."

Strangely enough, his rambling voice didn't perturb the boy. He actually laughed.

"I'm Nico, any way. Nico Lenho. My friends call me Neek or Nic, but I usually go by Nico."

Oh, how hard I wanted to bang my head against the table. I chewed on a chunk of bread. Nico was still talking and I groaned.

Crap. It's stuck.

My vision swam. Fuck, the Games haven't even started and I'm going to die by choking on bread. Isn't that heroic?

Suddenly, a hand slammed hard into my back. The bread dislodged and I gasped in air. "Whoa, that would have sucked," Nico said. "Dying by bread? Huh, I wonder how they'd announce that. 'I am sorry, Mira Fox has already died. The death came from a vicious piece of hard grain that's trying to pass of as bread.' Seriously, this stuff tastes like crap. Hey, what are you doing?"

I kept slamming my head into the table. Maybe I'll be able to wake up from this nightmare sometime soon.

**_Kalel Lepios, District 6_**

Angel has already dumped my ass in the dirt. Eh, should have seen it coming. Any who, time to feed my boredom.

My district partner was with Kitten and Background Chick. Over at the Career table was G.G. (Glitter Girl), Gillion, Psycho Uno and Dos, and Emo (E's for emotional, ruins everybody's day, M is for miserable people...). She's not that emo looking just, get it, emo, emotional, she controls emotions?

Sunshine, she was pretty. Although, her head hung, staring at her food tiredly. Speedy Gonzoles zipped about, plopping beside Shiny. I'm pretty sure Pandlord had ADHD or something because he kept staring at the kid, mumbling, "Oooh, shiny..."

It Twins. Ragdoll Andy. Droopy. Shaggy.

I need some friends.

With that thought, a girl slid into the chair diagonally across from me. Cute. Definitely. Slits of emerald eyes stared down at her food, shoving away the tray. Her wavy hair was tied back, little pieces flying free in the front attractively.

I nodded. "Hey."

Her mesmerizing green eyes looked up to me and her mouth split into a wide smile, her whole face lighting up. "Hi." I couldn't stop staring at her eyes. I guess it's better than staring at...uh, nevermind.

"I'm Harmony."

"Kalel." We sat silently. She seemed strong. At least, curvy. Really hot. Did I mention that?

Wait. I can't start doing this. Although, I couldn't think of a name for her. But, no, this was as close I could get to. I mean really, this is the Mutant Games, any romance would just be torn apart. I've seen teens going far with each other in the Games, more than any little kid watching should ever see. Why even bother?

Why am I even thinking about this?

Eh, my mom would say that's all boys think about. But seriously, I have other stuff to worry about.

_**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District 2**_

I lift the weight one last time, the trainer of the station smiling. "One thousand. At two hundred pounds." His head bobbed in approval. "I'm impressed."

Well, duh, of course you are. When was the last time you someone of my caliber? Wow, that came out sounding sort of ass-ish. I don't honestly care. I moved on to axes. Sharp things are fun. Sharp, heavy things.

Standing there, I found Rodney Calder already at it. He was strong, not like me, but ready for the Games. Can hold his own in a fight. He's been bragging about himself and Felicity, going to make it public at the interviews, but I could tell. She wanted to punch him in the face.

He nodded to me. "'Sup, Ronnie?"

I pressed my lips in a thin line, hefting up an ax like a child's toy. Though, it was even simplier than that.

"It's Ron."

"Like I care."

My eyes rolled up. I practiced a swing, yawning. "Whatever, Fish Boy."

Calder's eyes narrowed onto me. "What you call me?"

I dropped the weapon. It clattered, causing an array of looks about the room. Let them watch as I beat his ass.

"Fish Boy. Maybe dick."

His chest puffed up and he walked into me. His eyes, I could see it, were trying to hide his fear. "You wanna go?"

I shrugged. "I don't really mind. I know for a fact you're too chicken to do it."

_WHAM! _His fist made contact with my jaw and I staggered back a bit by the force. Ow.

"Okay, my turn." The sickening crunch of his nose sounded about the room. Many kids winced, others groveled with wide eyes. Blood sprayed everywhere and he crouched.

"OW! MY FUCKING NOSE!" Really? I though I hit your jaw. God, idiot.

**So I'm back bitches. I have a new poll up, but this one is for bloodbath. You could make the difference.**


	19. Training: Holy Guano

**I agree; when I see the name Nico, I think, di Angelo. I'm still reading the book. Any one ruins it for me, I make sure your tribute dies. Understood?**

_**Hunter Faye, District 2**_

I wonder how the alliance will work out. Ron shattered Rodney's nose. He will never look quite as handsome again.

But you should have seen the projectile. That sucker sprayed everywhere! It was like insta-blood rain. You heard WHAM! Or, more like, snap, crackle, pop (Rod Crispies). Blood has an interesting taste. I wonder how Rodney's is like. Probably salty. Ha, get it? District Four? Seriously, I don't, can someone explain it to me?

Since training goes on after a blood bash like such, I skipped over to the climbing station the next day. A clean, flawless rope wound its way up to the ceiling. Yes, because in the arena, I guess there will be a rope bolted to a tree branch which I can conveniently climb in time of need. Isn't there always?

Sigh. This was boring. Wrapping my knees around to have a tight hold, I flipped upside down. My cheeks puffed out and my mind buzzed along, numb with boredom. Hm...

Felicity was chatting with the girl from District Eleven. Must be a short girl thing. I think it was about powers, by the way their lips forms. I squinted. Or was it hours? Bowels? Huh, bowels. That's a funny word. Bowel. Sounds like towel. Still bored so...

"FELICITY! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OVER HERE!" The girl blinked, frowing as she shifted her gaze. "DON'T PRETEND YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME! EXCLAMATION POINT!" She sighed, saying something like, _Guys lika hoe._ No, wait, I gotta go. But the first one was funnier. HOE! Just shouting it is fun to do. Even if it's in your head. Maybe that Till kid will hear me. Hoe, hoe, hoe, hoe, hoe, hoe, hoe, Merry X-mas, ah, ha, ha, ha! I look over at the kid, finding him staring blankly at some edible plants. He's from Ten, so his plant skills are okay. he stares at everything like I stare at math. Only less drool and cursing. My head swivels around, finding a little redheaded girl staring at me in dismay. Three. She reads minds too.

Whoops, sorry.

Felicity finally made it over. She tosses a ringlet of brown over her shoulder and scowls slightly, but mainly frowns. "Uh, yeah?"

"Get some arrows. And a bow. Arrows are pointless unless they have a bow. Ha, that came out like a pun." Awkwardly, she walked over, doing as I instructed.

"I'm not the best shot," she said hesitantly. I flipped up, inching like a worm up the rope. Whoo, that's a rush! I wonder if your head can explode if you hang upside down too long? Just imagine two bats.

"How was your sleep?"

"Eh, I haven't gone anywhere in awhile, getting sort of hungry and-" BOOM! Bat brain's everywhere.

"Holy guano! What was-" BOOM! More bat brain's spraying across area.

The Four resident strode over with weapons. I grasped the top overhang. It was just like the one at our school gym. Rocking my hips, I hopped over to the next, swinging up top.

"Hit me!" Felcicty shook her head in disbelief, eyebrows sinking.

"What?"

I rolled my eyes. "You heard me. Shoot." I wiggled my bony butt. "Unless you're too chicken to shoot me."

For a moment, I hung there, frozen with doubt. This wasn't a good idea. I could get seriously hurt. What if my powers fail? I could die before the Games actually start. Maybe I should...

I shook my head. "Nice try, City. Just shoot. I die, you have less competition to worry about." She pouted at her failed attempt at changing my attitude, finally pulling back on her bowstring.

The first arrow flew wide and I didn't even need to move. "Wow, you do suck." With a greater intensity, she plucked the ammo off. I swung like a monkey, heading into the airial obstacle course. I snatched for a hoop...and my fingers slipped through.

Okay, who do I fall on; fire chick from Twelve or Jellyfish dude? Well fire, that shit hurts. It's like, every time I heal, it just keeps burning me. And that girl barely has any padding to fall on.

Twisting in the air, I thudded atop of Three. His head was just so mesmerizing. Like a shining beacon, not shaved bald, naturally like that. You can't help but pet it.

He thudded hard to the ground with me and I rolled off, crawling to my feet. "And she sticks the landing!" Three stands shaking his head in confusion.

"How the fuck do you do that?" I shrugged, twirling to face him.

"I guess your poisonous. And I'm immune to various poisons." I made to turn but he grasped my wrist, sort of hard.

"That's so..." he whispered, frowning. His hand lingered on my bare wrist. "Huh." He was speechless. I have that affect on guys. And girls. And most law enforcers.

"Wait," I raised a finger. "Let me check." With this, I slapped his cheeks. He scowled hard pushing me away but I skirted around. "I need to do my big finish." I slammed his head and jogged off.

I spun on my heel. Waggling my fingers in a jazz hands gesture, I smiled. "Tada."

**_Olive Quaker, District 12_**

Um...that totally wasn't random. I thought about what to do next, inching away from the Three Guy at the knives station. Edible plants? Check. Bow and arrows? Check. Traps, bow, spears? Check, check, check. Fire starting? I glanced over at the torched instructor, smiling. Double check.

Wandering off, I found camoflauge. A giggly from Seven laughed as her new found ally disappeared and reappeared.

The girl with wings smiled. "You have this station covered."

Turning to the juices, I frowned at the threads of red peaking through another girl's cover. She gaze a sideways glance, a small smile on her face.

"Uh, hi." She nodded, continuing on. The mute girl.

For a moment, I felt compelled to ally with her. An underlying sweetness hung about her. She wasn't talkative but maybe that wasn't a bad thing. Not one to hurt even a fly.

But I bit down on my tongue. She wasn't going to get me far. If anything, she'll be a bloodbath. The only other twelve year old here though. But she couldn't do much. I needed someone stronger, to cover my weaknesses.

I practiced with the station a bit, but it didn't seem too important. I nodded goodbye to the instructor, then looked at the other girl.

Oh, wait...she heard me, didn't she.

_Kind of, I can't help it. _I jerked back. Who the... _I'm Leanara. I'd say for you to call me Lea, but you think I'll die any way._ A bitterness carried in the voice. Lea stood herself and continued on, wiping off some of the mud.

"Sorry!" I shouted. But she continued on, wrapping herself in her arms. I wonder what she's thinking right now.

**_Erone Thorn, District 12_**

Light happy thoughts. Light and airy.

Anything bad happens, I feel over emotional, things can go very bad. Very.

Last night, Olive stopped me on a trip to the bathroom. "You know, if you can kill and bring things back to life, why don't you just kill us all now?"

Could she move? Not trying to be mean, but I tend to drink a lot when I'm nervous. My bladder was prepared to explode at the moment. Twitching in place, I managed to keep from grabbing my crotch.

"It's a touchy topic, and a long story behind the questions that will just follow."

Olive's mouth curved downwards. "Just put it in simple terms then." I tried to skirt around her but she stepped in my way. Dude gotta pee.

"I have no control over the power. I can kill everyone, including myself, or bring back to life a whole fricken' graveyard. Now, excuse me, I need to use the ba-"

"You never thought to learn to control it?"

My feet shifted about my weight. "How could I? Being able to control life? That's not natural." Her face darkened, and she burned with light. I stumbled back.

"Neither is this, but I can do it." She extinguished herself, scorch marks trailing from the ground. My throat burned as I breathed in a smoky breath.

"Could you just let me pee?"

Our conversation ended there. A dark haired kid walked up next to me, picking out the medical plants with ease.

"Eleven?" I asked quietly. He nodded silently. "Good job."

He popped a berry in his mouth, sending me a crooked grin. "Thanks." We wore the same clothing, reminding me of a prison. He had a pristine black eleven on his chest and the bottom of his pants. I knew that. The thin grey material was made of a comfortable cotton. It makes me wonder what the arena costumes would look like.

I searched my memory; Jasper.

My chest clenched. Jasper. He can make you see things, by what I heard. Worst fears. I tugged anxiously at my collar. He won't use it, he doesn't have an excuse to use it.

Suddenly, a dagger whistled by our ears. Jasper jerked to the side, me to the other. The instructor hit the ground, cowering in fear. I looked up from my position. The District One girl smothered a smile.

I crept away. Jasper could go off. It could set me off. I wasn't planning on dying, or killing any one else. Not today.

**_Harmony Curr, District 8_**

I need an ally. At least someone to talk to. I'm dressed in this drab gray material, white track shoes that make me want to hurl, and my hair is going to be crap by the end of the day. I wish the interviews would come around already. I need fashion and tons of it. At least a magazine.

My focus spun around. I could try to add in on that group of fourteen year olds. Although, they coudl turn on me just as easily, already have had two days to become buddy-buddy.

Nugget, his ally was too hyper for my taste, although, sort of cute. Then the weird twins, both were hot as boys but, that came out sounding creepy, so no. Sigh. This was harder than I thought.

Kalel. I healer would be good.

I spotted him over at the sword station. He held it and swung with ease.

Hair, breath, teeth, clothes? I fiddled with my ponytail, and tried to work with the shirt. Maybe...

I snatched a knife, cutting the collar larger. That looks cute. I shifted it to show more shoulder. Better.

Don't think I'm trying to hook up with him or something. I just don't want to seem nasty. Shrugging back my shoulders, I strode forward to him. I swished the blade in my hand to get a feel for it.

He looked at me, a small smile forming on his lips, vanishing the next moment. Cinnamon colored hair curled around his ears slightly, eyes a pale color. I gazed at him dead in the eye.

"You'll be allies with me."

"Okay." I smiled skipping away. I glanced over my shoulder and found him shaking his head in confusion. "What the..."

That was easier than I thought.


	20. Training: Monster Within

**I was going to go on a rant about pandas but I would like to share a story. After listening to the "F**king Perfect" music video by P!nk, I scrolled through the comments, usual bored stuff. And you know how there are sometimes a rapid fire of **(swirly) at _(insert username here)_** and you wonder "What the hell did this person say?" I find the comment everyone is going after. And, it's just sickening on what people would say. This user first puts that she "trips and makes fun of fat bitches becuase then they go through life thinking they're beautiful when they're not." Then they go on to say that "Pink is getting chubby."**

**Just, sometime today or tomorrow, walk up to a person you barely know and give them a compliment. I hate bullies, and I don't care why they do it, we all have our own issues. Do something useful with your life.**

**Onto the story.**

_**Mimosa Thistle, District 11**_

"Um, Moze?" I barely heard the voice as my head dipped. The eggs ran together with the syrup on my plate. I sipped my orange juice, mystified by the lack of pulp. My food looked like it was floating...

"Mimosa? Hello, uh, you're doing it again." Finally, I blinked, and found zingles of energy running down my spine. My head looks up to find a cloud overhanging me. Waterdroplets splash down my face and soaks my shoulders. Jaz reached up to wave it away but in a flash he's thrown across the room. Avoxes swarm with towels and I wave away the cloud. I frown, smiling sheepishly at the group.

Jaz peaks up from the other side of the couch and I can't stop the tirade of giggles. His hair stood straight up, literally straight up, the edges singed. It had a comical feel, and his lips pressed hard together.

"Ow." I jogged into my bathroom and brought out a stack of towels. Two hands helped grab them and the stack lowers enough for me to spot Jasper's green eyes blinking at me.

"I've got them," I called but he carried them over any way.

"It didn't seem like you could, uh, see over the stack." He added a polite smile to the end and I smothered a smirk. Hey, I'm fun-size.

We tried to help the Avoxes but our escort just shooed us away. Jaz's eyes, for a fraction of a second, flared an annoyed yellowish sort of color with flecks of red.

"So, could I have died when you did that?" We climbed onto the couch. Our escort scooped up the remote and flicked on the television. Instantly, recaps and interviews with people flashed across. Our escort yawned. His gaze turned to me and he shrugged.

"Any plans on alliances?" Of course, he asked me. Jasper and him...they hated each other's guts. Simple as that.

I started to weave my hair into a braid. The stylists were still asleep. "I don't know. It doesn't seem that hard to form them, it's just keeping them. It just feels weird becoming friends with someone who is destined to die." Jasper was patting down his hair, back to its flippy style. Past the hair, he's a cute kid.

"With you there," he mumbled.

The escort, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it, said, "Then why don't you two ally?"

Jasper gave me a polite but negative look and I did the same. "I don't know..."

"At least promise to help each other out if the time comes." We looked at each other again.

The boy shrugged. "Sure, why not." Can't argue with that. We shook on it, both our noses wrinkled from the stench of cigarette smoke. Neither of us needed to be mind readers to know what the other was thinking. Our expressions said it all.

_This guy is a prick but he has some sense._

_As long as we don't kill each other._

**_Devmani Crews, District 1_**

I cross my arms, swiping with the dual swords. I love these babies. It's like an extention of your arms. Really deadly arms.

The Careers are...okay. Strong bunch, but either nuts or cocky as shit. Also, sides are going to have to be taken when Rodney and Ronnie (those names sound too much alike) start going at it. It's going to happen, obviously, and the Capitol will lap it up.

Although, I needed an alliance; an actual trusted two sided alliance. Not these assholes.

My gaze locked onto Kazu. At the moment, he was practicing pulling himself up by his threads like spiderman or something. When the Careers just formed together, he didn't gather with us. He didn't seem like the type to be in the Careers, or an alliance at all.

I strode up to him, picking up my tough, confident swagger. "Hey, Kazu." The boy didn't even hear me. "Kazu! HEY!"

He jerked his head down in surprise, threads snapping. His body plummeted and he managed to save himself by shooting another set of threads. The black thread pulled tight and the specialist casted over an annoyed expression.

My shoulders lurched up in a sorry gesture. I'm made for the Games. I almost killed some kids on accident yesterday when my dagger skipped by the target and flew wide. Now this.

"So, uh, I was thinking-"

Kazu dropped to the ground, already shaking his head. "No."

My lip puckered out as it prepared for my whiny look but I bit hard onto it. No, I'm not going down that road. I've already managed to slip some diamonds, why not finish?

"You need an alliance. You're strong and the Careers will accept you with open arms." He still shook his head.

"No. Excuse me, we only have up to lunch until individual training."

Wow, that totally didn't work. Maybe I can get one in the spur of the moment in the arena. Most likely someone who'd no one would expect.

Do agree with the Games? Not really. It just makes victims easier to point out. Do I really care? Nope. In a way, the Capitol was getting somewhere with the Mutant Games. Those are interesting. And people don't really care any way. There have even been rumors to start segregating Mutants from Normals. Don't exactly agree with this topic, but the Capitol wouldn't care. It would be fighting within the districts, which gives the Capitol even more power.

My gaze casted about. Her. A smile creeped across my face. Perfect.

_**Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District 6**_

Skylar is definitely an interesting young lady. Do I trust her? Most possibly not. Does she trust me? Same.

As the first of the kids were called in for individual training, I looked over towards Cynthia. An eager girl, always happy to please. Skylar played the social Game with young girls easier than I did. She had a prettiness to her, but not a full on goddess gasp. I'm not exactly like that, but I guess I'm a little more intimidating. I truly do mean well.

The girl vanished nervously and I nudged her back to sight. Sky filed her nails, dragging them across the table. Instantly, several tributes and a panda growled at her, covering their ears. She gave a haughty laugh.

"Cynthia, you have such pretty hair," Skylar gushed. Cynthia was really pretty, but she seemed to have a hard time seeing that. "Your stylists are such lucky ducks." The girl vanished again before groaning back.

Cynthia's district partner was called. She squirmed in her seat, biting at her nubby nails. Isn't that cute? Clear coat.

A long pass of silence went by. "What are your plans?" Skylar asked. I looked up, realizing she meant me.

"Oh, maybe showing off some tricks with my wings. A bull whip."

Cynthia squeaked as she was called. Skylar didn't even glance in her general direction. But I nodded politely. "Fly high, Cyn. Best of luck." Strange. That's a phrase Mother used to say to me. I smiled at the thought of her.

"Stand up straight," Skylar instructed. "You need to get some of the men in there to turn some heads."

"But I'm fourteen," I wrinkled my nose. "That's sort of disturbing, don't you believe?"

"Yeah, but you've said it yourself. You can pass off as an easy sixteen." That is true.

She drilled on with the questions. I felt like we were practicing for the interview. There were gaps of silence before she started up again.

Finally, I jerked to my feet. "Oh my god, SHUT UP!" She stopped midsentence and I smiled.

"Good now no more questions."

A man with a clipboard walked in. "Lysemet Sprintyarrow?" He totally butchered the name but I still walked off with a smile.

Skylar scowled long and hard at me as I walked out by myself. I knew I had created an enemy. But she knows she has to. And we'll have to deal with it until the time comes.

**_Derrick Young, District 7_**

The girl from Six stood and wandered off into training. Through slits cut in her shirt, her wings slipped through. They were amazing, seriously. My eyes trail over to Skylar, who is scowling in Six's direction. I don't really like that girl.

This counts. A seven would be a good score. Not a noticable "hunt him down" from tributes, but not a "he's weak" from sponsors. Although, I'll most likely receive a lower range. I've trained but you can't master anything in the space of four days.

I sit there quietly, anxious and on edge. Strange, it's not much different from how I normally act. A good six, seven minutes had passed. I twirreled my thumbs about and I was getting antsy when a gentle tap woke me from my train of thought. I flinched about to find that Fiona girl standing above me.

"Um, hey, Derrick, right?" She didn't seem sure of herself, something her brother would usually do.

Those two honestly confused me. Mainly Fiona. Something about her makes me feel... off. I knew the answer, but I refused to accept it.

"Me and Ip, I mean, Ip and I, we were sort of thinking. You seem...cautious, like a hunter. We could use someone like you."

I crouched in, biting at a hangnail. I've hunted in the woods in Seven, that's true, but... "I'm not really the hero type, kid."

She shook her head. "That's fine, you know. We just need an ally." It didn't seem like a very good deal. Ip was one to be cautious of. I didn't exactly like him. But something about Fiona had an essence. My eyes swept over her and I noted the book peaking out from her pocket.

She seemed to notice my interest in it. "Oh, this is my journal. I like writing, I've always wanted to get a book published." Her hands scrmabled to grab it, shoving it in my grip, but not really wanting to let it go. I skimmed through. Excellent writing.

For a second, she transitioned to a boy. Her now taller head twisted around, watching her twin. He chatted to a small girl, I believe from Eleven. I stared at Fiona and couldn't exactly pull my eyes away from him.

"Never stops flirting," he murmured. His gaze flicked back to me. "You don't have to accept, I was just-"

"Sure." What was I doing? "I need to get home to my daughter. And Bird." He nodded smiling and patted my hand kindly.

"Thanks." It seems like I made the last statement more to myself then Fiona.

-0-

I was losing them.

The Gamemakers took yet another swig as I shot my crossbow. I'm thinking it's a drinking game they had made up. I have no idea.

One took a long swig from the bottle. "Hey, doing something interesting." The man beside him bopped the back of his head. "What, he sucks! He's going to die any way. Why are we wasting our time?"

I frowned, reloading and aiming again. With a shaking hand, I pulled off and it went wide.

The Gamemaker laughed. "The only reason you'd get sponsors, buddy boy," he burped, slugging down more of his wine, "is because they feel sorry, and the fact you knocked up a girl and you're all happy dandy married." My eyes narrowed. For once, I raised myself up.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

The purple clad man rolled his eyes. "Even the drunk guy knows. They love your stupid little wife and kid story. Like that is much of a story, with an ugly bitch like that."

He...did not...

My fists clenched. Bird, she was actually beautiful. People said she was pretty. This guy will not talk me down.

My brain transitioned. I couldn't stop. My voice sounded echo-y like it truly wasn't me. "You want to be impressed?" I sank into darkness. I moved through a black slush of world.

I hate this place. It's the bad place.

**_Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District 10_**

Screaming. Why are they screaming?

Till tilted his head, and for a moment, his eyes glazed. It's like a virus had worked into Till's mind and it was battering against the systems. I grabbed his shoulder, nudging him back. When that didn't work, I shook hard, until it became violent.

The screaming stopped. Till came back to attention.

He pressed a hand onto his forehead, a little stunned, very unlike him. "That was...odd."


	21. Bubba's Night Out

**Interviews are sort of repetitive, and unless you plan something interesting for it (say, a tribute blurting how everyone was reaped on purpose), it's a skippable chapter. **

**And guess what? A tribute I submitted in an SYOT turned suicidal and _requested _for this Career to kill him in the bloodbath. Whoo! He turned out whinier and wimpier than I expected, but I see how the writer portrayed him like that.**

_**Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four**_

Positives; he was a Career. Trained, toned, muscular, had that confident aura to him.

Negatives; he an ultra asshole. Asshat, as Michelle puts it. Something about him makes me feel...icky.

But the Capitol thinks we are now madly in love. Seriously, that story is used way too often. Although, it kept all comments and questions away from Dad's stunt at the reaping. No one needs to know more than what they already do. Instinctively, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I ran a finger across my stomach, feeling the grooves of my scars.

I lay on my bed in the Training Center. The dress I wore for the interview hung over the side of a chair. I hadn't even bothered to change into pajamas. Just laid on the bed in my underwear.

The Games will be an interesting experience. We never truly know what to expect. Sure, you could have all the training in the world by the most mastered of trainers. But you could be sent out with no weapons or armor at all, and instructed to beat each other to a bloody pulp. In that case, I'd most likely lose.

I think back to the interview, answering the Caesar Flickerman wanna-be's question on my thoughts about the Games.

"Yes I've come from District 4, but that doesn't mean I'm any better. I mean, I'm more worried about the other, smaller, poorer, districts. They have surprised us before. And look at me!" I waved my arms here. "I'm not strong, I'm not big, but I'm still gonna fight." Very true. But dying was always an option.

At that moment, my door burst open. Rodney smiled in his eyecatching way, but the busted nose made him lose some of the effect. Wait...I'm only in my panties.

Instantly, I flipped off the bed. The cottony taste of the carpet chokes in my throat as I faceplant the floor. My hands fumbled about for something to cover me and my heart almost jumped out of my chest with joy as my fingers brushed by an oversized t-shirt I had tossed to the side. Rodney's head hovered above me just as I pull it on.

"Really? You're putting them away?" I tried to keep my face clear of any frown. His bottom lip pouted down at me. Standing, Rodney replied with stretching across the length of my bed.

"Sorry, no," I giggled, trying to keep my tone flirtatious. Don't gag, don't gag...

"Can I at least get a sneak peek before we go into the arena?" Rodney winked slyly. His hand pulled my bare hips forward ontop of him. Arms wrapped around my back. This totally wasn't an invasion of privacy.

He surely knew there wasn't any natural love behind this. But I was his card and he needed to play it well, even when unknown to the rest of the table and still in his webbed hand. And he enjoyed an object to have for the moment.

I wanted him out of my room. I could easily get him off, make him disgusted with himself. An easy flick of my finger. But I myself was playing an angle. To prove that everything in my life, that I was happy. I am happy.

I at least keep telling myself that.

I realized I haven't answered his question. "Uh, no. That was already enough of a peek." His mouth inched closer to mine. Silently sighing, I closed the gap. His lips were soft, a breeze with his kissing, not even trying. I had to do most of the work, whcih was probably just what he wanted. The bandaging of his nose itched against mine.

We layed there for awhile and Rodney sat up, pulling me in closer. The warmth and strange scrape of that extra skin between his fingers snuck under my shirt. I finally broke the lock of our lips but he wouldn't let me go.

His lips started kissing my neck and I shivered at his touch. "We don't want to look like fools who don't know what they're doing, hon. Practice makes perfect." Was he suggesting...?

I jerked back but his grip was iron clad. "You're actually thinking I'd agree so easily to that?" Now it was my turn to me romantically sneaky. "How about a proposition?"

Her jutted his chin up, interested. "What do you mean by that?"

I thought pitying thoughts, transferring them onto Rodney. This forced him to lighten up, allowing me to slip out from his grip. "Everyday we both survive, I'll have different terms in which you're allowed to..." Do what?

"Enjoy myself." Pig. The word slipped into a gap of my thoughts. Pig.

I strode by the side of the bed, running my finger tips along the length of his leg. It felt sort of scaly. "If we last a solid three days, three evening announcements of the dead in the sky, I'll let you have me."

He gave me an imperceptible nod. "Which means I'll have to keep you alive."

"Basically." Rodney yawned, hopping off the bed.

"Just remember; you break this deal, and I break you. Understood?"

I actually smiled. "Certainly."

**_Bubba, District 5_**

Master Aries patted my head kindly. "Big day tomorrow, Bub. Better sleep tight, okay?"

"Roar!" In panda, that could easily be translated as, "Fine, Master Aries, just remember to take your pills before you go to sleep."

Aries laughed. "Silly panda, this is the Capitol. I don't get medication here. If I did, it'd probably be steriods or something meant to kill me." Gee, that was comforting. And I've been eating these weird blue salamanders and bamboo for the past few days.

I laid quietly at the foot of the bed. Soon, the boy's breathing smoothed out and the only other sounds came from outside. Although, with all the shouting and honking and voices, it wasn't very appealing to listen to. I hopped off the bed. I wonder what this place is like at night.

Nudging open the slightly ajar door with my nose, I trudge out towards the elevator. The delightful scent of food only slightly lingers in the air, and smelled somewhat stagnant. Yuck. I groan wandering the elevator.

Standing on my back legs, I manage to press that circle thing with my paw. Butt-on? That's a weird name for an object.

I climb to the back and descend to the smelly room. Seriously, have you got a whiff of this place. And can make an overactive panda roll over and die. It smells like that just happened too. Sweat, tears, various drinks, blood...

It isn't as interesting at night. I wander by the punching bag Master Aries had taken down (with some fluffy force, of course). The ground below me is a plastic sort of material, cold and sort of rubbery too. I guess if someone falls butt-on, it win't hurt as much.

I make a round of the training area before getting back on the elevator. It passes the level I've been living on, and a man holding a mirror gets on at level Six. He gazes at his reflection, kissing it and flexing his muscles. He doesn't even bother to look at me, which is strange, since usually people do double takes when I'm in a room, even if Master Aries occupies it as well.

He gets out at Eight, a cleaning man brushing by him. The mirror dude seemed a little pissed by him as he walks right into the older man.

"Watch it, I'm an escort." The janitor nodded urgently. His eyes contained contact at all times, my attendence gone unnoticed. As the doors slid shut, I sneezed.

Funny, watching a man freak out. He instantly made to run, but just slammed into the door. Hard enough to knock him out.

"Roar?" My tongue flicked out to lick his face. Eyes fluttered open and he blinked several times.

"I need to lay off on the coffee." He hopped off at the next possible stop, Nine, as we were going up. Not wanting to distress the man, I stayed on the elevator. His hands showed his lack of a weapon. "Easy boy." I wave a paw and growl. Feet disappeared, jumping up high enough to smack into the next floor. Ow.

The elevator stops at Ten and I smell it; traces of apple. That nice girl smells like apples.

I trod out. The scent grows stronger, and I must follow it. Apparently, different beings smell differents scents on her. While I smell apples, Pucca picks up a whiff of jade stone, and Rufus plastic (and not the kind you think).

The door, I find with a pout, is shut. Why must doorknobs give me such difficulty?

I paw at the wood, calling for the Mistress. Come on, I want to play...

It was as if she detected me there. Golden brown hair fell in tangly waves to her shoulder blades. Her face, although shocked, appeared pleased.

"Uh, hi." I roared happily. Mistress frowned.

"Bubba, it's Bubba, right?" she shook her head, not waiting for an answer. Must be ridiculous she was talking to someone so late in the night. "Shoo, shoo. Back to bed." Huh, shouldn't she be happy to see me?

I plowed through to her room, climbing onto the bed. It smells like apples! If you couldn't tell, I really like apples.

A hand presses into my rump. "C'mon, back to whatever his name was."

"Roar!" I grumbled, which translates to, "But he's sleeping and it's best not to wake him when he hasn't had his medication." It's not that hard to carry over.

Mistress sighed long and hard. "Okay, fine, just let you Master dude know I didn't bring you here." She shuttered, most likely thinking the memory of Aries appearing strangely out of nowhere and almost killing her multiple times. Maybe it was Pucca too that's made her so bothered by my presentation.

I climbed in next to Mistress, and she rolled over with her back to me. Apples are awesome.

Ah, now she's asleep. I relaxed to her breathing before poofing to Nowhere Land. If I told you about that place, I'd have to do bad things to you. There are certain things Master Aries doesn't even know about.

**Not a long chapter, I know. But next chapter is Games. (Evil grin)**


	22. Games: Freak Shows and Bloodbaths

**I'm going to be a panda for Halloween. Hey, you are never too old to go trick-or-treating. You only look like a loser whne you show up in plain clothes by yourself. And I officially have a panda issue.**

**Also; I sort of hate the first chapter of the Games. I hate killing people.**

**Mutant Games; And So It Begins**

Trainings have finished. Interviews allowed us to get insight on what to expect in the arena. Early morning wakes twenty-six sleepy teens and for just the fraction of a nano-second, they enjoy the calm of morning, the haze of the moment after sleep. And then the memory of where they were and what to come all crashes down on their minds.

Stylists prep them. The tributes stare blankly at their arena uniform. It gave them no hint of what to come. It made many feel like even more of a freak than when they entered. What will become of them? Life is hanging in a balance. Dull and bleak, compared to the sight illuminating just beyond their windows.

The elevator brings these twenty-six individuals down. Some breathe slowly in calm acceptence. Others start to rev up their minds, not going down without a fight. Even more cry and whimper, hating the idea of death.

A tracker is jammed hard into arms. A helicopter carries each tribute individually away. Nowhere to escape to.

Some hug their stylists goodbye. It may be the last person they see outside the arena. Most still strongly dislike the peson before them, but it was nice having one last contact with another person before ascending.

Time creeps by as they stand on the metal plate. They run hands over their district tokens, their only remaining physical momentos of what they left behind. The first glimpse of change appears and tributes rock to tiptoes to see it. Jaws drop, many frown. But some laugh.

The countdown begins. The countdown to certain d-

**_Fiona C. Flycactus, District 13_**

"Fiona, put down the goddamn book and get your ass up!" Ip bellowed on the metal plate beside me. I nudge back a fly away strand of hair behind my ear, climbing to my feet. The arena, at least the space we occupied was a circus. I mean, legitimately, a circus. The high red and yellow tent hung around us, the gleaming Cornucopia centered around our circle of metal plates.

This explains the costumes. The garments could be bluntly called costumes. Puffy pants that lead down into heavy black boots, that were actually pretty sturdy. Above that, a neat red jacket with tails and a white button down with a bow tie. Atop our heads, plain black top hats.

Tucking my notebook in an inside pocket with a white gloved hand, I poised myself to run. Ip and I agreed to go to the Cornucopia, grab what we could without dying and sprint out. Just, how do we get out? And what sort of world exists beyond the curtained tent. My heart raced and I lost count of the moments.

Plenty of tributes stood stock still. The girl from Six started to spread her wings but instantly recoiled, shouting in pain and gripping the upper part of her arm where the tracker was placed. Twenty seconds at most left.

Then I realized the signs.

Big, flashing things, marquees in a way. There was one seemingly suspended in the air above everyone one of our heads. Each one was unique to the next. I noticed the first one over the over the girl from District Six. _The Fallen Angel._

It clicked into place; they were signs that would advertise for freak shows. Each one of were just another freak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages," a low voice announced. "May the Fifteenth Annual Mutant Games Spectacular begin!"

**_Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District 2_**

"-begin!" Instantly, I hopped off the metal plate. My eyes swerved to find the easiest target. _The Amazing Mute Mind-Reader._

I sort of feel bad as I chased after her. She sprinted away from the Cornucopia, but I managed to catch up. Her red little head is about to slip through a space in the curtain when she trips. I trailed beside her, taking hold of the collar of her jacket. Her thin feet kicked uselessly in the air.

"Sorry, kiddo. Only one of us can survive this." But I find I couldn't move my hand. My whole left arm. The blood wasn't flowing through it, it seems and I can't shrug the numbing feeling off. The girl continues kicking. The jacket wrapped around her stomach part instead of her neck. If it was like that, she'd have strangled to death by now.

I twist my head and find a girl, hand splayed and arm outstretched, staring at us. From the side, Devmani comes in and tackles her. The connection is lost and pins and needles run down the length of my arm.

"Really, stop kicking. It'll be quick." I hold the girl in my arms. Her head jerked about and teeth bite my forearm hard. My arms jerked and her body fell limp to the ground. "Like falling asleep."

**_Mira Fox, District 9_**

"Dammit," I cried. The girl from One slammed me to the ground and I felt a familiar tug in the pit of my stomach. Her dagger only reaches slightly through my back when she jerked back in pain.

"Ow!" Her scream carries out and bits of glitter stuck in my eyes. I spit out a gemstone and sprint away, grabbing hold of her dagger. Nico appeared beside me and I freeze for a moment. There's a bloody gash on his forehead.

"Run the hell out of here, kid," I shouted. Nico's shoulders shrugged and his legs carry him away in a blur. Yells and cries for help sent jitters down my back. With my back to the chaos, I'm surprised I haven't been stabbed in the back yet. Although, if I don't move now, it will certainly happen.

One little girl is already dead. And the numbers are dropping as I think.

**_Erone Thorn, District 12_**

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

I lay on my metal plate, almost hyperventilating. Chaos unfolded before me. Horrible sight of blood and kids screaming.

The creepy kid from One walks over to me. I shrunk back a few feet, my butt bumping the ground as it left the plate. _The Human Ragdoll. _Threads traveled trhough his skin and my legs shake as I stand.

The black threads crept from his wrist. My breath is stuck in my throat. In a flash, they sparked forward.

I squeezed my eyes shut. Maybe death isn't so bad.

But no pain comes. No strange feeling of floating in space. An eyelid slid open.

The boy from one stared blankly at me. His eyes were empty. And with that, he fell back. Dead.

**_Rodney Calder, District 4_**

Swords are fun. Trident even better. Add a net, I'm set.

Sweeping the object, I focused in on the chubby kid from Eight. I lunged, but he powered on, a diamond exterior sheilding his skin. The sharp points don't even chip him.

I glanced about. Great. Felicity. Already about to get killed.

Sprinting over, I cast the net across the guy's feet. He manages to stumble back, tossing a throwing knife at me. I deflect it easily, but lodges into space beside me. The girl from Five appears. Her soft voice screamed in pain.

"Whoops," I smile. A lunge forward and my trident stabs into her stomach. With horror filled eyes, she stared at it, blood seeping to the white in her shirt. The girl with wings dove in. Five's feet swing as they leave the ground, but it's already too late.

The movement was so fast, it took my trident with it. Damn.

Felicity is inches from another girl's fa- hey she's pretty cute. I kick the girl off of my partner. Her arms are pinned to either side of her body as I tackled her down.

"Great way to die, huh?" In an instant, her body thickens, melding to a boy.

"So true." I'm blinded by a spit in the eye and roll off. She now he dashes off. The stupid It twin.

I help Felicity to her feet. "Can't let that moment of paradise slip away, now, can we?" She rolls her eyes but nods as she passes a sword into my hand.

Who's next?

**_Kalel Lepios, District 6_**

I reached the tent's outskirts. Different parts of me are leaking different fluids. I puffed a few breaths when a voice called out.

"Kalel! Kalel, wait up." My eyes drift upwards to that girl, Harmony. She narrowly dodges an arrow (flaming one at that), flicking her hair behind her shoulder. The hat was titled stylishly on her head, shirt unbuttoned a few notches from the top and the sleeves of the jacket tied about her waist.

"Remember? We're allies." Allies? Damn, I forgot I agreed to that. When she asked, I just couldn't say no. I had to please her and do whatever she said.

I'm not sure now. But arguing didn't help the current situation.

I nudged open the tent. "Yeah, just run."

**_Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District 10_**

The bloodbath began. But the panda wouldn't go away.

"C'mon, shoo," I nudged it hard. He roared happily, kids running away screaming behind him. I winced as I watched the psycho girl from Two fly out of nowhere, slamming Till to the ground. A flash of steel flitted by and his insides started leaking out. The sight sent my head spinning and stomach quaking. The panda's big black and white head rammed into my stomach. "Go, you'll get hurt."

A tap on the back of the shoulder brought me around. I glanced back and my heart raced.

The boy from Three. He slipped off his glove, grimacing. "About time I get some glory." He reached his hand out but I stumbled backwards, tumbling over the panda. It grumbled, standing above me protectively.

Great. If he touches the panda, all seven hundred pounds of it will crush me to death.

A third figure appeared, this time tapping Three's shoulder. People just love coming out of nowhere here, don't they.

"Don't. Touch. The panda." A second panda bull rushed Three. The guy tumbled to the side in a daze, his face contored in "WTF." I guess that's what happened when a redheaded kid comes out of nowhere and attacks you with a panda.

Aries, that was it, helped me to my feet. "Why are you helping me?"

He shrugged. "I trust the pandas. If the pandas trust you, then I trust you." He leaned in, sniffing me. "And you smell like apples. I like apples."

A panda eased me to my feet. Aries gestured for me to climb on and I did just so.

"Rufus, come on!" The bull rush panda stepped in line and we started running off.

"This will be fun. As long as there are no clowns." Aries shook his head. "I fucking hate clowns."

**And people die.**

**Devmani Crew, District One **~(Hunter, Ron, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>Kazu Hokoshi, District One _(killed by Erone)_  
><strong>Hunter Faye, District Two <strong>~(Devmani, Ron, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District Two **~(Devmani, Hunter, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>Leanara Gee, District Three _(neck snapped by Ron)_**  
>Trint Nevlin, District Three<br>Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four **~(Devmani, Hunter, Ron, Rodney)**  
>Rodney Calder, District Four <strong>~(Devmani, Hunter, Ron, Felicity)**  
><strong>Cynthia O'Meara, District Five _(speared in the stomach with a trident by Rodney)_  
><strong>Aries Prospero, District Five <strong>~(Lissa)**  
><strong>Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District Six <strong>**~(Skylar)****  
>Kalel Lepios, District Six <strong>**~(Harmony)****  
>Skylar Hawkins, District Seven <strong>**~(Angel)****  
>Derrick Young, District Seven <strong>**~(Fiona, Ip)****  
>Harmony Curr, District Eight <strong>**~(Kalel)****  
>Erik "Nugget" Traub, District Eight <strong>**~(Nico)****  
>Mira Fox, District Nine<br>Nico Lenho, District Nine ****~(Nugget)****  
>Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District Ten <strong>**~(Aries)****  
><strong>**Till Yarrow, District Ten _(killed by Hunter)_  
><strong><strong>Mimosa Thistle, District Eleven<br>Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District Eleven  
>Olive Quaker, District Twelve<br>Erone Thorn, District Twelve  
>Fiona C. Flycactus, District Thirteen <strong>**~(Derrick, Ip)****  
>Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District Thirteen <strong>**~(Derrick, Fiona)


	23. Games: Swing Baby

**Okay, first Games chapter done.**

**Random Fun Fact; I had the main idea of the arena going on in my head, but a grunt of the actual inspiration came from watching Zombieland.**

_**Devmani Crews, District 1**_

Damn. I almost had her. The girl from Nine crawls out from my grip, her legs sprinting like nodoby's business (Did I just say that? Panem, life at home _is_ like an old timey sit-com). She pauses to yell at some other kid, who's gone by the time I blink. Sometimes the whole Cornucopia bloodbath is a hit or miss. Depends on who's bright enough to run and dumb enough to stay. I spin around to search for my next target, wincing at the pain in my side. It felt like I cracked a rib, but I didn't even get hit. That girl from Nine. Dammit.

Weapons, I need something. Nine just stole my knife.

It's sort of weird how I jog back to the Cornucopia and casually grab...yes. Dual swords. Come to Mama.

Let's see; Ron just killed the little girl from Three, Hunter took down Ten, there's some heavy blood leaving a trail on the ground, and Kazu's body limp on the ground. Kazu. Well, good thing I wasn't hoping on an alliance for him.

By the time I can center in on any one, the space is void, except for the few bloodied bodies.

We gathered together, a little too casual, like we were meeting after school. Cannon's of the total dead sounded. We all jerked closer in a huddle. From the metal plates each of the dead tributes had stood on, a white cannon rose up, launching a daredevil looking white clad figure into the air and through the tent. Four of them. Wow, only four?

"So, what do we do now?" Felicity asked. Rodney smirked, having something in mind, but kept his mouth shut. His district partner sent him a sideways glance. I still couldn't understand what was going on with them. Yeah, they're "madly in love," but is it legit?

"Kill more tributes," Hunter and Ron stated in unison. Those two scared me. Hunter's white shirt was starched with blood. Her short attention span was already wearing away and her finger drew bloody swirls and other objects on her cheek.

"Okay, but how should we do it? Track them down together? Go with half of the group?" Rodney asked. His voice contained that tone as if he were speaking to a three year old.

These people were complete idiots. I kept from rolling or crossing my eyes, but boy was it hard. "How about we start hunting someone down before they're all out of reach?"

Rodney swirled his broadsword easily. "Let's roll, then."

**_Sklyar Hawkins, District 7_**

Angel landed beside me, Cynthia in her hands. But she dropped the body too roughly, and huddled over the girl. Her hands worked expertly, but I couldn't see past those goddamn wings.

"So..." I asked. Angel shook her head, taking her coat and covering the girl's body.

"She's gone." Wow. That...sucks. The puddle of blood grew even more. The red of Angel's jacket darkened to a crimson. I tugged at the black collar.

"We need to move," the girl stated. I simply nodded, picking up the trident. I had no idea how to use it but it was something. At least we know who killed her. Angel spread her wings wide and I gripped her wrists. Wind swept through my hair and we took to the sky. I would have probably enjoyed it more if it wasn't messing up my hair, I wasn't so freaked by heights, oh and in the Hunger Games.

The sight below me confused me. A patchwork of cement and some patches of green. But short steel fences were set up around large contraptions made up of small carts moving and spinning about, some on tracks, others...not. Tents, smaller ones, were set up too. "Where are we?"

"I believe it is an old abandoned Capitol carnival," Angel said as we soared. "Or, designed to look like one any way." It was set up in a main stretch of a cement road leading from our starting point. Those smaller tents littered the sides of the stretch, branching off into larger rides and attractions.

Angel's wings retracted in, and my stomach tightened as we nose dived. Great, I was going to die, this girl turned suicidal and we were going to-

In a sudden rush, she brought her wings out. Our bodies jerked back from the sudden wind resistance and she landed calmly in one of the carts of a tall...I didn't even know what to call it. A wheel?

The seats wrapped around the central shaft which kept the box connected to the wheel. From here, I could see almost the whole arena. It stretched out from wide, the main tent centered inside.

"Um, great view?"

Angel shrugged. "I've always wanted to ride a ferris wheel. Lovely place to be before we die."

**_Erik "Nugget" Traub, District 8_**

My diamond feet pounded against the cement in the same clicking beat. Nico zipped about me in a circle, not even breaking a sweat. "Run, Nugget, Run!" We continued sprinting (I at least did. For Nico, it was a fast walk I still had difficulty keeping up with).

"It's a carnival. Hey, if there's a pirate ship, I want to ride it. Or, oooh, a rollarcoaster. One that goes like this," he moved his hand up as if going in an incline, "and this," he dropped his hand down really fast, "and loops around like this." His hands seemed to spaz out as he moved an imaginary car up and down tracks.

At a safe enough distance, we ducked under one of the metal fences. Grass met our feet and we ducked onto the bench then none other than a pirate ship.

"We look like those ring leaders from a circus," Nico commented, tilting down his hat mysteriously.

"You know, you're staying really chipper." Nico shrugged.

"I'm scared out of my mind. I talk a lot when I'm scared. And when I'm not scared. And when I'm sad, or excited, or need to really pee. Which reminds me," the boy dashed into a bushel of grass, sighing in pleasure.

Suddenly, I heard a click. Actually, several clicks, like bashing of buttons. I looked about. In a small little building, I saw a girl's head. She stuck her tongue out in thought and finally slammed a button that caused the bar to drop over my diamond lap.

I tried to stand, but her eyes met mine. "Don't move." Dammit, Harmony.

For a second, I hesitated. But I shook the thought of staying to the side.

The ship started rocking back and forth from the center pole connected to a joint above me. I could have used that moment of hesitation. I couldn't get up. Nico, appeared next to me as the ship rocked by.

"Why'd you-" _swish _"-start-" _swish _"-with-" _swish _"-out me?"

"Stop-" _swish _"-it!"

Why'd I have to climb into the one farthest to the back? And why do I have such motion sickness?

I heard something going on on the ground. Thumping of metal and shattering of glass. The bars flew up and the pirate ship flew upside down.

My body free falled for a moment, thirty feet off the ground. I barely felt the pain, just all the wind knocked out of me. Nico gave a bloody thumbs up. Glass glistened in his arm and Harmony was busy hopping the fence. A boy appeared, waving her over, eyes glancing over curiously at us.

"Should we-" he started awkwardly.

"Run!" He turned around, not arguing.

I sat up, looking at Nico. "That could have gone horribly wrong." His expression darkened, eyes casted upwards. For once, his jaw hung open, speechless.

I frowned. My eyes looked upwards. A screw came and smacked me in the face. My head casted downwards to watch it tinkle away.

If I had teh sense to roll away, I would have been smart enough to roll out of the way. Instead, the ship moaned, braking from the pivot joint. It broke off and all several punds of it crashed down onto my head; the soft spot at the top.

And with that, the world was gone.

**_Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District 13_**

Derrick watched us awkwardly, sitting in the corner of the room. Just, focus.

I am a boy. I am a boy. I will stay a boy. I like girls and sports and weight lifting. This is totally stupid but I'm bored, and Fiona thinks we should practice.

"Uh, are you guys okay?" Derrick asked awkwardly, tugging at his collar. He wasn't exactly my best buddy at the moment. The whimp had the nerve to just run away from the Cornucopia. He didn't stick around, and Fiona and I were stuck behind gathering what we could. We managed to grab a bag with some extra changes of clothes, socks, medical supplies, and a couple of knives and other weapons, as well as some stuff floating around.

We found refuge about half a mile away from the main tent. Not very far, but it was this office building.

I lost focus. Fiona managed to switch to a boy but I also altered to a girl. "Darn," she mumbled.

"Fuck," I said at the same time. What a great contrast in character, huh? I thought over to boy, but I couldn't. "Let me change back, Fee."

She frowned. "I'm trying to change back." Fuck. This happened somtimes. When we were both trying to be one gender at the same time, it just threw our bodies out of wack. Looks like I'll be a girl for awhile.

"I'll do a round of here. You guys," I glanced between the two, "don't die." They both nodded, Derrick scratching the back of his neck.

Nothing much to it. Sort of small, one story building. We were hiding in an office. I raided through a supply closet and found some objects that could do us good. I really wanted to be doing something but Fiona got all "We need to just stay out the way, and let the worst of the blood happen to everyone else," and blah, blah, blah.

Walking back down the hallway, I heard voices; well, duh, it was my sister's and Derrick's. He seemed to be telling some sort of story that she found funny. Wait. That laugh.

By that laugh, I meant the kind Fiona used when she was around a guy she maybe may like. I can read my sister like a book, I guess it's a twin thing. Derrick, he wasn't spectacular looking. Not ugly but not exactly dashing (compared to me. But who's ever as good looking as me?). On the other hand, he was _married with a kid. _Although, it could be one of those force fed marriages, get the girl knocked up, parents only supportive if he does the gentleman thing. Never has happened to me (although, there have been a few scares), but I just know it.

I peer around the door unnoticed by the two. Derrick actually seems more calm, a smile on his lips. He continued on with a silly story a five year old would probably enjoy but Fiona jotted them down. Hm. Boy Fiona.

There's something weird about this Derrick kid. And I didn't exactly like it. Especially around my sister.

Suddenly a cannon fired and they jerked back, having leaned in with conversation. I strode back in, finally growing back to a boy. "I'm fine no worries. But no more trying to do same gender thing," I instructed. "I'd rather just stay as a boy."

"What could happed?" Derrick asked strangely.

Fiona opened her mouth to give a smarty answer but I came in quickly enough. "Don't know. But if I end up with one tit and one 'nad, I'll be pretty pissed."

**Five down, twenty to go.**

**And I forgot to explain the death chart. Bold print still alive, and **regular print** beside it is their current **allies**.**

Regular** print names are dead, the **_italics the cause of death_**. Understood?**

**Devmani Crew, District One **~(Hunter, Ron, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>Kazu Hokoshi, District One _(killed by Erone)_  
><strong>Hunter Faye, District Two <strong>~(Devmani, Ron, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District Two **~(Devmani, Hunter, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>Leanara Gee, District Three _(neck snapped by Ron)_**  
>Trint Nevlin, District Three<br>Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four **~(Devmani, Hunter, Ron, Rodney)**  
>Rodney Calder, District Four <strong>~(Devmani, Hunter, Ron, Felicity)**  
><strong>Cynthia O'Meara, District Five _(speared in the stomach with a trident by Rodney)_  
><strong>Aries Prospero, District Five <strong>~(Lissa)**  
><strong>Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District Six <strong>**~(Skylar)****  
>Kalel Lepios, District Six <strong>**~(Harmony)****  
>Skylar Hawkins, District Seven <strong>**~(Angel)****  
>Derrick Young, District Seven <strong>**~(Fiona, Ip)****  
>Harmony Curr, District Eight <strong>**~(Kalel)****  
><strong>**Erik "Nugget" Traub, District Eight _(crushed by priate ship ride)_****  
><strong>******Mira Fox, District Nine  
>Nico Lenho, District Nine<strong>******  
>Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District Ten <strong>**~(Aries)****  
><strong>**Till Yarrow, District Ten _(killed by Hunter)_  
><strong><strong>Mimosa Thistle, District Eleven<br>Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District Eleven  
>Olive Quaker, District Twelve<br>Erone Thorn, District Twelve  
>Fiona C. Flycactus, District Thirteen <strong>**~(Derrick, Ip)****  
>Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District Thirteen <strong>**~(Derrick, Fiona)


	24. Games: Don't Feed The Animals

**Taking it slow. Type. Read. Type. Re-read.**

_**Kalel Lepios, District 6**_

"I think it killed him," I shouted. A cannon fired, a dare devil shooting through the sky. In away, it was courtesy of Harmony. She had gotten the idea of trying to set it off and see what happened. The control booth was only a few feet away. Of course, the girl hadn't even bothered to tell me she was following them and I wandered for three minutes, thinking she was a bloody mess in the grass.

Harm hopped one of the stands and I followed suit. "You think?" she murmured. Her head ducked low but her hat still sort of stuck out at top. Not exactly a good hiding technique. Why was she even still wearing it? I bopped it off her head.

"Hey," she scowled, yanking my arm down. "What was that for? It actually looks sort of nice."

I rolled my eyes. Of all the alliances I could have formed, I gathered with her. At least, she chose me. I didn't have a choice in the matter. And every moment with her, it seemed harder to deny her. Stupid ability.

"You can see it." I positioned myself across from her. We were in one of those carnival game booths. Water guns shot into a clown's mouth, expanding a balloon and such. I didn't exactly feel safe here. I know this is the Mutant Games and all, but when your sitting underneath a bunch of guns, a guy can become neurotic.

We sat silently and Harm stroked fingers through her hair. "Fine." She sighed dramatically and tucked her knees underneath her. "So...what's new with you?" That's a way to break the ice with someone.

I raised an eyebrow. "You force me to become allies with you and all you can say is 'what's new with you?'"

"Well, if your going to be so touchy about it, sheesh. I could have made you slit your neck with your own sword but I certainly didn't do that." She flipped her hair in a girly fashion over her shoulder. It was the sort of action that made you roll your eyes.

"I bet you couldn't," I smirked, calling her bluff. She narrowed her eyes, as if actually trying it. All we had was a small blade and a sleek black bag. Why was there a bag with only a knife in it?

For just a moment, I thought about actually looking for it. But it was like one of those thoughts you shove away and don't take seriously. "Like I'd do that," she laughed. My eyes narrowed. Obviously, she was lying.

Harm started to rise again but I jerked her down. Covering her mouth at the intake of breath, I tilted my head up in a gesture of listening. Voices.

"It's okay, Aries will be right back," a girl's voice cooed. A...was that a panda? Um, yeah, the sound of a bear answered. It's heavy feet padded against the cement. "He's just finding a safe place. No worries." The panda didn't sound convinced.

Harmony, as on impulse, I pressume, grabbed my hand. Her breath sounded heavier, the way it gets when your trying not to make a sound and you end up getting worse. Maybe we can sneak up on the girl, if the panda don't notice us...

"What are we hiding from?" Harm and I jerked around. Pandlord sat only a foot away from us, watching us will an innocent gaze. Where the hell did he come from?

Harmony stood up, stock still. Way to blow our cover.

Her hand fumbled through the pack and she flared out the knife. "Get the hell away from us!" Way to be subtle.

Pandlord cocked his head curiously at the blade. "Oh, wait, you're threatening me." He jumped over the booth stand, walking over to the other girl. "I'm bored. Any one have a cookie?" Harmony leapt at him and Pandlord grunted as point skimmed his shoulder blade. Blood bloomed through his clothes.

Suddenly, a panda came out of nowhere. Like one moment, space between my ally and this kid, the next, a poof of smoke and panda. It roared gruffly, its monsterous rounding towards the boy. He glanced awkwardly towards his own ally as it growled at him.

"Uh, Lizza?" The girl blinked.

"Attack, uh, girl!"

The panda's head swung around, at us this time. Harmony stared blankly and I wished I could control minds at that moment. "Harm!" I shouted. She yelped in alarm as the panda raged towards us. "Run!"

Harmony and I sprinted, listening to the rush of blood in our ears, pounding of our boots and angry roars of a panda bear prepared to maul us.

Great way to die; being chased down by a fricken' panda in the Mutant Games after your girlfriend dumped you and your dad got remarried to the skank he was was cheating on your mom with.

**_Olive Quaker, District 12_**

I'm alive. I'm still alive.

Pretty easy. One of the dudes started coming near me so I lit up. He stopped coming near me.

I managed to run away with some food and a rapier. It rattled in the two big sheath on my too small hip. Taking to the grass and hiding behind the rides, I traveled aimlessly, somewhat in circles. Where to go, where to go?

I finally came upon a tall fence of bars. The rails were separated at equal integers. At one point there was a break. Only a tiny figure could even fit through that. Thankfully, I was just that.

Squeezing through, I stumbled past the first line of hedges that covered most of what lay beyond. Branches tore at my skin and created ribbons of red to trickle down my arms. Finally, I pushed through to a clearing.

Dirt met my feet. Around me, large rocks formed together. In one spot, the rocks created a shelter, a small alcove in the wall. Well, home sweet home.

There wasn't much to it, but bundle up some grass or the material from one of those tents, I could made a bed in the alcove. And no one would think to look here, unless there was another way around. Huh.

The wall and rocks were gradual enough to climb. My hands naturally found grips, and with what small upper body strength I had, I managed to climb higher and higher up. Wow, and I thought I was in shape. I flexed my hands and could feel a weird pull in my forearm.

Another set of fences, shorter and easy to view over, came into sight. The climb wasnt to high, just steep. My eyes swiveled to a sign off to the side, frowning.

_Don't feed the animals._

I blinked, eyes looking at the ground below even more carefully. My stomach churned at the height, but even more at the sleeping dust colored creature I only just noticed laying on a rock. Right ontop of the shelter I was planning.

Suddenly, rock loosened under my foot and gave way. If my hands weren't already gripping the rock, I'd probably have fallen to my death. Tumbling of rocks always caused a pang to my stomach. I guess it's a District Twelve thing.

At the moment, I hung limply, scrabbling for a foot hold. with every crack and tumble of the small chunk, my heart raced faster. It transitioned to a full out gallop as I heard the creature below grumble to life.

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw what looked like a lion start searching about, pressumably for me. Large incisors grew from its mouth. The blood in my jugular almost curdled at the sight.

It's black eyes finally landed on me and with incredible speed started pounding up the rock. I scrambled up the stones, going fast but slow. Death by lion thing, death by falling. Neither seemed too bright of an outcome.

The lioness, I examined as it came closer, leaned back on its haunches, the tense motion of preparing to pounce. Out of habit, and I guess fear, I felt warmth envelope me, singeing the stone. The beast slipped back in shock, it's large body hitting the rock floor hard. I clenched the handle of my sword for comfort and climbed all the way up.

I managed to hop the fence but bruised my tailbone somewhere in the process. Stupid rails.

We're only about three hours in. And I'm already tired. This was going to be a long Games.

**_Mimosa Thistle, District 11_**

Cement. Such a weird sight to me. The black top sent waves of heat into my face and I panted as I walked. I focused on not trying to bring in any rain clouds. Might as well have a giant light up sign pointing at me, announcing "District Eleven Girl Right Here!" _Ding, ding, ding._

I'm babbling. Stress plus tiredness plus boredem. Add a dash of Mutant Games, and you make a fresh pot of insanity.

I've heard some other tributes. I just ran away as fast as I could they announced the start, so I had no weapons, no supplies. Not exactly the best way to attack someone.

Was it stupid to just be walking out in the open? Although, I'm visible to any one walking by, I can't exactly be snuck up on. That touch of paranoia sent be spinning around to look over my shoulder.

Suddenly, a figure rolled out from behind a booth. My muscles tensed an tingles of energy surged down my spine but dissipitated as I he lowered the bow and arrow.

"Oh," Jaz said. "Sorry, I didn't realize it was you." He climbed to his feet, a free hand patting down his pants.

My nerves untwined...but only a little. "Has any one else come by?" Jaz flipped his hair out of his eyes. Then I realized he was shaking his head no. "Okay, so, uh, I guess I'll see you around..."

I lifted a foot to continue walking but Jaz reached into his jacket. He tossed forward a small, curved blade not much longer than the length of my hand (and I have small hands), and I instinctively flinched away.

"You don't have any weapons, right?" I chewed sheepishly at my fingernail at my reaction.

"Um, no," I lifted it up, gripping it awkwardly. "Thanks."

We stood, staring at the ground, waiting for the other to speak first. "Can you create tornadoes?" I looked up to the boy curiously, but nodded, only to add a shrug to the end.

"I could, if I wanted to. Or needed to. But you can't exactly control something like that and I've never practiced making one." There wasn't ever a need too.

"Okay, just wondering." And with that he walked the opposite way of where I was going. "And stay alive."

My eyes squinted off, debating his question. Tornado..."You too."

**Devmani Crew, District One **~(Hunter, Ron, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>Kazu Hokoshi, District One _(killed by Erone)_  
><strong>Hunter Faye, District Two <strong>~(Devmani, Ron, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District Two **~(Devmani, Hunter, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>Leanara Gee, District Three _(neck snapped by Ron)_**  
>Trint Nevlin, District Three<br>Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four **~(Devmani, Hunter, Ron, Rodney)**  
>Rodney Calder, District Four <strong>~(Devmani, Hunter, Ron, Felicity)**  
><strong>Cynthia O'Meara, District Five _(speared in the stomach with a trident by Rodney)_  
><strong>Aries Prospero, District Five <strong>~(Lissa)**  
><strong>Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District Six <strong>**~(Skylar)****  
>Kalel Lepios, District Six <strong>**~(Harmony)****  
>Skylar Hawkins, District Seven <strong>**~(Angel)****  
>Derrick Young, District Seven <strong>**~(Fiona, Ip)****  
>Harmony Curr, District Eight <strong>**~(Kalel)****  
><strong>**Erik "Nugget" Traub, District Eight _(crushed by priate ship ride)_****  
><strong>******Mira Fox, District Nine  
>Nico Lenho, District Nine<strong>******  
>Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District Ten <strong>**~(Aries)****  
><strong>**Till Yarrow, District Ten _(killed by Hunter)_  
><strong><strong>Mimosa Thistle, District Eleven<br>Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District Eleven  
>Olive Quaker, District Twelve<br>Erone Thorn, District Twelve  
>Fiona C. Flycactus, District Thirteen <strong>**~(Derrick, Ip)****  
>Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District Thirteen <strong>**~(Derrick, Fiona)


	25. Games: Grim Reaper

_**Trint Nevlin, District 3**_

Not every day you get attacked by a panda.

Not every day you're in the Mutant Games.

The sun had set a little while ago. Sitting up, I stretched out my muscles. The sky above was alight with color. Fireworks whistled into the air, exploding in an array of colors that formed instruments playing the Capitol anthem.

It ended, and the faces lit up the sky.

I'm sort of surprised by the first picture, the boy from One. Huh, District One is losing its edge. A second missile shot up, and the clear photo of Lea glittered across the sky. Can't say I'm surprised. Following her came the girl from Five, and I realized above the pictures, sets of words burst to life. _Ms. Invisible._

Her face sizzled out, and another firework shot through the air. Dia-Man. The Voice.

Finally, a large swarm of fireworks twirled up and the anthem pounded out on fast forward. As the combusting packets of powder finally boomed out in a confetti of color, a final, loud note played.

Five deaths in one day. Hm, not exactly a record. I can start cutting the numbers down.

Most tributes are probably curling up and sleeping for the night. Ah, and they believe the tendrils of sleep will keep them safe from death. They probably won't even tell their heart stopped.

Grabbing stuff from the Cornucopia had been easy. No one had the balls to come near me. Sad, really.

Locking in an arrow to the crossbow I snatched, I peered at the tip curiously. I wonder...

Worst case scenario; I lose some blood. The pointed end cut into my finger easily, the razor edge sawing greedily at the nerves. I sucked on my thumb. The irony taste of blood swashed through my mouth but I shook off the sting easily. Like a papercut.

The red stain glistened on the arrow. Time to hunt.

I kept to the shadows naturally. The bend of tents to the subtle breeze and drooping of fabrics just helped my cover. It wasn't me traveling through a still world; a moving, unsilencing environment bending around my shadows.

Suddenly, I heard it; hushed at first, but growing in volume as the moments ticked by.

And to think, they're so distracted by such a petty argument, they don't discern their closeness to death. With just a literal wave of my hand.

**_Mira Fox, District 9_**

Perched atop one of the buildings, I focused upon the sky. Five deaths already. And so many more to go. Which one will be me?

Nico's alive. Good for him. He'll be okay, just as long as he stays out of the action.

A figure traveled through the air and I ducked slightly. Thankfully, I went by unnoticed. I saw it was teh girl from Six, carrying another girl. I forget which one she was. Six's wings retracted back into the slits in her shirt and the other girl wobbled a few steps.

"Can we not do that any more? I freaking hate heights."

Six cracked her knuckles, staring off down the road. Somehow, I knew she'd see me. She gave me the impression of being more observant and calm. "Once you get over the idea of plummeting fifty feet and shattering your spine, it's a wonderful feeling." The other girl snorted with laughter.

"Gee, that's comforting. You're a few squirrels short of a nut tree, you know that?"

Six's voice spoke calmly and smoothly, a whisper compared to the other's loud and boastful bearing. "I thought you were from Seven. And you always land on your feet." Seven, that was it.

Seven smoothed down her thick dark hair. "Trees are different. It's sort of hard to look down and see the ground below you. And you have something firm beneath you."

"You still always land on your feet."

"Whatever. Where are we going? There's probably not one tribute within one hundred feet of this place."

Six spread her wings wide again. "There are. Let's start with killing that girl spying on us from over there." Her green eyes flickered to me. Crap.

Before I could stand, Seven cartwheeled (making a spectacle of herself, no doubt) forward, leaping with a stylish flip onto the building. I spun about, but Six was already fluttering in the air.

My stomach twisted and the abilities acted on their own accord. The girl with wings screeched in pain and she spiraled down to the ground. Seven hissed. Powerful longs legs carried her forward and she brought her sharp nails along the length of my cheek.

The warm feeling off blood and the sting on my flesh traveled down along the side of my face. Glancing around, I flicked my wrist and the girl shrieked at the strange bruise forming on her wrist. No other option, I hopped to the ground.

My ankle flared with pain upon impact. Six stumbled around, and the sheen of indifference vanished from her face. Her left wing wrapped about her, but the right bent oddly at an abnormal angle. I tried to put weight on my ankle and the pain caused me to land on my ass.

Seven jopped down, slamming a lithe foot onto my stomach. I couldn't grab on to any certain feeling, just my own pain, and I couldn't tap into my powers. If I could just sit up to fix my leg...

Six scowled at me. "She broke my wing."

Her ally flicked a piece of hair easily over he shoulder. "How should we kill her?" But she was already shaking her head.

"You can heal too, right?" She leaned in, close to my face. Her voice vibrated with a tense tone. "If you fix my wing, I'll let you go."

I blinked lightly. "Uh, s-"

"Excuse me, don't I get a say?" Seven hissed. Her foot pressed harder into my stomach. Triggering became harder, it's like she found a sweet spot.

"I need my wing fixed," Six stated. "And she'll do it, if it means her life."

Seven rolled her slitted black cat eyes. "Whatever they'll heal on their own. Just kill her and be done with it, Angel." I'm pretty sure her real name wasn't Angel, but it stuck.

"No. I need my wings." As she tried to pull it into her, Angel cringed, only to flick the wing back out. "I can't fly, I can't do anything."

"Plenty of kids in here are going off of dopey powers, just suck it up." My eyes flickered between the two. And suddenly off behind the two.

I could feel my pupils dilate even more than they were. "Uh, guys..."

"Shut it, this doesn't involve you," Seven jeered. Wow, really? This is why I'm happy I'm no longer fourteen.

My eyes swished back to the figure emerging from the background of darkness. His bald head glistened slightly in the light of the moon and my heart clenched. The boy from Three. The one with the deadly touch. What do I do?

My hands felt around and wrapped around a random rock. Decent chunk of cement, it seemed. Lifting it ever so slowly up and casually, I finally swung around, digging it into Seven's ankle.

She screeched in pain, hobbling back a few steps. I rolled away as her weight lightened. "Skylar, you idiot!"

I glanced once as my body skidded around a corner. With every step, I mumbled another curse under my breath. When I'm in safe enough distance, I could somehow fix it.

In the glimpse I saw, Angel had shoved her ally to the ground. Their voices carried on and that habit of rolling my eyes came in. They were so centered on each other, they didn't sense their own demise right behind them.

"You ruined this. I don't even like you. I never liked you!" Great foundation for an alliance. "Your such a-" but she didn't finish the statement. All I could hear was the blare of her screams only to be cut off by the boom of a cannon.

"Hey, you don't want to kill me, I can help you, I can-" but Seven's pleads went unheard. Another scream shattered trhough the silent world of the arena and dyed away to the echo of a cannon.

I centered in on my ankle as I crouched to my bottom. A twisted ankle, damn, I could sense it. The swelling would have to go down on its own. I still managed to set the bones back into place.

And ignoring the pain, I sprinted, running my ass away from certain death.

**_Erone Thorn, District 12_**

I looked up to the sky and found the daredevils flipping through before free falling down again.

More deaths.

My hands shook and it was difficult to swallow. I had killed someone. Just killed him.

It's hard to explain. My heart race speads up and I could feel the heart of my victim. Their heart is speading up too. It's beating harder and harder, it hurts. For a moment, it expands and the pain is unbearable.

A calm follows. And the pain is gone. Darkness blurs my vision and everything feels cold. But I focus in on the warmth, the atmosphere around me and I'm back. I'm alive. And the other person isn't.

I can control life. Funny, how we're all chosen through "Reapings." Even more interesting was the stage name the Capitol gave to me.

The Career standing watch for the Cornucopia as the other's hunted lay snoring in fitful sleep. I glanced at my platform, the title still glittering with light.

_The Grim Reaper._ Quite spot on, don't you think?

**Devmani Crew, District One **~(Hunter, Ron, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>Kazu Hokoshi, District One _(killed by Erone)_  
><strong>Hunter Faye, District Two <strong>~(Devmani, Ron, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District Two **~(Devmani, Hunter, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>Leanara Gee, District Three _(neck snapped by Ron)_**  
>Trint Nevlin, District Three<br>Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four **~(Devmani, Hunter, Ron, Rodney)**  
>Rodney Calder, District Four <strong>~(Devmani, Hunter, Ron, Felicity)**  
><strong>Cynthia O'Meara, District Five _(speared in the stomach with a trident by Rodney)_  
><strong>Aries Prospero, District Five <strong>~(Lissa)**  
><strong>Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District Six _(killed by Trint's death touch)_****  
>Kalel Lepios, District Six <strong>**~(Harmony)****  
><strong>**Skylar Hawkins, District Seven _(killed by Trint's death touch)_****  
>Derrick Young, District Seven <strong>**~(Fiona, Ip)****  
>Harmony Curr, District Eight <strong>**~(Kalel)****  
><strong>**Erik "Nugget" Traub, District Eight _(crushed by priate ship ride)_****  
><strong>******Mira Fox, District Nine  
>Nico Lenho, District Nine<strong>******  
>Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District Ten <strong>**~(Aries)****  
><strong>**Till Yarrow, District Ten _(killed by Hunter)_  
><strong><strong>Mimosa Thistle, District Eleven<br>Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District Eleven  
>Olive Quaker, District Twelve<br>Erone Thorn, District Twelve  
>Fiona C. Flycactus, District Thirteen <strong>**~(Derrick, Ip)****  
>Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District Thirteen <strong>**~(Derrick, Fiona)


	26. Games: Oh, Yeah, I Took a Nap

**Hello, Patrick, what a lovely *dolphin sound* day we're having?**

_**Rodney Calder, District 4**_

"Hunter," I twisted to the girl. "Did you eat some of the food?"

She burped. "Yes, why I certainly did. Why do you ask?"

There was food missing. A decent amount too. A days rations, as Devmani puts it, for each of us. "How much?" Hunter laid back, fidgeting with the buttons of her jacket. "About half the bag of apples." What the...

"Dolphin sound," Felicity mumbled.

"You ate half a sack of two pounds of apples?" Devmani asked in disbelief.

"I think that's a pound, Dev," she said, climbing back on her hands and walking about. This girl had the attention span of a grain of sand. But that's insulting to sand. She wobbled haphazardly across the pit. Ronnie stepped behind her, shoving hard and causing her to skid several feet on her face. "Bleh, sand and dirt taste awful."

"So I've heard," Ronnie mumbled. He cracked a crooked grin at the end. God, doesn't he realize that this is bad?

Hunter sat up, but I still shook my head. "Yeah, but there's a some dried meat missing too. And-"

"Twinkies," Ronnie stated. "Someone took our fucking twinkies. They'll pay." I rolled my eyes, and I could Devmani see do it too.

"We're at a carnival, they'll be more Twinkies," I argued. "Any way, there's a couple of weapons and other supplies missing too. Which means Hunter decided to be charitable or stopped watching."

We all looked at the girl, who burped aloud again. "Ooh, that was a good one. Well, yeah, I took a nap."

Who'll get pissed first? "What?" Devmani and I asked at the same moment.

Devmani pinched the bridge of her nose, wincing at her side (Felicity had managed to set the bone so it won't be as painful. But I was also kicked out of the tent when they did so. Gosh, a guy makes one joke...). "Why would you take a nap during your watch?" I tried not to giggle at the glitter pouring from her mouth.

Hunter picked at one of the scabs on her arms. "I was bored, duh. What am I supposed to do, sit and wait for some dumbass to come and try to steal food?"

"Yes, that's the point of a watch," Devmani shrieked.

Felicity watched the two argue and the spitting of glitter, her head swinging back and forth. I smirked, a thought striking. "Hey," I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Leaning in, my lips brushed by her ear as I spoke. "What's my prize for today?" Her shoulders shivered beneath me.

Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed my cheek. "There. You can also put your arm around me."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh goody." I leaned in for her lips but she placed a finger over my lips.

"Uh-uh," she scolded. "Nice try."

Less than two days. Maybe, with some heroic actions, I can boost it ahead.

"That still doesn't explain why you ate a pound of apples."

**_Nico Lenho, District 9_**

Ow. It's a day later and I'm still cringing at the sight. It's not very common for you see a kid be crushed by a pirate ship. Unless you're from Four or something. I wonder if that's actually happened to someone. But the giant wooden structure just seemed to come down and contact the exact spot that crushed through Nugget's diamond skin. In the end, he was a bloody, shattered pulp.

I've been running around for awhile. I even reached the edge, which was this large, brick wall. The gate, apparently, is electric and there's barbed wire around the top. And above that is a force field. Don't ask me how I know.

Sprinting back in, I stopped to grab a bottle of water in one of those vendors. It tasted delicious, especially after going so long without it. And whoo, I'm a little light headed. There's still some glass in my arm from being knocked by the pirate ship through the window of the conductor's office, but I'm afraid to take it out. It sort of hurts and is bleeding a lot. And did I mention I was feeling light headed?

I traveled around the edge and finally headed back in when I started to get tired. Yeah, I get tired.

Skidding to a stop, my lungs heaved from exertion. About late morning, I estimated. The coolness of the morning seeped back into the ground. Hot sunlight sizzled on the black top cement. I could see the ferris wheel slowly turning not too far away.

"Nico?" My head popped up. Hey, it's Mira. Hi, Mira. Oh, maybe I should say that out loud.

"Oh, hi, Mira!" I greeted. She walked up to me, and I watched her turn from one Mira to three. "Hey, I didn't know you had a triplet and another triplet."

"Um, are you okay?"

The world tilted. "No, why do you ask?"

She reached into her back pocket, pulling out a knife. "You know, I totally forgot I had this. Wow, would have really helped this morning." Oh, great, she was going to kill me.

I made to stand but the pain in my arm flared up as I applied pressure to it. She snatched my upper arm and slowly began to plucking the pieces of glass out. "Don;t move." With every pull I winced, and it looked worse. At one point, she pulled out the knife and dug it into my arm. I flinched away, only leaving a longer gash in the skin.

"What was that for?" I shouted. The world spun even more.

"I was getting a piece of glass, moron, just trust me and hold still." Wadding up her coat, she shoved it in my mouth, jerking her wrist to get the last pieces out. The fabric muffled my cries of pain.

Peering at my mutilated arm, a wave of queasiness washed through me. I instantly threw up my morning's fill of water.

Mira wasn't even phased. Grabbing the shredded skin, she chewed her lip. The prickled strangely and my eyes stung with tears. And just as easily, the pain was gone.

"Whoa," I murmured. "That is awesome! Thanks Mira, I really owe you one. Let's hang out for awhile." The girl gave me a half smile and I hugged her with my undamaged arm.

"Please, don't touch me." I scooted back, offering out my other arm and biting hard into the coat.

"Mmhmm hmm."

**_Derrick Young, District 7_**

"We're going hunting, dearies." I looked up from Fiona's book to Ip. This guy, he may good-looking, but he was a total dick at times. On a scale of one to ten, he's a solid 7. Wait, I just thought about his looks, didn't I?

Fiona gave me an anxious sideways glance. I could tell, Ip wasn't her favorite person in the world either. That didn't exactly comfort me, and I had to sit quietly to calm myself at some of the things he's said to her. She's a nice girl, why pick on her?

Ip walked ahead, and Fiona and I followed silently behind. Everything about her was...weird. I felt something, but didn't feel something. At times, she was a nice person, admittedly, other times, he had this essence I wanted to reach out and take his hand. Like...damn, now.

Ip scowled as he/she turned around. "Why'd you change?"

Fiona grimaced. "You decided we're going out. And you're the better fighter. I need the extra muscle. You'll be in most of the action, and girls naturally have a higher pain tolerance level."

Ip smiled, a smile I didn't like. "Really? Let me try." Before Fiona could stop her/him, Ip grew to a boy again, sliding forward and slipping his arm beneath her throat. She clawed at his hand. Ip's obnoxious laughing carried on and my fists tensed. That's not cool. But...I couldn't stop him. He was better muscled and Fiona puts up with it. She'll just get mad at me. And I'll lose the whole alliance and I can't risk it. I need to get home to Hound. And Bird, my best friend.

And wife, remember that Derrick. She's your _wife._

Fiona's glasses clattered to the tile floor. Ip finally released and Fee gasped for her breath. The blue tinge that had come to her face faded. I bent and picked up her frames. Those unchanging hazel eyes blinked with thanks. She changed easily to a boy, clothes tugging tight against her/his slight bulge of muscle.

Ip rolled his/her own hazel eyes. "Come on, dorks, let's go."

Fiona started to walk on but a thought occured. "Oh, Fee, here's your notebook." He smiled, taking it and tucking the leather bound object in his jacket pocket. "You know, your writing is really good."

He smiled shyly and I felt myself smile too like that. "Oh, uh, thanks. It... it means a lot."

**No deaths. But don't get too comfortable.**

**Devmani Crew, District One **~(Hunter, Ron, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>Kazu Hokoshi, District One _(killed by Erone)_  
><strong>Hunter Faye, District Two <strong>~(Devmani, Ron, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District Two **~(Devmani, Hunter, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>Leanara Gee, District Three _(neck snapped by Ron)_**  
>Trint Nevlin, District Three<br>Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four **~(Devmani, Hunter, Ron, Rodney)**  
>Rodney Calder, District Four <strong>~(Devmani, Hunter, Ron, Felicity)**  
><strong>Cynthia O'Meara, District Five _(speared in the stomach with a trident by Rodney)_  
><strong>Aries Prospero, District Five <strong>~(Lissa)**  
><strong>Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District Six _(killed by Trint's death touch)_****  
>Kalel Lepios, District Six <strong>**~(Harmony)****  
><strong>**Skylar Hawkins, District Seven _(killed by Trint's death touch)_****  
>Derrick Young, District Seven <strong>**~(Fiona, Ip)****  
>Harmony Curr, District Eight <strong>**~(Kalel)****  
><strong>**Erik "Nugget" Traub, District Eight _(crushed by pirate ship ride)_****  
><strong>******Mira Fox, District Nine ****~(Nico)****  
>Nico Lenho, District Nine <strong>**~(Mira)****  
>Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District Ten <strong>**~(Aries)****  
><strong>**Till Yarrow, District Ten _(killed by Hunter)_  
><strong><strong>Mimosa Thistle, District Eleven<br>Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District Eleven  
>Olive Quaker, District Twelve<br>Erone Thorn, District Twelve  
>Fiona C. Flycactus, District Thirteen <strong>**~(Derrick, Ip)****  
>Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District Thirteen <strong>**~(Derrick, Fiona)

**And since I like to see how messed up your minds are, what is a death you'd expect to occur? Add a little description. (i.e. muttant clowns [those are so coming up] strangling people with balloon animals, dart games that start shooting poisoned darts back, Final Destination 3 like accident) Maybe it'll pop up in the story.**


	27. Games: I Hate Spiders

**School days need to be shorter. Tuesday; school, math team (don't judge, they gave out cookies), then dance class for two hours, followed by homework until midnight. **

**So, simply, if you don't hear from me this weekend, I apologize. I have two writing pieces due for English, and I still need to finish the book for one of them.**

_**Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District 10**_

Aries is...odd. His mind is a crazed place, with different lands he likes to visit. If you ask me, the panda is more sane and rational than him. Bubba's nose suddenly rose in the air, and he roared gleefully. Aries red head shot up too, and he crouched to the ground beside his companion.

"Where?" Bubba's rump lifted to the air. His stomach rubbed against the cement, veering off down the road. Aries tumbled with him stealthily. The whole act made me feel stupid as I walked along plainly.

Bubba's head popped up again and he pounded down a knoll to a truck not too far away. In large, old style print on the side read _Mutant Games Delicacies. _Something in my gut felt weird walking upon it. Aries tiptoed alongside his panda to the back doors.

"Are you sure?" Bubba roared, and I guess that meant yes. Aries placed a hand on the handle of the back door of the truck. It still felt...off.

"We careful," I called. My eyes drifted over my shoulder, a nervous habit I've picked up. My hand touched my locket and it felt cold next to my racing heartbeat. Aries glanced wearily at me, stepping to the side as he opened the truck. He turned it slowly, the door creaking open.

For a moment there was silence. I felt stupid again. Aries inched up to full height. "Okay so-"

Of course, at that precise second, a freaky thing popped out of the truck. A clown, I noted with a twist in the pit of my stomach. Its colorful outfit hard hung loosely over its round belly. The fabric, faded and ratty, dipped with the clown's movement. The pale face and red frowning makeup smudged together in an eerie look. My eyes watched the being's big poofy rainbow afro jiggled as it charged forward. A hiss slipped through its sharp teeth and inch long nails made my stare, mouth agape.

I couldn't move. My legs felt like they were full of lead.

The mutt fell in a heap, Aries sword piercing through its back. The breath managed to creep out of my lungs again and he twisted it out with a grunt. "That would have been really messy." Unlike most, the comment wasn't meant to be sarcastic.

Bubba rubbed up against my leg, and I collapsed onto him. "What were you two looking for any way?"

Aries' jaw dropped, as if what I asked was sacrilege. "Bubba smelled Twinkies. And I wanted Twinkies." He shuttered, kicking aside the limp body. "And I fucking hate clowns."

**_Mimosa Thistle, District 11_**

Dang it. C'mon. Crap.

I stared up at the sky. An ominous cloud hung but that was it. I couldn't get the air currents going. Swirrels traced through my brain and I focused this momentum upwards. Nothing.

Jaz had the right thinking going on there. A tornado. It could wipe out the Cornucopia and the Careers would be out of luck for food. I've been living off of chips and bugs I've found (don't knock it 'til you try it). If only I could get it to work...

A thought occurred, but it was sort of risky. I categorized it as Plan B before climbing to a higher tent. My eyes watched the sky and squinted hard. Turn. Twist. Go.

Damn.

**_Harmony Curr, District 8_**

Kalel didn't like me. I could tell. Sorry, I can't help it. I'm naturally girly. Sue me.

I could imagine Magen's answer. _Bang bang. _Kelli would raise an eyebrow up at her before rolling her eyes towards me. _What was that?_

_I can't sue you, so I'll just kill you. _How I've missed those two. I wonder what they and Smith were doing now.

I wrung out my hands as we walked down the road. "Where are we going?"

"Wherever we choose to," he stated simply. I rolled my eyes. Like that will help.

Abruptly, Kalel stopped, pulling me to the side. "Hear that?" I opened my mouth to say _No, I don't hear that _when a voice spoke up louder. Oh, that's what I was meant to hear.

"I think there's two up ahead," someone whispered. My heart sped to a gallop. Oh god, oh dear god...

"Then just go," a deeper, harder voice stated broadly. One of them around him shushed the boy and my rapid heart beat started making my head spin. Those were Careers, no doubt. Bloody thirsty Careers that find snapping my neck fun. And I have a really pretty neck.

Kalel tugged me into a building, and we watched the group of three walk by. A girl and a two guys. I squinted. That was a girl, right? I couldn't tell. Bubbly acne bloomed on her cheeks and her hair drifted about her face, short and choppy.

"I don't see any one," the girl blurted out loud. Wow, those are the Two, right? Guess element of surprised isn't there thing. The guy groaned softly. He handled his broadsword with ease, passing it between his grips. Little flaps of skin stuck up from his neck, and his hands webbed together. How the hell does he hold a pencil, seriously? I need full use of my fingers just for clipping on my jewelry.

"Let's keep moving," he mumbled. I relaxed, my breathing rugged. Kalel hauled my arm deeper into the building and what do I do? Smack right into a mirror.

If you couldn't tell, we had entered the House of Mirrors. The Careers voices sent my head pounding again. "I heard something. In there." Kalel already had walked through but I could here him gently calling out "Harmony!"

I tried to follow, but the solid clunks of my forehead smacking a window or mirror sounded about. My boots (ugly as fuck) clunked atop the metal flooring, and I could hear the Careers pounding and cursing through the narrow space.

"Ah, fuck it," the guy from Two shouted. Instantly, I heard the shatter of mirror and tinkle of shards on metal. Oh crap.

When a hand grasped my wrist, I nearly flinched back through a mirror myself. "He's punching through the walls," Kalel stated with anervous edge in his voice. More glass shattered and we pushed through together. Kalel had a better knack to this than me, and kid from Twelve or Thirteen could probably do this with a breeze. Sadly, neither of us were.

More glass burst apart and several shards cut at the back of my neck. Cursing and screaming, Kalel finally pounded through the exit.

His hand slipped out of mine as two hands clasped my shoulders. "Where're you going?" His breath felt hot on my neck and I kicked uselessly.

My eyes turned to Kalel. "Run." From his own free will or my orders, I do not know, but my ally turned and sprinted away without a second word. I managed to shift around in his grip, angry eyes boring into me.

Something about them seemed...sadly. Lonely. A large, sort of ugly dude who had no one. And who wanted to kill me.

I focused in on these thoughts. "Let me go." His eyes glazed and grip relaxed.

My feet crunched the pavement. "Kalel!" I shouted. I rounded a corner, only to slide to a stop. Four, who had been within the group, had the boy dangling by his collar. The sword hovered by his stomach and I took in a quick sip of breath.

Four's eyes drifted to me. And with his attention off Kalel, the boy jerked his foot hard into the Career's stomach. My ally dropped like a sack of potatoes. The girl from Two suddenly flew through the air, whooping like a killer. Where the hell did she come from?

I blinked and felt a cold pain seeping through me. I got one last glimpse of the knife in my shpulder before Kalel hauled me away. "Look, a chicken!" Two actually looked. And we escaped.

**_Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District 11_**

Second day of the Games was ending fast. Somewhere, early in the morning, I had heard cannons, one right after the other. It makes you wonder who it could have been.

My mind flashed to two years ago and watching this on a TV screen. Javian was alone like me. The Careers were suffering from the lack of food and other provisions and my brother was going strong. The whole arena was a desert, and okay idea, but it strengthened Javian. A master of light bending and heat absorbing, the sun was hit fateful companion. He had always been moddy when it rained.

Maybe that's why Mim through me off a little. The whole control of weather, it wasn't much, but just enough to make me feel weird.

The thought of powers made a thought itch at the back of my mind. Sliding to my feet, I could feel it overcome me. It happens every now and then, when I haven;t used my powers enough. It's...incepting. If that's a word. Dream walker, I guess.

My eyes closed and I guess I was asleep. I could never be sure. My feet stumbled forward, but my body stayed behind, slumped over. Before I could attempt to claw my way back, my mind floated off. Air squeezed by me and I found myself in a dark room, clouds hanging over and everywhere.

A dark figure jerked around, looking at me. "Uh, who are you?" Her dakr eyes flickered with recognition, but still confused.

"Sorry, this happens sometimes," I grimaced. "I'll be gone soon enough." The girl, as I slowly processed, was the one from Twelve.

"Are we dead or something?" she asked awkwardly. She looked about, as if only realizing the space of her mind now. That's where we were.

I shook my head, flipping some hair out of my eyes. They were most likely a deep purple. An Anya sort of color. My stomach twisted. Anya. Don't think about her, I thought.

"You're asleep actually. I can wander trhough dreams."

Twelve's eyes narrowed. "Aren't you that fear kid?"

Never been called that one. "Uh, yeah, I am. Fear and dreams actually." She pursed her thin lips and frowned slightly.

"Um, okay. What does that mean?"

I sighed, long and tired. My mind branched out to the outlets of her brain. "You want to make it home and make something of yourself, Olivia." I shook my head, mulling the message over. "Uh, no, Olive, yes, Olive."

The girl, Olive, watched me suspiciously. "That's-"

"Weird?" I grinned. Everything around me was already fading. "Yeah, I know."

I awoke. And I realized the fear power had seeped out during my journey (my version of a wet dream, I suppose). And all around me, I saw the horrible of things. I'd rather not share it all, but I could hear screaming of nearby tributes.

My hands fumbled away the swarm of spiders crawling up my legs. I fucking hate spiders. None of it was real, but I couldn't help it. The human mind was a powerful thing.

**No deaths. Damn.**

**Devmani Crew, District One **~(Hunter, Ron, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>Kazu Hokoshi, District One _(killed by Erone)_  
><strong>Hunter Faye, District Two <strong>~(Devmani, Ron, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District Two **~(Devmani, Hunter, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>Leanara Gee, District Three _(neck snapped by Ron)_**  
>Trint Nevlin, District Three<br>Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four **~(Devmani, Hunter, Ron, Rodney)**  
>Rodney Calder, District Four <strong>~(Devmani, Hunter, Ron, Felicity)**  
><strong>Cynthia O'Meara, District Five _(speared in the stomach with a trident by Rodney)_  
><strong>Aries Prospero, District Five <strong>~(Lissa)**  
><strong>Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District Six _(killed by Trint's death touch)_****  
>Kalel Lepios, District Six <strong>**~(Harmony)****  
><strong>**Skylar Hawkins, District Seven _(killed by Trint's death touch)_****  
>Derrick Young, District Seven <strong>**~(Fiona, Ip)****  
>Harmony Curr, District Eight <strong>**~(Kalel)****  
><strong>**Erik "Nugget" Traub, District Eight _(crushed by pirate ship ride)_****  
><strong>******Mira Fox, District Nine ****~(Nico)****  
>Nico Lenho, District Nine <strong>**~(Mira)****  
>Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District Ten <strong>**~(Aries)****  
><strong>**Till Yarrow, District Ten _(killed by Hunter)_  
><strong><strong>Mimosa Thistle, District Eleven<br>Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District Eleven  
>Olive Quaker, District Twelve<br>Erone Thorn, District Twelve  
>Fiona C. Flycactus, District Thirteen <strong>**~(Derrick, Ip)****  
>Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District Thirteen <strong>**~(Derrick, Fiona)


	28. Games: Will Never Happen Again

**I'm procrastinating. But seriously, my English teacher is a loon. She's explaining our memoir, and it's not just a simple memoir like we thought, and everyone is just giving her blank stairs when we're told to go to the computers. Then she opens the window and threatens to jump.**

**Loon. Fucking loon.**

**_Kalel Lepios, District 6_**

"Ow," Harm murmured. "Ouch. OW, THAT HURT!" I roll my eyes. She's such a baby.

"Hold still and I can heal you," I muttered. Grabbing hard onto the knife, I wrenched the blade from her shoulder. The oozing blood dripped down her shoulder, and I could see her face paling already. She'd be dead in an hour. It could finally get her off my back...

I pushed the thought aside. We were already in this for awhile. The Capitol anthem began to play and I pressed my hand to her bloody wound. It seeped throughout her shirt. Focusing in, I started healing.

A warmth feeling trickled through my arm into her, a light shining in my palm. Harm moaned (that sounded wrong on so many levels) but the color came back to her face.

Looking up, my eyes widened. It was already the end of day two. It was going by so fast. But nineteen kids still lived, eighteen still to die. I could be one of them.

My eyes widened. Angel's face flitted across the sky, her dark wings shimmering at the edges. The fireworks fizzled out, her ally's face appearing next. _Cat Girl. _I could have thought up better.

Only two deaths today. Even more to come. It's been awhile, and it's bound to happen soon.

Hopefully, no one could see us. When I healed, a bright white light illuminated from my hands. It usually doesn't mean much, but when your trying to not be killed, it can be a bother.

Harm's pretty face shadowed out, and she appeared a little devilish. Bringing back my hand, I wiped away some of the blood. Harm rolled her eyes at the mess, tugging off her shirt.

"That's pretty cool," she said, frowning at the stains on her bra strap. I tugged off my own jacket and shirt, passing it to her. No time to be awkward about things. "The whole heally thing."

I nodded, smiling at the word heally. "Uh, yeah. My mutation."

"That really comes in handy," Harm said, wiping the last few sticky spots of blood from her skin, pulling on my shirt. I shrugged my jacket back on, shivering slightly against the cold. I wonder if we could find some clothes around here...although, Harmony wouldn't be caught dead in a clown suit...which could actually happen...

Harm pulled her hair up in a ponytail with a holder around her wrist. Everything she did or wore had a fashionable feel to it.

"Thanks," she smiled. "You really helped me there."

I sank back into the bench we sat on. I felt like a hobo. "Any time." Why do I feel like I'd regret saying that?

**_Fiona C. Flycactus, District 13_**

Ip was...intense. To the point where it sort of scared me.

He had to have everything done his way. His way or the highway, which never made much sense since we live underground for most of the time.

Derrick, he was nice. He's socially awkward, but think about it, so am I. He can tell some cute stories, I've already written down a bunch. Frowns a lot, and it looked sort of painful when he smiles. But sometimes it came naturally.

My brother plowed on ahead, leaving us a little behind.

"Don't mind Ip," I said quietly. "He's a bit of a..."

"Dick?" I winced at the term, even though it was sort of spot on. Derrick twisted his head about, survielling the shops. "Yeah, I've seen it."

I crossed my arms across myself, grimacing. "It's just, he sort of scares me."

Derrick frowned. "That's not fair." He didn't seem angry, just blunt. "I thought twins had some weird bond." A pole slid from under it's tent and Derrick instantly flinched back several feet. Sighing, he walked back beside me, glancing furtively about. He looked over his shoulder a lot.

"Yes, in a way. Experiments have been done. Us especially have a connection. Switching from boy to girl, it affects the other, as you can tell. It seems like I can control it better..."

"But Ip always gets the sex he wants." All of it was true. I just didn't want to admit it. Derrick scowled down at his shoes, a look I didn't like.

For a moment, I felt confident. Something. Derrick's stubborn look, I guess. I grew into a boy, becoming equal height with Derrick. He frowned, not meeting my gaze.

"It doesn't bother you, does it?" For some reason, I cared about what he thought. Derrick wasn't exactly a good person. As Ip put it, when he was nearby and not, "He's a fucking coward who only gives a damn about himself." I saw it more as, he made sure everything was in line to make his life good, to make himself feel okay. Pretty much what Ip did.

Maybe they hated each other so much, because they were alike in some ways.

"Um, no, it's just..." his eyes casted to my face, fidgeting my glasses for a moment. "A long story." Long story? He always got awkward when I was a boy. Did it bother him?

Suddenly, under our feet, the ground opened up. Derrick managed to hop back in a natural flinch, and I would have too if Ip didn't decide to reclaim boy hood. My momentum was thrown off and I slipped down, snatching hold of the rope going across two walls. A tightrope. Over a vat of molten lava. And mutt things riding unicycles along it. Yelp.

"Give me your hand!" Derrick yelled. I dangled, hopelessly reaching out a hand. I swung my feet to get the momentum and managed to leap up and grab Derrick's hand. My heart sputtered as he dragged forward with my weight, but with some kicking and flailing, I managed to tug myself up. I glanced around, and a freaky monkey thing wearing a funny hat on a unicycle slapped my face.

The force sent my glasses tumbling into the pit. Crud. My glasses.

A heated burst of air sent us flying backwards, and I tumbled into a tent with Derrick.

The pole landed on us, the tarp wrapped around our head. Great.

Transitioning to a boy, I started pushing it up. "Help me!" The sooted air made me cough and Derrick's hand brushed by mine as we grabbed hold of the pole. We just stared at the other, and the outline of his face blurred out.

No one could see us. And no one saw my stunned look when he kissed me. I didn't know what to make of it. The facts started listing themselves; Ip hates him. This is the Mutant Games. He's married and has a wife and kid. I'm in my boy form right now. Oh my goodness. I'm a boy right now. And he always acts weird when I'm a boy. No...it didn't sound logical, but...

Derrick widened his eyes in shock. I stuttered a bit at him, and we scrambled out from the tent's covering as we pushed aside the pole. No one saw it. For once, no one saw it.

"Thanks," I murmured.

"Don't expect it to happen again." I could only guess at what he was referring to.

_**Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District 4**_

I woke up suddenly with Rodney's face hovering over me. "One more day, sunshine. Better start stretching," he winked. My mind has been trying to figure out what to do about this. Suck it up and sell my body? He'd probably kill me himself not long after.

Hopefully, Dev will fufill her end of the bargain. Hunter would just go along with whatever we do, as long as we're doing something "exciting" and Ronnie will do anything to piss of Rodney.

He leaned in, kissing my lips. His hands drifted to areas no self respecting girl would let a guy jump to that fast. But hey, what the hell? I answered his touch, sitting up, only to shy my lower half away.

"Now where you going?" Rodney smirked, pulling my hips in closer. He know I hated him. And he just used it to his advantage.

I transferred over pained emotions. The emotions I was practically feeling right now. This allowed Rodney to break aprt and stare at me, his eyes blinking with worry.

"One more day, remember that," I said. Picking up a bow, I marched over to the watch post. Devmani's slumbering body laid off to the side and her eyes slid open, wataching me for a moment.

I nodded solemnly at her, and she nodded back, eyes closing shut.

Winking one last time at Rodney, I climbed to the Cornucopia.

_**Mimosa Thistle, District 11**_

"Hey, Mim." I looked up to find Jaz staring down at me. His black hair hung in his face, but I could see the glints of gold playing in his eyes. Wait wasn't I sleeping? A little while ago, a thought I saw my dead friends and family trying to drag me into the ground. A nightmare that took me forever to wake up from. I think I still haven't woken up. He was sitting atop of a tomb, and the skeletal hands shyed away.

"Uh, Jaz? Are we dead?" He shook dark head, hopping down from the stone stucture. From that height, he should have twisted an ankle, something.

"No, it's, eh, 'nother part of the power," he explained. "As well as emitting the of an individual, I can wander through their dreams too. It can be...intimidating."

I nodded in agreement, looking around. The tombstones sank back into the ground, leading to open space. A thought struck, and instantly, the whole scene popped up like the fields of District Eleven. Jaz smiled approvingly.

He sat casually beside me. "So, what have you been doing?" I snapped my fingers, and a spring breeze blew by. I love the wind.

"Trying the tornado thing. It's failed every time. I can't get the speed of the air currents down." Jaz listened carefully. He knew I had more that I wasn't mentioning.

"So?" he pressed.

I chewed my lip, staring off at an imaginary robin. "Well, I was thinking, if I could get that one kid to help..." Jaz nodded, expertly using his facade of calm.

"You just don't know how to approach him without getting killed." I smiled half-heartedly. "Give me a sec. I'm not that far away, I'll wake you up."

He stood, and sprinted off to the far outreaches of my mind. A light seemed to suddenly flick off, and I sat in the realms of my mind, in the dark.

-0-

"He said yes." My eyes shot open, Jaz standing over me. I had fallen asleep in a cafe, and have been living off funnel cakes, which were a little stale. "Didn't take much. His ally may not be so keen but she'll give in."

I smiled, sitting up from the bench. "Thanks, Jasper. Do you think it'll work?"

He nodded, confident. "I know it will." This technical alliance was working better than I thought.

"You can sleep here if you want to. Just as long you, you know, don't try to kill me." Jasper stared at me, as if considering. Then finally he nodded.

"Thanks," he hopped the counter, taking a towel as a blanket and a mat for a bed. "And good luck."

"You too," I whispered.

**Okay, someone's dying next chapter.**

**Devmani Crew, District One **~(Hunter, Ron, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>Kazu Hokoshi, District One _(killed by Erone)_  
><strong>Hunter Faye, District Two <strong>~(Devmani, Ron, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District Two **~(Devmani, Hunter, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>Leanara Gee, District Three _(neck snapped by Ron)_**  
>Trint Nevlin, District Three<br>Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four **~(Devmani, Hunter, Ron, Rodney)**  
>Rodney Calder, District Four <strong>~(Devmani, Hunter, Ron, Felicity)**  
><strong>Cynthia O'Meara, District Five _(speared in the stomach with a trident by Rodney)_  
><strong>Aries Prospero, District Five <strong>~(Lissa)**  
><strong>Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District Six _(killed by Trint's death touch)_****  
>Kalel Lepios, District Six <strong>**~(Harmony)****  
><strong>**Skylar Hawkins, District Seven _(killed by Trint's death touch)_****  
>Derrick Young, District Seven <strong>**~(Fiona, Ip)****  
>Harmony Curr, District Eight <strong>**~(Kalel)****  
><strong>**Erik "Nugget" Traub, District Eight _(crushed by pirate ship ride)_****  
><strong>******Mira Fox, District Nine ****~(Nico)****  
>Nico Lenho, District Nine <strong>**~(Mira)****  
>Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District Ten <strong>**~(Aries)****  
><strong>**Till Yarrow, District Ten _(hacked apart by Hunter)_  
><strong><strong>Mimosa Thistle, District Eleven <strong>**~(Jaz...technically)****  
>Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District Eleven <strong>**~(Mimosa...technically)****  
>Olive Quaker, District Twelve<br>Erone Thorn, District Twelve  
>Fiona C. Flycactus, District Thirteen <strong>**~(Derrick, Ip)****  
>Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District Thirteen <strong>**~(Derrick, Fiona)


	29. Games: I Say Tornado, You Say Twister

**You're going to hate me after this.**

_**Nico Lenho, District 9**_

"He could have just been that, you know. A dream," Mira murmured. Just as she said that, the boy from District Eleven slipped seemingly out of nowhere in our line of view. His dark emo-y hair hung in his face. Wow, it must be so flippy. Like hey how the (flip) are you? Oh, I'm (flip) fine. (Flip) Cool.

"So, we help you do this and then we all split, right?" Mira asked. Jaz nodded, his hair swishing with the movement. Swish, swish. Mira is such a worrier around me. I'm not a little kid, really, I'm a year younger than her, fifteen. She's even shorter than me and I have a wiry build.

Jaz gestured us over and I followed behind he and Mira. He and Mira. I don't think that sounds right. "It may or may not work, but it's worth a shot."

"And if it doesn't?"

The boy shrugged, eyes flashing an alarming yellow as he glanced back. "You can try to kill us. Just remember we'll fight back." Fair enough. A skip and jump later, Jaz pounded up a flight of metal stairs to the top of a building. Whoa, I could see the main tent from here! All forty feet away. The clouds swarmed unnaturally in the sky and a tiny teenager stood staring hard.

"Dang it," she mumbled, the clouds drifting apart. Her darkly tanned skin reminded me of toast. Toast I ate back at the Capitol before I was shipped to this hell hole. That's how nice her skin was.

"Mim, here's Nico. Nico, this is Mimosa." I waved to the girl. She waved kindly back, frowning up at the sky.

"What's the basic idea?" I asked, stretching out my legs. Mimosa looked to Jaz who sighed wearily.

"Mim is trying to make a tornado," he said with a flip of his hair. "But she can't get the air currents going fast enough to do it. I don't know how it could help but-"

"You want me to run around in a circle?" I asked. "Hey, what I was born to do." Mimosa smiled and Mira rolled her eyes.

The District Eleven girl began staring hard at the sky. The clouds swirled together. Without breaking a sweat, I spead around her. Mira glared as I flicked a strand of her short black hair several times before she had the sense to try to smack me. Chuckling I continued on.

Jaz waved his hand, and I skidded to a stop, wearing at my boots. "It's not working." His district partner panted heavily and I stood thinking for a moment. The clouds are up in the air. I surely can't run around in the air.

"C'mon, I have an idea." Without waiting for an answer, I sprinted down the steps. The others were still blinking to process this when I reached the ground.

They tagged along, slowly but surely. "You can do that fear thingy, right Jaz?" The kid stopped in place, eyebrows knitting together in worry.

"It's not just something I can make effect one person. It disperses." The two girls crossed their arms, staring down at their feet.

"Well, today is that day for us to get over our fears."

**_Hunter Faye, District 2_**

So...bored...

Devmani and Rodney don't trust me. Seriously, who died and made them ultimate cool leaders of our group? Nobody. Dev hasn't even killed any one. And I want another kill. Grr.

Ronnie, eh, he's alright. Just as bored as me. Shuffling around on my feet, I jutted my chin towards him. "Want to go kill things while the other buttheads are out trying to kill people?" He raised his eyebrows at me, cracking his knuckles.

"Sure, why not?"

**_Trint Nevlin, District 3_**

"Why do they always decide where we go?" a girl's voice asked.

Peeking around the curtain of a face painting area, I saw a small group traveling together. My eyes narrowed curiously. Several of the members were walking on all fours, and a mass of black and white. Not shocking. I've honestly seen stranger. This is the Mutant Games after all.

"Never underestimate the pandas," the red headed boy answered. Within saying that, the thickest one stuck a nose in the air, growling. Great. Snitched by a panda.

Red Head's body swung around, just to where I was. Might as well. Raising my crossbow, I stepped out, taking aim and launching the arrow out at the girl. Her reflexes didn't seem as sharp, and easier of a kill.

A panda not much smaller than the first rushed in the way, slamming into it full force. It sank to the ground with a thud. District Five boy's eyes widened and he kneeled beside the creature. It roared in pain before its eyes slid shut, unanswering to its master's pleads. About time one of these things died.

The girl backed away, the other two pandas crowding protectively around her. The male nudged Five, who just waved him away, pulling a sword out.

"I still don't know where he got the sword," the girl whispered to the smallest panda. She shook her head, the girl, most likely realizing she had been talking to a panda.

"You. Killed. The panda." His mouth twitched. "You'll. Fucking. Pay." I raised my hands up and he raised his sword.

Then, suddenly, it flew from his hand. Tents and cars of nearby rides were thrown about. What the hell?

The girl's eyes spread wide in fear. "Twister!" She of all people would know. Ten, I believe. In the same moment, she and Five were knocked aside, along with the pandas. A heard a solid crack, followed by the firing of a cannon.

I sprinted off but Five's feet traveled after me, having found solid ground. "I'm not done with you. YOU FUCKING KILLED BUBBA!" Who would name a panda Bubba? I flew around a corner, Five's voice lost in a whirl of wind.

**_Devmani Crews, District 1_**

A tornado? They're throwing a tornado at us?

I bobbed and weaved through the tossed about debris. Felicity and Rodney were wrapped up in each other's arms, Rodney guiding the girl through. A cannon fired, a shock of sound causing a shutter under my feet.

"Who guys alright?" I shouted, choking on the taste of gemstones and dirt in my mouth. Maybe a tinge of popcorn.

"No," whipped around to my ears. I'll take that as a still alive, but this sucks. Ditto on that. I stumbled through a push door, stumbling into a echoey room. Bathroom, apparently. My nose recoiled at the smell, but admittedly better than the porta potties I have smelled around here. The smooth tiles buzzed beneath my feet, but the walls were holding up.

Please, have the others die out there. It would be a lot easier. If plan B options were still usable after this, and after tonight, I'll be ditching this damn group in a heart beat.

**_Mira Fox, District 9_**

It actually worked. Actually worked.

Nico had gotten the idea of running on the upper ring of the circus tent, creating the air force above. I just went along with the kid. His jittery exterior was annoying the hell at me, and if I said no, I'd never hear the end of it.

I saw the funnel begin to form, and as it solidified, Nico zipped down, tugged me onto his back and ran away. I have no idea what happened to the other two. Don't care, they can figure it out themselves.

He got to the edge, to a fence, and he dropped me off, panting for breath. "That. Was. Awesome." He sat up straighter, smiling. "Epic, in even more epic-er terms."

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Yes, very. I can't believe it worked." Nico was sort of enjoyable, when I got over the little kid appearance drilled into my skull. Tall, wiry, a light speckling of freckles on his cheeks. Sort of...cute.

"I can't believe how heavy you are," he commented, stretching his back. My mouth turned down, scowling. Okay, annoying again.

**_Mimosa Thistle, District 11_**

I waved my arms about. But it couldn't stop. I couldn't stop it.

The other three had already ran away. The chaos, I assumed, was done unfolding, a cannon firing somewhere. The Cornucopia lay, wrecked (I was almost stabbed several times by various blades) and the food looked ruined too.

I just couldn't stop the tornado. Touching into the source, a block seemed to keep the electric feeling from running through my veins.

Rushing outside of the skeleton of the tent (the drapes tugged right off), I tried focusing in on the upper cloud. Stop, just stop. This has never happened before. Although, I've never made a tornado.

Squeezing shut my eyes, I demanded for it to stop. Stop, just stop. Gah...

The shock of electricity shuttered through me. But with it brought a shackle of pain. I fell to my knees, keeping from shouting in pain.

"Oh, hey, you made it stop. Thanks." I looked up to answer the person. Then the panic set in on who it was. The girl from Two.

I tried to kick her knee out but striking the limb, she plainly looked down, as if I were a mere ant crawling up her leg. "Um, ow?"

She pulled a shining knife from her pocket. My butt skidded back, trying to stand but she just pounded down, slamming a foot onto my stomach. It planted hard, and no wiggling in the world can get me out from underneath.

The girl smiled. "Okay, I'll cut here," she swiped the knife across my cheek, the sting making my eyes water. "Maybe, ooh, momento." She kneeled down, and tugged my ear. I cried out in pain as she sawed through my ear.

"Stop!" I screeched. "Please, stop!"

My head felt lighter. My stomach squelched at the sight of my unattached body part and she cocked her head curiously at me. "Begging? For mercy? Wow, I am one awesome Career."

The knife drove into my chest, and sank slowly in. My nerves shivered away and my sight felt tunneled. The last thing I saw was that girl's face. Her horrible grinning, yet slightly bored, face.

**Three deaths. And you're all probably mainly crushed about Bubba. I knew you'll hate me.**

**Devmani Crew, District One **~(Hunter, Ron, Felicity, Rodney)...for now**  
><strong>Kazu Hokoshi, District One _(killed by Erone)_  
><strong>Hunter Faye, District Two <strong>~(Devmani, Ron, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District Two **~(Devmani, Hunter, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>Leanara Gee, District Three _(neck snapped by Ron)_**  
>Trint Nevlin, District Three<br>Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four **~(Devmani, Hunter, Ron, Rodney)**  
>Rodney Calder, District Four <strong>~(Devmani, Hunter, Ron, Felicity)**  
><strong>Cynthia O'Meara, District Five _(speared in the stomach with a trident by Rodney)_  
><strong>Aries Prospero, District Five<br>**Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District Six _(killed by Trint's death touch)_****  
>Kalel Lepios, District Six <strong>**~(Harmony)****  
><strong>**Skylar Hawkins, District Seven _(killed by Trint's death touch)_****  
>Derrick Young, District Seven <strong>**~(Fiona, Ip)****  
>Harmony Curr, District Eight <strong>**~(Kalel)****  
><strong>**Erik "Nugget" Traub, District Eight _(crushed by pirate ship ride)_****  
><strong>******Mira Fox, District Nine ****~(Nico)****  
>Nico Lenho, District Nine <strong>**~(Mira)****  
><strong>**Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District Ten _(head smashed after tornado)_****  
><strong>**Till Yarrow, District Ten _(hacked apart by Hunter)_  
>Mimosa Thistle, District Eleven <em>(Hunter's maiming and dagger through chest)<em>****  
>Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District Eleven <strong>******  
>Olive Quaker, District Twelve<br>Erone Thorn, District Twelve  
>Fiona C. Flycactus, District Thirteen <strong>**~(Derrick, Ip)****  
>Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District Thirteen <strong>**~(Derrick, Fiona)


	30. Games: End Like This

**I'd be a lot happier if my iPod WOULD FUCKING SYNC!**

**_Olive Quaker, District 12_**

I crawled out of the jungle gym. A nervous shake developed in my hands and the cold poles of the structure froze through my flesh. Cannons fired off in the distance and I stared wide eyed at the sky. Two more people, dead.

Two more steps closer to home.

I'm the youngest kid around. By two years. Probably the smallest too. And I say probably to be optimistic.

I've never been alone for so long. It's only been one, two, three days. This is day three. About late morning, but the sky suggested otherwise. Darkness swirled overhead in the form of large clouds. Rocks and pebbles found their way into my boots as I trotted through the gravel. The grass met my feet, a jagged stone jabbing at the ball of my foot.

A gust of wind picked up and I shuttered against the cold, pulling the itchy jacket tighter around me. More for show, mainly, and there was little practical use for it. I untied the laces, but my fingers fumbled and shook so much I just created a bigger knot. Breath, Olive, breath.

Sliding my foot from the boot, I tilted the opening upside down. Various little stones trickled out and I did so with the other shoe. In the end, I just laid back across the grass. I've barely done anything, but every fiber in my being felt numb. So far, after running from the lion-thing, I've been living off of these mutated bats that almost tried to kill me and candy from a vending machine. Skinning the creature was, and still is, a messy, stomach churning process. But my small structure helped me, and I could be satisfied by the small portions.

Off to the side, I heard something. I couldn't place the sound. An intake of breath, or the crunch of a leaf, it was beyond me. But an instinctive nudge shot me to my feet, sprinting in my socks to the jungle gym's steps. The little stones were a lot sharper than I thought and stabbed with ferocity at the tender regions of my feet.

Suddenly, an arrow shot out, slicing through my forearm. It most likely had been aimed at my center put gone off slightly.

White hot pain shot up through my veins. A pain just as incredible as one I had received a long time ago. I have the scar on my back to prove it. From the direction of the arrow's bow, a girl shouted out in alarm.

"Ip! I told you not to!" Through the haze of tears, I made out the blur of two figures. One taller and boy-ish, the other obviously a girl.

"Fee, this is the Mutant Games. Get over yourself." This guy didn't sound very nice. Were they Careers? They looked stong, but the girl didn't have that snooty confidence I'd expect in one. I stumbled to my feet, the pain worse than ever. I couldn't look, couldn't stand to see the blood.

"But she's just a little girl!" Hey, funsize, difference.

"So were plenty of other girls who died in the bombings. She's just one of the sick ones." The splotches of my vision cleared, and I found the twins from District Thirteen standing, voices growing gradually louder in volume.

"That's sick, Ip. Just let her go." Everything was a little floaty, but I think I like that Fee girl.

The brother grunted as he tugged the crossbow in his grip from her sister's scrabbling hands. On wobbly feet, I stood, stumbling to the path. "Lay off, Fiona! You always do this. Even Derrick would agree, the girl goes." His eyes casted to me, teeth clenched. "Now let me fucking kill her!"

Suddenly, two hands gripped me from behind, slipping around my neck. Lea's face flashed through my mind, her final moments playing painstakingly slow. The twist of fear engulfed my heart and I could feel a familiar tickle of heat flare around me.

The two hands dropped me like a chunk of red hot coal. It gave me a search of energy and I sprinted off down a path. Along the way, I only spared one glance behind me. The frowny kid from Seven shrieked in pain at his burnt skin, the boy bending over to check on him. Huh, he looked different now, not as cute but still good-looking.

Oh wait, that's the Fiona girl from before. Ip is chasing me down.

I doubled my face, ignoring the scratches of pain. Thirteen, tunnels, right? I mean, the whole thing is under ground, unlike Twelve. Which means no trees.

Hoping my instincts steered me right, I skidded to a stop beside a set of rocks wrapping around an enclosure. Not sure of what's on the other side, my hands started feeling for holds, propelling myself upwards. Ip debated, chasing me or staying behind, and simply backed away. My arm roared with the pressure put upon it. Every time I reached up to climb higher, my stomach knotted up. The blood and other tendons gushed from the wound, arrow cutting straight through. I could have fainted then and there but I forced my mind to focus.

Ip notched another bolt into the crossbow. He didn't exactly have the same muscle as a girl and stubbornly switched to a boy again, only to tranisition to a girl. I was getting whip lash just thinking about it.

With a last little groan, I tossed myself over, tumbling down. A bolt narrowly skimmed my leg as I brought it over with me, and I crunched to a stop at the bottom of the summit.

The arrow in my arm tore at the skin even more. With gritted teeth, I jerked it out with my free hand. The cold slapped me hard, slipping off my jacekt to cover it. This was bad. Really bad.

**_Fiona C. Flycactus, District 13_**

Ip sprinted right by Derrick, and I knelt beside the boy. He was tall and gawky, I couldn't possibly carry him to safer ground. Not unless I had a little extra muscle.

Slipping to male format, I slid my arms beneaths Derrick's knees and back, hauling him up and trotting to a nearby bench. At one point, I nearly fell over with his weight. But Ip must have realized his boy state and I demanded a change back. Ha, stronger mind, stronger control.

Derrick's arms flamed a vivid red, welts swelling up across his exposed skin. I thought through the knowledge I had collected through medical books. It's supposed to peel, if I'm correct. I hope I'm correct.

Where's the nearest source of water? Maybe it could cool the skin. The burns looked sort of bad. He's lucky she hadn't been a little taller or it would have definitely singed his face. I searched through our packs, finally finding a water bottle.

I tried trickling some of it over him. He hissed at the feeling, taking in quick, heavy breaths. "Why did Ip take my crossbow?" Derrick didn't sound happy. At all.

Derrick had stopped to pee in one of those porta potty things. A crossbow can't exactly fit there, and he left it leaning in the side. We were supposed to be standing and keeping watch, right? Not really. Ip took the item and started stalking off. I obviously sped up.

"Shouldn't we wait for him?" I asked. "At least leave the bow behind."

Ip rolled his eyes, stopping to lock an arrow in. "He'll be fine. I don't want to waste any more time as it is."

Then we came upon the girl from District Twelve and that fiasco. Seriously, she had to be twelve. And I'd say that because she wouldn't be here if I guessed any younger.

Derrick had probably thought she'd be a quick kill. Step out, jerk her neck, done. A sneaky plan, one I'm not very pleased with.

"He wanted the range," I answered. His hand wrapped around mine for a second, before jerking back. Uncomfortable moments had been bound to ensue. It's hard to think about it. Just he...and I was a guy...with a wife and a daughter at home. Derrick's probably even more confused than I.

"That's fucking messed up," he squeaked. His voice ended on a high note as I trailed over a heavier burn patch. I managed to sit him up and eyes casted down.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, sitting beside him. His hand laid stifly beside mine. I liked Derrick, at least, I thought I did. Maybe it was the fact he wasn't awkward about the boy/girl thing. Although, Derrick is sort of awkward about everything.

Ip finally stumbled back into view, slightly smirking at Derrick, at least, I think it was Ip. I could really use my glasses right about now. "'Ello, Marshmellow Boy." Ip. Seriously?

With an aching groan, Derrick stood, trudging to Ip. "Why'd you steal my crossbow?"

My brother tossed the wooden weapon by Derrick's feet. "I just borrowed it. Don't be such a girl about it." Was it meant to be a pun since Ip was literally a girl right now?

"Stop being such a prick," Derrick hissed, snatching up the bow, only to wince as he straightened up.

"Stop being such a fag about things," Ip rolled his/her eyes. Wrong move, it seemed. Derrick threw a punch, nailing Ip in the jaw. A hard blow, I didn't need my glasses to know that. Ip rubbed his/her jaw indignantly.

"Don't call me that!" Derrick roared with a stubborn slam of his foot.

No, Ip, no. My brother raised a curious eyebrow, which sank into a smirk. He/she looked to me, then to Derrick, figuring it out. "What, fag? Why not? It describes you quite well."

"Ip, just stop," I demanded, stepping between the two. His blurred outline cleared slightly as I stepped closer and I watched him grow in height over me.

"Fiona, just move. I want to see this cowardly fag put up a fight." I pressed back Ip, Derrick's eyes widening at the boy.

"Don't. Call. Me. That," Derrick enuciated. A stubborn flame woke up in him, standing his ground for once.

"Make me," Ip scoffed, edging closer.

I almost glared at him. Enough was enough. "Ip, just cut it. We can't start fighting like this. Just mind your own damn business an-" He cut me off, sweeping his hand around cuffing my ear with an open hand. I sank to my knees. The sting made my ear ring and I stared at him. I shouldn't be too shocked though. He's...done it before. Just, I thought it in the situation we were in, he wouldn't be so quick with his temper on me.

Derrick glared hard. "I'm done." He casted me a half-sorry look, stalking off.

"Okay. See you later faggot." The boy stopped. I think his hands clenched and as he swung around, I saw the vicious look of fury.

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!" Suddenly, I heard the snapping of bones, horrid and menacing. Derrick screeched in pain, writhing on the ground. Then he rose, no longer Derrick. A nightmarish creature, extended claws and fierce teeth. Patches on thinning hair grew over his body and his shirt hung shredded on its misshapen body.

Ip fumbled for his sword, pulling it out. I withdrew my own. I never imagined it to end like this.

**Someone's going to die *sing-songy voice***

**Devmani Crew, District One **~(Hunter, Ron, Felicity, Rodney)...for now**  
><strong>Kazu Hokoshi, District One _(killed by Erone)_  
><strong>Hunter Faye, District Two <strong>~(Devmani, Ron, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District Two **~(Devmani, Hunter, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>Leanara Gee, District Three _(neck snapped by Ron)_**  
>Trint Nevlin, District Three<br>Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four **~(Devmani, Hunter, Ron, Rodney)**  
>Rodney Calder, District Four <strong>~(Devmani, Hunter, Ron, Felicity)**  
><strong>Cynthia O'Meara, District Five _(speared in the stomach with a trident by Rodney)_  
><strong>Aries Prospero, District Five<br>**Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District Six _(killed by Trint's death touch)_****  
>Kalel Lepios, District Six <strong>**~(Harmony)****  
><strong>**Skylar Hawkins, District Seven _(killed by Trint's death touch)_****  
>Derrick Young, District Seven <strong>******  
>Harmony Curr, District Eight <strong>**~(Kalel)****  
><strong>**Erik "Nugget" Traub, District Eight _(crushed by pirate ship ride)_****  
><strong>******Mira Fox, District Nine ****~(Nico)****  
>Nico Lenho, District Nine <strong>**~(Mira)****  
><strong>**Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District Ten _(head smashed after tornado)_****  
><strong>**Till Yarrow, District Ten _(hacked apart by Hunter)_  
>Mimosa Thistle, District Eleven <em>(Hunter's maiming and dagger through chest)<em>****  
>Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District Eleven <strong>******  
>Olive Quaker, District Twelve<br>Erone Thorn, District Twelve  
>Fiona C. Flycactus, District Thirteen <strong>**~(Ip)****  
>Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District Thirteen <strong>**~(Fiona)


	31. Games: Betrayal

**About two hours ago, I was arguing with my six year old sister over an UNO game.**

**I really need a life...**

_**Erone Thorn, District 12**_

I wrung my hands out nervously. Somewhere, off in the distance, I heard a cannon fire. A little daredevil shot up through the air, it's lithe body tucking in with a flip. It's white clad figure twirled back down, plummeting to wherever it goes. Three deaths, so far today. I swore that tornado would have killed a lot more than it did.

The land lay out before me. I had climbed up on one of the rides, the seats of it several feet in the air. Along the side, large letters lit up, mainly viewable at night. Still I could read it simply as the _Death Drop. _Not the most comforting place to take refuge in.

A gust of wind drifted through my hair. I'm used to not having a shower everday, but what if like, the panda guy comes and tracks me down by my scent? The Mutant Games can really make a person neurotic. I ran a hand over the metal bars strapping me into place. Could this thing collapse? Maybe not the smartest idea.

Just as I thought that, churns of metal caused my heart to jerk to life. With it, the contraption dropped. My stomach flipped and twisted, gushes of wind traveling in my face and through my hair, blowing it from my face. I felt as if I were going to faceplant the concrete. How the hell do people find this fun?

When I was certain of death, it stopped, my straps cutting into my shoulders with the sudden stop. My eyes casted to the control booth and I fumbled with the bars holding me in place. Someone had brought me down. Someone who probably wanted me dead.

I shoved the bars up over my head and hopped onto the metal platform. It wasn't completely at the bottom, and my knees buckled beneath me. The figure, visible through the tinted windows, made for the door.

I tried for breath, stretching to full height. The figure started to emerge from the booth but I was already sprinting away. Stay calm, stay calm. Freak out and you'll end up killing yourself.

A flash of black and white pounded forward, tackling me to the ground. Oh my gosh, a panda, where the hell did the panda come from? The kid from Five, that must be who sent me down. We blinked at each other, and it didn't seem angry or bloodthirsty. Rather indifferent if you ask me.

Five's head hung over me, appearing upside down. He seemed grim.

"You're going to help me with a dilemma I'm having."

**_Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four_**

Rodney's hands tugged me from the detritus around us. I coughed out the dirt from my lungs. Every muscle throughout my body felt sore. Too tired to argue, I allowed Rodney to pull me into his hold. My head flopped onto his chest, relaxing to the steady pounds of his heart.

"Can I get that promise now?" he whispered. I stumbled back a step, only to trip and be caught by Rodney again.

"Uh-uh," I tutted. "Tonight." Was it actually going to happen? Depends. Just as long Dev holds up her end of the bargain...and if she's even still alive...

Rodney leaned in, kissing me. The attention was nice, admittedly. But all he wanted was my body. That's about it. Maybe an ally he can sort of trust. But mainly my body.

"Aw, look at the lovebirds," Devmani commented. We looked up, Rodney tugging me even closer. Devmani swung her swords easily, scratching at a bit of glitter on her chin. She talks every now and then, and it's kind of funny yet odd to watch. It's like she's drooling, but instead of spit it's a bunch of diamonds and rubies and bits of glitter. Rodney would throw a fit if he found out, but she's pretty much the leader of the group. She's been becoming more assertive as we go along, and getting over the glitter thing.

"Watch us again," Rodney grinned. He dipped me down, theatrically kissing me. Dev grunted in disgust. By the look on her face, it seemed like she were contemplating chopping his head off then and there. I almost shouted, "Now, please!"

Day three. This is day three. Rodney has saved me a couple of times. He's probably pretty certain I'm trying to think of a way out. From the beginning of today, he's had me by his side. The trident in his hand scared me a little and I didn't know how to react.

We started walking again, and I looked to Devmani. She simply nodded, but the message was clear. _I'm in._

**_Fiona C. Flycactus, District 13_**

Derrick roared angrily, pounding forward. He brought his claws across Ip's arm, scratching a deep incision into his skin. My brother brought the sword up, gutting at the beast's chest. It scrambled backwards and a small bloom of blood dripped from it's wound. The greenish-brownish skin flapped at the edges. The thought of those words made my stomach churn.

Ip brought his sword down, but the horrid creature dove at his exposed center. My jaw hung open in horror, my arm with the weapon hanging limply by my side. Even without my glasses, I saw how horrible the scene was.

"Earth to Fiona, help me!" Ip's voice woke me from my daze, and I brought the sword up in a readied position. Derrick may have been a decent friend; but Ip was my brother. I had to protect him as long as I could.

Ip grappled with the beast. Its muzzle nipped at his exposed neck. I swept at its head and the blade sank into something solid. My eyes, having squeezed shut, creaked open. What had once been Derrick glared up at me with hate filled eyes. My sword buried itself into its, his, shoulder. We stared at each other.

"Derrick," I whispered, but the word broke apart in a sob. The creature howled in a painful tone, slamming me to the ground. My limbs felt heavy and I couldn't move.

Heavy claws drove into my stomach. Spurts of pain shot through my nerves and my skin felt suddenly wet and warm. Is everything supposed to be spinning?

Its large jaws widened. The head dove forward, lunging at my neck. So this is what death is like...

A flash of metal made me squeeze my eyes shut again. I didn't want to see my blood, the light vanishing from the world. But the head fell limply on my face, rolling away. The warm, wet feeling trickled down my face. I felt sticky. A cannon fired.

My eyes finally opened, and the motion made my head spin. Ip stood over me, bloodied sword in hand. I shifted my head around, and saw Derrick's, not monster Derrick, actual Derrick, head staring lifelessly at me. I couldn't help it. My body convulsed, and what few contents were in my stomach came up. It splattered across the black top, and Ip wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Thanks, Ip," I said half-heartedly. He only stepped away from me. Reaching out a hand, he only stepped farther away. Ip?

Blood leaked everywhere, from different sources. I tried to sit up, but only flinched at the ache of pain in my center. My hands instinctively went to cover it. A lightness over took my thoughts as I examined the blood covering every inch of them.

"Ip, I need some help. We need to find medical supplies, something." But he only shook his head.

"We can't travel together any more, Fiona. You're only dragging me down." He spoke the words, slow and concise. My brother, my twin. He was leaving me for dead.

"What?" I started to sob. "Ip, please." He began to collect the supplies around us, Derrick's crossbow, our food and bags. No, he couldn't. We were family. We were in this together. "Ip-"

"Goodbye, Fiona. And..." he looked about, tossing me my notebook, "...good luck." I wanted to cry but I couldn't. It used to much effort. I felt betrayed alone.

And not surprised. Thinking about it, I knew it had to come. Not surprised. Not one bit.

**I honestly didn't want to kill Derrick. But I sort of wanted the whole betrayal thing to play out, so, sorry Derry.**

**Devmani Crew, District One **~(Hunter, Ron, Felicity, Rodney)...for now**  
><strong>Kazu Hokoshi, District One _(killed by Erone)_  
><strong>Hunter Faye, District Two <strong>~(Devmani, Ron, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District Two **~(Devmani, Hunter, Felicity, Rodney)**  
><strong>Leanara Gee, District Three _(neck snapped by Ron)_**  
>Trint Nevlin, District Three<br>Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four **~(Devmani, Hunter, Ron, Rodney)**  
>Rodney Calder, District Four <strong>~(Devmani, Hunter, Ron, Felicity)**  
><strong>Cynthia O'Meara, District Five _(speared in the stomach with a trident by Rodney)_  
><strong>Aries Prospero, District Five<br>**Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District Six _(killed by Trint's death touch)_****  
>Kalel Lepios, District Six <strong>**~(Harmony)****  
><strong>**Skylar Hawkins, District Seven _(killed by Trint's death touch)_****  
><strong>**Derrick Young, District Seven ~_(decapitated by Ip)_****  
>Harmony Curr, District Eight <strong>**~(Kalel)****  
><strong>**Erik "Nugget" Traub, District Eight _(crushed by pirate ship ride)_****  
><strong>******Mira Fox, District Nine ****~(Nico)****  
>Nico Lenho, District Nine <strong>**~(Mira)****  
><strong>**Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District Ten _(head smashed after tornado)_****  
><strong>**Till Yarrow, District Ten _(hacked apart by Hunter)_  
>Mimosa Thistle, District Eleven <em>(Hunter's maiming and dagger through chest)<em>****  
>Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District Eleven <strong>******  
>Olive Quaker, District Twelve<br>Erone Thorn, District Twelve  
><strong>******Fiona C. Flycactus, District Thirteen  
><strong>******Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District Thirteen ****

****Two districts cleared out. Whose next?****


	32. Games: Even More Betrayal

**I almost died on a tic-tac writing this.**

_**Devmani Crews, District 1**_

"Explain to me again why we're supposed to kill Rodney?" Hunter asked, batting at what remains of our tent home like a small kitten. When we had come back, we found the Cornucopia thrown and smashed apart within a forty foot radius of its original position. I nearly flipped a lid, Rodney swearing up a storm. For a moment, I seethed with rage, only to have my muscles relax, calming. Rodney did so as well and I glanced at Felicity. She lowered her hands to her side, as if nothing happened.

Ronnie and Hunter appeared a few moments later. She had forced the stronger boy to carry back a large cart from a rollarcoaster full of prizes. She plucked out several bags and I realized they were full of fish. Rodney automatically plucked one up, smiling at it. He pulled Felicity over beside him and they sat laughing at teh little creatures. Really, was I the only one questioning this?

"They remind me of my fish back home," Hunter explained. "Fish, Fishie, Fishfish, 'Loon, Other Fish, That One, and Wolfie. Well not really, these are cheap, crappy ones from a fair, but they looked cool. One of my fish, 'Loon, just swims around the tank all weirdly nowadays, cuz Fathead had tried to eat him. Eat him, or rape him, not entirely sure." I wrinkled my nose at the remark. Rodney just nodded on, and I noticed the sides of his neck, the gills, stuck out.

Nut jobs and District Four. Freaking over fish. Great.

Soon after that, Rodney tugged Felicity up to do a round of the area. That's when I filled the other two in. Ronnie agreed upon hearing "kill" and "Rodney." Hunter had decided to be more questionable.

"Because Felicity had agreed to sleep with him if he keeps her safe for three days." I recited emotionlessly. I think I have an excuse to be moody if it's the seventh time explaining it.

"Why? He likes my fish," she said, sucking on a lollipop she had found. The tip twirled as she spun it to taste every spot of cherry.

"Because I promised Felicity. She won't kill me if I do this one favor." _Doesn't mean I won't kill her. _Hunter blinked, mesmerized by my sparkles. "Snap out of it, 'Ter."

She blinked her awfully colored green eyes. "Ter? That sounds like Turd. Anywho, do we have to kill 'im? How 'bout rock-paper-scissors. I win, he dies, you win, he lives." That didn't even make sense.

Ronnie stepped in for my place and he lost. "Ha, everyone knows you don't do scissors first, loser." The larger boy glared, his eyes melding red for a fraction of a second. He stood, stalking off into the wrecked night. Hunter simply shifted back to me. The lollipop clanked against her teeth and pursing her lips, she shot it out. Enough force, surprisngly enough, to smack my face.

"Bullseye!" she exclaimed, falling backwards. I would have attempted to knock her out then if she didn't finish off with, "Alrighty, the boy goes."

_**Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District 4**_

Rodney's hand tightened around mine. The sun was just beginning to set, and probably another four hours until the announcements. I swallowed hard. Until I fufill my deal.

Why was I so stupid? Maybe it was because my life was on the line. We do crazy stuff when we're in danger, so close to death.

"Three days, 'Licity," he grinned, brushing back a lock of my hair. I tried to relax in his grip as his hands drifted closer to my body. Without even asking, he started slipping the buttons of my jacket out. "You owe me."

I swatted his hands away. "A few more hours, Rod." My flirty little grin at the end just crashed and burned.

"Oh, c'mon, Felicity," he whispered. "You wouldn't say no to this face, now, would you?" He kissed my neck, working his way up to my lips.

"Rodney, stop-" He had already shifted off my jacket, and was working at the buttons on my shirt. His lips cut me off, and I found myself getting lost in his lips. The bandaging on his nose scratched at my own but I didn't care. How can he be so bad? He's so cute and muscular...such a great kisser...

Wait, no, Felicity. He doesn't care about you. This is the Mutant Games of all places.

I found Rodney's shirt to already be unbuttoned. Damn, boy, he always has to have that surfer kid style. My hands slid up his chest, only to push him away.

"Just a few more hours," I breathed. Rodney frowned at my exposed stomach. His hands felt cold against my skin, and he ran his fingers over various scars I've collected from my father over the years.

"You have so many boo boo's, babe. Daddy put them there?" The way he asked it made my skin crawl. I blinked, and just for a moment, I swore he was my father, belt in hand ready to bring it across my bare body.

His hand clutched my waistband. At that moment, I transferred the most horrible, sickened thoughts I could. Rodney only smiled.

"Doesn't work on me, hon. I know how to block you out when I'm ready." The words sent waves of fear through my veins. Devmani didn't think to do something now. I was trapped. His hands slipped off my shirt from my shoulders and I could feel the warm tears trickling down my face. Rodney only ignored them.

His hands traveled behind my back, their cold touch gripping the small of my bare back. One more moment, I'm open...

Inner instinct took over. And where did it travel? Down my leg to my knee, which I jerked up.

Rodney squealed like a little girl, collapsing to the ground. I wasn't sure to laugh or run, so I simply gawked in horror.

"You're going to pay for that, little bitch," he smiled. I made to step back, but he leaped up, shoving me down to the ground. "Never go back on a promise."

I took in a quick intake of breath. What was he going to do, kill me or basically rape me? Somehow, the first seemed a lot more appealing. I closed my eyes, ready for him to act. He'll get what he wants and just kill me later.

Rodney's laughter carried off into the evening. He began to tug off my shorts and I jerked and bucked uselessly to escape from his grip. I could feel his fingers clawing at my bra straps. Please, just end it now. Suddenly, it did. His weight flew off from my body and I tensed in fear.

A knew form of laughing came in, short and emotionless. "Look whose going now, Fish Boy." My eyes peeled open. Ronnie stood over me, holding one of those Bell Ringer hammers. Rodney's body lay limp off to the side. His entire skull caved in.

"You s-saved me," I stammered out. Ronnie looked at me, as if he just remember I was there.

"Nah. I just finally got my revenge." The hammer twirled in the air, and I thought he may bring it down on me. Instead, he dug it into the ground beside him. "I always get the last word." The way he said it made me uneasy. Collecting my clothing, (god, I really feel like a slut when I say that) I scrambled away, back to the tent.

Devmani stepped into my path, smiling. "You're welcome, kid." I smiled but coughed on a metalic taste in my mouth. Like...blood.

I looked down, and found Devmani's dagger shoved deep in my stomach. "A promise is a promise. Maybe you should have stayed with Rodney."

_**Harmony Curr, District 8**_

I shivered in the lowering temperature. The tornado had nearly killed us and tore my jacket in half. After my shirt got mutilated, I had taken Kalel's while we found an "I (Heart) MG" shirt for him in one of the shops. He pulled it on with a disgusted wrinkle in his nose and I couldn't help but join him.

We settled into a ball pit, staring through the netting at the stars. The anthem played and my hand gripped around Kalel's. I don't like him like that, more a reflexive motion. A girl has to be a girl, sorry. I'm squirmish like that.

There were a decent number of deaths today. Five, starting with, surprisingly, the duo from Four. Wow, I thought the guy from Four was sort of cute, but seeing him in the, eh. Red heads are hard to find cute, it would have to be a very vivid red. _Merman. Girl of Many Emotions. Beast. Animal Whisperer. Little Miss Sunshine._

Some were surprising. Others, I'm shocked the last two didn't die sooner. Wow, that sounded morbid. And manic, slightly.

I dropped Kalel's hand, breathing out a sigh. I was that much closer to home. The breath carried notes of relief, yet tiredness on what to occur later. Kalel's cinnamon colored hair disappeared into the pit.

"What would be the first thing you did when you got home?" I asked suddenly. His head appeared again, shoulders shrugging.

"Most likely see my mom and friends, give everyone a hug." _Moma's boy, _I thought with a smirk.

"What about your dad?" I'm not exactly sure why I asked. Maybe I was naturally curious. Maybe its because the better I know someone, the better I can control them.

Kalel sank deep into the rainbow, plastic balls. The stupid things rumbled and made some sort of sound every time you moved. "He...left. Affair, that usual crap." The boy snorted out a laugh. "Finally had the balls to marry the skank." I couldn't help but giggle.

"Nice pun."

He raised his head, smiling a grin that never reached his eyes. "Thanks." We sat quietly before I trudged through, laying beside the boy.

"I've never realized how much I had until I lost it," I whispered silently. "My friend wanted to volunteer for me...but I made her not to. I forced her to keep her hand down." Why was I telling him this crap.

I felt just a tinge hurt at his somewhat surprised expression. "You actually have a heart?" I punched the kid in the arm, and he rubbed his side sorely. "And more muscle than I expected."

I smirked. "Carry as many shopping bags full of shoes as I have, you can knock out a fully grown man." I wish that could help me now.

**Devmani Crew, District One **~(Hunter, Ron)...for now**  
><strong>Kazu Hokoshi, District One _(killed by Erone)_  
><strong>Hunter Faye, District Two <strong>~(Devmani, Ron)**  
><strong>**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District Two **~(Devmani, Hunter)**  
><strong>Leanara Gee, District Three _(neck snapped by Ron)_**  
>Trint Nevlin, District Three<br>**Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four _(betrayed by Dev, dagger to stomach)  
><em>Rodney Calder, District Four _(Head smashed in by Ron's hammer)_  
>Cynthia O'Meara, District Five <em>(speared in the stomach with a trident by Rodney)<em>  
><strong>Aries Prospero, District Five<br>**Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District Six _(killed by Trint's death touch)_****  
>Kalel Lepios, District Six <strong>**~(Harmony)****  
><strong>**Skylar Hawkins, District Seven _(killed by Trint's death touch)_****  
><strong>**Derrick Young, District Seven ~_(decapitated by Ip)_****  
>Harmony Curr, District Eight <strong>**~(Kalel)****  
><strong>**Erik "Nugget" Traub, District Eight _(crushed by pirate ship ride)_****  
><strong>******Mira Fox, District Nine ****~(Nico)****  
>Nico Lenho, District Nine <strong>**~(Mira)****  
><strong>**Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District Ten _(head smashed after tornado)_****  
><strong>**Till Yarrow, District Ten _(hacked apart by Hunter)_  
>Mimosa Thistle, District Eleven <em>(Hunter's maiming and dagger through chest)<em>****  
>Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District Eleven <strong>******  
>Olive Quaker, District Twelve<br>Erone Thorn, District Twelve  
><strong>******Fiona C. Flycactus, District Thirteen  
><strong>******Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District Thirteen ****


	33. Games: A Better Tolerance To Pain

**This teacher accidentally called a kid his brother's name today. I don't know why, but I felt so bad. I guess it's the whole thinking behind it. I'd hate to have to walk in the footsteps of this kid.**

_**Kalel Lepios, District 6**_

I woke up and was hit with the scent of burning plastic. Burning plastic? And there was a sting too...

Harmony tugged me up to my feet, or attempted to. My foot slid on one of the balls, the surface of it eating at my skin. The pain made me cry out and Harm shrieked with her steps. I swatted at my arms, and realized the burning sensation's source. The plastic spheres appeared to melt onto my arm and other body parts. It expanded, seeming to pull me in deeper.

The skin still exposed boiled a vivid red and I stumbled to the edge of enclosure. Where's the exit? It wasn't here, that's for sure. My hand dug around my pocket and I flinched back at the heated metal of my blade. Harm scratched at the netting uselessly. I managed to tug the weapon up by its hilt. The bulbous plastic chewed away at my nerves and my hand began to shake. Biting the inside of my cheek, I dragged the blade across the net.

We tumbled down through the hole once it was wide enough. I smacked the evolved version of the plastic balls from my arms. They only stuck to my hands, and the skin appeared pink and peeled uncomfortably. Jerking a knife into the material, I flicked my wrist and popped the thing off. The breath of cool air relaxed teh skin, just a little and every patch of skin ached.

My head swiveled to Harm, who thashed about on the ground. "Help me!" Her voice rattled with emotion, desperate and panicking. That was a good thing, though, right? She still felt pain. No pain...bad.

My eyes stung but I beat the plastic beasts from her skin. Tears swam free on her face and she screeched in agony. "Cool it!" I shouted.

"I wish I could," she snarled back. Damn puns.

I pulled her away as I cleared the last one. She gasped for breath, no longer screaming. Her skin looked leathery, maybe a littel brown.

"Harm?" I called. She blinked at me, showing some response. Ignoring my own wounds, I pressed a hand to the worst of her burns. Okay, no sleeping in ball pits any more.

"Kalel," her voice was soft, but firm enough to make me look. "Why do you stay?"

Good question. I've never considered it, and squinting through the flash of light as I pressed my hands to her skin, I watched her look at me expectantly. "Because...I just do." That was a great answer.

She squirmed, wincing for a moment. "Yeah, but why? I'm not exactly perfect, hon, and I'm not forcing you to be allies with me." A pause came. "At least, not now."

The statement made me smile. "Well, what happens if I left? I'd be on my own and have no one for company." Harm nodded, rubbing her raw skin.

"That's pretty cool what you do. Mine is only occasionally useful. My mutation, I mean." A compliment. She must be really thankful.

I laid a hand across the moist burns dotting my skin. A flare of cold radiated through and I could feel it vanish.

Harm smiled at me. The expression melted to a frown, then her mouth widened in horror. She was about to say something but I never heard it. A shard of pain shrank into my neck and the world sank into nothing.

_**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District 2**_

"Dammit, Hunter!" I shouted angrily. "You said I can have the boy!" The girl looked at me with an insane glint in her eye and a crazed grin. At least, I guess you'd consider it to look that way. More determined, in my opinion.

"Losers, weeper, Ronnie," she laughed. She swung around, and found the girl from Eight sprinting away. "Uh oh's, she's running away." We chased, well, raced after her (I wanted a kill, just one of them). Hunter pounded through these melted orbs of color stuck to the ground, and when I followed, I skidded to a stop. Red hot pain shot through my foot, and I could feel my boot melting.

I kicked the shoe off, wailing. "Ouch, shit, my fucking foot!" Hunter looked back to me, cocking her head curiously.

"Oh, Ron, did you step in gum too?" She pulled the plastic from her shoe, actually giggling. "Hee hee, it tickles." Looking up, the Eight girl rounded and disappeared behind a corner. "Damn, she got away again."

When Devmani never came back from her pee break, as Hunter put it, we came to a realization that she ditched us. Which is cool, you know. Just, when we see her, we'll have to kill her. I felt the rubber of my hammer, pursing my lips.

"So, do you want to go kill her now?" I asked. Hunter shrugged, climbing upon my shoulders casually and craning her neck to get a better view.

"Hm, nah...oh, I think I see someone. Let's go kill them." I flipped her off, with enough force that would have cracked a normal human's back.

"Okay. But I get first shot."

Hunter smirked. "We'll see."

_**Fiona C. Flycactus, District 13**_

I could barely move without spilling my insides. It seemed like that, at least. I managed to crawl out of range for a helicopter to come and collect Derrick. Was is daughter watching? His wife? Did they see my brother dismantle his body? None of the thoughts gave me any strength or comfort.

My hands clawed at a bench and I pulled myself onto it. My vision swam and I couldn't see a thing. One thing was for certain; red. It painted across my line of sight. It dragged murderously about the land. There had been announcements of deaths but I didn't have the strength to raise my head. Derrick had been at least one of them. Could Ip have joined them somehow?

"You're Fiona, right?" It took me a moment to understand that I was being refered to.

Through gritted teeth, I grunted, "Yeah." The voice was soft, a very young. Young.

Blinking, I made out the outline of the little girl from District Twelve. Come to finish me off. I don't blame her.

"That looks bad." Her small arms supported me up, and I limped along with where she lead me. No use arguing. She walked me down a path, gravel and rocks running underway. I looked down to find her barefoot, only torn up socks.

A rumble made my eyes flutter, and a wave of cold sent shivers throughout my body. The girl, with murmurs of apology, worked off my shirt. Enough blurriness cleared where the sight of an animal enclosure processed in my mind. A waterfall trickled down onto me and...was that a penguin in the corner? I couldn't quite tell. The feathers were purple.

"He's harmless, don't worry," the twelve-year old waved off. Peering down, I watched the wound clean out with the water. Puss spewed slightly and I thought through old medical book knowledge I've collected over the years.

Suddenly, I felt myself change. Sparks of pain shot up through me, especially where most of the change took place in my lower region. The sting of my stomach raged even more painfully and I hissed with the agony. Apparently girls _do _have better tolerance to pain.

The little girl twisted around, frowning. "Don't do that to me. I thought you were your brother." Her eyes casted downwards, starting to clean out the blood, not very expertly. "I saw what happened. Sorry, he honestly sounds like a dick."

Huh. The girl shook her head, still comprehending what she saw. "It's just weird. My brother would have never done that to me," she added. "I would stay with family 'til the end."

Her hands twitched slightly and she seemed more hesitant to touch me.

"Ip is...selfish, I guess. These are the Games, and only one of us could survive any way." She didn't look convinced. "I'm Fiona, but you probably already knew that. District Thirteen."

"Olive. Twelve. Age and District." Olive. Such a short and sweet name for a short and sweet girl.

"I'm sixteen. So is Ip, obviously." Olive nodded, wrinkling her nose.

"Sorry, but this is so disgusting." I smiled sadly. Ip would have made Derrick clean me up.

"It's okay," I sighed. "And thanks."

Olive shrugged. "You gave me a couple of seconds." My eyes drifted down to her stained makeshift bandage. "So we're even." I nodded again. Even.

**Devmani Crew, District One **  
>Kazu Hokoshi, District One <em>(killed by Erone)<em>  
><strong>Hunter Faye, District Two <strong>~(Ron)**  
><strong>**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District Two **~(Hunter)**  
><strong>Leanara Gee, District Three _(neck snapped by Ron)_**  
>Trint Nevlin, District Three<br>**Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four _(betrayed by Dev, dagger to stomach)  
><em>Rodney Calder, District Four _(Head smashed in by Ron's hammer)_  
>Cynthia O'Meara, District Five <em>(speared in the stomach with a trident by Rodney)<em>  
><strong>Aries Prospero, District Five<br>**Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District Six _(killed by Trint's death touch)_****  
><strong>**Kalel Lepios, District Six _(sneak attack by Hunter)_  
>Skylar Hawkins, District Seven <em>(killed by Trint's death touch)<em>****  
><strong>**Derrick Young, District Seven ~_(decapitated by Ip)_****  
>Harmony Curr, District Eight <strong>******  
><strong>**Erik "Nugget" Traub, District Eight _(crushed by pirate ship ride)_****  
><strong>******Mira Fox, District Nine ****~(Nico)****  
>Nico Lenho, District Nine <strong>**~(Mira)****  
><strong>**Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District Ten _(head smashed after tornado)_****  
><strong>**Till Yarrow, District Ten _(hacked apart by Hunter)_  
>Mimosa Thistle, District Eleven <em>(Hunter's maiming and dagger through chest)<em>****  
>Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District Eleven <strong>******  
>Olive Quaker, District Twelve <strong>**~(Fiona)  
><strong><strong>Erone Thorn, District Twelve<br>********Fiona C. Flycactus, District Thirteen ****~(Olive)****  
><strong>******Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District Thirteen ****


	34. Halfway Through

**Filler chapter (why does saying that make me giggle? Filler...ha ha...)**

**Mutant Games; Halfway Point**

Halfway through. Thirteen dead. Thirteen alive. In what ways did these individuals die? Slow and painful? A flash of metal followed by the sweet, dark calls of slumber from death itself? And what will scar the dreams of the survivors?

So much to run from, nowhere to go. They will find you, whoever they are. The scars are visible too. Open wounds bleed, and some tributes close their eyes, tears dripping from their grimy faces. All they want to do is go home. Hug their parents. Smile at a stupid joke made by their friends. Kiss their significant other.

But that dream will only be torn apart for twelve of those remaining. Because only one can live. Only one can win.

Strange, we hear so little about the tributes thoughts of actually winning until the end. When it actually seems possible. But, sadly enough, a one out of thirteen chance isn't very likely. The unlucky thirteen that still remain.

What to face? What has already happened? Blood, agreements, fighting, betrayals. Some tributes watch the person they thought they could trust turn their back on them. Or step forward to shove a knife in their back.

All, so young. And many to die as such.

_**Fiona C. Flycactus, District 13**_

God, no. This stinks. I rip the page from my book, crumpling it up and tossing it smoothly over my shoulder. Olive gives me a questionable look. Her face then wavered in my vision, and I sucked in a breath of air as I switched over back to girl, only to boy again. The transitions were becoming harder.

Taking my pen, I started writing again.

**So what have you missed?**

**_District One_**

**Devmani Crews **_(16) _is proving herself in these Games. Sure, her mutation isn't deadly, eye catching, but not deadly. Although, after betraying Felicity with a stab in the stomach and deserting her Career pack, she's truly getting into the Mutant Games spirit. _(One kill)_

Kazu Hokoshi _(_The Human Ragdoll_) _died from weird-ass Erone powers. Huh, that was a surprise.

**_District Two_**

**Hunter Faye** _(17), _adrenaline junky and known cat lover, yeah, she hasn't changed much. It's hard to judge her sanity since she didn't have much to start. _(Three kills)_

**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel** _(17) _is sort of pissed right now. Really? That was his kill, Hunter. With the spark of red in his eyes, tributes should approach with caution. He is and his remaining ally are definitely a force to be reconned with. That is, if their killing-spree natures don't destroy each other _(Two kills)_

**_District Three_**

Leanara Gee _(_The Amazing Mute Mind-Reader_), _oh, Lea, died at least a fast, painless death, neck being snapped by Ron.

**Trint Nevlin **_(17) _honestly scares the shit out of me, still. It's like he was born to be in the Games. We haven't heard much from him, but, when we have, he's really scared us. _(Two kills plus one panda)_

**_District Four_**

Felicity Lissette Lebedev _(Girl of Many Emotions) _died after she confined her trust in another Career, and got stabbed in the back, eh, stomach. Hey, at least she didn't have to finish out her promise to her disgusting district partner.

Rodney Calder _(_Merman_) _would have expected him to make it somewhat farther. You call yourself a Career? This is why tributes need to keep their heads clear, and focus on the Games. Although, where's the drama in that? Death by being smashed in the skull by a carnival hammer from Ron. These kills are just getting more creative as we go on. That threat he made to Felicity really screwed him over _(One kill)._

**_District Five_**

Cynthia O'Meara _(Ms. Invisible). _Ah, and with her alliance, it looked like she would have gotten somewhat farther. Oh well, she ended up dying with a trident in her stomach.

**Aries Prospero **_(17) _wants revenge. Bubba's death will not go unavenged. What plans does he have up his sleeve with Erone of Twelve?

**_District Six_**

Lysemet Sprintyarrow _(The Fallen Angel), _ugh, really, people need better alliances. If they just shut up and stopped arguing, Angel and her ally would have at least had the sense to take Nine's advice and look. Two less people in Trint's way though, killed by his death touch.

Kalel Lepios _(Healer's Touch) _the most recent death, and he was so nice with his witty nick names. But every Career planned sneak attack does tend to work out.

**_District Seven_**

Skylar Hawkins _(I honestly can't find it...) _girls and their egoes, and arguments. Killed by Three's death touch.

Derrick Young _(Beast) _died while in his beastial state and while hacking up the boy/girl he was starting to sort of like. Her brother just had to cut his head off. At least he wasn't full out outed to all of Panem...that would have really sucked...

**_District Eight_**

**Harmony Curr **_(16) _actually does have a heart. Well, maybe if you squint. Then Kalel, her ally, got chopped up so... She's on her own now, but for how long? Without Kalel, she probably would have died awhile ago. _(One kill, techincally. She started the pirate ship ride that killed Nugget)_

Erik "Nugget" Traub _(Dia-man) _a lovable dude, will definitely be missed in his district. Death by being crushed by a pirate ship. How many people can say that?

**_District Nine_**

**Mira Fox **_(16) _is probably going to strangle Nico soon. Allying with him may or not be the best thing she's done so far in the Games. He's not that bad...when he shuts up...

**Nico Lenho **_(15), _after being allied with Nugget and watching him be crushed by a pirate ship (still weird to say that), he soon found Mira and paired up with her. Wow, an ambitious one, helping create a tornado that killed at least one person and most of the arena.

**_District Ten_**

Melissa "Lissa" Arno_(Animal Whisperer) _allied with the panda dude. That's actually a good idea, considering her abilities. Although, tornadoes do tend to become deadly, especially if it throws your skull at a rock.

Till Yarrow_(The Voice) _was a curious one. Killed by Hunter (no surprise) what did we miss from his everpresent voice?

**_District Eleven_**

Mimosa Thistle_(Little Miss Sunshine) _died with only one ear by Hunter. Damn, these deaths can be really bloody. Her on again-off again sort of alliance with Jaz was thoughtful, and somewhat a success, but maybe she should have just ran when the tornado started. _(One kill, tornado)_

**Jasper "Jaz" Martinez **_(14) _has been a real strategizer in the Games. Although, what goes through his mind now, as he sees his district partner's face explode into the sky?

**_District Twelve_**

**Olive Quaker **_(12)..._Hey, she's still alive. Maybe we should stop doubting these twelve year old tributes. Although, her arm is pretty screwed up and she allied herself with a girl who's near dead...huh...

Quiet, mysterious **Erone Thorn **_(14). _Still a questionable tribute, managed to save himself against the larger and more deadly tribute of One with that ability of his. What has the Panda kid have planned for him?

**_District Thirteen_**

**Fiona C. Flycactus **_(16), _gee, you managed to get torn up by the closeted guy you sort of liked and betrayed by your twin brother all in the same day. Same hour even. Now mortally wounded and weak, with only Olive as an ally, her days are definitely numbered.

**Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus** _(16) _dropped his sister like a piece of coal fresh from the fireplace after Derrick turned on them. He really struck a nerve with that kid. Whatever, it's the Mutant Games. Only one man (or girl) left standing. Funny, how both options of gender can be applied to Ip.

**Here's just an updater chapter. And a poll is up too. You can seriously make the difference. On my profile, obviously, go...now. Now. Really, like, now. Why are you still reading this? You should go do that poll. Stop wasting your time. Gah. You're still doing it. (Obviously, I am extremely bored at the moment...)**


	35. Games: Erone, You Better Have Not

**Debating. I have an idea, but it goes against all reasoning of polls. Which is still up, by the way. Remember, you can make the difference.**

**Here's the chapter I catch you up on tributes who you haven't heard from. I now sort of feel bad for delaying them.**

_**Trint Nevlin, District 3**_

Why do I feel like a panda will come charge out and tackle me to the ground any second now? The Five kid chased me for awhile, kind of funny, and shot an arrow or two at him, but he swatted them away like a ninja or something.

This is sort of dull, to be honest. I haven't come near anyone for days. Killed those two fourteen year olds. A clown on a unicycle (long story). We're halfway through. I'm halfway home. Or the hell I call that.

I can't start thinking about that now. But, its sort of funny actually. People will still hate me. But they'll put up the show of adoring me, bringing along the gifts and food supplies we'll receive. They'll receive. Hopefully, I can finally get rid of this. Mutations are known to wear off after some time. Radiation, mutation.

A wind picked up, and with it, a pair of voices. So ignorant, to be so at ease in the arena. Hefting up my crossbow, I drag the tip of the bolt along my skin, a line of red appearing in the pale surface. Time to get another step closer to wherever the hell I'm going.

_**Nico Lenho, District 9**_

Mira smirked. Everyone of her little bottles stacked together clattered to the ground. Winding up, I threw a fast ball at my own stack. Enough force caused it to shatter the bottle and rebound against the back wall. Both of us ducked, the ball soaring over our heads.

"Can you stop trying to kill us?" she asked. Hey, we've almost only died like four times. The tornado nearly blew us away, and the buildings and rides almost did too. I think I saw a cow flying around...although, it may have been a panda...

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked. Mira rolled her eyes. You know, I was the best pitcher on the baseball team back home. Whoa, why did I say was? I still am, I'm not dead yet. Damn, I said yet. Still alive. Yeah, got a pulse, still alive. Although, the was of pitcher is sort of true, I was disqualified from playing. Apparently, a 90 mile baseball can give a kid a decent black eye.

I started sharing this story with Mira, who shook her head. She scowls less. I mean, I could poke her in the stomach right now and she'd only slightly hurt me. I did so, and a purplish bruise appeared on my hand. See, she would have normally did something deadlier around my neck.

"I don't do sports at school," she said, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "I just keep to myself."

"I would love to do sports," I grinned. "But I've been kicked out of almost every one. Track, soccer, baseball, basketball. All the other sports, I don't have as much muscle for."

"You're more muscled than some of the assholes who think they're the shit on the football team," Mira murmured with a slight grin. I smiled back.

"Thanks, I guess." Mira flitted up a ball, and I caught it before she could. "Ha, I win." She rolled her eyes yet again. Then they widened.

She shoved me aside with a grunt, shouting, "Nico, look out!" A splatter of warmth covered my face, and Mira scrunched around her wound beside me. An arrow protruded from her shoulder. Or what it more her chest? Mira's breath was rattly and short and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Nico, run," she gasped. I tried to help her to her feet but she pushed me aside. "Leave, without me." Through the blood, I could see her skin burning an acid green color. I jerked around off the direction of the shot. From behind a metal fence for a little caterpillar ride that blew bubbles, the deadly kid from District Three stepped forward, locking an arrow in. He moved so slowly and non-chalantly, it sort of urked me.

Mira punched me, a weak blow. "Go, now." The light was fading from her eyes.

Without even asking, I swept my arms under her knees and back, cradling her in my arms. She felt like a dead weight.

Three shot the crossbow, and I dashed over several feet. His eyes narrowed onto me and I instantly started sprinting off. My arms ached from the strain of Mira's body, and my foot landed down on an arrow below me. It cut through my shoe and I stopped for a moment to tug it out. Mira pounded my chest, eyelids fluttering.

"Leave me. I'm a goner." I wasn't leaving her. We were in this now.

"Sorry, gotta run." My heart raced with my speeding feet and I zig-zagged to avoid being aimed at. My feet kept running but my mind was elsewhere. Damn, how can I help her?

"Just stop, kid," Mira wheezed. I halted in place, her weight sagging forward still with the momentum. I sank to my knees, gagging for breath.

"You can heal yourself, right?" I asked. "I mean-"

"Kid, I'm out," she said. Her eyes kept sliding lower. I whiped the blood away desperately. I can't lose my friend. Nugget, it was sad to see him go. But, Mira. She couldn't die yet, that doesn't happen.

"Win it, Nico. Kick some ass," she grinned. She reached a hand up, stroking the side of my face. She sat up a little, pecking my cheek. "You always annoyed the hell out of me," Mira paused with a wince, a sickly green color flooding the whites of her eyes, "but you're a good kid."

"Thanks, Mira," I whispered. I couldn't think of anything to say. Holding her hand, Mira clenched her teeth one last time, smirking at me. Then the green over took her entire eye and her cannon fired.

I sat her up to collect our bag, and slid her eyelids closed, positioning her body so she was just asleep.

Mira, through all her scowls and nags and eyerolls and rough exterior, was a good person. I just need to let her death not go in vain.

_**Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District 11**_

I've been lost in my own mind for the past few days. Found a spot up in this rope jungle gym. Not much coverage, several spots torn apart by debris, but high up and out of the way. Some people from certain districts are very seldom to look up. The girl from One passed by not too long ago. Didn't even blink at me.

Amazing to think Mimosa is gone. Is her death somehow my fault? I should have stayed, until the tornado was gone. Did something crush her? Did another tribute murder her? The possibilities made my head spin and my body shiver.

Mimosa is most possibly dead because of me. Only two people died during the tornado and I'm quite sure one of them had been Mim. She reminded me of my sister in some ways. Friendly, small, always smiling.

That thought just brought on an entire new wave of longing and hurt. Anya. She had the same multi-colored eyes as me. But hers always turned purple. _I like purple, _she'd puff. _So that's the color they'll be._

After Javian's...meltdown...I was so crushed. I wanted to hate him for burning our house, killing our family, but I couldn't. Partially because he's all I had left, and also because, it was my fault as well. I scared him. He was using his sun powers because I had scared him with mine.

Now he's dead too. And I'm most possibly next.

_**Erone Thorn, District 12**_

I'd say 'this is nuts' but I'm afraid this Aries kid will hack me up and skin me alive. During training, he didn't really catch my eye. But now, the kid seriously scared me. He walked with a purpose, and it took awhile to travel back to his hideout. Amongst several smashed together food stands, Aries had a little nook in which he slept. But that's not why he had brought me.

We weren't allies. More like me being threatened and led forward against my will. A panda on either side of me and a blade pressed into my back, I was very careful not to trip over any rocks.

My heart paced itself at first but my nerves were getting to it. Calm, Erone, calm. Light thoughts. Light thoughts. I was going to die.

When it came to it, Aries pointed to a mound of white and black fur in the path.

"Bring him back," he said on no uncertain terms. While Aries went to try to hunt down the tribuet who did this, I was held hostage trying to bring the panda back (Bubba, so I'm told).

I've been sitting here, staring at the panda for I don't know how long. My powers aren't exactly controlled. I couldn't exactly practice back home.

The thing before me...was dead. Creepy, to think about it. A heart once beat, a breath only whispered. But now it didn't. It was a large mound of dead panda. Flies swarmed around the open wound and I wrinkled my nose at the developing scent.

Aries came back and I watched him uneasily. I hadn't brought him back.

"I thought you were going to save him," Aries said. His voice was hollow and it striked a note of fear at my heart. The pandas around me growled, their cold, wet noses tracing by my skin. My stomach rumbled and my bladder quaked. I would have thought he would want me to kill the Three tribute who killed the panda in teh first place. Apparently, he wanted to fufill the revenge himself.

"It's not that easy," I attempted to explain. "I don't have control. My focus is-"

"Cut the excuse crap," he barked. "And bring the damn panda back." I swallowed hard, trying with splaying my hands out at the thing. Still nothing. Aries intense gaze didn't help.

"Kid, your a mutant. You should be able to do this. Please, bring Bubba back," his voice built up in emotion, and I could feel my body shake with those emotions. Not for some mutant reason, but by my human nature. I'm an emotional guy, what can I say?

With a quivering breath, I felt my heart beat slow. Passing some of my life force onto another. I breathed in and out to the rhythm of my heart. Live, you panda, live...

"Is it working?" Aries sudden voice beside and on the other side of me made me jolt with surprise. Wasn't he over there?

My heart flooded cold and I snatched at the first thoughts of warmth. I could feel my breath catch in my throat.

Aries, leaning close beside me, collapsed. Bubba's body rolled over several feet. For a moment both remain motionless. Then the panda rised.

My eyes went back to a limp Aries. Did a cannon just fire? I wasn't paying attention.

What did I just do?

**Devmani Crews, District One **  
>Kazu Hokoshi, District One <em>(killed by Erone)<em>  
><strong>Hunter Faye, District Two <strong>~(Ron)**  
><strong>**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District Two **~(Hunter)**  
><strong>Leanara Gee, District Three _(neck snapped by Ron)_**  
>Trint Nevlin, District Three<br>**Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four _(betrayed by Dev, dagger to stomach)  
><em>Rodney Calder, District Four _(Head smashed in by Ron's hammer)_  
>Cynthia O'Meara, District Five <em>(speared in the stomach with a trident by Rodney)<em>  
><strong>Aries Prospero, District Five (?)<br>**Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District Six _(killed by Trint's death touch)_****  
><strong>**Kalel Lepios, District Six _(sneak attack by Hunter)_  
>Skylar Hawkins, District Seven <em>(killed by Trint's death touch)<em>****  
><strong>**Derrick Young, District Seven ~_(decapitated by Ip)_****  
>Harmony Curr, District Eight <strong>******  
><strong>**Erik "Nugget" Traub, District Eight _(crushed by pirate ship ride)_****  
><strong>**Mira Fox, District Nine _(poison and crossbow through torso from Trint)  
><em>****Nico Lenho, District Nine  
><strong>**Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District Ten _(head smashed after tornado)_****  
><strong>**Till Yarrow, District Ten _(hacked apart by Hunter)_  
>Mimosa Thistle, District Eleven <em>(Hunter's maiming and dagger through chest)<em>****  
>Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District Eleven <strong>******  
>Olive Quaker, District Twelve <strong>**~(Fiona)  
><strong><strong>Erone Thorn, District Twelve<br>********Fiona C. Flycactus, District Thirteen ****~(Olive)****  
><strong>******Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District Thirteen ****


	36. Games: All Just A Game

**Whatever happens this chapter, I advise you to KEEP READING THE NEXT UPDATES. Trust me, it will be revealed in time.**

_**Erone Thorn, District 12**_

Crap, I killed him. I fucking killed him. I checked his pulse, I tried CPR even though I have no idea how to do it. I sat there for a long while rocking in place, chewing my thumbnail. I killed another person with this damned power. But a cannon fired. A fucking cannon fired. The pandas are going to be so pissed...

The panda watched me moodily. I brought it back to life. Shouldn't it poof away after I...got rid of...its master? The eyes were a light gray color, which I found odd since, don't do most pandas have big dopey dark ones? A kid who can summon them in the first place isn't normal either so I shouldn't be shocked. I'm surprised I was so shocked to when a panda attacked me in the first place.

Bubba, that's his name, barked a roar at me. Wait, I could sort of understand him. Something like _What just happened, Master? _Whoa, what's with the master speech?

Suddenly, another panda appeared in a poof of black and white yin-yang. Okay, please tell me I'm dead. Or on wacky gas. Because the panda had a beard and was talking to me. The other pandas around me bowed with their rumps in the air.

_"The gift of the panda has been passed onto you, Master Erone. The pandas will guard you, as long as you lead them to victory. Treat them as your own, for they are your own." _I'm not dead. I've been close enough to death that I know how it feels. I'm crazy, that's it. Crazy.

"What happened to Aries?" I asked. I'm talking to a panda. A panda with a beard. He shimmered slightly, and he appeared like a ghost.

_"He has found a new form. He is among the panda kind." _I think he was going to say something else, but I skittered back. I'm crazy. I'm nuts. This is nuts. And climbing to my feet, I sprinted away, screaming like a mad man.

_**Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District 13**_

Aren't I the dick of the century?

Yeah, I'm aware I left my twin sister for dead back there. But, she's a goner any way. Not both of us can survive. What am I supposed to do, be chivalrous and carry her on, say "I'd never let you die, Fee Fee" like we were five again? Sorry, I can't.

I can't just imagine what the kids back home are saying. "Ip's a jerk." "Damn you, Ip! How dare you betray your sister like that!" "I'm not surprised he did that, he's been a constant jerk since day one." "I can't believe Ip just left her, his own sister." "I want Ip to be chased by mutations until his feet burn away, then fall off of a cliff, freefall into a bank of snow, freeze, have a volcano erupt and burn Ip. Then I want him to be buried and suffocate under the lava as it hardens into obsidian. Then come back as a frozen/burned/buried zombie. Then I will take my anger out on him by having the pleasure of killing him numerous times without him dying. Then, I would combine all of the most awesometastical mutations in Panem and blow him to smithereens so that there will be no trace of his horrible worthless existence." I bet you there's at least one person who hopes Fiona dies as a guy so I'm stuck a girl, if that's how it'll work out.

But these are the Mutant _Games. _It's not going to be all sunshine, lollipops and pandas. This is a battle. Our own personal hell of a war.

Fiona is another casualty to it. Cold hearted, I get that. Don't think I'm happy she's gone, or, going. She's my sister.

This is what has to happen. I may be a jerk. A selfish son of a bitch. But at least I'm not dead.

_**Devmani Crews, District 1**_

Where is she? Where is she? Would it be wise to shout "Plan B, where are you?" No, that may be taken the wrong way.

Obviously, I wasn't relying solely on those dunderheads. Two Psychos, a narcissistic asshat, and admittedly a normal girl who had no idea what she was getting herself into. Two of them are dead, and the other two (that's a pun in a way) are probably wandering around killing the first thing that stepped insight.

I grunted at the pain in my side. Damn girl from Nine. I hope she dies soon. Maybe she'll be in the sky tonight.

Plan B, ah, I've been planning this, if you remember from the last day of training. No one would ever expect it. She's a worthy ally, a real fighter, and not exactly a wimp. She made it this far, didn't she? Looks can be deceiving, that's why it took me four days to take notice of her. Naïve, to be frank, but that works for me.

The end to day four was coming. These days just seemed to charge on, but took forever. Just walking on and on and on. Okay, what am I thinking? I've been in the sun way too long. Way too-

My head jerked up at the sudden sound of...what exactly? A whir of something. Another sound clanked off, followed a few moments later by the smack of some surface. I gazed around, peering at the close quarter space. Cages lined one space, booths for tickets the other. Wait, there's a shooting range over there.

The same sound rang out again, and a flurry of white made me poise myself on my toes, swinging about. A white object shot towards me and I barely ducked down in time. I could feel the strands of hair on the top of my head flicker with the force. The batting cages...oh look, all the batting cages had the machine facing outwards.

I hopped onto my stomach, army crawling. The baseballs whizzed over my head and my scabbard pinched at my skin beneath me. I shifted it around onto my back, pushing on through.

I climbed to my feet, running on. A fence opened up to a separate enclosure, large rocks scaling about it. The day was coming to an end, but reflecting off the walls was a dancing orange light, illuminating the shadows. She's here.

The pain in my side felt like several stabs in my lung. Wincing, I cleared my face. Swagger and confidence. That's the basic ingredients of a Career.

"Your handwriting is superb," a boy's voice whispered. I was debating whether it was that low by choice or lack of energy.

"Thanks," a younger, girlish voice answered. Damn, I had been hoping she was alone. I was prepared to leave, heck, I was could swarm in and hack everyone there apart.

But I didn't stand a chance against the others alone. They may be stupid, but were also deadly. I needed her.

A third voice chimed piped up. "Seriously, mine is scrappy."

The younger voice hesitated. The third voice sighed. "Sorry, it happens now and then. It's easiest when I'm like this. Go on."

Why wait any longer? I slid around the hedge I ducked behind, appearing in sight. Instantly, Twelve jumped to her feet, flaming to life. A bloodied figure sat behind her. Wow, she thought she could fend me off with that tiny knife? I'm a Career, we take offense to that.

"I'm not going to kill you," I said mutely. To reassure them, I unclipped my scabbard and tossed it to the side. "Unarmed, see?" There was a retractable knife hidden in my sleeve and a darts in my shoe, but that's besides the point.

"What do you want?" Lil' Twelve asked. Isn't that the tranny from District Thirteen? She squinted nervously at me, plopping back a few feet, only to meet a wall.

"A simple alliance," I stated.

I scowled as Twelve glanced back at Thirteen. She needs to go with her instincts. Own, too-trusting instincts.

"Why?" If you haven't noticed, I hated talking. It makes me feel and look stupid. Glitter, diamonds, oooh, pretty.

My eyebrows sank a little. "I'm on my own, at the moment. The other Careers sort of want to kill me right now. At least I expect they would." Twelve blinked at my sparkles. Her fire began to dim and I found my opening. "Everyone could use another friend." This completely extinguished her.

"I'm Olive," she said, breathing easier. "This is Fiona." I nodded. Didn't she have a brother?

"Devmani," I said simply.

**If you're wondering, yes, I got the Ip comments from your reviews.**

**Devmani Crews, District One **~(Olive, Fiona)  
>Kazu Hokoshi, District One <em>(killed by Erone)<em>  
><strong>Hunter Faye, District Two <strong>~(Ron)**  
><strong>**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District Two **~(Hunter)**  
><strong>Leanara Gee, District Three _(neck snapped by Ron)_**  
>Trint Nevlin, District Three<br>**Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four _(betrayed by Dev, dagger to stomach)  
><em>Rodney Calder, District Four _(Head smashed in by Ron's hammer)_  
>Cynthia O'Meara, District Five <em>(speared in the stomach with a trident by Rodney)<em>  
><em>Aries Prospero, District Five (what <strong>did<strong> happen to him...)_**  
><strong>Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District Six _(killed by Trint's death touch)_****  
><strong>**Kalel Lepios, District Six _(sneak attack by Hunter)_  
>Skylar Hawkins, District Seven <em>(killed by Trint's death touch)<em>****  
><strong>**Derrick Young, District Seven ~_(decapitated by Ip)_****  
>Harmony Curr, District Eight <strong>******  
><strong>**Erik "Nugget" Traub, District Eight _(crushed by pirate ship ride)_****  
><strong>**Mira Fox, District Nine _(poison and crossbow through torso from Trint)  
><em>****Nico Lenho, District Nine  
><strong>**Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District Ten _(head smashed after tornado)_****  
><strong>**Till Yarrow, District Ten _(hacked apart by Hunter)_  
>Mimosa Thistle, District Eleven <em>(Hunter's maiming and dagger through chest)<em>****  
>Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District Eleven <strong>******  
>Olive Quaker, District Twelve <strong>**~(Devmani, Fiona)  
><strong><strong>Erone Thorn, District Twelve<br>********Fiona C. Flycactus, District Thirteen ****~(Devmani, Olive)****  
><strong>******Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District Thirteen ****

****Remember. This is the Mutant Games. Anything can happen.****


	37. Games: Bumper Cars From Hell

**So I've gotten the occasional comment of "Are you making another SYOT?" It seems most of you enjoy the Mutant Games theme. So yes, there will be another...just not at this moment. To be honest, after finishing this one, I'll probably be going on hiatus for awhile. Not forever, but a break to let the creative juices flow. But we have awhile until that comes.**

_**Harmony Curr, District 8**_

The voices carried on, not even bothering to check in my hiding spot. This is what I've been diminished to. A dented dumpster behind the ruins of the House of Mirrors. I plucked glass from my boots, and I could see the dirt and blood caked beneath my nails. My mind wandered off to home. Magen would just scrape it out with her teeth or a toothpick. Kelli would never have let her hands get that way in the first place. Smith, I smiled, would shrug indifferently.

I scratched away at the underneath with one of the shards of broken. Kalel's dead. Gone, zip, do not pass go. The blood, god, it was everywhere. I can't believe I got away the first time. The second time, pure luck. And I know for a fact the Careers won't spare me a third.

The sky darkened with time and the first drops of rain began pouring down. Swishing my head about, I peered over the top. The dismal sight made me pull my arm around me. Plops of rain drenched my hair and face.

Throwing my leg over the side, I scrambled over, falling with a light "oomph!" Ugh, I'll be feeling that later. I'm feeling it now. Rubbing my sore tailbone, I waddled a little until I could comfortably walk to a toppled tent. The cover was torn slightly and filthy. I pinched the the edge of the fabric, dragging it with a wrinkled nose to my hideout. Please, no one see me. Please.

A squeamish tingle ran down my spine as I grabbed the foul smelling, molding fabric. Ick. I tried shoving the girly attitude of my personality (which is practically all of my personality) and with a barbaric grunt, tossed it over my dumpster.

I jumped the box used as a step and ducked my head in. God, please no one saw me. Just imagine what everyone in Panem is thinking right now. I'm in a freakin' dumpster.

Kalel would really help right about now. My backside ached and I crawled into the corner the metal dumpster amongst the thrown in silly string and empty dirty water hotdog cardboard boxes. This is disgusting on _so_ many levels.

Kalel. I feel my face, and find the water on it to be salty. Regret still haunts my hollow head...dammit, one of Magen's illegal emo bands are getting to my head. But, I saw the Two Career coming. I tried to warn him. Should I have pushed him out of the way? Told the girl to stop? Pinched myself to make sure this wasn't all just some horrible nightmare.

I feel the oils of my hair and dirt on my face. All I wanted was a shower. Clean clothes. A warm bed.

I just wanted to go home. But for once, I couldn't get what I wanted. And it scared me.

_**Erone Thorne, District 12**_

I shook my head tiredly. "No, we cannot go get the Twinkies."

Bubba groaned, butting at my leg. I stood my ground. "I'm serious. I don't care if they smell delicious." He grumbled. A sharp pain shot up the back of my ankle and I smacked the panda's nose sharply. "Do not bite me, Bubba. That's a bad Bubba." I've already lost it, so why not become the leader of an angry hoard of pandas. The others acted strangely around the Bubba one and he gave me an annoyed roar.

"What, am I supposed to rename you all or something?" He rolled his gray eyes, trying to get a message through I wasn't fully comprehending. He sat back on his bottom in a human-like position, rubbing his smiley face stomach.

"Do you want me to call you Aphrodite?" The look on his face was clear; no Aphrodite. "That's what I thought."

_**Devmani Crews, District 1**_

How to get rid of Fiona...how to get rid of Fiona...?

That's a little cold hearted. But true. She was dragging us down. We weren't doing anything. It was all, "Fiona doesn't feel strong enough" or "Fiona can't move too much." Seriously, I'd bleed her out now if it speeded up the process.

I had the stomach to clean everything up. With what little medical knowledge I already had (a bandaid would not be covering that), and what Fiona offered, I managed to make sense of what was left. A lot of blood gone, that's for sure. She'd need some definite stitching. I'm no Kazu, so, sucks to be her right about now.

Every now and then, she'd flip to a boy, and it was sort of unnerving. No, she had to be the one with a heart and be all polite and quiet about changing. Couldn't she be at least ugly? That would make things a lot easier. Turn around after you take a leak and find a hot guy staring off in the same position, it can be creepy.

The first beginnings of daylight streamed up. Just enough light for us to see. Last night's death toll left me a little cranky; I had been so hoping to get my hands on that Nine girl. At least she's gone. My ribs agreed with another pulse of pain.

The Inside-Out Girl, as she was described. And the Panda Caller. This one, admittedly, made me sad. I may be a cold hearted bitch, but who is ever happy to see a kid who can summon pandas go? There was also the kid from Six, but he never struck me as a threat.

I shook the other girls awake, gripping my dual swords. Thirteen's eyes flickered up without a sound. Olive batted at my hand, flipping over onto her stomach. It took more shaking and refusing the thought of tossing her into one of the occupied enclosures (those kangaroos looked vicious...)

"Where are we going?" she mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

I kicked over her weapons, slicing my sword in practice swings at the air. I spoke one word. "Huntin'."

_**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District 2**_

Hunter poked the mounds of pink fluff. Drool dripped from her slightly opened mouth and she stroked the cotton candy like a small animal. Without another moment of hesitation, she horked down a plume. The sticky pink sugar stuck to her fingers and she gnawed it off with her front teeth.

"I fucking love cotton candy." Twinkies are better, I thought bitterly. This whole amusement park, I haven't found one Twinkie except what had been in the Cornucopia. My stomach was rumbly but that stuff didn't look edible to me.

"Where's to next?" I asked. So far, Hunter has ridden every coaster. On most there had been a number of traps, mainly malfunctions in the systems and you wouldn't believe how many carts I had to heave up to free Hunter from her neck breaking position. Response from her?

"Let's do that again!"

She smiled at me with pink teeth, the cotton puffing up her cheeks. She swallowed the unbelievable mouthful. Her fingers twitched around her knife belt and she scratched fidgety at the back of her ear. Extremely spazzy.

"This way!" she pointed off. Without even considering me, she sprinted in the directed zone, hopping a fence to a bumper car area. I followed, tugging the fencing from the ground with a grunt and kicking it to the side.

Hunter turned her wheel stubbornly on the pedals. "Go! I command thee to!"

Slowly, I waltzed up to the control booth and pressed the big red button. When in doubt, press a big red button.

From the walls, more bumper cars zoomed out at unnatural speeds. Crazed clown things smiled eerily at me and the front was line with sharp spikes. I sprinted and landed in the seat beside Hunter.

"Fatty, you're taking up most of the room!" she growled. Her hands were shaking and she choked down another fluff of pink. She batted the seat belt aside, instructing me to rip 'em off. "Safety last."

The clowns cackled and Hunter slammed her foot down on the gas. "Go, go, go!" she screeched. Her laughter carried on, long and wild. My hands wrapped around the guard in front of me to keep me from propelling forward with every jerking stop.

Balancing myself in a standing position, I swung my hammer, decapitating a clown thing. Hunter twirled about and drove full speed into another. The mutt flipped out of its seat, dissipitating in a pile of green gack. Hunter drove right over it. Her hand trailed over the side and she lifted it back up to draw battle lines beneath her lines with the green.

"Vroom!" she grinned. Every blood vessel popped in her arms and she twitched her head.

"You okay?" I asked. She gave me a crazed grin, even on my level, and headbutted the wheel's center to activate the horn. It only proceeded in jutting us from our seats. A cartoonish spring popped up under our seats and I skidded across the smooth surface.

Hunter was already on her feet. She leaped through the air to slice her knife through a clown's face, taking the red nose and pinching it onto her own. Every now and then, her muscles flailed aimlessly, and she ate another glob of pink fluff tucked into her jacket.

I brought my hammer down onto a car. It flew off the ground, landing off to the side. Sparks flew drum above, stinging my skin and singeing holes in my clothes.

Hunter scratched at the scabs on her face. She slammed onto the brake, flying with a euphoric yell to bash into my body. We covered enough ground to hit the curb of the waiting line and pain shot up my spine.

Angrily, I punched her back. Her thin body landed weightlessly onto a car. The spearing tips pierced right through her, but no blood melted from her.

"Eh," she mumbled, standing to throw a sufficient roundhouse kick at an oncoming clown. Nailed it right in the face. She honked her nose, giggling. "That itched a bit."

**No deaths.**

**Devmani Crews, District One **~(Olive, Fiona)  
>Kazu Hokoshi, District One <em>(killed by Erone)<em>  
><strong>Hunter Faye, District Two <strong>~(Ron)**  
><strong>**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District Two **~(Hunter)**  
><strong>Leanara Gee, District Three _(neck snapped by Ron)_**  
>Trint Nevlin, District Three<br>**Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four _(betrayed by Dev, dagger to stomach)  
><em>Rodney Calder, District Four _(Head smashed in by Ron's hammer)_  
>Cynthia O'Meara, District Five <em>(speared in the stomach with a trident by Rodney)<em>  
><em>Aries Prospero, District Five (what <strong>did<strong> happen to him...)_**  
><strong>Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District Six _(killed by Trint's death touch)_****  
><strong>**Kalel Lepios, District Six _(sneak attack by Hunter)_  
>Skylar Hawkins, District Seven <em>(killed by Trint's death touch)<em>****  
><strong>**Derrick Young, District Seven ~_(decapitated by Ip)_****  
>Harmony Curr, District Eight <strong>******  
><strong>**Erik "Nugget" Traub, District Eight _(crushed by pirate ship ride)_****  
><strong>**Mira Fox, District Nine _(poison and crossbow through torso from Trint)  
><em>****Nico Lenho, District Nine  
><strong>**Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District Ten _(head smashed after tornado)_****  
><strong>**Till Yarrow, District Ten _(hacked apart by Hunter)_  
>Mimosa Thistle, District Eleven <em>(Hunter's maiming and dagger through chest)<em>****  
>Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District Eleven <strong>******  
>Olive Quaker, District Twelve <strong>**~(Devmani, Fiona)  
><strong><strong>Erone Thorn, District Twelve<br>********Fiona C. Flycactus, District Thirteen ****~(Devmani, Olive)****  
><strong>******Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District Thirteen ****


	38. Games: I'm A Panda

**We've reached four hundred reviews. AAAAHHHHH! So, to all, thank you for reviewing. It means a lot to lil' ol' me. To know you people waste your time on me, it's a good feeling. Obviously I wouldn't have gotten these reviews without you, random person reading their computer screen or phone or other electronic device. Unless I made all those accounts, and I'm just wasting my time and talking to myself. (Shut up, the alternate me's will catch on).**

_**Ippetra "Ip." Z. Flycactus, District 13**_

She's not dead yet. Huh. Unless she found the strength to treat herself, I thought Fiona would have died hours ago.

I shrugged the thought off. Whatever.

I wonder if I could pass off as a Career? Deadly weapons, muscular physique, an alternating Y chromosome (this applies for female Career tributes). Wouldn't want to meet me in a dark alley in the midst of the night.

Wow, I need human companionship. I even used a bigass word that Fiona would be proud of.

I keep to the main paths, out in the center. What was I looking for? Not sure. I'd say trouble, but that's just stupid.

Pausing, I tilted my head at the echoey sounds of whimpers. Could be that twelve year old, although, she wouldn't have made it so far on foot on her own. I wonder if she'll even survive long with that arrow in her arm. There's a lot of people dying here, isn't there? That sounded awfully stupid, Ip.

Turning a corner, I inched closer to the dumpster. The asphalt caused my feet to scrape a bit and the whimpers stopped. The breathing struggled to be controlled and I eased my sword out of its scabbard. Bloody deaths are always the worse. The crap just gets everywhere, stains everything.

Just how to get them out. With a further shrug, I banged the side of the dented metal. A girl's head shot up and flew over the side with an interesting momentum. Her arms sprawled out and she struggled for a moment to gather her bearings and level her head. In that same split hesitation, I planted a foot into her stomach. A quick thrust and done. Nothing big.

But something in those eyes made me freeze. Slits of emerald with matted, dark-brown wavy hair. Comb it out, work on the makeup a little...Still has a slammin' body either way.

"Don't kill me." Those words shook me to the bone. Irrestistable, I couldn't say no. Couldn't strike through with the blade.

The notion came and passed, but my foot remained in her stomach. She wiggled her body a little beneath my weight. After a long moment, I finally reached out a hand.

"Ip," I said with as much charm as I managed to muster. Which wasn't that hard, obviously, especially for a girl like her. She slid it gingerly into my own, and I stepped off to bring her up.

"Harmony." Ah, Harmony. Not some weird ass name like I'ver heard through the years.

I kissed her hand, taking on my usual swagger. "I kindly make your acquaintance." Harmony fluttered her eyes flirtatiously. The sneaky-sweet smile was a good touch, although, seen it a thousand times. This will be fun.

_**Olive Quaker, District 12**_

"I don't like this plan!" But Devmani had already ran out of sight. Fiona hid in some brush not too far as a backup plan. The heat of my flames flooded through the darkness before dawn. Suddenly, Fiona shouted and I swung my rapier. The whole shaft of metal steamed red hot. My flames scorched the ground.

"Sorry, I just thought of an idea." Limping forward to prevent any pain from starting up in her center. A wire glinted in the light behind her and she tossed it with a wince to me.

"Tie it tight to the bar. Over there. Remember, tight." A little awkwardly, I dimmed a little and did as told. Fiona shuffled back to her spot.

"Where'd you get that?" I called out.

"From a fence, didn't have much else to do. Thought it could come in handy. She went on to explain something about my flame and convection and heat transfer. I'm a twelve year old with a very limited knowledge in science. I just smiled and nodded. It'll burn someone who doesn't notice it, I picked up that. Or something else, not sure. She set up a second one behind me, protecting both sides.

I wrapped my hands around the metal, straddling to reach both and feeling the warmth of it melting in my grip. So, I stood, watching over the land. We were perched on the highest possible point of the zoo area, and everything was visible. Which means I was visible, especially in the dark like this.

The sky was only a few shades short of light. Sunlight. God, I need some. The enveloping warmth of it gave me comfort and eased my bones. Made flaming a heck of a lot easier, for some reason.

The point was for me to draw attention and when the murderous tribute charged after me, Devmani would jump out and slice them up. Yeah. Not scared at all. I've used the bush three times already. Fiona sat off to the side with a knife in case Devmani didn't pull through. Still not totally scared.

A wind picked up, stronger than the one already blowing, and I watched my form dance on the ground. I closed my eyes, breathing in the scent of smoke. It comforted my nerves, a homey fragrance that made my eyes water.

A flurry of sound snapped my eyes open. The next instant, a blur of movement cut across my line of vision. My light dimmed with the nerves and I breathed heavy to keep it going. Come on, Devmani...

The blur darted across again, and then again, gradually finding a path closer to me. He then rushed forward, the pointed tip of a makeshift blade thrusting forward. I dropped my hand, instinctively bringing my hands up to shield my face.

Suddenly, Devmani tossed forward a knife. The weapon caused my attacker to veer off out of the way. But his body propelled into the wire and I felt a split-second tug on it. I awaited for the scream of pain from the burn, but none came. A cannon fired.

Dev examined her hands, then ducked under the wire to grab her knife, unbloodied. "I don't know how I did that but, wicked cool, huh?"

Seeing the corpse, my stomach knotted up. The boy's body lay in two pieces, upper and lower half. Blood and inside organs flooded out. Such a mess. So much blood. Staining the ground. My tattered socks. I never did think to go back to grab my shoes.

The wires dropped as Fiona tugged them down. Her face paled even further than what it was, and even a tinge of green. Her stomach does not sit well with this sort of stuff. Neither did mine.

Fiona choked her sleeve, gagging. "He was running so fast, the force was enough to make the wire-"

"-go right through him," Dev finished. "Gross but," she nudged aside the dismembered body, "effective."

_**Erone Thorn, District 12**_

"Dammit, Bubba, stop butting into me! We cannot get the fucking Twinkies!" he groaned sorely. A gruff anger rumbled in his throat. What's with him? I'm not that fluent in panda, sorry, but seriously, I did what the magical panda guru told me to. The other pandas love me. Why is this one so pissed?

Maybe it's because I brought his life back...but took his prior master's. They were close, I can tell. Bubba and Aries, best friends forever. I can't believe I killed him. What's with the strange feeling that a lot of people are pissed I killed him?

Bubba rolled his stunningly human eyes, roaring tiredly at me. "I'm sorry, me no speak panda." This guy really...

Suddenly, a figure burst from the remains of a tent. He shot an arrow over his shoulder, the string only managing to thwack his forearm. The boy grunted with the pain, instant red flaming his skin. Alarming yellow eyes flashed through his mass of black hair. Kid from Eleven.

Bubba growled, his haunches rocking up. Great. Clowns. Creepy zombie clowns.

Behind them, acrobats flipped through the curtains of the tent. The walked forward on their hands, sharp teeth hissing with an unnerving grin. My heart picked up and my throat constricted. Bubba plowed forward. I cringed at the massacre unfolding, Eleven stepping beside me.

"He really doesn't like clowns," he commented. "Although, I'd expect as much." I was glad he wasn't trying to kill me. I don't kill him, he doesn't kill me for the moment.

I nodded slowly. The male acrobat's head rolled to my feet. With a girlish squeak, I kicked it back. The other pandas sat about me. Their awkward exchanging glance caused me to shake my head at the duo.

"He's a strange one, Bubba," I stated, crossing my arms as a spray of what should be blood sprayed out at us.

Eleven tilted his head curiously. "You mean him?" He jutted a thumb at the panda mauling off a rainbow afro. He chewed off the nose and it screeched in pain. Chewing it, the red nose will never be quite the same. Bubba trotted to the side. The pink tongue licked away happily at the punctured holes.

"Yeah," I nodded. The girl of the two by my side roared. She turned her fluffy rump and disappeared in a poof of black and white.

"Why do you call him Bubba?" Odd question.

"That's his name. It's what Aries called him." Eleven's eyebrows knitted together. Confusion was written all over his face.

"But that is Aries."

I blinked at the statement, and Bubba raised his head in acknowledgement. "What?"

"That may be Bubba's body, but it isn't Bubba's soul, or thoughts at least. That's Aries." The panda roared. His gray eyes lightened happily, like someone finally got it.

_See, Boss. _He likes calling me Boss, rather than Master. He thinks it sounds cooler. _He gets it. What kind of panda master are you, seriously?_

I gaped, closing and opening my mouth like a drowning fish. "B-But how! I killed him. I brought Bubba back. His cannon fired!" Eleven nodded slowly, considering this. I didn't have to explain my abilities. He just already knew.

"I have no idea whose left, to be honest. I've been dream walking for days. I woke up upside-down in a rollercoaster. Started humming the Batman theme under my breath to fight off the nerves. But I came upon Aries, and he was sitting in a field drinking tea with a couple of pandas and his sister."

I looked at the panda, Bubba, well, now Aries. I made him switch bodies?

He made a gutteral sound in his throat. "Roar!" _I tried to tell you, Boss. But you didn't get it. You need to brush up on your panda. I was pissed at first but, really, look at me now. I'm a panda!_

The way I imagined him saying 'I'm a panda,' it oozed with an adorable little wave upwards to the _an _of _panda. _I turned him into a panda. I put him in a dead thing's body. This power is just getting weirder and weirder.

**Devmani Crews, District One **~(Olive, Fiona)  
>Kazu Hokoshi, District One <em>(killed by Erone)<em>  
><strong>Hunter Faye, District Two <strong>~(Ron)**  
><strong>**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District Two **~(Hunter)**  
><strong>Leanara Gee, District Three _(neck snapped by Ron)_**  
>Trint Nevlin, District Three<br>**Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four _(betrayed by Dev, dagger to stomach)  
><em>Rodney Calder, District Four _(Head smashed in by Ron's hammer)_  
>Cynthia O'Meara, District Five <em>(speared in the stomach with a trident by Rodney)<em>  
><strong><em>Aries Prospero, District Five<em>**(Panda Form)  
>Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District Six <em>(killed by Trint's death touch)<em>****  
><strong>**Kalel Lepios, District Six _(sneak attack by Hunter)_  
>Skylar Hawkins, District Seven <em>(killed by Trint's death touch)<em>****  
><strong>**Derrick Young, District Seven ~_(decapitated by Ip)_****  
>Harmony Curr, District Eight <strong>**~(Ip)  
>Erik "Nugget" Traub, District Eight <em>(crushed by pirate ship ride)<em>****  
><strong>**Mira Fox, District Nine _(poison and crossbow through torso from Trint)  
><em>Nico Lenho, District Nine _(sliced in half by Fiona's creative wire thing)  
><em>Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District Ten _(head smashed after tornado)_****  
><strong>**Till Yarrow, District Ten _(hacked apart by Hunter)_  
>Mimosa Thistle, District Eleven <em>(Hunter's maiming and dagger through chest)<em>****  
>Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District Eleven <strong>******  
>Olive Quaker, District Twelve <strong>**~(Devmani, Fiona)  
><strong><strong>Erone Thorn, District Twelve<br>********Fiona C. Flycactus, District Thirteen ****~(Devmani, Olive)****  
><strong>******Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District Thirteen ****~(Harmony)

**I'm not sure to count Aries as alive so, he's just in italics.**


	39. Games: It's a Small World

**I got punched in the face and kicked in the shin. Of course, I still placed 3rd for sparring. Ah, the weekend. Sorry for slight delay, and if the grammar is crappy, extra sorry.**

**_Trint Nevlin, District 3_**

No, not this again. Not this. The form of torture began again, and I sank to my knees. No amount of pounding can stop it. Gah, it can drive any person insane. No, please, stop. Someone's going to die. I'm prepared to slice my wrists, just to stop this agony. Why, why me? I've killed enough. Why are the Gamemakers forcing me to this?

"It's a world of laughter, a world of tears! It's a world of hopes, and a world of fears! There's so much that we share, that it's time we're aware, it's a small world after all..."

I pound my head into the pavement. Make it stop, fuck! No, no, now it's going into Spanish. I'd be able to live with it if there were more than just two fucking lines. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all...

The migraine in my mind moved to the front of my cranium. I can see a couple of ants shriveled up in agony at my touch and I find myself placing a hand down of the crack they emerged from. Little antennae brush by my skin and after a moment, I lifted off my hand. The little bugs are layered in piles. Survivors ran in a scatter and I couldn't help but compare it to life we live in. Chaos unfolds and we all die.

The world isn't small. It's fucking huge. We're all just insignificant little ants dying at the hand of a larger force.

That's how we are in the Games. Tributes are nothing. The Gamemakers, the Capitol. They waved their magnifying glass over the swarm they call the districts. And our mounds burn beneath the light.

Like a wave of a poisoned hand, everything can be controlled by fear. With a simple wave of death.

_**Erone Thorne, District 12**_

Jaz, as I came to find his name was, nodded along to a roaring Aries/Bubba. I still couldn't believe it. I made them switch bodies. Aries, I could tell, was still peeved about Bubba. I tried, admittedly. I thought I did what he wanted. Instead, I did something totally different. And stupid.

Aries stood on his hind legs to gaze across the landscape. Splotches of dried clown blood stuck to his muzzle and other furry spots. It's weird to be standing next to a panda. And a panda that's really a boy. And just murderously mauled a (what, clown car?) of clowns. No wonder my head hurts.

A few minutes after Aries, uh, outbreak, Jaz simply nodded to me and walked off.

"Why are you so chill?" I asked. He turned around, pausing with a hair flip. Something about it is just so amusing (flip). My hair is best kept short. Usually, it's just to be easier to wash and such. His is just so sway-ey. Flippable.

"Just how I am," he shrugged. I tried to imagine this pale, skinny kid up in the trees of Eleven. I couldn't see it.

"You don't _have _to be alone..." I trailed off. Was I suggesting an alliance? Strange, me, the loner, of all people. "Besides Olive, we're the two youngest kids left. And Olive makes up the age differential with her ability and her...Olive-ness." God, I'm awkward.

Jaz actually smiled, a smirking but kind grin. There's some mystery to the kid with the swaying hair. Through the shade of it, I catch glints of green scrutinizing me with a heavy stare.

"Fine." Jaz offered out a pale hand, and I gripped it with a surprisingly wince. Maybe he's not as frail as he seems. A very leader-like attitude. There's something in that steady, calm face that just makes you wonder what he's been up to.

Aries grunted moodily to the one named Pucca, who gruffed out a snort with a flap of her lips. He gave me a half-hearted nod and, after a glance towards Jaz for confirmation, we climbed aboard. Aries bucked his rear end and I instantly slid off with arms raised in surrender.

_Not both of you at the same time! _he roared. Pucca backed away a step and he snapped his head to her. _Don't be such a..._He added on another word I wasn't even sure how to pronounce. Pucca roared with imminent anger. Would it be wise to climb aboard an angry panda's back?

I tossed a leg over, and Pucca calmed at my touch. _I apologize, Master._ Aries snorted.

_You're only being nice because you want to be the favorite. _

_Stop being such a _(weird panda word), Aries_. _Her responding growl had a sassy curve to the end, on Aries, that caused a roll to my eyes. God, when he had been human, was he just like this? Just imagine with Bubba around. _Deal with it, you're a panda. Bubba is dead._

Aries haunches rose up, but Jaz knocked him down with a slam of his feet. "You two stop fighting! We have a task at hand and I'm pretty sure there are enemies around." The two pandas gave him a sullen, pouty look, but truged forward. I gripped Pucca's fur tight. I'm not from Ten. This is insane.

_I like the girl better, _she pouted. _She at least smelled nice. _

_Apples, _Aries added in. Should I be offended by this? The group became quiet and we listened to the sound of heavy panda feet padding across the cracked blacktop.

_**Harmony Curr, District 8**_

Why did I ally with Ip? He doesn't exactly seem like the trusting type, a little egotistical. I'm not exactly sure what his ability he had, or what district he was from, but hey, he's tall, muscular, and such a looker. And I need human companionship. Sue me. Bang, bang.

Also a cute relationship. There were those moments. When we passed by a fortune teller, the electronic figure behind it began throwing bladed cards at me. Ip shoved me to the ground and his hands gripped me firmly. Suddenly, he rolled me over ontop of him, onto roll again to shield my body. A row of perfectly spaced bladed cards clinked into the cement, Ip hopped off and tugged me along. There was that awkward secret smiles in between and sometimes he would find an excuse to grab my hand. Okay, mainly I would find an excuse. Occasionally, our arms would brush against the others. His nose would even trail across mine when he leaned in to talk.

We both sort of slid into this flirtatious state of mind. At least, I did. I guess the stress.

Nothing had happened in awhile. Ip took my hand and lead me through a heavily busted apart tunnel. We climbed into a little boat and it glided off into the water.

"What's up with you?" I asked. Stupid question. His lip curled up, as if to comment at this but it sank back down.

"Oh, you know Mutant Games. Decapitated my ally when he tried to kill me and my sister in his beastial state." I nodded, my eyes squinting curiously at sister. Sister? Which district had the siblings again? Sorry, I'm internally blonde. The stress is enough.

"Sister?" I pursued. Ip's lips pressed together, knowing he messed up there. "Did she...you know..."

Ip, slowly, shook his head. "Um, we separated." He didn't say much else after that, only taking my hand and pointing off into the distance. What does separated mean? The way he says it, it's like it was by choice. I'm an only child, but I'd imagine being here with Smith. I wouldn't leave him. At least, I hope I wouldn't leave him. Or him leave me.

Suddenly, lights flicker on. Little electronic figures came to life, waving with wide, metal smiles. Then the music began.

"Fuck, not this," Ip muttered. "Fee always liked watching old video casset tapes of this brand's movies. This song is fucking crazy." It was pretty much the same tune over and over again. Damn, it was annoying.

For a long moment, we bobbed along. Our hands slammed over our ears and the cringes in our face tightened my muscles. God, if I keep this up, I'll have wrinkles by my thirties. Ip shook his head and the electronic dolls just grew in volume.

Finally, he grabbed my face, kissing me. Ah, way to distract the pain. Though, it was moving way too fast. But I'll be dead in a day or two, why not let myself indulge? Although, I could just imagine what Kalel would say. _With the It twin? Seriously, Harm? _Wait, It twin?

Ip's lips were just so kissable, becoming softer and tender by the moment. I pushed away. My stomach flipped and my head spun, but not from the kiss. Why were there extra parts when I brushed my hand across his chest? Ip, at least, if that was still Ip, glanced to the side for a moment. His, er, her fists tightened and he/she jerked to his feet.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Fiona!" heesh shouted to the tunnels. Suddenly, the little cupids above zoomed around on their cable wires. Heart-yipped arrows aimed on us.

Ip changed back to a boy. I blinked again and Ip whipped a hand out to shove me. Enough force sent me toppling over and I watched an arrow zing down to where I was standing. A cold rush of water soaked to my bones and my teeth chattered on impact. I knew basic swimming strokes, but nothing much past that. Maybe I should have swam more often in the family pool than work on my tan.

I paddled to the side. An arrow shot down and pierced my shoulder. Instantly, I screamed and Ip snatched at my hand as he hopped off the side of the river. God, I kissed a girl. I would have liked it if it hadn't been a girl. Bleh, ech, ew, ew, ewie!

His hands pulled me roughly up. My butt dragged along the side, and the electronic models withdrew swords from pockets of their clothes. The blood was already seeping through my clothes and I screamed the whole while.

"Just shut up, Harm!" he shouted. God, you had been a girl! And I kissed you! I called for him to lighten up but he continued jerking me back with pinching grips.

"Way to go, tranny!" I shouted back at his anger. Suddenly we stopped. Figures waddled up slowly, and in a good ten seconds, we were going to be engulfed.

"Looks like this tranny is just going to leave you behind," he bellowed. My eyes flickered up to him in fear. yes, he's watching.

"Save me," I commanded. For a moment, he just stared at me. His arms reached down to pull me. But then he shrunk, hair growing down to his shoulders, which thinned down as well. A smirk crossed his beautiful features.

"Nice try, bitch." Leaning down, he kissed me one last time. And standing back up, he kicked me into the water. The feel of his clunky foot found the curve of the small of my back. The wind flew from my lungs.

I bobbed through the surface, gasping for air. My arm was shaking with pain and the arrows began shooting through the water at me again. One lodged through my thigh, another at an angle of my stomach. My body could barely move. I tried to snatch at the ledge, but the robots, that's it, robots stab at my fingers.

The pain comes in sharp. Oxygen couldn't reach my lungs. I'm not sure which makes me sink into unconsciousness; the water or the weapons.

**Devmani Crews, District One **~(Olive, Fiona)  
>Kazu Hokoshi, District One <em>(killed by Erone)<em>  
><strong>Hunter Faye, District Two <strong>~(Ron)**  
><strong>**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District Two **~(Hunter)**  
><strong>Leanara Gee, District Three _(neck snapped by Ron)_**  
>Trint Nevlin, District Three<br>**Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four _(betrayed by Dev, dagger to stomach)  
><em>Rodney Calder, District Four _(Head smashed in by Ron's hammer)_  
>Cynthia O'Meara, District Five <em>(speared in the stomach with a trident by Rodney)<em>  
><strong><em>Aries Prospero, District Five<em>**(Panda Form)  
>Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District Six <em>(killed by Trint's death touch)<em>****  
><strong>**Kalel Lepios, District Six _(sneak attack by Hunter)_  
>Skylar Hawkins, District Seven <em>(killed by Trint's death touch)<em>****  
><strong>**Derrick Young, District Seven _(decapitated by Ip)_****  
><strong>**Harmony Curr, District Eight _(drowned and inhuries sustained by robots)_  
>Erik "Nugget" Traub, District Eight <em>(crushed by pirate ship ride)<em>****  
><strong>**Mira Fox, District Nine _(poison and crossbow through torso from Trint)  
><em>Nico Lenho, District Nine _(sliced in half by Fiona's creative wire thing)  
><em>Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District Ten _(head smashed after tornado)_****  
><strong>**Till Yarrow, District Ten _(hacked apart by Hunter)_  
>Mimosa Thistle, District Eleven <em>(Hunter's maiming and dagger through chest)<em>****  
>Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District Eleven <strong>** ~(Erone, Panda Aries)  
><strong><strong>Olive Quaker, District Twelve <strong>**~(Devmani, Fiona)  
><strong><strong>Erone Thorn, District Twelve <strong>**~(Jaz, Panda Aries)  
><strong><strong>Fiona C. Flycactus, District Thirteen <strong>**~(Devmani, Olive)****  
><strong>******Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District Thirteen****

****Sort of top ten/nine. Woo, fucking, hoo.****


	40. Games: Homerun

**Hi, my name is Ronnie, I'm an addict.**

**_Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District 2_**

Something was wrong with Hunter. Wronger than usual, at least.

Her body smacked about the perimeter as if she were in a pin ball machine. A cannon sounded not too long ago and it meant there was another death. Another death meant one less kill for me. My hand wrapped longingly around my hammer. How to pass the time?

Hunter stuffed another bit of cotton candy into her mouth. That stuff is like crack for her. Snapping the reins of an invisible horse and neighing, she hurled herself forward into a hedge. No matter how many times I smack her with the hammer, she won't fucking die.

The sky was a deep blue and wispy clouds floated about. A cool sun shined down on our heads and casted light, wannabe shadows into pockets of the scene. I kicked aside a decapitated head of a carousel horse. This had enough force to send it skidding across the cement and crashing through a shop's window. The shatter of glass amused my bored attention.

Hunter's head popped up from a bush on the opposite side of the path. Huh, how'd she get there? Her acne-ous face smeared with dirt and a stray twig tangled itself in her short hair.

"What was that?" she called. Her puke green eyes narrowed onto me before widening. "Were you playing soccer without me? Damn you, Ron."

She giggled as she shoved her way out of the bush, looking down at the red ants swarming up her limbs. "Silly little things." Without a wince of pain, she swiped them off, whistling a tune to herself. "Tickles, hee hee."

From her jacket pocket, she shoved yet another clump cotton candy into her mouth. A reflexive twitch tingled at the corner of her eye. She gaved around, head turning off. A crazed glint sparkled her eyes and she grinned like a madman.

"Holy fucking water park!" she screeched. Without a second thought, she sprinted off in that direction. Huh, that was an impressive leap, right over a potted plant.

The structure of just that, a water park, looked overhead. A large jungle gym sitting in a pool of water with added water gun and bucket gadgetry screwed onto guard rails loomed ahead. Hunter was already sliding through it all.

Suddenly, an ancient voice started a countdown. My body tensed and I glanced about. What's gonna blow up?

As it reached one, Hunter screamed. I twisted about to see what the hell was going on, but found an extra large bucket, being the size of a fucking house, dumping over. Hunter stood underneath the fall of it with a bony fist in the air, feet planted wide apart. It could easily be compared with a superhero preparing for take off.

The gush of water tumbled over her. It crashed with a thick woosh, Hunter's figure blurring into it. Her scream cut mid breath and I stood, unsure of what to do. Is it possible for her to drown?

When the bucket emptied, Hunter lay into the shallow water. Her body flopped like a fish out of water and she sat up. The grin on her face was completely gone.

I dashed forward and I was struck by how cold the water was. Jeez! How was Hunter so unfazed by it?

Her hands were stained a pink tinge of color and thrashed about around the water. "No, where is it? It was right in my pocket!" Her eyes dulled and the pupils shrank down, mere pen dots.

"What is it?" I asked. Honestly, I wasn't too concerned. She's just wasting time.

The muscles in her face twitched about and she slammed her fists into the water. "My cotton candy, dumbass! It's not here!" Oh, the cotton candy. It was in her pocket. What did happen to it?

"Um, it's not here," I said. She shook her head and combed her fingers through the surface.

"I need it," she cried. "I need it." This cotton candy was getting to her head. Locking a grip onto her ankle, I dragged the girl out. She pounded the ground, kicking uselessly. "Let me go! Now! I need my cotton candy!"

My feet trodded onto the beige cement circling this section of the arena. But I found I couldn't step any farther. Like glue sticking to the bottom of my feet.

I looked back and found the blue tinted water wrapped like a glob of gum or thick phlegmy spit or, better put, snot to my boots. Sort of solidified yet still watery.

"Candy!" Hunter screeched, digging her fingertips into the filter. I plodded, grunting with the exhertion, towards our main path. What is this crap?

The countdown began again, a solid ten, nine, eight, and the bucket eased over. The first few drops rocked about and it wasn't blue or clear-ish. An acid green. Horrible acid green.

"The snot is upset," Hunter yelped. "It senses thy lack of cotton candy!" God, this idiot. An ugly little bitch, seriously, shut up!

The anger rattled through my bones. She doesn't have to do anything. Her ignorance and fucking insanity is so fucking annoying. I may be insane but she's in a category of her own.

I swung hard on the hammer. It cracked hard against Hunter's head. And, pulling through, it pushed Hunter's entire body along. Everything passed in slow motion. The gack flicked off her body, which took to the air. And kept going. And going. And going.

"Blasting off again!" Hunter shouted. She disappeared into the distance and I dropped my hammer off to the side. Finally. She's gone.

The acid poured down and washed through the water. It stung at my ankles. The pain allowed me to gain some sense and kick off the gack.

My knees buckled beneath me. With what strength I could gather, I crawled forward across the cement.

A burning sensation ate at my feet. But I was completely out of the water crap, what gives?

The vein in my arm pulsated green. I needed a nap. A fucking nap.

_**Fiona C. Flycactus, District 13**_

"Did a cannon just fire?" A lightness swooshed through my brain and my vision blurred a little more than it already was. I shook it off. The moments were coming less and less. Although, there was going to be some permanent damage. I wasn't going to get much better.

Devmani raised an eyebrow at me. She wasn't happy about having to assist me when walking. Not happy at all.

"Uh, no. Why?" Olive replied softly. The handle of her rapier stuck out from the scabbard awkwardly. The melted metal didn't quite fit in it as smooth.

I shook my head, squinting at the sky. "I didn't hear anything. I-I thought I saw something in the sky, one of those daredevil things." Dev rolled her brown eyes.

"Sure you did, Fiona," she muttered. The little gemstones poured out and her grip tightened on me. I'm slightly better. Need help moving but maybe one more day I could move about on my own with a bearable amount of pain. Dev seemed to have her own injury in her side and I made to lean on the opposite side of her.

"Yeah, probably just my imagination," I mumbled. Seriously, Fee. Random figure flying through the sky? What were you thinking? Must be my vision. I could really use my glasses about now. Ip used to steal them and threaten to break them, flush 'em down the toilet, throw them into one of the vats of toxic waste, etc. That was the beginning of his asshole phase. Which hasn't ended yet. And probably never will.

My thoughts broke with a roar. A legitimate roar. And being the legitimate person of the situation, Devmani shoved roughly to a bench (which I missed by a couple of feet). The hiss of double swords rang out and Dev flitted the blades in a circle to gain a grip of them. Olive spastically drew her own weapon.

"Not that thing again," the Twelve whispered under her breath. The leather of the hilt sizzled in some way and the misshapen pommel and cross-guard began to burn red.

A dust-colored lioness growled at us from atop the cliff of a stone enclosure. The shatter of sound perked the hairs of the back of my neck up and I msucled up as a boy to pull myself to my feet. I think something with the transitions actually helped the healing process. A whole heck of a lot more painful and harder to finish, I was left gasping for breath afterwards. But something with the hormones or rapid succession of cells splitting and adadpting to the new specifications of the body, it caused the skin to heal over, just a little. I gained a certain amount of strength and managed to pull myself to my feet. Hope Ip doesn't need the Y chromosome right now.

I pulled the elongated dagger from the bag over my shoulder. It was the same length of my forearm, as a guy, and not exactly weighted right. Hope it can hold together.

The lioness pounded down the slope. Devmani shuffled in front of Olive and pointed her sword at the beast. The permanent annoyed expression on her face molded to that of pure ferocity and savagery. She swung at it and it growled with anger as the sword made a shallow cut across its snout. Following the first strike, the second blade twisted around and sliced the throat of the beast.

It attempted to roar but choked on the blood pouring out. Dev kicked it aside and Olive stumbled in with a downwards thrust. It lay motionless, leaking from its wound.

Devmani smiled down at it, not commenting. Olive poked it experimentally with the tip of her sword. Something wasn't right. It couldn't have been that easy. This is Mutant Games, nothing is as it seems. Always makes you think twice.

I squinted hard. Movement, movement. Wait was that...? Or my imagination acting up? May be my writer's instinct. Something about that kind, my dad used to say. Always thinking about every possible ending to a situation, wondering how each twist could effect the end result.

But the large figure running forward, black and massive, wasn't my imagination. With wobbly feet, I stumbled toward it to fall to my knees.

"Hey, look out!" I shouted. The two girls flinched around, probably surprised by my sudden change of voice. A click of hooves made my squint deepen in, a dull pain stabbing the back of my eyes. I'll be blind by the time I'm dead.

Devmani swung her arm to arc down the sword. But a rock dislodged her foot and she tumbled over, bringing Olive down with her. No, dammit.

"Hey, ugly!" I shouted. Inner Ip, find your inner Ip. "Pick on someone your own size!" True, I was the biggest one of our group now. Even as a girl, Devmani only had a couple of pounds of me.

The dark creature, a yak looking thing from what I could tell, swung its head towards me. It skidded across the cobblestone walkway and stopped only a few inches from the girl's faces. A hoove pawed at the ground, which gave me some leeway time. I shuffled forward a few inches on my knees with the blade pointed directly out in front of me. The little stones cut at my skin and I grit my teeth to prepare for the force. This was extremely stupid, which says a lot for me.

Ip was the brave one. Not me. I was the brains. We equaled out our personalities. Ip at least equaled out mine.

It charged forward and I reflexively squeezed my eyes shut. This was going to hurt...a lot.

_**Trint Nevlin, District 3**_

Two fourteen year olds walked out into the opening. They showed some discomfort at the sound of the song but the pandas swayed to it cheerfully. These two seemed pretty morbid looking, a grimness to his face, dark green-gray eyes. The other had dark, longish hair that covered most of his face.

Huh, I've come upon way too many fourteen year olds for my taste. I thought of Lila back home for a fraction of a second, but shoved the thought aside. You can think about her when your home. When you can.

Twelver's panda's head shot up, sniffing the air. I edged out of sight and locked my arrow into place. A soft growl rumbled in it's chest.

"What is it, Aries?" Aries? That's the Five kid, right? I thought he was dead...

Suddenly, they were cut off by an adrenaline filled scream. Whoa, what the fuck? I gazed at the sky and blinked at the girl shooting down like a meteor. Towards me.

She smacked a flagpole soaring the Capitol seal. It bends with the force of her and she slides around that to smash into me.

If she didn't hit the pole, she'd probably killed me with the full force of flying. We skidded along the grass just behind me and she sits up, staring at me.

"Hey, it's you! Jellyfish dude!" No, not this loon. The chick from Two, Honey? No it was a boy name. Hunter? Hunter, ah, yes, Hunter. "How goes it? Do you happen to have any cotton candy on you?"

I shoved her off and climbed to my feet. She jumped up to smack my head and hummed like a hummingbird. God, bad analogy.

The angered roar of a panda creased a frown into my face. "Aries, no!" A pause of angered panda arguing followed with the pounding of feet. I allowed myself a quick glance around the corner and shot blindly off at the small crowd.

Hunter pulled a dagger from her pocket, grinning. "Finally. I've wanted to hack some things up for awhile." She didn't mean me, so I guess that was good.

**Devmani Crews, District One **~(Olive, Fiona)  
>Kazu Hokoshi, District One <em>(killed by Erone)<em>  
><strong>Hunter Faye, District Two<br>****Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District Two  
><strong>Leanara Gee, District Three _(neck snapped by Ron)_**  
>Trint Nevlin, District Three<br>**Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four _(betrayed by Dev, dagger to stomach)  
><em>Rodney Calder, District Four _(Head smashed in by Ron's hammer)_  
>Cynthia O'Meara, District Five <em>(speared in the stomach with a trident by Rodney)<em>  
><strong><em>Aries Prospero, District Five <em>**(Panda Form)  
>Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District Six <em>(killed by Trint's death touch)<em>****  
><strong>**Kalel Lepios, District Six _(sneak attack by Hunter)_  
>Skylar Hawkins, District Seven <em>(killed by Trint's death touch)<em>****  
><strong>**Derrick Young, District Seven _(decapitated by Ip)_****  
><strong>**Harmony Curr, District Eight _(drowned and inhuries sustained by robots)_  
>Erik "Nugget" Traub, District Eight <em>(crushed by pirate ship ride)<em>****  
><strong>**Mira Fox, District Nine _(poison and crossbow through torso from Trint)  
><em>Nico Lenho, District Nine _(sliced in half by Fiona's creative wire thing)  
><em>Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District Ten _(head smashed after tornado)_****  
><strong>**Till Yarrow, District Ten _(hacked apart by Hunter)_  
>Mimosa Thistle, District Eleven <em>(Hunter's maiming and dagger through chest)<em>****  
>Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District Eleven <strong>** ~(Erone, Panda Aries)  
><strong><strong>Olive Quaker, District Twelve <strong>**~(Devmani, Fiona)  
><strong><strong>Erone Thorn, District Twelve <strong>**~(Jaz, Panda Aries)  
><strong><strong>Fiona C. Flycactus, District Thirteen <strong>**~(Devmani, Olive)********  
>Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District Thirteen<strong>**


	41. Games: Hack and Slash

**I now have Word! Ah, so not as many crappy grammatical errors. I know how you guys are reacting. "Oh, Yelof, it isn't the writing, it's your wonderful story telling that counts." (Finally fucking yeah, this girl can't spell to save her life, legit, man)**

**_Olive Quaker, District 12_**

"Hey, ugly!" Fiona shouted. "Pick on someone your own size!" Her voice dropped to a his voice. The yak skidded several feet and I squeezed my eyes shut. I was going to die. I forced myself to remain calm, though. Freak out, I'll torch Devmani like a piece of coal. A whiff of yak slapped my face (they could at least bathe these things before putting them in the arena, jeez!) and my eyes stung from the scent.

The clatter of hooves carried off and I tried to climb to my feet. Devmani pinned me down, slightly hesitant to do so. I feel her hand wrap around my forearm and a sting spreads through it as she touched my wound.

Fiona kneeled with her legs staggered wielding only a knife. The yak charged full force.

"We have to help her!" I grunted, but Devmani wouldn't budge. Did she want Fiona to die? Hello?

It took a rushed flood of blood crashing through my brain for me to realize; she did want Fiona to die.

I wriggled from her grip, heating up a bit. The first little flicks of fire sparked from the tips of my hair when Devmani jerked off in pain.

The yak howled in pain as her blade entered the chest. It didn't make it too deep, first. It tour through the matted fur, but as it crashed into it, the weight following behind just juddered it deeper into the beast's chest. It yak called in pain. The hooves rootled about to find a foot hold and Fiona dodged his head side to side to avoid a firm kick to the face.

As soon as it planted its legs on either side of his face, it started charging over Fiona again. The girl, eh, guy yelled with the strain of pushing the legs away from his face. The handle jutted from the yak's chest and blood trickled down onto Fiona's face.

What happened next is just so…odd. The whole time, I was staring in horror at my ally as they fought for life. One moment, the yak was pounding down with skittish legs. Next, it was tossed to the side with an arrow protruding from its head. Devmani staggered up next to me, her dual swords already drawn. Another figure stood at the out stretches of the area, striding towards Fiona.

"What, the fuck, were you doing?" the girl asked. Suddenly, she started to grow taller, hair receding back into her scalp. Fiona shrunk and I found myself glaring at the girl now made boy. That Ip kid.

"Are you on dope or something? Seriously, it's a miracle you're even alive and now you're jumping in front of fucking bulls?" Devmani raised her eyebrows at me and I merely waved her off.

"It's a yak, actually," Fiona corrected. Ip reached down and tugged her up by her collar. Fiona's feet kicked uselessly at the air and Devmani began to casually stride towards the duo.

"Stop being such a smart ass, Fee," he demanded. "You can't even see me." He reassured this point by bobbing his head back and forth and laughing asshat-ily. His hazel eyes glanced to us and smirked as he watched Devmani pace forward. I had no idea, whatsoever, on what to do. The kid had tried to kill me and left Fiona for dead. He's Fiona's brother. He's a dick. He just saved her life.

"Oh," he grinned at Devmani, dropping Fiona like a sack of potatoes. "Hey, sexy. Want to dance?" The girl covered the last few feet with a sprint forward. Ip brought up his crossbow and produced a bolt from his bag. Locking it in with a show of confidence and ease, he shot wildly at the Career. The girl dodged it easily, actually allowing a glittered laugh to tumble from her mouth. Ip grasped at air over his shoulder and grimaced at the recognition.

"Fuck," he mumbled. Saluting off sarcastically to his sister, he hooked his foot around Fiona's knee and knocked her down. Dev glided to stop, hunching to gain ground and jump the girl. But, watching it confused me for some reason. Fiona snatched Devmani's ankle midair and the girl toppled over, face planting hard.

"What was that?" Devmani growled. Fiona shrugged as she sat up, gazing off in the direction of her absconder brother.

"Oh, sorry, I-I," Fiona stammered. "Sorry." Devmani snorted with disgust, slamming down her swords.

Fiona scrutinized something in her brain down at the ground. This was weird for me. Her brother just…left her. Now Fiona is helping him. Sure, he sort of helped her. It was just…weird.

**_Erone Thorn, District 12_**

We all muttered the same phrase, even Pucca and the other boy panda that suddenly appeared, at the exact same moment as the deadly duo shot out from behind the building.

"Holy shit!" My heart leaped up and a whole lot of fish meant to be given away as prizes rose up to the top of their bag. Oh, er, sorry guys.

Suddenly, everyone started rotting away. The pandas shed like crazy, but beneath that mass of fur, rotted, mutilated skin was revealed. Even from that, the flesh peels away, exposing just the bone frame beneath it. Jaz's skeleton had one of his long bony hands splayed out at the duo. The boy skidded to a stop, but the girl just plows on through.

I blinked and found everyone back to their regular form. Aries plowed forward at the Three guy, who quickly regained his composure. The thick, matted fur made it difficult for any skin-to-skin contact and the two tumbled about. Jaz plucked an arrow from his bow and it lodged home through Two's eye. But sadly for us, she yanked it out like an annoying splinter. Her eye oozed down her cheek, but a new one formed just as quickly. The closed lid puffed back to its original shape and Two opened her hideous eyes with an amused shimmer to them.

"Does she fear nothing or something?" I asked clumsily. Jaz notched another bow, drawing back as we jogged away. This one flew wide, barely nicking her ear. After another moment, Jaz simply slung the weapon over his shoulder.

"Something like that. Either she's nuts or on drugs. People on drugs either are highly susceptible or act a whole lot worse, or unfazed by any fear that hits 'em." This girl was covering ground just as fast as us.

"How can we kill her?" I shouted. Two giggled as she pulled her dagger along the length of Pucca's side as she lagged behind. The panda screeched and I instinctively jerked about. Protect them like your own, because they are your own.

"I have two ideas," Jaz called. He and I parted as Two shot by, running directly left, on in my case, right. I swing around, sticking my pinkies in my mouth and whistling. I have done and never had even attempted doing that before. Aries far off roar traveled over and I mentally commanded for Pucca to get to Elsewhere. She and Rufus disappeared in poofs of smoke. I jumped a hedge, whistling again.

"Aries, get your fluffy ass over here." I've never talked like that, like, ever. Maybe it comes with the gift. Being mean but caring.

Surprisingly enough, the panda lumbered over to me. Gray eyes glared at me in annoyed rage but I simply glared back.

"I wanna kill him as much as you do, Aries. I tried to bring Bubba back, I tried. But this is how it has to be."

The panda growled but the noise cut short after a scream of pain. The kid from Three, bloodied and battered, sprinted en route for us. Shoving a plant pot into his path, I waved Aries on, heading towards our friend. Ally, I mean.

Two sat atop of his, carving little pictures into his chest. It was unbuttoned and stray seams sprung out wildly. His flat, bony chest heaved for breaths and he fought hard to shove the psychotic girl off. Aries pawed the ground. We locked gazes and I nodded on for him to attack.

With a roar, he plowed the ground and rammed Two right off Jaz. Even with a fucking panda on her, I didn't see much time until she managed to escape his grip.

I kneeled beside him, tugging his light frame over, away from the wrestling match. I summoned several pandas and sent them running off towards Three. Godspeed, I thought to the bunch. It could at least save me some time.

Blood spurted from Jaz's bare chest like a fountain. When Aries pulled Two off, the knife had dragged pretty deep and long over his rib cage. It rose and fell unevenly and I could feel his heart beat pound fast with panic but slow from loss of vigor. His eyes sank to a deep purple, darkening with every passing moment.

I gripped his hand and he regarded me with jaw ajar. For a moment, it seemed as if he couldn't place me. His mouth then clamped shut and he winced with a flood of agony.

"She won't go down easily, Erone," he grunted. "You can take her."

I gaped at him, supporting his head. "How?" The eyes were nearly black and the bleeding slowed some.

"You're the grim reaper, aren't ya?" he winced with a pained smile. "That's what you do. If that doesn't work…." He bit down on the inside of his cheek, struggling for a grip on reality.

I elevated his and brought my ear down to his lips. No, I mean, I've never really had a friend before. Sort of sad Jaz is the only one who ever came close to being considered one. I guess I do consider him a friend.

Aries thumped to the side, pouncing on the vicious girl's lower body as she crawled towards us. He snipped at her neck, but the powerful jaws couldn't find a suitable grip to sink into.

"Come on, man, you can't leave me hanging like that."

Jaz's breath blew heavily into my ear and his entire body shuddered.

"Olive." I waited for further explanation but none came. Jaz's cannon fired.

Olive. What about Olive? I lowered his head and had to keep from seizing his shoulders and smashing his head into the ground to wake Jaz up. Well, I actually just clutched his shoulders and shook him violently.

"Jaz, no. Come on, man, I need a brain here. You can think your way out of anything. Come on!" There was no answer. Of course there was no answer.

Tears dripped down Jaz's cheeks. And I found them coming from my own eyes. His were black as oil and staring out blankly over my shoulder. With the little strength in me, I tossed Jaz's lifeless body over my shoulder, fireman style. My body wobbled several feet back and forth as I found a balance point.

Aries gazed at me curiously, like I was doing something very stupid. _Summon some other guys to help me out, here. _With a blink of my dark lashes, a brute force of bears appeared pinned each of Two's limbs down. They snapped and munched on her bones but every supposed cause of pain brought grunting or laughter. This girl was nuts.

Aries scooted beside me and I tossed Jaz's body-I kept myself from thinking corpse- over his back. We ran off and I kept a steady hand on Jaz to keep him from toppling off the panda. At a safe enough distance, I disbanded the panda swarms. I could feel the lack of some lives passing back over and the thought made my throat constrict. I needed to protect my band of brothers. Panda brothers.

_We're we going now, _Aries roared. I quickened my pace, pumping my free arm.

"Finding Olive. She's helping us with our dilemma, somehow. One of them, any way."

**Devmani Crews, District One **~(Olive, Fiona)  
>Kazu Hokoshi, District One <em>(killed by Erone)<em>  
><strong>Hunter Faye, District Two<br>Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District Two  
><strong>Leanara Gee, District Three _(neck snapped by Ron)_**  
>Trint Nevlin, District Three<br>**Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four _(betrayed by Dev, dagger to stomach)  
><em>Rodney Calder, District Four _(Head smashed in by Ron's hammer)_  
>Cynthia O'Meara, District Five <em>(speared in the stomach with a trident by Rodney)<em>  
><strong><em>Aries Prospero, District Five <em>**(Panda Form)  
>Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District Six <em>(killed by Trint's death touch)<em>**  
><strong>Kalel Lepios, District Six _(sneak attack by Hunter)_  
>Skylar Hawkins, District Seven <em>(killed by Trint's death touch)<em>**  
><strong>Derrick Young, District Seven _(decapitated by Ip)_**  
><strong>Harmony Curr, District Eight _(drowned and injuries sustained by robots)_  
>Erik "Nugget" Traub, District Eight <em>(crushed by pirate ship ride)<em>**  
><strong>Mira Fox, District Nine _(poison and crossbow through torso from Trint)  
><em>Nico Lenho, District Nine _(sliced in half by Fiona's creative wire thing)  
><em>Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District Ten _(head smashed after tornado)_**  
><strong>Till Yarrow, District Ten _(hacked apart by Hunter)_  
>Mimosa Thistle, District Eleven <em>(Hunter's m<em>_aiming and dagger through chest)_**  
><strong>Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District Eleven_ (Hunter's stabbing to the chest, maiming, basic loss of blood...Wow, poor D11)_  
><strong>Olive Quaker, District Twelve <strong>~(Devmani, Fiona)  
><strong>Erone Thorn, District Twelve <strong>~(Panda Aries)  
><strong>Fiona C. Flycactus, District Thirteen <strong>~(Devmani, Olive)**  
>Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District Thirteen<strong>


	42. Big Red Button

**I was debating on just cutting out this chapter and getting on to Games chapter since there's been such a gap (big gap for me, at least). But, I like it, and I got halfway through it, might as well finish it. (Also, I've sort of lost count of what day we were on…so I'm just going to assume this was the end of day five). Yes, more delay, sorry 'bout that. I've actually been working on another project. I'll explain at the bottom.**

I flicked the switches of the panel before me, taking care to go in the exact order of the districts. Drake almost screwed that up royally earlier. I'm double-checking, ensuring the fantastic display of fireworks plays when instructed.

The first whistles into the air. The delightfully annoying girl from Eight, Harmony Curr, and Enchantress, lights up the night sky. Drake obviously made that name up. Last time we agree to let the intern fill in for a Gamemaker. Last time we have a big ass party before the official meetings leading up to the Games.

Yes, Harmony. She was doing well up to the point the boy was involved. That's where she crashed and burned. Ah, fun to see little horny hearts going for love and dying in the process.

Following that, Nico. He was one of the fan favorites, although, not _the_ fan favorite. That was a touchy subject with us. No one was talking about it. The Flash, his arena name. Again, last time we let Drake name someone.

Aw, Jasper, eh, Jaz. He was a definite source for psychotic strains of tributes' minds. Although, Erone has been being an ass, and wouldn't let us claim the body. Just another aspect of our touchy issue. The mutants being reaped should be monitored more closely. The crazy powers are neat…just when they're so out of hand it's bad.

Huh. This is starting to get boring, in my opinion. Mr. Dictator hasn't okay-ed the big red button yet. Seriously, it's a big red button. It's the ultimate symbol of chaos. Chaos and Mutant Games go hand in hand.

I zoomed a camera in on our problem children. Well, child and panda. And dead body. This kid is losing some screws. The panda power is getting to his head. They were struggling over a mound of bent metal. Mr. Dic thinks he's just nuts but…I know better. Aries was Bubba.

These mutations can be so odd at times. What's worse is…Erone could bring him back.

I rolled (wee!) over to the separate set of cameras, the scrape of my wheeled chair an anxious groan. Centered in with this cluster of screens was live coverage of the current action of the Games. Me of all people…yes, it's sick. But it's not about the blood and gore and honor for me. It's the power, the way of life. There has to be upper class and lower class, a standard to be met.

Sure as hell fun to design this, too. You do not know how many clown mutts I had made for this.

I sank back into my seat, resting my eyes for a moment. I've taken two double shifts, back to back. I'm seriously wiped. How many…wow eight. Only eight left. And Twelve and Thirteen? That's a real shocker.

Jamming down a button, the other screens muted, the central television cranking up a few notches. Fun to see the family. Their hopes so high, only to be crushed later on. Wow, that's pretty morbid. True though.

A newscaster grinned broadly at the screen. "Now to Jewls in District One."

The scene flashed over to typical looking Capitol reporter. On the other hand, he had a swarm of stylists and makeup up crew around him, powdering his pale looking nose.

"Jewls!" the man wielding the camera urged. "We're on!" Jewls looked up with expressive black eyes, literally black (I do not have the time for all that cosmetology and plastic surgery crap). His hands slapped around as he swatted away the crew and he smiled at the camera with bejeweled teeth as if nothing were wrong.

"Hello, Panem, and welcome to District One! Home to one our eight surviving tributes. From the start, we could tell there was some fight in Devmani Crews. An exuberant but not quite as fierce mutation, this little princess proved to be a threat early on in these Games. Leading her not too collected pack, she brought quite the drama, or end to it." He stepped back, up to a chattering woman. Her floral dress was freshly pleated and necklace polished with gleaming gemstones.

"Mrs. Crews," the camera focused in on the woman's worn face, "what are your thoughts on the games so far?" She smiled broadly, almost painfully. The muscles in my face ached just watching her.

"Devmani is my little girl," she said. I leaned in, interested. Seriously, I want to know what this chick has to say. "I never expected her to be such a competitor. I'm proud of my little fighter."

Every word out of her mouth sounded robotic, as if she's practiced it a hundred times, over and over again. I ran a hand through my short scruffy hair. Classic overprotective show Mommy-syndrome. Sweet and supportive for her daughter, always trying to have every detail of life in place. Nothing is possible wrong.

Jewls microphone shoved into the face of another person, most likely a friend. "Harry-"

"Harris," he corrected. He had every Capitol freaks' dream eyes, seemingly glistening like crystal. If anything, they _were_ crystal.

"Harris," Jewls nodded. "Has Devmani always been this…tricky?"

The boy wrinkled his nose. "Um, well, Dev is…Dev. She wants to prove herself. Obviously, she is." He inched back. Not one to stand in the spotlight, that's for sure.

After some more rambling from Jewls, he passed on the interviews to the next district. Ah, Two. I wonder how this one will work. Neither of them was exactly…loved by all. I sort of drifted off. The ever peppy Peppermint Peps (try saying that three times fast) floated about, excited to have a sure fire two possible winners. Although, with the shape Ronnie's in now…yeah.

A smile twisted up my face. Maybe she should have realized Ron's interviews for friends and/or family would take place in the jailhouse. How can you not burst out laughing when the lowest of the low of D-Two start pinching at the very perky backside of Pepper? Ah, that's why I love my job. The occasional TV appearance, spend the rest of your time sitting behind a computer screen or schematics. At least pretend to and enjoy a comfortable book. Or some music. Not exactly the legal type in Panem, but what the Capitol doesn't know won't kill me. I'm not Head Gamemaker for nothin'.

I think to Ronnier for a moment. He had a lot going for him, only a mere year and a half ago. The radiation took a while to circuit through his brain. But, Ronnie was normal. Family, girlfriend, friends, sanity. Then his anger got to him, the mutation driven anger. Killed his father. What sort of pisses me off is Mayor Faye let him go. And he, in turn, uses his mutation to kill his ex-girlfriend, Granger. From photos I've, uh, collected throughout the past week, she had been a pretty girl. Eh, shame. Probably better off.

On the screen, a girl strummed at her guitar strings as Pep jogged up to her. "Yoo-hoo! Jazzie, right?" Whoa, Jaz. Just, weird coincidence.

"Somethin' like that," she stated, lowering the instrument. She sat on the stoop at the back of the bakery, probably waiting for their one friend Manny. In the moment she finished her sentence, a microphone shoved its way into her face and she backed her head back at the intrusive manner.

I flicked off a piece of lint on my hoodie. Technically, I'm supposed to be wearing the traditional purple robe. But, I of all people do not have the patience of it. The sleeves droop and drag and you can barely move in it. So a specially made hooded sweatshirt of the same material will have to work just the same.

"Your friend is quite the competitor, scoring up the most kills so far." Jazz laid her guitar over the scatter of single bills and coins in her case, flicking it closed with her foot. "Do you have any doubts at all of her losing?"

"Well," she started but was shoved off by the back metal door swinging and smacking her off the stoop. Manny stumbled out with a stack of cakes. I sat up straighter in my chair. Come on, come on, come on…score!

The boy faltered with his steps. His cake laden arms lurched forward, casting across the reporter and camera crew. Pink frosting smeared the lens, and I chuckled at Pep's screeches. A thumb ran across the front and everyone's faces were smeared with prints. Pep casted the guy holding the camera a dirty look and I swear she was ready to beat the shit out of klutzy Manny with her microphone.

"We all fall at some point. Even the largest of giants fall, the deepest of strums carry out," Jazz said, trying not to burst out laughing. Can't blame you, hon. "Although, she's Hunter. You have no freaking idea what to expect from her." A smile split across her face.

"From anyone, really." The last word ended with a laugh. Her finger dipped through the frosting on Manny's apron and she licked it off with a humored grin on her face.

Pep glared into the lens, dragging her hand across her neck in a gesture of 'cut!' They went knocking at the Mayor's door, but she wouldn't answer. Such a wreck since Hunter volunteered. A lot of guilt on her shoulders too.

Who's next? Two, Three…ah, Three. Trint Nevlin.

Honestly, this one is sort of bull. No, that's not the right term. Interesting, really. The camera crew goes knocking at his father's business estate and they end up having to run from the hounds. That left me aching for a while, that's for sure. He wanted nothing to do with the kid. Absolutely nothing. He was bad poor his image, and ruined his life.

A calm little fourteen walked up to the microphone. It took a moment to place her. It's hard to place her, honestly. She's not quite a friend, not a girlfriend. Trint definitely felt for her.

"Are you a friend of Trint Nevlin?" the soft-spoken reporter asked. The girl, Lila, wrung her hands out nervously.

"I-I'm sorry," she murmured. "I have nothing to say." Lila felt bad for Trint. Probably the only reason she dared hung around him. Maybe she cared, or that was simply in her nature to do so.

An announcement of "And now to our sponsors!" providing moment for me to groan in irritation. Damn commercials. I wheel back in my chair, dangling my feet about and spinning slowly. Resting a pencil on the bride of my nose, I blew it to a balance point. It wobbled about, only to slide off my face.

"P-Patrice?" Damn, Drake.

Weird he's an intern but we're the same age. The guy is just so jittery. Like a Chihuahua. And I hate small dogs with a passion. They're all like "Look at me, I can sit in your purse. I'm so cute, even though I'll yap like a squeaker toy and piss on everything because, hey, I'm not supposed to pee on the carpet? Then I shouldn't piss ever!" And that's why they shake.

I simply ignored him, examining my hands. He repeated my name, before finally catching on. "Oh, I mean, PJ." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" His pale, natural face froze up and I opened my mouth, mimicking the vowels his lips were sputtering.

"President Waldo has certified the button," he finally blurted. I rubbed my hands together excitedly. Yes, thank you Mr. Dictator.

Drake eyed me carefully as I swung back around to my TV screen. I waved him over to the chair beside me, patting the cushion.

"Join me, Drake. Join me." I smiled at his uneasy manner of sitting. The little switches clicked into place to stabilize the arena. I couldn't just press the button right away. It would screw everything up, maybe make things worse.

Ignoring Drake's curious glances, I relaxed to the light playing of the Capitol anthem. They led right into District Twelve, a big jump from Three. Twelve has had the quirkiest mutations, which is probably why they've done so well in the Mutant Games. Although, both tributes around in this stage of the Game are a little uncommon, just in general for any district.

"Twelve seems to be home to the two youngest remaining tributes. Both have caused quite the spark in the Fifteenth Annual Mutant Games." Damn, this reporter was a professional. I like the dopes. They're such…dopes. "We now take you to the home of Olive Quaker. This little twelve year old has been quite a sight, through injuries and strangest of friendships and alliances, what else is to be expected from this little fire starter?"

I hated this ranting. We get it, just get on to the families already. Absentmindedly, I toggle a switch on the dashboard. Drake eased back uncomfortably in his chair. God, we're watching over the Mutant Games, don't be such a baby.

The reporter, Skippy, (hee hee, that's funny) shot of rapid fire questions at the girl's parents who answered as honestly and hopefully as they could. The normal parents are interesting to hear from. A spark of hope rumbling underneath, but still doubtful. One out of eight wasn't drastic of a chance, of an odd. Better than one out of twenty-six.

The parents stared with watery, desperate eyes into the lens. My eyes trailed off to behind them. A tall lanky Seam boy stood in the doorway of the house. Andrew, Olive's brother if I'm not mistaken. Andy groped his sister, Rose's, shoulder. But another girl stood beside her. Wide eyed and jittering, she held onto the older boy. Kira. Erone's sister. "Adopted sister" at least. Something about the girl drew me in. She's a little mutt. I could tell.

It was as if she locked eyes with me through the screen. We stared for a long while, until her eyes glazed over white, the irises completely white. She sank down, Andy supporting her light frame. The little pen dots of her pupils had become widened, slowly, ever so slowly. And as she took stock of her surroundings yet again, tears streamed from her eyes. I couldn't hear them, but I watched her chest heave in rattling breaths and she shoved back into the house. Rose ducked back in, and Andy simply glanced back at the camera.

"Just be safe Olive," Mrs. Quaker sniffled. "You and Erone. We love you."

The reporter dawdled off to try to talk to citizens of the district. The widow of the doctor who didn't save Erone's real sister. That was a bitter woman. An old enemy of Olive who lapped up all the attention of the camera. Olive's friends.

Erone was a curious case. When he had been reaped, all the Gamemakers were quaking with excitement. I mean, he can kill people with his mind! Practically a necromancer in that sense. At watching the recaps and receiving the background information of the tributes, Drake casted me several bewildered glances over the table as I scowled down at the soup I had been sifting my spoon through. None of the other Gamemakers fully comprehend the extent of this. They forgot the flip side; he can bring tributes back. The whole "Aries is a panda" predicament is just being reported as a conspiracy, that Erone and Jasper were driven insane, or delusional. I knew better.

Mutations aren't exactly…a switch. They can't be flicked on and off like a switch. They have their repercussions, their faults.

"Um, Pa- I mean, PJ?" I look at his narrow face, brown eyes peering gracelessly at the air. The pens I kept crammed in the drawer drifted about, literally drifting through the air. I skimmed my gaze across the screen, still in its loading phase for climate and conditions.

"Sorry," I murmured. With a wave of my hand, the pens wobbled back to the drawer. Seriously, they need to be made of better quality. No decent metal, at all.

Skippy (hee hee) sent over the signal to our final destination, District Thirteen. This one will definitely be interesting. It's uncommon for a tribute from here to last so long, let alone both. And with such underappreciated mutations. Hey, with the creepers that hang around the Capitol (coworkers especially) I wouldn't mind slipping into work as a guy. I was cursed with a naturally curvy body and horrible feminine features.

Lifting up a pen, I focused some of my attention onto it, twirling it within the air. First off, the lovely parents of the duo. The two kept an icy distance. Oh, home-wrecker-Games-syndrome. My best guess, the Mum was trying her best to keep their relationship together, supporting both her children. Whereas, her husband is probably pissed as hell at Ip. He most likely favored the girl any way. Don't know, had this teacher-ish atmosphere spewing from him, and Fiona was a little know-it-all-y for my taste. Smart dad, smart daughter, hand in hand.

"What were your thoughts of Ip leaving Fiona behind?" Oh, this reporter knew how to start with a bang.

Mr. Flycactus cleared his throat uneasily and the Missus patted his hand comfortingly. "Well, it isn't surprising. They would have split up soon enough."

"Of course, but, without Olive, she wouldn't have survived the night. Most of Panem is surprised she didn't die yet. And he practically left her with nothing."

"Yes, we understand that," Mr. Flycactus barked. Whoa, that was schoolteacher angry. Made me jerk back with a flinch. "Ip left his twin sister for dead. He doesn't plan on swinging back around."

"But he did. He practically saved her from that cow."

Mr. Flycactus dragged off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. "A yak. It was a yak." The way he said it, it sounds like he's said it pretty often.

You know…Ip is one of my personal favorite tributes in a while. Not for the fact he's caused such drama. Although, that is a major factor, but that's beside the point. The guy is…something. Wow, that sums it up. He's got a dynamic to him. He puts on the show of being a cynical ass. Yes, Ip pretty much is just that but, there's more to this dick. The way he jumped in to save Fiona. I know by the way he wandered up he wasn't seeking her out. However, the way Ip simply jumped in and allowed the arrow to fly, the glisten of fear beneath those hazel eyes.

Ip basically stayed himself throughout the Games. He just never was himself in the first place. Selfish, very true, abusive and a control freak. Maybe that's it. Maybe he cares about his sister. Maybe, he just worries about the equal balance in which their personalities counteract. So back to himself.

Enough ranting on a dead man. The reporter wandered about to interview other friends, mainly of Ip. Fiona was much more closed off than him, keeping to herself in her shy way. Although, not many of the kids interviewed for Ip were much quality. Fiona's few, though, were nice. If you like that.

Grunting, I flicked off the center television. Drake twiddled his thumbs and I adjusted that last few measures and environments.

The smooth glass surrounding the BRB (big red button) rose up with ease as I tilted it back. The familiar glaze of exhilaration polished my vision and rolled my hoodie's sleeves to the elbows.

"Ready, Drake?" To add the extra dramatic atmosphere, I dimmed down the light switch. Drake flinched at the sudden change, breathing out a wisp of air.

"Stop doing that," he groaned. I chuckled, leaning down on my elbow. Normally, the glass would be there to catch my elbow. But it fell through the air, right onto my button.

The light overhead swirled, a bloop of alarm sounding. Uh, well, here we go. Time for a true carnival, true festival. An enjoyable Feast.

Sending in the clowns.

**Ah, you should see me right now. I'm so tired *bleh*. Recently, I joined this cluster of 24 authors, a long story leading up to it, but basically, I'll be writing from one of the points of view of a tribute among 23 others. It's not set up yet as a story, but we've been requested to "spread the word." It's a huge project, it seems, a lot of work being put into it. Under the author of 24tributes24authors, the story hasn't started, but that's my weak excuse of why I haven't been around in recent days.**


	43. Games: Welcome To The Black Parade

**My mom says I spend too much time on the computer.**

**This is the beginning of a long road to be traveled, dear readers. Long road.**

_**Olive Quaker, District 12**_

Devmani was ranting and raving at Fiona throughout the rest of the evening. Sort of surprised, since Dev only talks when she needs to. Sparkles flitted about everywhere and the little stones dotted the ground. I sat back with her and I noted with even more surprise how calm she was with taking it. After a while, I droned Dev out and shuffled about to face my ally.

"Why'd you stop her?" I asked quietly. By force of habit, I rubbed my sore forearm. I had no idea what it looked like without bandaging but I knew it was bad. Fiona cleaned it off with a wrinkle in her nose. Devmani slammed down her foot and had a hand at the hilt of her swords, and I feared for a moment she may pull it on us. Instead she clenched it once with white knuckles and paced about again.

"She was going to kill Ip. I had to stop her." I shook my head wearily at the girl.

"I don't get it."

Fiona matched my own weary emotions with a worn grin. "Half the time, neither do I." For a moment, she pressed the heel of her hand into her temple, frowning to herself.

I widened my eyes in concern. "You okay?" Slowly, she nodded.

"Uh, yeah. As good as I could be." This wasn't the full truth; I could see it in her face. Something curious played behind her hazel eyes.

The anthem played and evening death tolls played. I was too fatigued to look up. Fiona gripped my hand and I blinked away the bleary outstretches of my vision to smile at her.

Devmani finally sank down as the fireworks ended. But closely following that came an ear shattering clatter of a bell. One of those round types you have to hit a hammer to ding. It carried on like a fire alarm at school and cowered into Fiona with my palms thrust up against my ears. My eyes squeezed shut and I pressed my head into her chest.

"Come one, come all, to our evening Feast spectacular starring our remaining eight tributes! See our Amazing Strong Man and Invincible Girl or possibly our Double Trouble Gender Bender Twins! Just follow our parade, or, simply stay ahead of it."

The sky erupted in a last few flashes of fireworks, the Capitol Seal appearing. A burning heat of anger sparked deep within me at seeing it. Damn them, damn them all.

"Uh, Olive?" Fiona grunted with pained. I let go and found two charred holes in Fiona's shirt where I grasped her.

"Oh," I said sheepishly. "Sorry." Glancing up, I observed Devmani packing up camp and sliding out her swords.

"Where not actually going to it, right?" I asked, scrambling to my feet. Devmani raised an eyebrow at me, as if to say 'Well, I'm doing this for my health.'

Fiona creaked to her feet. "What do you think the announcement said? About the parade?" She clapped a palm to her forehead again, shaking her head in bewilderment.

Dev shrugged. _Like hell I'd know. _This wasn't a good idea. The Feast meant blood. That's the point of a Feast.

She walked forward. A little too close for comfort, especially with those swords in her hands.

"Dev?" I asked inquisitively. "Shouldn't we be going that way?" Her brown eyes flashed to Fiona and I backed away a step.

She spread the swords out beside her. Fiona stepped back with me, again rubbing her forehead.

"We need to move. Now." Her voice was low. Dev's eyes stayed fierce upon Fiona and she rose them gradually up higher.

Fiona gasped, seething with pain. She grabbed my shoulder and I felt her hand grow thicker and stronger, more weight leaned onto me. A low voice grunted and she, eh, he massaged his temples.

"We need to move. It's coming through." Devmani seemed undaunted, a fierce drive keeping her feet moving forward. On impulse, I blocked the Career from stepping any closer. I spread my arms wide and set myself alight.

Dev instantly jerked back. Her blades swept in the air but enough distance was put between us to keep me out of harm's reach.

"Hey!" she shouted. "What was that for?"

"You were about to shish kabob Fiona!" I screeched back. Boy Fiona flinched back and squinted through the darkness behind her/him.

"We need to run. They're coming."

"Who?" we asked. Just as we presented this question, a hair-raising laugh echoed through the air, followed by the tinkle of carnival style music. Lights flashed around the curve. I struggled to pull out my rapier and discovered it to be melted into the scabbard.

Note to self; try to steal fire retardant blade from Feast. If I survive this.

_**Erone Thorn, District 12**_

I skidded to a stop at spotting the dance of light up ahead. Yes, Olive. Without further thought, I charged on forward, Aries at my heels. We haven't stopped running since Jaz died, and I haven't done anything with his body. I don't honestly know why. I try to feel tempted at bringing him back, at least attempting to, but it didn't seem right. Jaz wouldn't want me to. But, he has nothing left back home. His brother died two years ago, and his family is long gone. He'll probably be tossed into a ditch somewhere. How could I live with myself, what limited amount I have left, with leaving him uncared for like that? When I have the time, I'll give him the funeral he deserves. As best as I can in a place like this.

I skidded to a stop when running out in front of the road. My eyes widened and Aries slid moments later into me, growling at my abrupt stop. His gray eyes stared to the chaos ahead and we dodged aside just in time to avoid the confetti cannons shooting sharp razor blade squares. Aries roared unhappily and I couldn't help bust agree with him.

I fucking hate clowns.

The parade float charged on towards us and I ran alongside Aries. There was that urge to move faster but couldn't leave the bear behind, my friends behind. A panda and a dead kid.

My life is really messed up.

_**Ronnier "Ron" Tammel, District 2**_

No amount of strength could bring me to my feet. Ever so slowly, the acid chewed at my skin. Every increasing millimeter sent me crying out in agony.

I felt deflated. Maybe I literally was deflated. There was no strength left in me. Me, of all people. My fingers dug into the sharp cement as I dragged myself across the area. I haven't moved in what some odd hours. Just allowing the sharp sizzling pain to climb up my legs. It was somewhere at my hips and it is not the best feeling in the world to lose that half of your body. That was the worst part though; as the tingling acid burned up, gnawing away at my skin cells, I couldn't feel the pain any more at the lowest parts.

Instead of a normal bluish-purplish tint to my veins, it was a disgusting green, like Hunter's eyes. Every ounce of energy drained from me and I limply draped my hand beside my head. The green sank through to the surface of my skin. My veins were on fire but I couldn't muster the energy to scream in pain. My lungs simply heaved in and out deeply, like a fish out of water.

Cannons fired not long ago. Night fell and the light of the fireworks glistened off the liquid passing for water in the waterpark area. My mind felt so numb, the only focal point the intense pain.

A warbled voice spoke. Was I dead already? I surely wasn't in heaven. But what murderer like me will land themself in heaven? I'm most likely already in hell.

I wonder how many people are watching me right now. And how many of those people are enjoying it. Huh, let's count; any family who is embarrassed to say their related to me for killing my old man. Anyone who every loved or cared for Granger. Some of those guys I punched through a wall in prison. Those Peacekeepers I punched through a wall after they tried to stop me from punching those other guys through a wall. The class fish I accidentally killed when I was seven (how was I to know they couldn't swim in orange juice?) The family of the several tributes I killed. Huh, at least I didn't kill as many as Hunter. She has a whole lot of pissed off people on her ass.

A crawling sensation trickled under my skin. Lights began to flash up ahead and the orbs of light blurred together as one large blob. Shadows trailed off. I should've moved, needed to. But I couldn't. I physically couldn't.

Colorful figures slouched towards me. Through the green tinged lens of my vision, I saw familiar large red spots in the middle of pale white faces.

I blinked, and for a moment, everything was clear. A parade succession traveled the street a little far off and the figures before me warped to horrible creatures.

Clowns.

Their front rows of teeth were sharpened to a tee and their eyes a bloodshot red. Instinctively, I made to stand but found no stable support beneath me to use. My strength gave way and I saw the flabs of mere skin and bones my body had become. Glancing down, I saw rotted stumps of boiled flesh where my legs should have been.

The first of the demon things preyed down upon me, teeth sinking into my back. I brought in breath to scream but gasped out, silent and long. It smelled ghastly, although, so did I.

Another rammed down on my neck and I trashed uselessly about. An acid green flooded through my gaze and I an agonizing yell slipped from my lips before I sank down into darkness. Numbing, blank darkness.

**Devmani Crews, District One**  
>Kazu Hokoshi, District One <em>(killed by Erone)<em>  
><strong>Hunter Faye, District Two<br>**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District Two _(acid and clowns. Those fucking clowns)_  
>Leanara Gee, District Three <em>(neck snapped by Ron)<em>**  
>Trint Nevlin, District Three<br>**Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four _(betrayed by Dev, dagger to stomach)  
><em>Rodney Calder, District Four _(Head smashed in by Ron's hammer)_  
>Cynthia O'Meara, District Five <em>(speared in the stomach with a trident by Rodney)<em>  
><em><strong>Aries Prospero, District Five <strong>_(Panda Form)  
>Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District Six <em>(killed by Trint's death touch)<em>**  
><strong>Kalel Lepios, District Six _(sneak attack by Hunter)_  
>Skylar Hawkins, District Seven <em>(killed by Trint's death touch)<em>**  
><strong>Derrick Young, District Seven _(decapitated by Ip)_**  
><strong>Harmony Curr, District Eight _(drowned and injuries sustained by robots)_  
>Erik "Nugget" Traub, District Eight <em>(crushed by pirate ship ride)<em>**  
><strong>Mira Fox, District Nine _(poison and crossbow through torso from Trint)  
><em>Nico Lenho, District Nine _(sliced in half by Fiona's creative wire thing)  
><em>Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District Ten _(head smashed after tornado)_**  
><strong>Till Yarrow, District Ten _(hacked apart by Hunter)_  
>Mimosa Thistle, District Eleven <em>(Hunter's maiming and dagger through chest)<em>**  
><strong>Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District Eleven_ (Hunter's stabbing to the chest, maiming, basic loss of blood...Wow, poor D11)_  
><strong>Olive Quaker, District Twelve <strong>~(Fiona)  
><strong>Erone Thorn, District Twelve <strong>~(Panda Aries)  
><strong>Fiona C. Flycactus, District Thirteen <strong>~(Olive)**  
>Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District Thirteen<strong>


	44. Games: Brotherly Advice

**I've been debating arena ideas for the next Mutant Games. Here's one; Title it "Nightmare" and have it in a mental institution with lots of blood and creepy little girls bouncing a ball. And a creepy tarantula. Can't forget the tarantula. Obviously, I'm not using it if I'm blurting it to you, but if you have any idea what I'm referring to, you get a cookie. Or first pick of tribute and district in the next Games.**

_**Ippetra "Ip" Flycactus, District 13**_

I punched one of the freaky clowns, spinning around and landing a roundhouse kick into the temple of another. These are the freakiest things I've ever seen. I managed to dodge under the pointed toe blades of a kick line squad and when I was almost decapitated by one of the flag bearers of the marching band, I knew this was going to be a long ride.

I needed to get to this Feast. I just didn't know where it was. None of us did. The Cornucopia was thrown and practically trashed so I guess that the festivities had to be held somewhere else. The only way to get there was to follow this fucking parade. My body earned back some muscle as I earned back my boy form. Just got to keep fighting.

A flute player shot a poison dart from its end and I succeeded with swaying out the line of fire. A drum player pounded on with a spiked mace, nearly nailing my stomach. I elbowed the thing aside and it fell like a little toy soldier. Snatching the mace up, I cleared a line of trumpeters (the only blowing they'll ever be gettin') and slam the spiked points into a mascot spewing green foam. I didn't even know what the hell it was, but it doesn't take spikes well, that's for sure.

Climbing aboard an oncoming float, (where I had to avoid the array of spikes lining it) I beat away some orc dudes and climbed a castle with a hag-looking maiden at the top. She snarled at me with horrible breath, making me gag. With a swing, she was sent falling down to the pavement.

An orange and yellow light danced by some rocks up ahead and I observed a blazing figure charging through the group of marching band members. Damn, heat and metal really do not mix. Another figure slashed through a saxophonist and narrowly dodged a burning baton being chucked at them.

A third person leapt from the darkness, into the surrounding light. Their twin blades glinted in the light. Twin blades, that's that One girl. Ms. Sparkles. Crappy mutation, in my opinion. At least mine can be used for comic relief.

My float caught up to them, and the burning one climbed aboard. That's the Twelve girl so the last one had to be…Fiona.

She hauled herself up onto the float, flinching back at the spikes her hands dug into around the edge. One sideswiped at my sister. Well, guess that's the end of their alliance. I shrunk down as Fiona took on a boy state. She/he tumbled over the last remaining spikes, nearly singeing her face off in Twelve's flames.

Somewhere, a cannon fired.

_Ip!_

I rubbed my temple. Fuck, not this again.

_I'm alright, Fiona. Up here. Don't get you're too tight girl panties in a twist. _The guy below looked up, nodding in acknowledgement. Two holes burned through the sides of her/his shirt, the fact that it was once white an unbelievable exaggeration.

I waited for a reply but none came. Twin telepathy. Not a cliché at all. It somehow kicked in after I skewered that cow. I mean, skewered that yak. Maybe I'm just delusional. Most possibly insane.

There's a reason I need to get to the Feast; I have no arrows. But I do have a mace now. Huh. Well, I can eat a whole yak-cow right about now. I'm pretty sure the cotton candy was made with crack. Don't ask me how I know.

A clown thing started climbing up the side of the castle and it took some whacking and smashing to beat it down. The damn son of a bitch just wouldn't get down.

The One chick missed her chance to climb up and was swept with the flow. Stilt walkers with blades for stilts (why does everything have to be blades and fire here?) walked by and the girl weaved through them. Light on her feet, I noted. With a bejeweled battle cry, she struck swept her blades in the same direction along the right side, a complete power shot. The clash of metal rang out over the chaos of the parade itself and the walker toppled over, unbalanced, with the force.

The procession carried out, and from my overhead view, I spotted the outer gates spread open, groups wandering out. Through the trashed surroundings, I also caught sight of a mass of fluffy white emerging. Something dark was draped across the black and a kid stepped out beside him. The freaky Twelve kid, if I'm not mistaken. Definitely not either Two. One of them must have just died. Or the guy from Three. Either way, fingers crossed it was the girl. If I could just get my hands on some bolts, I can just kill from far away…

A crazed whoop brought a heavy cringe to my face. Nope. Psycho Girl is still around.

Two slim people spun on one of those hoop things. A third shakier one rocketed by, crashing into the first duo. She quickly came back to her feet and I readied my mace, ready to wallop what crap I could out of her. Instead, she stuffed a bit of cotton candy into her mouth. Her bony body cartwheeled back, right past the stilts, and climbed aboard some skeleton horses. Beside her jogged that kid from Three. Oh, fun.

Her feet balanced perfectly on the backs of two of them, knees bent as she yanked at the reins.

"Giddy-up!" she yelled. "Yee, fucking, haw!" One chopped at the knee of one of the horses and it toppled beneath Two. Three shook his head tiredly, firing off at random at One. She managed to dodge around it and the two disappeared in combat within the chaos around them.

I jumped down over the castle's edge, landing down on Fiona (better her than the girl on fire). Climbing to my feet, I switched back to a boy.

"Such a lovely day for a parade," I commented. Fiona nodded, jabbing her poor excuse for a knife at the air. She paused to squint through the air. Damn, she really needs those glasses.

"Uh, yeah," she said. My eyes stung a little and, no, I wasn't about to cry. Twelve was smoking up a storm and it made my throat feel raw. Fiona gagged into her sleeve, only to taste something weird there and gag even more. I rolled my eyes.

"Smooth, sis, smooth." I cleared off a clown crawling aboard. Turning back around, the smoke billowed in a heavy cloud into my face. A fit of rattling coughs choked from my lungs. The flames seemed to be getting…bigger.

_The float is flammable. A toxic flammable. _The words toxic and flammable never sound together.

_I'm guessing that's really bad._

"Extremely," Fiona choked, voice cracking. "Olive! Stop!"

The Twelve girl frantically batted at some more clowns (those son of a bitches are everywhere). She twirled about and I need to squint through the light she casted outwards. How do you explain this?

Her hair flitted up in flames, wild and flicking at the darkness. Burning embers of coal took the place of where her eyes should have been and the blazes of light appeared brighter in the spot her clothes once were. What I'm wondering is how they don't just burn off? That would be awkward. She's a twelve year old, so I'm guessing having otherwise would just be disturbing.

"Olive, we can't breathe!" Fiona coughed hoarsely. She doubled over with her coughing fit, heaving dryly at the air. The girl shrank down from her vast spread of fire. Wow, she's tinier than I remembered. A little Seam girl from Twelve. Who'd expect her to make it so far?

Even with her not in flame mode, the fire was still burning. Twelve wiped at her nose, glancing nervously to me. She grabbed at her scabbard, not bothering to pull out the sword, but Fiona gripped her wrists.

"He's not going to hurt us." _Not now, anyway._

_I heard that. _Fiona simply scowled at me, meaning she had wanted me to.

Suddenly, through the haze around us, fluffy black and white emerged. The kid from Twelve, the boy, searched about, eyes landing on other Twelve.

"Olive, I need your help!" The panda snapped at a band member, the last one remaining.

"Sure, kid, we can't do anything," I said derisively, smacking away another clown. A small car beeped by, and from the door emerged several dozen of the damn things. I fucking hate clowns.

Twelve Boy pulled the…what the fuck? Dead body on a panda. Not morbid at all.

The floats ascended up a slight incline and the gates glistened ahead. A robotic cardboard cutout in the shape of President Waldo (there he is!) waving good bye. He held a sign that read, "We'll see ya real soon…or not."

I hopped over the surrounding spikes, whacking away at clowns. Ugly Number One's rainbow afro exploded in blood as my mace rammed itself into it. I kicked it off the spiked end, bludgeoning the next.

"Olive, we need to get rid of the girl from Two." In the small space of time I had for rest, I raised an eyebrow at the kid, punching aside another demon clown.

"Erone, you've breathed in too much smoke," she said wearily. The panda suddenly roared and Twelve Boy's eyes widened.

"Confetti cannons! Everyone get down." Fiona and Olive hopped down beside me, ducking down. The cannon's alongside the float rose up, exploding with rainbow squares of metal. Many sliced into the clowns and a half a dozen burrowed into my arm. Twelve Boy snatched Olive's arm and shoved her onto the panda. As she touched the body atop of it, she began screaming.

"That's just Jaz," Twelve confirmed. "That's another favor I need from you. He gave me the idea."

Olive blinked at him, face contorted in horror. She shot a spiral of flame from her palm into an oncoming clown. It's smiling painted on mouth melted away, horrible screaming carrying through the air.

"Dead people aren't really good at giving advice, though," she answered uneasily. Her gray eyes widened. "Fiona!"

I swiveled around, finding Fiona being gnawed away at. Great.

The first clown clawing away at Fiona's arm didn't even see it coming. Its head was caved in and body tossed aside by the time I slammed aside the next. Yanking Fiona's arm, I pulled her out of road, tumbling over a collapsed hotdog stand. Twelve (_Erone_) Erone was rushing off on the panda, Olive having no other option but to grab on.

"What was that?" Fiona coughed in the direction of the two Twelve's. I shrugged.

"Have no idea. Let's go not die, 'kay sister dear?"

_**Olive Quaker, District 12**_

"C'mon, Aries keep going!" Erone urged. The panda panted beneath us, sides heaving. "Just past the gates."

The panda collapsed, groaning. "Hey, what did I tell you about saying those words?"

Erone hopped off. "Damn, sorry, Aries." Erone offered out a hand for me, helping me off the panda. Aries moaned. I burned down an acrobat (at least it wasn't another clown) as Erone tended to the fluffy mammal.

He roared again and Erone laughed, short and bitter. "Pretty much." His eyes looked up to me.

"Could you, uh, burn his body?" Huh?

"Um, you carry his body just to burn it?" Erone shrugged, nodding.

"Could you? Please?" Stepping over bits of debris, I looked down upon the Eleven kid. His swoopy hung about messily, features a ghostly pale white. Erone and the panda looked over him solemnly.

Even though it was all so insanely weird, I couldn't help but mourn along with them. Jaz, he had been someone's son, someone's friend. I have no idea who he was, but at least two people and a panda were watching over his dead body.

I asked one last thing. "You're not going to try to bring him back?"

Erone's face appeared grim, lips pressed hard together. "No. He wouldn't want me too." With a breath outwards, I leaned my foot into his stomach, burning to life.

A shot of fire burst from him, sending me flying back. I leaned back on my hands and watched the flames meld an acid green color. In a mere thirty seconds, it began to burn down, the body unrecognizable.

A clown leapt at my neck but squealed as the top of its nose charred off. Tears sprung to Erone's eyes and Aries own gray eyes looked ready to cry too. Wait, Aries. Wasn't that the panda kid's name? He died a few nights ago. Why does Erone have his panda…?

Abruptly, Erone plowed me down to the ground. My face smashed into a rock and I could feel a trickle of blood seeping from my forehead.

"She needs air to live. That's why you can kill her."

A howling voice carried overhead and a familiar spark of fear churned within my chest. Erone flipped off. I widened my eyes at the girl.

"Hello, little ones," the girl from Two grinned. "Can we play a game?"

**So many announcements. Ah, so that story I told you about, 24 authors, it's up. Please follow following (that made no sense) link.**

**.net/s/7608756/1/Tears_of_Blood. My tribute is all the way down in Eleven, so it'll take a while to get there. I don't think I explained it so well, but you'll understand once you reach it. Maybe you'll get into some cool new authors.**

**Poll. If it's not up yet, give it ten minutes.**

**And I hope rlnintendo isn't pissed I sort of added that aspect to the twins. *Innocent grin***

**Devmani Crews, District One**  
>Kazu Hokoshi, District One <em>(killed by Erone)<em>  
><strong>Hunter Faye, District Two<br>**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District Two _(acid and clowns. Those fucking clowns)_  
>Leanara Gee, District Three <em>(neck snapped by Ron)<em>**  
>Trint Nevlin, District Three<br>**Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four _(betrayed by Dev, dagger to stomach)  
><em>Rodney Calder, District Four _(Head smashed in by Ron's hammer)_  
>Cynthia O'Meara, District Five <em>(speared in the stomach with a trident by Rodney)<em>  
><em><strong>Aries Prospero, District Five <strong>_(Panda Form)  
>Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District Six <em>(killed by Trint's death touch)<em>**  
><strong>Kalel Lepios, District Six _(sneak attack by Hunter)_  
>Skylar Hawkins, District Seven <em>(killed by Trint's death touch)<em>**  
><strong>Derrick Young, District Seven _(decapitated by Ip)_**  
><strong>Harmony Curr, District Eight _(drowned and injuries sustained by robots)_  
>Erik "Nugget" Traub, District Eight <em>(crushed by pirate ship ride)<em>**  
><strong>Mira Fox, District Nine _(poison and crossbow through torso from Trint)  
><em>Nico Lenho, District Nine _(sliced in half by Fiona's creative wire thing)  
><em>Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District Ten _(head smashed after tornado)_**  
><strong>Till Yarrow, District Ten _(hacked apart by Hunter)_  
>Mimosa Thistle, District Eleven <em>(Hunter's maiming and dagger through chest)<em>**  
><strong>Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District Eleven_ (Hunter's stabbing to the chest, maiming, basic loss of blood...Wow, poor D11)_  
><strong>Olive Quaker, District Twelve <strong>~(Panda Aries, Erone)  
><strong>Erone Thorn, District Twelve <strong>~(Panda Aries, Olive)  
><strong>Fiona C. Flycactus, District Thirteen <strong>~(Ip, by circumstances)**  
>Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District Thirteen <strong>~(Fiona)


	45. Games: Break Your Mother's Back

**Remember the poll, dearies. I only have five so far.**

**And in Spanish, we're learning adjective sentences. I wrote "Bubba, ****ѐ****l es un panda grande, fuerte, y gordo. Tambien el es perezoso, c****ό****mico, y divertido."**

_**Olive Quaker, District 12**_

Oh, snap.

Two opened her jacket, revealing an array of knives, some cotton candy, and quite a few goldfish. One poor little guy swam furiously about as the sharpened edge of a blade tore open his bag.

The girl had a hand on the handle of one by the time I could think to move. My instinctive impulse kicked in and I blazed to life in the dark. The dry grass took up the fire like gasoline and Erone barely rolled away in time to save himself.

"Aries, go!" The panda blinked at him once before fading back into a yin yang colored cloud.

The flames licked at Two's feet and I watched the rubber melt. I still didn't have any shoes, by the looks of it. I tried to go back to find them, but they had completely vanished. The cloth Fiona had tied to it was frayed and torn and I could still feel stones dig at my feet. She grinned maddeningly down upon me, her horrid green eyes reflecting the flames.

The flames licked away at her, but she didn't even flinch. Okay, not freaky at all.

Skittering back, Erone and I took pace to join the procession and slip through the gates. Just run, run, hey look, a panda, run.

The heated black top beneath my feet began to tremble. Erone skidded to a stop, and I nearly plowed right into him. It's a kneejerk reaction to stop. It was so much like the rumble of ground right before a cave-in. Sucking in a smoky breath, cracks sprang through the ground. Rows of lamps lit the ground before us, illuminating low and dim, merely nothing compared to my plume of smoke and light.

The cracks broke apart to create a large crevice in the ground. What still lay of the parade ruins toppled right into it. The clowns drove right over in their car, not even glancing back our way.

Sparing a glance backwards, I choked aloud to see Hunter, that's the name, speeding ahead on a unicycle. In retrospect, she would have moved faster on foot. Not that I'm complaining. Her whole figure was already on fire and the shadows she threw about felt as if they were creatures about to snatch onto my ankles and drag me down to the hell within the fissures.

The shaking became so violent, my knees buckled. The cracks were a thousand little crackles, reminding me of bone. Where's Fiona? Her brother? Any other tributes who are alive?

Erone sped back on his palms. "We need to smoke her out."

"And if that doesn't work?" I asked, my hand slipping through a gap.

Erone's face paled, cold fear drawn over. "We're dead."

Through the empty parking lot we entered, the parade procession marched on. I spotted Devmani keeping Three at bay with arcs of her swords. Her body moved symmetrically with swerves of her arms.

Far off, Hunter lurched off the unicycle. Her entire body disappeared into an opening in the ground, and a moment of hope ignited within me that she wouldn't come back up.

Her filthy short brown mass of hair popped back up. She wasn't burning, but gagged on the soot coating her lungs. She stuffed a puff of cotton candy in her mouth, grinning with sticky teeth.

"Peek-a-boo!" she shouted. Without much thought, I screamed at the top of my lungs, launching to my feet. My feet pounded two steps before lodging into a fracture of the ground, tendrils of pain shooting through my ankle.

Erone scrambled on his hands and feet over to me, hands shading over his eyes at the blinding light radiating from me. I extinguished myself, allowing him to help. Suddenly, with an extra violent shake, something began to rise from the ground. Strobe lights flashed and beams swung about into the sky. What now lay in the empty parking lot we entered was a stage, complete with an assortment of weapons and supplies. With a grunt, I tugged at my foot, but found the gap to have lessened, my small limb barely having enough move to wiggle about.

"You're stuck!" Erone cried. His hands worked fruitlessly to free me.

"I've come to that realization!" I snipped back. I patted out a last few sparks ticking off the tips of my hair.

Hunter leapt over the juts of stone popping up from the ground dramatically. She skipped with it, slowing at one moment and hanging in midair. Whoa, how did she do that…?

"What do we do?" Erone yelled. A shred of a guitar traveled out from two large amps, my ears ringing. Erone's mouth continued to move, a flushed red creeping into his neck, but all I heard was the ringing.

"Stop panicking!" I shouted back. He puffed out breaths rapidly.

Just as the effect of the guitar war off, he shouted, "Sorry, BUT I'M PANICKING!" His arms flailed about with emphasis. It would have been funny if we weren't about to die.

Hunter slowly flips through the air, jaw rounding about in slow motion as she yells in a deepened voice. The skin of my ankle is rubbed raw and hurts like a word Andy would use. Well, I'm going to die anyway, hurts like a fucking bitch!

Erone, I observe, is shaking violently still, even though the quake had stopped. The last remnants of the parade are still passing through, a fog machine wrapping around us from the stage. I realize some sort of band is playing…god, no. Not this.

Hunter stepped before us, smiling. Erone thrust his hands out; eyes squeezed shut, last attempt to kill her.

The girl's eyes glaze and without a sound, she falls backwards into a crater. The sounding thump of her is so clear. Through all the outer noise, a cannon.

Erone stared down at his hands, mouth agape. I jerked up with surprise, and did the trick. The jagged edge scraped viciously at my skin but my foot was free.

"I-I-I did it," he stammered. "I…she's gone." There was more to face, but I stared with him, amazed. He killed her. The un-killable girl. It seemed too good to be true.

We inched over to the brink, peering down. She's gone. She-

A hand popped out, gripping Erone's ankle. "Crap!" he squeaked. His arms wrapped around me and my heels dug into the ground to keep him from being pulled in.

"Of course I'm not dead!" her voice called up. I managed to kick her away, distracting her with glimpses of light from my feet. Attention on me, Erone stumbled back. Another cannon sounded.

"What do we do?" he asked. Crushing her fingers with what effort I could, I began sprinting across the ruins before us. Our fluffy friend appeared in a gasp of smoke. "Aries, I told you to leave!"

Still don't understand the Aries thing. He roared once, eyes staring off furiously. Erone bit his lip, however, eventually nodding.

"Go. This is your decision." Suddenly, a squad of bulky pandas appeared. The Aries Panda, as Erone for some reason was calling him, rose up on his hind legs. He roared a mighty battle cry, and the small group of combatants joined in.

The boy from Three began running out towards the stage for the Feast. Aries shouted and gestured over to him with an eerily human manner and the pandas growled with him.

"For Bubba!" Erone piped in. Is it okay for me to be getting a migraine…just trying to keep up with all this?

Hunter took her sweet time as she climbed from the crater. I snatched Erone's hand, tugging him along away from her.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Away. Run, Thorn, run!"

_**Devmani Crews, District 1**_

Some range would really rock about now. Three could just weave back, waiting for me to leave myself open and a stroke across my hand could kill me.

Neither of us spoke, an eerie silence of our feet scraping the ground, the occasional click of my swords, and a grunt of exertion as we twist away in the nick of time. It reminded me of a dance, in which only one person gets to bow for the audience at the end.

The ground continued to vibrate underway. I lunged in with a slice but a fissure burst open in the cement. I narrowly missed brushing by Three, falling through to duck beneath him.

It took a moment for him to register what was happening. I attempted to slide my blade at some vital point, only instead making a shallow cut into his calf. The blood bled out an awkward shade of red. Ugh, the sight gave me the willies.

He stopped for a moment to examine the wound. The blood already seeped through his pant leg and I swept at his neck in an arc. He ducked around this, but my left blade rose up to jab at his stomach. A satisfying grunt sounded from him but the edge skimmed by his side, as I saw. He made a kick at my knee and it displaces my joint enough to give him leeway time.

I bent over, cussing out a ruby. Damn, bald kid.

A twin sprinted by me, not even trying to throw a hit. My ears instinctively perked up and I swung around to cut through whichever one was coming on my other side.

An amazing reflex kicked in. The twin ducked right under the attack. Her foot hooked about my ankle to take me down. Of course, I struggled some, but she slammed down on my shoulder too. My weight unbalanced and gravity kicked in.

A jagged stone jabbed into my back as I fall down. Well, ow, that little son of a bitch just wanted to dig its way to there. She instantly started running again.

My hand tightened around the swords' grips. With a groan, I flicked back up onto my feet. The metallic sound of the iron of my swords clinking together echoed with wholesome cling.

The person runs faster and I come to fully comprehend who exactly it was. A grin slid up across my face.

The one up ahead twisted around as if commanded by some silent yell. His eyes, Ip's, widened at us and he yelled. The trembles had stopped Fiona spared back a glance over her shoulder.

I cleared my right sword upwards, bringing my left down from the side. It hit a solid mass and Fiona screamed in pain.

"Who's the princess now?" I couldn't help but yell. "I'm holding my own! See me, Mother?"

I kicked down Fiona with my foot. She was gone by the time she hit the ground but I landed home a strike through her center.

"I'm not you're little girl anymore," I murmured. "No more."

A shake began in my fingers. I forced myself to breath but every fiber in my being was hyperactive, moving double the normal pace. One part of my brain sat questioning the point of why she was here, watching the blood of her foe's body leak away into the cracks, staining the ground. The other wanted to just shove through and kill more. The bloodlust, the craze of power and control over others. Watching that glimmer of fear in their eyes.

Insane. This was all so insane. I'm not a Hunter. Hell no, I'm no Hunter. I was doing this to stay alive, to prove a point. To be a Victor, a proud individual everyone looks up to in the district.

Through all this ranting of the mind, I only realized I was dead when my vision faded completely black and I didn't feel the blade in my stomach anymore.

**Poll, remember.**

Devmani Crews, District One _(killed by someone's blade)_  
>Kazu Hokoshi, District One <em>(killed by Erone)<em>  
><strong>Hunter Faye, District Two<br>**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District Two _(acid and clowns. Those fucking clowns)_  
>Leanara Gee, District Three <em>(neck snapped by Ron)<em>**  
>Trint Nevlin, District Three<br>**Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four _(betrayed by Dev, dagger to stomach)  
><em>Rodney Calder, District Four _(Head smashed in by Ron's hammer)_  
>Cynthia O'Meara, District Five <em>(speared in the stomach with a trident by Rodney)<em>  
><em><strong>Aries Prospero, District Five <strong>_(Panda Form)  
>Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District Six <em>(killed by Trint's death touch)<em>**  
><strong>Kalel Lepios, District Six _(sneak attack by Hunter)_  
>Skylar Hawkins, District Seven <em>(killed by Trint's death touch)<em>**  
><strong>Derrick Young, District Seven _(decapitated by Ip)_**  
><strong>Harmony Curr, District Eight _(drowned and injuries sustained by robots)_  
>Erik "Nugget" Traub, District Eight <em>(crushed by pirate ship ride)<em>**  
><strong>Mira Fox, District Nine _(poison and crossbow through torso from Trint)  
><em>Nico Lenho, District Nine _(sliced in half by Fiona's creative wire thing)  
><em>Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District Ten _(head smashed after tornado)_**  
><strong>Till Yarrow, District Ten _(hacked apart by Hunter)_  
>Mimosa Thistle, District Eleven <em>(Hunter's maiming and dagger through chest)<em>**  
><strong>Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District Eleven_ (Hunter's stabbing to the chest, maiming, basic loss of blood...Wow, poor D11)_  
><strong>Olive Quaker, District Twelve <strong>~(Erone)  
><strong>Erone Thorn, District Twelve <strong>~(Panda Aries, Olive)  
>Fiona C. Flycactus, District Thirteen<em>(sliced up by Dev)<em>**  
>Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District Thirteen<strong>


	46. Games: Pandvenge

**Gotta finish. Gotta finish. Almost there. **

_**Hunter Faye, District 2**_

This is so much fun. Seriously, did you see those kids' faces? The boy does some weird ass shit with his hands and I just fall backwards all dramatic, like "Oh, look at me, I'm dead!" No control, little boy. What, he could kill me with a glance? How weighted of a mutation is that? Well, that's also coming from me, ha ha ha.

The little Twelve kids started running again, a bunch of pandas chasing after Jellyfish Dude. Up on the stage ahead, toys scattered about the top. Several more clowns played up on the stage with shiny instruments, not like the ones Jazz back home would play. They're all like, "Nah, nah, nah, wom wom wom, nah nuh, naAAaaaAAh!"

Hm, where's Dev? It would be so epic to kill her. Like, "You left us, feel my wrath!" Ronnie, hm, is he still around? He must have died. Should I feel some sort of guilt or sadness? I'm pretty sure I'm only feeling guilty for not eating the cotton candy.

This stuff is just so good. I just have to keep eating it. It's so good. Yummy, in my tummy. 'Cause there's a party in my tummy (so yummy, so yummy!) It's hard to think really. Every time I try to focus on something, my mind just buzzes off. Everything is just so colorful and funny looking. The earth is exploding up, man, what's with that?

I shove down another piece of cotton candy. There's one in every pocket I have, even the ones I made. Its sugariness spreads across my tongue and I feel goose pimples prick up my arm, as if I were cold. Oh, but I'm not. That fire that fire girl made was so warm. My skin turned black then back to normal, black, normal, black, normal, black, normal. I patted them out and continued to skip along.

Jellyfish Dude cleared the jump over onstage. The clown in the front plucked out a high chord on the E chord and JD flinched back, almost off the stage at the high pitch of it. The swarm of pandas growled in pain, one mushing unfazed on. It grabbed him by the ankle with some sharp looking mandibles. Those suckers go deep.

The figures played on, the drummer occasionally reaching out to drum a make-believe cymbal atop Dude's head. As he stood up straight, BAM! He took a drumstick to the cranium as he stooped to grab a quiver full of arrows.

Where is everyone? This is all that's left? Aw! Not cool! I only killed…one…two…seven…twenty three…blue forty-two…four. Four fucking people! What the hell?

I threw myself forward in a tucked flip through the air. Boy Twelve glanced over, eyes widening in fear. Fear, wow, that's badass sounding. Gah, feel the fury of Hunter the Hunter! I made a funny!

Some may say fury. Others may say madness. Time for some more cotton candy. Lots and lots of cotton candy.

_**Ippetra "Ip" Flycactus, District 13**_

_Cool it, Fee, _I thought with an annoyed little glare. _Just keep running. _Her damn voice has just been this murmur in my head. Yup, I'm hearing voices.

I flinched back as a bass guitar started playing. It wasn't that bad until the damn singing picked up. Crap, this is worse than Fiona's classical shit. And all the pop crap that's popular nowadays? I'm pretty sure this was a Bieber song. Ah, no, Cyrus doing a Nirvana cover. That's just sacrilege.

_Ip. I love you._

Whoa, way to be all girly Fiona. _Fiona, what the fuck are you babbling about?_

_Boom! _That wasn't a thought. That was…

I spun around, almost twisting my ankle in a crack. Fiona hit the ground and One, Devmani, stared down at her. Her dual swords glistened slightly, shining red and silver. Fiona's blood. In a way, my blood, by relation.

"Who's the princess now?" she yelled. A burning sensation started in my bones and I winced through it to the girl. "I'm holding my own! See me, Mother?"

This girl was losing some screws. I watched with glaring eyes as little diamonds tumbled from her mouth to the ground. I patted down my pants and sides, feeling flat of a blade brush by my hands.

"I'm not you're little girl anymore," her voice dropped. "No more."

I jerked up. Devmani didn't look up. Her eyes remained on my sister and I actually wish she gave me some look of discontent. To see her horror, her fear, it would have been something to hang onto. But she didn't blink. No grunt of pain or anything.

The blade sank in sickeningly smooth through her stomach. I watched the light fade from the Career's brown eyes, an unblinking glaze shining over her eyes.

No reaction at her death. The burning traveled through my lower region. It wormed down my spine and I squinted through the tears of pain.

A fit of rage worked up over me. The warmth of her blood washed over my hands but I felt my knuckles tighten.

The knife rammed into her stomach again, then again. The blood soaked her white shirt, the splatter spraying across the ground. Her body collapsed down as my arms couldn't find the strength to hold her any longer. She slipped from my grasp, and I found my arms shaking. The muscles were spazzing out like crazy. I flicked the blade to have the tip pointing downwards and with a blind back hand, drew it across at a random section of her face.

The burning seemed to have reached my heart. I just couldn't get past the sinking of it. My stomach churned horribly and I felt the urge to hurl. We Flycactus' have weak stomachs. Fiona had one too.

My eyes finally carried up to the Career's face. In the fairy tales, they tell about how the princess would speak, and the glitter and rubies and diamonds would fall from her mouth, enchanting all those around her.

They never mentioned when she died, all the shiny little objects upchucked in one shot. I listened to the last few tinkle out from her mouth, strewn about on the ground and across her body. Her dead weight body just sat there like a greedy little glutton, drowning in her own riches.

The helicopter was most likely waiting for me to clear out. Raggedly breathing out, I looked down over my sister. The burn increased incredibly. My vision blurred. God, what was happening?

I collapsed beside her. She's dead. My sister was dead.

I didn't know what to think, what to feel. I should be crying, maybe. Caressing my sister, gathering Fiona's mutilated body in my arms and rocking. But all I felt was numb. Nothing affected me at all. Fee, the nerdy bookworm with her glasses and big words that left me so confused, was gone.

"Guess I'm the favorite now," I grinned. But no mockery carried. No humor at all. My voice was empty.

Why does it matter? You can still win this, Ip. You're the awesome Ip Zeus Flycactus! It'll be easier. She had to die eventually.

I felt as if a piece of me was missing. Yeah, corny to say, but half my mind literally was somewhere else. It couldn't function. _I_ couldn't function. Nothing was in the place it should be, as if all reality decided to take two steps over and I was some OCD lady who couldn't handle it.

My hand reached out but the fingers refused to stretch to full length. The tips twitched and I tapped the side of Fiona's pocket to feel the flat of an object. I pulled the book out and its pages were as frayed and torn as ever.

I slid it into my own jacket pocket. It'll at least stand a shot making it home.

I shook my head. No, it's guaranteed. I'm not much of a reader, but maybe I'll discover something from it later.

_**Aries Prospero, District 5 (I've been meaning to do this for a while)**_

This son of a bitch will pay. No one messes with a vengeful seeking panda. No one.

The whole panda thing, let's explain as I stop time for a moment, Erone chilling with Olive as they run for their lives, Trint (I discovered his name to be) locking an arrow into place as an enraged Rufus charged forward, some rocks jutting up from the ground, all "Hey, I'm a rock, don't mind me." Ugh, and those clowns. Damned things. Hope they disappear into oblivion. Disperse in an explosion in which their insides are bits of rainbow confetti and it goes BOOM! Confettiness!

Ah, where was I? Yes, being a panda. Well, it was a normal day in the Mutant Games; the sun was shining, carnival wheel spinning, and kids dying as the butchered each other apart. You know usual stuff. So I was holding Erone hostage as my ally to force him to bring back Bubba. I mean, he's my best friend, Bubba. He died a hero, a vain attempt, but I do admit, I would have done the same. That girl smelled really nice. Like apples. Such fresh, crunchy apples.

One moment, he looks like he's in labor. Seriously, that olive toned skin of his somehow burst a bright red color and his cheeks puffed up. Either he's having an epiphany or that is one big dump he's about to take.

My heart race picked up. He was bringing back the panda. I stroked the fur of my friend, the blood seeping through to stain his white coat. It dried to a brownish tone, sticking in unforgivingly. The pulse went faster, and I urged the younger boy to do it, to save him. He wiped uselessly at the sweat forming on his brow, the veins of his arms close to bursting.

Suddenly, my vision tunneled. Whoa, I'm in a tunnel, run, and man, run! But I'd never make it to the light.

The tunnel closed in on me, and I had few options; stay and cry for my mommy, or move towards the light. I felt as if my entire soul was ripped from my body as I went with the second option. Little strands falling away from my inner working, I whirred about in a frenzy to find a new home, a new host. Without even realizing it, I hurdled towards the biggest body nearby and…here I am, as panda. It was so annoying at first, mainly since Erone kept calling me Bubba. Hello, I was Aries. I was thinking, shouldn't I have become a red panda? Although, they barely look like pandas. More like large red raccoons. They exist you know.

Okay, back to our current moment.

I stood on my hind legs. Erone and Olive flipped onto the stage. The guitar clown in the front sang yet another horrible note into the microphone. I spent some time discerning whether it was meant to be a girl or boy. Maybe one of those creepy twin people?

They ducked underneath it as angry band members began smashing down their instruments. A side dude even jumped off to stage dive. Wow, that was pretty stupid. It's like jumping onto cement to surf.

I shook my mind, growling at Trint. His time has come. Revenge is certain. Pand-venge.

My comrades swarmed around him, digging their jaws into his ankles without breaking much skin. Pucca dived on forward (doesn't let me get first shot? What the hell?) I roared and the kid raised the crossbow up to strike me.

It clicked and thwacked as released. Every hair on my furry body heightened, as if electrified. My paws rose over my head, and I elevated leg into the air in a ninja move. Time slowed and I bent backwards, the arrow's tip grazing my nose. My arms rounded about as I kept my balance, moving in large windmill motions.

Trint's bewildered expression brought a grin to my features. Sparks flew from the instruments and more mayhem unfolded from the clown creatures. The shoddy craftsman wood picked the sparks of light up and a sizzling sound began burning through the wood.

"You're a freak, okay?" Three yelled. "This is fucking weird man, on my level." I wagged my panda rump frostily, thumping forward.

Suddenly, he stroke out at a fuzzy ally, their body tumbling down motionless. Hatred and loss flooded through me and I growled, deep in low from the deepest part of my lungs. Touch my friends, my pandas. Erone may be the official Master, Boss, I preferred to call him, but these were my pandas. They were under my rule.

Instantly, from a mere glance and murmur of panda, they backed away from the tribute. The curtains caught light and the drummer puked up into his broken snare drum. The strobe lights were really disorienting but I shoved this aside.

Three charged towards me, right hand outstretched, second blade in his left grip for backup. Impulses broke through and I lowered my head. This is for you Bubba.

**Writing this, I came to remember why we all fell in love with Aries. And for some reason, one part of "A Little Piece of Heaven" was playing over and over again in my head while writing Ip's part. Wait, maybe not 'some reason.' If you know the song, you'd know what I'm getting at. I'm just glad I didn't go with a thought that came up later, involving him tearing out her heart and it's this massive red ruby…but that would have been badass, wouldn't it?**

Devmani Crews, District One _(killed by someone's blade)_  
>Kazu Hokoshi, District One <em>(killed by Erone)<em>  
><strong>Hunter Faye, District Two<br>**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District Two _(acid and clowns. Those fucking clowns)_  
>Leanara Gee, District Three <em>(neck snapped by Ron)<em>**  
>Trint Nevlin, District Three<br>**Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four _(betrayed by Dev, dagger to stomach)  
><em>Rodney Calder, District Four _(Head smashed in by Ron's hammer)_  
>Cynthia O'Meara, District Five <em>(speared in the stomach with a trident by Rodney)<em>  
><em><strong>Aries Prospero, District Five <strong>_(Panda Form)  
>Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District Six <em>(killed by Trint's death touch)<em>**  
><strong>Kalel Lepios, District Six _(sneak attack by Hunter)_  
>Skylar Hawkins, District Seven <em>(killed by Trint's death touch)<em>**  
><strong>Derrick Young, District Seven _(decapitated by Ip)_**  
><strong>Harmony Curr, District Eight _(drowned and injuries sustained by robots)_  
>Erik "Nugget" Traub, District Eight <em>(crushed by pirate ship ride)<em>**  
><strong>Mira Fox, District Nine _(poison and crossbow through torso from Trint)  
><em>Nico Lenho, District Nine _(sliced in half by Fiona's creative wire thing)  
><em>Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District Ten _(head smashed after tornado)_**  
><strong>Till Yarrow, District Ten _(hacked apart by Hunter)_  
>Mimosa Thistle, District Eleven <em>(Hunter's maiming and dagger through chest)<em>**  
><strong>Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District Eleven_ (Hunter's stabbing to the chest, maiming, basic loss of blood...Wow, poor D11)_  
><strong>Olive Quaker, District Twelve <strong>~(Erone)  
><strong>Erone Thorn, District Twelve <strong>~(Panda Aries, Olive)  
>Fiona C. Flycactus, District Thirteen<em>(sliced up by Dev)<em>**  
>Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District Thirteen<strong>


	47. Games: Disco Inferno

**Dammit, I keep thinking, 'hey, I just updated…' then bam! A week has passed. *Sigh* Sorry, I'm almost there, so, again, gotta finish.**

_**Trint Nevlin, District 3**_

The annoying things gnaw away at my ankles. No amount of kicking or jabbing at their heads could stop them. Why aren't they dead? The mutation should have warded them off, hell, they should be dead.

A medium sized one exited from the head of the pack I stroke one off. Their locks on me dropped and the main panda roared mightily into the night. I need a new day job…

The black and white mass slammed into me, knocking me off my feet. His back arched, and clawed paws suffocated my chest as the panda sat up. His eyes stared down at me…those strange human-like gray eyes.

But…he was dead. Did he become a fucking panda or something? I remember watching his face and the sky and sighing with relief. Yeah, I was afraid of the panda kid. But he looked as deadly as me. The odd pulse of light in his eyes. Revenge.

The muzzle of the creature, boy, weirdo puffed out in great heaves. His snout widened and it roared angrily into my face. Flecks of panda phlegm and drool dotted my face and I wrinkled my nose and squeezed shut my eyes. Oh, how fun.

The entire weight of the thing pressed into me and couldn't breathe. More pandas climbed on and my lungs failed to bring in oxygen. I managed to grasp some, but this only made matters worse as they collapsed lifelessly atop of me.

I looked up, my vision blurring together. Black and white appeared, all melded together. The mouth moved and sound emitted from it. The voice cracked as if painful to form words.

"Don't. Touch. My. Pandas," it, he rumbled. It raised a paw and enough force of it sent my neck twisting. A flood of pain trickled down my neck, followed by nothing.

_**Erone Thorn, District 12**_

The stage began to burn. As in, burst into flames, extremely flammable. Olive shoved me off onto the ground below and a rock jutted up in my stomach. The breath knocked from my lungs and I felt a strong urge to puke.

I rolled to my side and looked up. The heat of the blaze scorched my face and burning pandas and clowns ran about in circles. Olive and Hunter were hidden within the flames. The whole night was illuminated by the hellish light and my limbs grew heavy. My chest constricted with the smoky air and I felt my stomach swallow up the thudding of my heart as an unseen force tugged the back of my collar. I instantly screeched like a little girl.

From the inferno onstage, two indistinct masses stepped forward. At least one stepped forward. The other kicked uselessly about as she dangled from the older girl's grip.

"Children," she said with a roll to her eyes. "You make this way too easy for me." Olive thrashed maddeningly. The tug continued at my neck and pulled me backwards several feet frantically.

"Roar!" _We got him. We got the bastard, he's dead._ I vaguely remember hearing a cannon fire. The missile trail of it was surprisingly noticeable in the night sky. My hands dug into the ground below and I swayed my head left and right to spot rows of pandas on either side of me.

Hunter grinned. "More the fuzzies, the more the fun." Aries rose to his hind legs behind me, growling.

"Let her go," I commanded, a nervous, embarrassing crack sending the note skittering. Tough and demanding? Not me at all.

Hunter cocked her head to the side. The crazy grin couldn't leave her features. "You want her?" Unsure, and a little stupidly, I nodded. I swear Aries face palmed. "Okay, here you go."

She hocked a burning piece of cotton candy down her throat and smacked her lips. "What the fuck?" she screeched. In a nervous twitch, Hunter also swatted at something invisible in the air, something only she could see.

Olive swung blindly at Hunter as she dropped her to her feet. I blinked at the flicker of movement that burst from the side of the stage. The fire moved…as if it were a hand. A giant flaming hand.

Hunter kicked my young ally down and her burning figure flew through the air atop of me. Upon impact, my clothes began to burn and I writhed in pain on the ground. The burning pain chewed through to my skin and Olive pushed herself off of me.

Aries massive paws ripped away my jacket. His panda voice roared out over the land and blood seeped from a wound started up from an accidental scratch of Aries' nails. Olive wiped at my burning body, but didn't realize her own body still blazed with fires. She quickly powered down.

The pain was excruciating. Couldn't it just be over? Screaming sounded through the air. After a moment, I realized it was my own. And laughing from Hunter. Uncontrollable, horrid laughing left me panic-stricken.

"This is sick!" she laughed gleefully. "Burn, baby, burn, disco inferno!" And then the coughing. Yes, coughing.

Hunter wiped at her mouth, ash covering her face. Olive was designed to burn, to withstand anything to do with a fire. Hunter can regenerate, but still needs air like any human. It just took a little longer for it to kick in…

Olive patted out the worst of the flames, and my skin charred through. Bone shone on my arms.

"Hold her down." Olive squinted at me curiously but I shoved her on. The pain within me couldn't help but cause the voice of agony to rattle out of my throat. The dark haired Seam girl shook her head, uncomprehending.

"Grab her. Choke her. She can't survive in those flames." Olive's mouth opened to speak but Aries nudged her on for me. "She needs air. You can do this. You could survive."

The girl blinked rapidly at me and suddenly, her mouth pressed in a thin line hard together, determined.

Hunter swung her legs over the side of the stage but Olive charged forward. Her thin legs propelling her forward, Olive dove with arms abreast, right into the Career. The two tumbled back, and disappeared among the carnage within. Swords melted and packs burned greatly.

"Olive," I yelled. Aries roared along with me, as well as the panda army behind me. Several began to lick my wounds and I couldn't keep a grip on reality. "Olive!"

A scream echoed through. Young, it had to be her. There was more grunting as well and thumps.

Dimly, I took in the sight of Rufus nudging me aboard Aries. Every inch of movement brought agonizing pain to my body and the world didn't see as outlined.

_We've got you, boss. _Aries began to trot away and every sway of movement caused me to grunt and hiss with pain.

Suddenly, a deep rumble started within Aries' chest. With what little strength I could muster, I saw the fence of the park spark to life, a light illuminating from it. A shadowed figure strode forward, the hell unfolding behind me lightening his broad shoulders. After a second of pause, he turned about, saw the closed, electrified fence and cursed aloud.

"Just my luck!" he shouted. He faced back around, sinking down to his knees with pain and disappeared into a rift in the ground. My vision swam and all strength drained. What's going on?

A cannon fired, startling me. My body flipped off the fluffy bear and I screamed with more pain. I was going to die. It finally hit me. Olive was dead, I was going to die, and a psycho was going to win the Mutant Games. How many people were even still standing? That guy could be Thirteen, or maybe Two, but isn't he gone? The process of thinking brought a wave of dizziness over my mind.

My eyes began to droop, but Aries shook me awake.

_This isn't over, boss. Keep fighting._

**Eh, it was short. Shorter than usual. Who's left, hm? (This story has probably two Games chapters left. Let's do this)**

Devmani Crews, District One _(killed by someone's blade)_  
>Kazu Hokoshi, District One <em>(killed by Erone)<em>  
><strong>Hunter Faye, District Two ~(?)<br>**Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District Two _(acid and clowns. Those fucking clowns)_  
>Leanara Gee, District Three <em>(neck snapped by Ron)<em>**  
><strong>Trint Nevlin, District Three_(crushed and neck snapped by Panda Aries Army)_**  
><strong>Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four _(betrayed by Dev, dagger to stomach)  
><em>Rodney Calder, District Four _(Head smashed in by Ron's hammer)_  
>Cynthia O'Meara, District Five <em>(speared in the stomach with a trident by Rodney)<em>  
><em><strong>Aries Prospero, District Five <strong>_(Panda Form)  
>Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District Six <em>(killed by Trint's death touch)<em>**  
><strong>Kalel Lepios, District Six _(sneak attack by Hunter)_  
>Skylar Hawkins, District Seven <em>(killed by Trint's death touch)<em>**  
><strong>Derrick Young, District Seven _(decapitated by Ip)_**  
><strong>Harmony Curr, District Eight _(drowned and injuries sustained by robots)_  
>Erik "Nugget" Traub, District Eight <em>(crushed by pirate ship ride)<em>**  
><strong>Mira Fox, District Nine _(poison and crossbow through torso from Trint)  
><em>Nico Lenho, District Nine _(sliced in half by Fiona's creative wire thing)  
><em>Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District Ten _(head smashed after tornado)_**  
><strong>Till Yarrow, District Ten _(hacked apart by Hunter)_  
>Mimosa Thistle, District Eleven <em>(Hunter's maiming and dagger through chest)<em>**  
><strong>Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District Eleven_ (Hunter's stabbing to the chest, maiming, basic loss of blood...Wow, poor D11)_  
><strong>Olive Quaker, District Twelve <strong>**~(?)**  
><strong>Erone Thorn, District Twelve <strong>~(Panda Aries, ?)  
>Fiona C. Flycactus, District Thirteen<em>(sliced up by Dev)<em>**  
>Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District Thirteen<strong>


	48. Games: Doctor Aries

**Gah…writer's block. I know what I want to write, just can't get my aching hands to type. It's weird; I feel the pain all the way up my arm. Any who.**

_**Aries Prospero, District 5**_

"Okay, I'll need three, wait, no, four C.C.'s of blood and a holy fucking lot of painkillers. Something to knock him out too. Maybe a frying pan…"

Rufus blinked at me with a blank expression and I roared, throwing my paws up in frustration. "Come on, pa-man, Kiori loves watching these shows back home. Just stop the bleeding with something."

Erone…it was fucking creepy. The entirety of his skin was blackened and at the thin parts, white slips of bone peeked through. I'm surprised some of the brethren have the stomach to try to lick the wounds. Ick.

_Boom! _Half of the swarm roared at the violent sound and disappeared. Way to abandon boss, sheesh.

The fire burned on, and crazy girl Two's laughing carried out. But there was something missing. It instantly rattled out to a series of choking coughs. "Cotton…candy!" she screeched. Seriously, that cotton candy smelled…uncotton candy-ish. Like bad stuff, man. Bad stuff.

"Make sure she stays there!" I shouted. Erone hissed with my movement of nudging him over. Rufus grunted and licked some soot from his face. Instantly, the panda jerked back, hocking up the bitter ash.

"Well, what were you expecting, pumpkin juice?" The pandas grabbed the burning bodies of the horrid clown singers and tossed them forward through the flames. Fire-supporters, it seemed. The sound of heavy bodies smacking a person down followed by more coughing gave me some courage. Go, go, go!

"C'mon!" I urged. "Fight until you can fight no longer! Throw them son of a bitches!" A strong, but sadly stupid, group of pandas looked about, finding no more wreckage or clownage to toss up. One roared and they ended up running in the total opposite direction. Of course.

Through the shadows of the blaze, a figure stepped forward. Her hair was dark at the tips and burned to life, along with her clothes. She grinned menacingly at what pandas, Erone, and I remain.

"Cotton candy." I could barely hear the words, only with super panda hearing (okay, maybe not that) could I hear it. She struggled to breathe, but finding nothing, went silent. Her eyes lingered upon me but her burning body fell forward, unflinching.

She was dead before she hit the ground.

Strange, how fast the flames died down. The stage cave way to the heat and I watched the light dance in the wide, black pupils of Erone. They were rimmed by a thin line of gray, with just a few speckles of green in them. His breath came in, short and shallow, but he had enough strength to push him up.

"She's gone?" he asked. Not exactly sure who he was talking about. I barked, short and simple.

"Uh, yeah." Let's hope he doesn't start asking further.

"Both of them?" Okay, phew, you saved us from some awkward moment later. I nodded this time, jutting my nose under his chin to make his head look up.

"Hold it together," I said. I said. In human.

Erone's eyes widened, mouth curving in horror, but he clamped his jaw shut. Closely following this, he shook his head. "You know what, I don't have much time left, and I'm not going to freak out any more."

Yeah. Me speaking in person. My voice sounded so weird though, like some guy you'd expect to be god, or a demon. Panda-ish, I assume you'd call it. It took a lot of effort like I was some sort of screamo band singer.

Erone chewed his lip nervously, a stray tear slipping through. We stayed there for a long while, watching the fires flame burn itself out and the sky begin to lighten. Time passed slowly and many of the pandas went to Nowhere Land. Yes, Nowhere Land. I'm not allowed to speak of it with others not of our kind, but here's a small glimpse of it. To be honest, it's much like Panem itself, lush forests, a complete society set up, school aged kids trying to kill each other. Ruins of some other place, Dishware? Not, that's not it. But seriously, a pure battle royale over there…

The helicopter took a long time to come. One moment, complete silence, and the next, there's a loud whop of the choppers spinning. Erone groaned and mumbled something from his lips. Well, where else would he mumble something from? Don't answer that.

"Save her body. Please."

I blinked down at Hunter. Whoa? Why would he want her body? It's all burny. Oh, wait, I think he means the mini fire starter.

I roared uneasily, but rocked up from my bottom. The fire pretty much burned itself out, but Olive lay seemingly okay in the center of some wreckage. Well, uh, if you call a dagger in your stomach okay.

Pushing away the debris, I tugged the back of her white collar and pulled her back from the rubble. Her body caught onto ever jutting rock in the ground and grr, a panda man can only handle so much! I panted smoky breaths as I finally brought her to Erone. Wow, we were all a mess. Who's even left? Maybe one of the twins and that One chick. There's at least one person out there.

Erone climbed to his knees. He grabbed Rufus as support and pressed his other hand to Olive's bloodied chest. I rubbed my smiley face tummy (hee, hee, it looks funny) and gee, even in my lack of sanity, I could have never done that. Two seemed to have had the attention and humor to dig the blade into the girl's stomach and draw a neat looking smiley face. Its bleeding curve of the mouth curled downwards at the end. It looked like a person trying too hard to smile. And it just spread through the white fabric, damn; I'm imagining that in my fur. At least, with her, she can just take the shirt off and put it in the magical swishy machine the mean lady back home would always kick me out of because she said I spent too much time there watching the spin cycle. It was mine and Bubba's favorite pass time, amongst the number of other things we did.

Oh no's, Bubba…. The thought of him made me sad inside and my smiley face tummy unsmiley. He was my best friend (don't judge). We've been together forever. Now we aren't. I'm so sad.

Erone pressed his hand into Olive's chest, making his weird face again. He muttered under his breath and…nothing happened.

His face scrunched up, anxious. "C'mon, c'mon, Olive!" He forced even more and I backed up a pace. Dude 'bout to explode, like BOOM! Where will that lead me?

"Come back, Olive. Please, I don't deserve this. You have something, you can actually do it. I need a friend." Oh, wow, am I chop liver or something?

He breathed harder, actually panicking a bit. "Olive, you can do this." Wow, he talks to dead people, I talk to panda. I'm still more adorable for some reason. I guess since the pandas talk back and have beating, lovable hearts. "Please?"

Erone's face burned red and I tried to help by licking it. Damn, that was hot. Fry an egg on that or something.

The boy began to shake and he slammed a fist into the ground beside him violently. "Live, dammit. You can live!" Hard tears streamed down his face, running into the ash and clearing it away. Was it at the pain of pounding cement? Or not bringing her back? I'm going with the first, he's all black and crap.

A vain pulsed in his neck and Erone cried out. The sound was loud and violent and he fell back, cannon firing. But as his eyes closed, Olive's flickered open.

A certain tie in me seemed to snap off and it floated about, grabbing for something. Someone, to be more exact. A master, a new boss to serve to.

Alright, no offense, but I'm not one to wait hand and foot on a little girl. Especially if that foot's all burny. I'm a leader, no follower. Mentally, I severed those ties, instead sewed them into myself. My back felt lighter and my original sense of self came back. Actually, I felt as if I had another set of eyes, somewhere within. Ooh, more eyes, spider man! Those pictures flashing by were on a dim blur in my brain. Grr, fuzziness within.

Olive sat up, and rubbed her head sorely. "What happened?" She glanced about. "Am I dead?"

My voice came out, but I found it to be my own. My own Aries one (damn, I liked overlord voice). "You were. Now you're not. Good for you."

_**Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District 13**_

I laid in the cut of the ground. My bones felt as if they were manually being popped out and back into place and it hurt like a mother fucker. Damn, what's going on with me?

Throughout the night, cannons shattered through the silence of music and screech of amps and crackling of flames. My mind felt numb and I counted each one off, not sure of what to feel. All I wanted to do was go to sleep. The pain spreading through my body made that impossible though. Something with Fiona's death started it up. Even with that short bringing together of thoughts, her lack of voice left my head hollow. Although, that's not much of a difference.

When daylight traveled up, I counted off what I could remember when I came to the realization; over all this time, twenty-five cannons had fire. So…did I win? The thought was almost pleasant and calming, a hope building up in me. I won. I get to go home, see my friends, my family. The Capitol would adore me, everyone would adore me, and to think all the women who'd want to get with me….

But then I thought further about it; something weird must have happened, or I just counted wrong. And either way, going back home, I don't actually have any real friends who'd respect me after this, my family, the part not dead, will most possibly hate me because I ditched my sister and the Capitol will probably force me to…do something bad. It's the Capitol, what the fuck could I expect from it?

Slowly, I rose to my feet. My legs wobbled, and in the distance, I saw figures huddled together. I grabbed the spiked mace I had taken and the knife I killed Devmani with. Her blood crusted to the shining metal, which I guess would say wasn't shining any more.

The long dark hair of the Twelve girl swayed in the breeze that picked up. I smirked to myself. This will be too easy. The pandas actually scared me more. Life may be a bitch, but at least I'll have it. Unlike her.

**So yeah, I killed both of them, then brought Olive back to life. Anybody see that coming?**

**I'd also like to request your thoughts; Ip or Olive? Or neither, screw them, Aries for the win? It's a deadlock for me, the thoughts help…**

Devmani Crews, District One _(killed by someone's blade)_  
>Kazu Hokoshi, District One <em>(killed by Erone)<em>  
>Hunter Faye, District Two<em>(suffocated by flames)<em>**  
><strong>Ronneir "Ron" Tammel, District Two _(acid and clowns. Those fucking clowns)_  
>Leanara Gee, District Three <em>(neck snapped by Ron)<em>**  
><strong>Trint Nevlin, District Three_(crushed and neck snapped by Panda Aries Army)_**  
><strong>Felicity Lissette Lebedev, District Four _(betrayed by Dev, dagger to stomach)  
><em>Rodney Calder, District Four _(Head smashed in by Ron's hammer)_  
>Cynthia O'Meara, District Five <em>(speared in the stomach with a trident by Rodney)<em>  
><em><strong>Aries Prospero, District Five <strong>_(Panda Form)  
>Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District Six <em>(killed by Trint's death touch)<em>**  
><strong>Kalel Lepios, District Six _(sneak attack by Hunter)_  
>Skylar Hawkins, District Seven <em>(killed by Trint's death touch)<em>**  
><strong>Derrick Young, District Seven _(decapitated by Ip)_**  
><strong>Harmony Curr, District Eight _(drowned and injuries sustained by robots)_  
>Erik "Nugget" Traub, District Eight <em>(crushed by pirate ship ride)<em>**  
><strong>Mira Fox, District Nine _(poison and crossbow through torso from Trint)  
><em>Nico Lenho, District Nine _(sliced in half by Fiona's creative wire thing)  
><em>Melissa "Lissa" Arno, District Ten _(head smashed after tornado)_**  
><strong>Till Yarrow, District Ten _(hacked apart by Hunter)_  
>Mimosa Thistle, District Eleven <em>(Hunter's maiming and dagger through chest)<em>**  
><strong>Jasper "Jaz" Martinez, District Eleven_ (Hunter's stabbing to the chest, maiming, basic loss of blood...Wow, poor D11)_  
><strong>Olive Quaker, District Twelve <strong>  
>Erone Thorn, District Twelve <em>(uh…accidental suicide while reviving Olive?)<em>  
>Fiona C. Flycactus, District Thirteen <em>(sliced up by Dev)<em>**  
>Ippetra "Ip" Z. Flycactus, District Thirteen<strong>


	49. Games: It Ends Here, Well, Almost

**This is where it ends, well, close to it. And wow, I feel anxious. Updating fast.**

_**Awesome Overlord Voice**_

Olive flexed her hands, amazed at the life pumping through them. She was…alive? How could that be? She thought back to Hunter, the horrid girl from Two. Olive could feel the older girl's hold on her weakening. Just another minute, maybe a couple of seconds…

Hunter twisted her about and held her to the burning floor with a heavy foot. Hunter may be weakened but Olive was still just a little girl. Hunter's blade swept down through the hellish flame and made a hard cut into her torso. Olive could feel the heated metal slice between her ribs and this spring of pain was mirrored by another spot equidistance away. She cried out in pain, only to scream in utter fear as Hunter's grinning face loomed through the flames above her. The demon's darkened, ash ridden face and wolfish grin was a face taken right from a nightmare. No matter how much begging and tearful testimonies could get the Hunter off. She was set on her pray.

Hunter dove her knife deep into Olive's stomach and jerked it side to side, creating a gory, bloody smile. From there, the light began to dim. This was most possibly the scariest feeling ever. Even the warmth of her usually beloved flames began to fade and she was met by the overwhelming feeling of icy cold.

Strange; when everything went dark, all the pain inside her, physical and emotional, deflated, disappeared, dissipated into nothingness. The young girl from Twelve felt nothing, nothing at all. It was almost like falling asleep.

Olive stood in the darkness, and the action brought a hollow echo of her footsteps. Sort of like walking on some sort of metal platform. Odd, she thought.

Suddenly, the scene around her changed, and her position in it. Olive blinked, and found herself sitting on a log behind her house. Peony, Tulip, Daniel, and Oliver sat about, slowly turning the marshmallows on sticks we had created. Sticks, not the marshmallows.

"How do we know it's done?" Daniel asked. The others shrugged while Peony rolled her eyes.

"Do you seriously need to be explained the art of marshmallow roasting?" They all laughed at this, all except Daniel. Olive couldn't understand what was going on.

"Um, am I dead?" Daniel wiped at his nose, and Tulip adjusted her scarf. Hello? She's done this activity a number of times with her friends, but…

"Hey, Olive, can you add some heat to this?" As if set on playing a role, Olive raised her hand and the small campfire billowed up high. All of the young kids rocked backwards to avoid having the tips of their noses burned off and the girls around them screamed.

Tulip and Peony hugged each other, frightened. Daniel stomped out his now burning marshmallow whole Oliver cleared his throat of soot.

"I-I'm-" Olive stuttered. But even though scared, her friends grinned and laughed.

"That was awesome!" Daniel bellowed between hearty laughter. Tulip and Peony giggled nervously but Oliver took the girl's hand, grinning.

Suddenly, the scene was ripped away. More like, Olive was ripped away from it. She felt a hard tug at her collar and was reeled back hard. The memory was thrown away and when Olive opened her eyes, she was staring up at the dark blue sky of dawn.

"What happened?" Olive's eyes swung about, taking in the rocky scene of the arena and panda sitting beside her. "Am I dead?"

The panda roared at her, but she shook her head. Obviously, Olive did not speak panda.

The familiar anchor of fear tugged down on Olive's center. She thought she was safe. She was gone from this horrible place. Even if she was dead. But…how did she come back? How-?

Her dark eyes widened on the body beside her. The skin was burned so badly, she could barely identify him. But she knew it was her district partner. Erone was dead.

The sight of his dead body sent wobbly tears down Olive's face. Did he bring her back? He said he could never control it but he still tried to bring her back. And the attempt ended up taking his life.

The panda, the one Erone had been calling Aries, barked a panda call at her.

"I don't understand you, you know that, right?" Aries grumbled stubbornly to himself, trotting on. Olive looked over the landscape and found her gaze to fall upon a far off figure, standing not too far from the main entrance gate.

The last remaining tribute, other than her. Even though Hunter, who had been thought of as the main threat, was gone, seeing them made Olive sick with anxiety. She could make it home.

-0-

Ip had this in the bag. The only thing standing in his way was a tiny little twelve-year old from Twelve. If it wasn't for Fiona, he could have killed her a while ago. Although, if not for this little twelve-year old, Fiona wouldn't have made it as long as she did. Ip shook this thought off; whatever.

The Games wasn't a good confidence booster. Why would kids even volunteer for this? It would be a hell of a lot easier to just try your luck out in the real world. You can hook up with a Victor, if that makes it easier. You can have all the fucking glory you want, no one is going to give a shit when your six feet under. Ah, look, he's dead…oh, hey, that guy just chopped off her head, let's watch!

Seriously. Ip had better things to do with his life. It's even offensive how these other kids give up everything for it. Ip, admittedly, was greedy, a pig in some respects. But he was at least intelligent. And who's left? None of the kids that volunteered, that's for sure.

Again, whatever. The distant thought of the money though was pretty assuring. He'd get a home in the Above Ground. Only the wealthier of the district gets to live there. The citizens of District Thirteen for some fucking reason enjoyed living underground in the dark. When the Capitol retook control, they forced all of Thirteen to stay there. Of course, this made them want to go back above ground. Simply pathetic.

Ip heaved up the mace and swung in experimentally. His body burned with pain again. His bones felt as if they couldn't decide on what they were doing. What thing was certain though; if he became a hermaphrodite, he was just going to take his own life.

The land beneath began to rumble and both remaining tributes and panda flinched at the oncoming quake. The cement floor shook and slowly slid back into place. Ip hopped onto a large piece as the gap he stood in closed up. The cracks molded together to create a seamless hard sheet.

"Hey!" Ip called out. Olive shivered at the boy's voice, remembering its blunt, hard-edged tone when he tried to kill her a few days ago. She reached down, and found her wound to be-sort of-healed. It was still bloody looking, but the horrid puss was gone. The same went with her torso. The wounds didn't completely heal over, but the veins were reconnected.

"Hey," Ip yelled again. "Is anyone else alive?"

Unsure of how to answer, Olive first nodded. Seeing how he wouldn't see the gesture, she tightened her fists. The familiar, friendly flow of warmth heated them up and she rose them up in a fighting position as they fully ignited.

"Just you and me, bucko!" The attempt of toughness caused Ip to laugh derisively. That's cute. He winced with pain, thankful the girl wasn't close enough to see him. That would have killed the intimidation factor.

Both waited each other out, seeing who would act first. Aries roared with annoyance.

"I'm leaving. Maybe those Battle Royale kids will be up to something interesting." He poof-ed away, leaving in a cloud. No one even understood what he said.

Ip began walking forward. With every foot of land he claimed, Olive felt herself shrinking back with fear. A helicopter suddenly appeared from the cloudy sky above. Its claw wrapped about Erone's body and Olive gasped with the shock of seeing him go. Erone was truly dead.

Her foot scraped back another step and she tripped backwards on a piece of charred plywood. All she had as a weapon was her own body, her mutation…Olive sighed loudly outwards, preparing for what was to occur.

Ip gained the ground fast. He tossed the spiked end of his mace over his shoulder. His hands gripped it to find a suitable hold.

Olive kindled the piece of wood and threw it hard at Ip. The older boy swatted it away, only to cry out in pain as he touched the flame. A steady fire started up on his shirt and he patted it out quick. Ip could already feel the blisters and he scowled at Olive.

"That the best you got?" He marched forward and took a swing at the young girl. She ducked to the side, heart race picking up. Dang….

He swept hard with a backhand. The very closest spike skimmed along Olive's forearm as she brought her arm up to protect herself. The sting made her wince but she caught herself from completely toppling over. Her eyes darted about to search for a better weapon, anything…

The wood she had thrown at him still burned. Keeping her eyes on Ip, but chewing her lip, she worked on heating the sucker up.

"Please," Olive begged. "I'm only twelve." Burn, please, burn….

"And I'm sixteen. I have a lot more going for me back home." He paused, thinking if this was actually true. He said, more to reassure himself, "Yeah, and, sorry, only one of us can win."

"I helped your sister. Without me, she would have died really soon." A pang came to her gut. If Ip was alive, that meant Fiona was dead. Oh my god, she was dead.

Ip shrugged, standing over Olive. "She's dead either way. In spirit, we're all pretty dead."

The fire grew bright and the blades of fire formed a hand-like shape in the air. "I'm sorry, Ip." The older boy's eyes widened and he turned around. The burning hand shot towards him and Ip dodged to the side just in time. It instead full on smacked into Olive. This was still in her advantage for she took the burning heat to wrap about her. The familiar kiss of warmth strengthened her and she found she had even greater control than she ever did.

"Just love to play with fire, don't you?" Ip barked. His occasional comments were seriously getting on her nerves.

"Yes, I do," she smirked. Her old confidence was coming back, with every increase of degree. Ip noticed this and the heat radiating from her hit him full blast.

Olive lashed a long whip of flame and realized she was engulfed in blue. Ip rolled to the side and jerked back to avoid the oncoming blows. She was going hard. And desperate. He'd have to use that to his advantage. They were getting desperate.

And so, Ip braced himself, allowing as Olive dragged her burning arm through the air to strike him. From his belt, he pulled out the blood crusted knife. Olive left herself wide open every time she threw those fiery haymakers. With a graceful flick of his wrist, Ip sent the knife flying towards Olive. The trail of fire rounded about on him…

_Boom!_

**Cliffhanger! Hee hee…**


	50. And The Victor Is

**I will not describe the great extents in which I went into to figure out my final Victor. It took a lot of persuasion (of my inner voices) and I'm cringing while writing this.**

_**Gamemaker P.J.**_

My jaw dropped as the final cannon sounded. One word came to mind; Damn.

Damn. Damn, damn, damn. The audience wasn't going to like this. I'm dead. Literally, I am going to die. This is a horrible repeat of Crane all over again…

Drake tapped my shoulder and pointed to the screen. One last figure still remaining.

Has this ever happened? By what I know, no, it hasn't. But…he technically was a tribute. Reaped mutations will definitely be monitored very closely after this. Although, medics were reporting signs of life in the body…

I pressed the speaker button and cleared my throat as I practiced the Victor's name in my mind. My voice was electronically altered to sound almost dead on exact to the ancient one of Claudius Templesmith.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the Victor of the Fifteenth Mutant Games; Aries Prospero of District Five!"

_**Aries Prospero, District 5 Mutant Games Victor**_

Once the trumpets stopped playing, I peeked from behind my paws around the land.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the Victor of the Fifteenth Mutant Games; Aries Prospero of District Five!"

Aries, huh, he sounds like a douche. Wait, no, Aries…Aries…crap that's me! I won…what did I win? I hope it's a cookie. I'd really like a cookie right now.

I looked about what remains and couldn't help but widen my eyes at the two dead bodies lying by. One of which was that tranny from Thirteen and the other Olive. Aw, she was nice. I had hoped she may win. I guess not. That must suck; to come back to life just to die again. Look like her roll of the dice or read of the card from that creepy carnival lady failed miserably. I pawed the ground and sniffed her hair. No apples, but still, she smelled like marshmallows. Really crispy marshmallows.

A helicopter came in and it grabbed me like a fluffy toy in a claw machine. My chest clenched up as it grabbed me and I roared as the ground left my feet. I don't exactly do heights. Yeah, up in trees, grab a tree. When you're suspended in the air like this, a panda man becomes anxious.

The past week has been…unnormal. More unnormal than usual. Obviously, when you pretty much believe you're about to die, a person gets a little worried.

Time for Mr. Aries Prospero to get serious. (Cue dramatic stage lights with a large panda in a suit wearing glasses while sitting at a desk). Yes, I am a random individual. Maybe it's just a large combination of ADD, constant sugar highs, and teen angst. Actually it isn't (unlike what my parents may say) but let's move on. Like most, I've faced a whole fucking lot in the past week. For one, I lost my best friend. The people I guess I became friends with (a bunch of fourteen year olds…huh…) died and many of my family died. The ones I've tried to protect for so long, just poof. But not a good poof into Nowhere. A poof as in dead.

A man shoved a needle into my arm and I swatted him away, growling angrily. Another person jumped me from behind, while two others grabbed my arms. I spun about to try to buck them off and there was plenty of yelling going on.

Suddenly, a sharp sting shot up in my backside. I barked with pain but found my limbs growing heavy. A cold trickle surged through my veins and I blinked at the blurry figure holding a gun. Not a bang-bang gun put it had a funny looking dart at the tip…everything is spinny…wee…

-0-

_My eyes flickered open and I took in a deep, longing breath, as if it's been the first in a while. Slowly, my body sat up and I discovered myself only to be wearing a pair of boxers. Well, it could have been worse, that's for sure. Although, seeing pandas lick themselves in the most awkward of spaces, you get over that fact real quick._

_I ran my fingers through my hair, but paused halfway through the gesture. My hands patted my sides, and the steady rhythm of my heart began to pick up. I'm no longer fluffy Aries. I'm just Aries. Dammit, I'm a ginger again. Hey, gingers for the win!_

_The table beneath me felt cold and it was hard. Why would you leave a human being on a metal table? That's where you lay dead bodies._

_Oh wait….damn. I looked to the side and stared at my blinking, human image. My body appeared pale from lack of sunlight and blood flow, everything muted color until you reached the shock of red above._

_I climbed to my feet and stepped closer, peering at it meticulously, well, me meticulously._

_Suddenly the door swung open. I blinked at the bulky man and petite old woman who stepped in._

"_Hi ya, creepers!" I waved. I turned back to the mirror and, realizing that even more creepers may be watching me from behind it, contorted my face to one quite similar to Erone's when he was doing his power thing. What happened to him…? Well, I know it didn't end well. He never even saved Bubba. Damn, Boss. An inner instinct, though, led me to feel sorrow for his loss, and loyalty towards his name._

"_Lie down for us, Aries, dear," the woman said. I glanced about, shaking my head,_

"_My sister told me not to talk to strangers. So did my mom, but I honestly don't listen to a word that woman says. Do you happen to have any cake?"_

_The woman scowled, snapping her fingers to point to me. Damn, in the dim setting and the open but abrasive welcome, I'd expect the godfather theme to start playing. If I find a panda head in my bed, I'm jumping…._

_Tubby strode towards me and I stepped over to the side. "I'm over here!" I called. The man jogged to try to catch me but I dashed to the other side of the examining table. "Now I'm here!"_

_Tubby lunged for me and I slid onto the table, striking my best lustrous pose._

"'_Ello!" I grinned. Huh, where's panda me right now? He's missing all the fun?_

_My vision began to tunnel on the man and almost instantly, I was sucked away. An angry hand reached out at me, but looking the other way, I spotted another bright light at the end of the tunnel._

-0-

It's been a long past couple of days. Interviews and dinners flashed by since no one could understand me. These boneheads should really brush up on their panda.

It was odd seeing me and Bubba, then me alone, then me as Bubba. It took some long explaining by some important dude to clarify I was in fact Aries Prospero, just in Bubba's dead body. How they know that, well, beats me.

The train jerked to a stop and I clawed at the dopey fat guy tie tugged around my neck. Whose idea was it to put a panda in a suit? Seriously, I am going to bite the shit out of this genius. Anxiously, I tugged at the collar, relaxing. I was home.

I didn't exactly have friends. I'm that "Weird Redheaded Kid Who Hangs With Pandas." For some reason, people around here think I'm a freaky retard who can't pay attention for a second. Maybe that's why the Capitol loved me…this should probably sadden me….

I was most excited about seeing Kiori. No one else gave a damn about me, so it doesn't exactly make sense for me to give a damn like that. She'd love me panda or not. Although, those weird moments (mainly when I'm asleep) I feel as if I'm in my old body. I can't get over the idea, because each time becomes more real and real.

The train doors slid open and I trotted out. Mobs of cameras flashed about me and I squinted through each one. Microphones drifted before me with naggy reporters at the ends.

"How does it feel being the first Victor of District Five for the Mutant Games?"

"Are you happy you killed Trint Nevlin?"

"How do you keep your fur so glossy white?" I may have added that one….

I barked an answer to each one them but my attention quickly flickered off to a new source. Even if I wasn't so…who I am…my attention would have gone straight to the girl.

"Aries!" Kiori yelled. Her figure waved from far off, standing atop of a bench. I shoved through the crowd easily, roaring at my sister.

"Kiori!" I shouted back. Her red mass of hair was tied back in a ponytail with little flicks hanging about her face. Pounding across the pavement, we raced to catch up with each other. Although she was faster, I slammed her thin body to the asphalt. She giggled as I licked at her face but held onto my neck tight. Through the dirt and eye makeup, I could taste salty little drops of tears.

My parents stood by, fake smiles plastered onto their faces. Huh, it's the same ones they have when I would try to juggle fruit at the market square and get yelled at by the clerk. Or when we visit family and I stick the forks under my lips and say "Hey, I'm Willy the Walrus!" Or when I do anything really. They laugh fakeish too, and say "He hasn't taken his medicine today," even when they made me take twice the dosage earlier that morning. Odd people, I swear…

Kiori clambered to her feet and I barked for her to climb aboard. It took a curious look and a motion of my head but she hopped on my back, laughing as the cameras snapped away.

Strange, how long it takes for something to hit you; I am the Victor of the Sixteenth Mutant Games. The odds of me living were so unlikely, and I sort of did die in the process. I faced deadly opponents and ran for long distances. My allies died and it all cost the life of some good friends, old and new ones. It takes sweat, blood, tears and sacrifice to be a Victor.

But above all, a whole lot of luck.

**So there you have it. Throughout every poll, Aries ranked the highest with a considerable number of votes so I went with that. I swear throughout all of this, a different person was winning. It breaks my heart with those final two deaths. It's vague but all will be revealed in the next and final chapter.**

**Also, for those who aren't aware yet, the second Mutant Games is up. Start submitting, I already have a bunch of submissions. Such fun to look through them all.**


	51. Tying Some Loose Ends

_**Gamemaker P.J.**_

I rewound the tape yet again, trying to make sense of it. Right before Aries popped back into the arena, right when the others died. Olive, simply, had been sliced by the knife. It entered her stomach and she fell to her knees. The fire that burned around her extinguished and she shook with pain.

Ip…that's what I was trying to figure out. The flames skimmed by him, but nothing too lethal. As he took a step back, he gazed wide eyed at the young bleeding twelve year old. Then, he too fell to his knees. He grabbed at his center heaving over with pain. While Olive was slowly bleeding to death, something within Ip was killing him. I wanted to know what.

Olive completely fell over and her cannon fired. By that point, Ip had tugged out Fiona's journal. His hazel eyes scanned a page towards the end of it and he shook his head in bewilderment.

Trumpets began to play and Ip scribbled out a line with a shaking hand. As he shoved his book back inside his jacket, he cried out one last time, collapsed to the side. And he died.

I tried to think of the boy's last steps. I don't think he ate anything poisoned. The only inedible thing was the cotton candy. It was loaded with a highly toxic and addictive ingredient, much like cocaine, and it went together well with Hunter. She was an enjoyable sight, but not a preferred Victor. We tend to like our winners…sane.

Interviews were probably going on right now and the last of the bodies were being shipped back home. A furry, beloved panda was being dressed up to go to a final feast and interviews. That line will never make sense.

I rewound the tape again. Final clash, Olive falls, Ip falls, Olive dies, and Ip dies. How? My hand prepared to wind the tape back again but the gentle knock of the door jerked me around.

"The forms and items you requested?" Drake said uneasily. I waved him over and he laid the bundle down on the side table. I sipped my travel mug and flipped through the items.

"You may leave," I said firmly. Drake stood, watching me.

"Isn't that…sort of illegal? I mean, if you're a Gamemaker?" I raised my eyebrows at him while his eyes remained on the metal mug hovering by my lips.

"As far as I know, no." I flicked at a form, taking another sip of cocoa. The rooms where they kept the TV screens were freezing. I haven't left it since…I forget. Don't get me started on how I peed. It'll just be best for both of us. "Ninth amendment ruling, Mr. Drake."

His eyes furrowed quizzically. "Ninth what?"

I shook my head sadly. "This is what I get when I'm the history nut of high school," I muttered. He stood over watching me as I rifled through the paperwork. Yeah, not being a pain in the ass at all.

"Hey, Drake, get me more cocoa," I instructed. Glancing up over my shoulder, I found him scowling.

"You can do it yourself. You don't even need to get up." I rolled my eyes, turning back around but shoving the mug into his hands.

"And you can get some more for me. Move it, intern." He sighed, not arguing further. The freak showcase I throw in usually got him moving. Drake knew better than to argue.

As the door closed behind him, I yanked the small bag from the bottom of all the forms. Most of it was the usual boring work, a lot of signing and filling out, but there was specific items I wanted to inspect personally.

The leather-bound book tumbled from the drawstring bag. The tattered thing pounded off some dust and dirt but it had the aging, wrinkling sound I love when you open the book, the written on sort of paper. Written in small handwriting at the bottom of the front cover was _Fiona Calista Flycactus._

It was pretty good writing. I'd buy it if it were a book. The manuscript went on and off with her own journal and stories she's written. Passing over the bit of Derrick's oncoming, I felt a stir of sympathy. I know how you feel kid….Whoa, okay, I'm not gay, maybe a little gender blind….The detail in certain scenes sent pinpricks down my spines because every gore and drop of blood painted into your vision, searing into your memory.

I chewed my thumbnail as I read. It was a nervous habit I've taken up over the years and have been fighting hard to break. So far, no luck. I skipped through to the last pages and found I guess what I was looking for.

_I hope you're reading this, Ip. At least this part. I'm not even sure the space of time where this is fitting in. On the run, I guess. If you are in fact reading this, it means one of two things; you actually do care or you're about to die. Even you know the latter of that is the most likely one._

_So, if the first one is true, let me say this. I always loved you, maybe not as tender as other siblings but you were my brother my twin. We were…connected. It's good to know you're still alive and possibly won the Games, a wealthy Victor. I'd like to let Mom and Dad know not to be bitter. You were just trying to survive which is the human nature of what we all are._

_Sadly, I think the second is the one that's occurring at the moment. Being twins, we are connected. Being mutants, this is an even stranger connection than the strange nature of twins themselves. It starts from when we were first conceived, as gross and 'la la la la' you are becoming right now and obviously you don't have much time left for me to go in such great detail._

_Allow me to simply cut to the chase; we're connected in strange ways, Ip. Through mind and body, we are the equal to the other. One choice can easily affect the other. We hear the other's voice. We are always opposites. Girl, boy, strong, weak, smart and yes, sorry Ip, but…dim._

_There's just one opposite we can't meet; alive and dead._

_You may not have been clever or one to face the music but even you know this is the end. For both of us._

I blinked at the last line, scrutinizing it hard. About an inch beneath this passage laid Ip's final line. Whoa, this kid, for someone who seemed to barely lift a pencil, had true calligraphy when it came to writing. Even rushed, they curled and slanted in just the right way. The words bit hard.

_We were doomed from the start._

I closed the book slowly, tucking in the pencil to save the page. It may be missed by the Flycactus' but I guess it was mine. Well, yeah, it was mine now.

I flicked through the forms and examined Ip's coroner's report. Huh, even the best of the Capitol couldn't seem to figure out his death. If Fiona's inferences were correct, it seems the death of his sister was his own demise. His life line intertwined with hers, and if one went, they both went. Ip was right. They were doomed from the moment Fiona's name was called.

I stood stretching my muscles as Drake came back in with my cocoa. Although, he smelled and appeared to be wearing more than what was in the container. I sighed but he slammed the mug down. Huh, what's up his butt? This is the most violent he's ever been.

"Don't pretend you didn't do this to the hot chocolate machine!" he stammered out unevenly. If he had just nailed that line, I may have felt a little worried. But, yeah, nope….

"You have no proof," I smiled. Drake swallowed and I skirted by him, tugging my hood over my head.

Let's see…last thoughts…

Overall, I was quite satisfied by the Games. Maybe the end result wasn't my favored win but what can a person do? People were happy, the Capitol was happy, District Five was happy. Well, all except for that Cynthia's family…oh well. There were troubles to come. Aries' constant switch of control to his human body, the planning for next year. I already had a few ideas in mind. My hand flicks through the forms as I walk from my tiny room and the face of twenty-five dead teens, teens that will never grow old or possibly start families and lives. But this is the price the rebels must pay. My eyes remain on the picture of Olive Quaker.

The last tribute of any good to die. To die and come back, only to die again. It was an unnerving thought. But, you think about it, if there's a place to come back from, maybe it's most likely better than the one she lived while alive. I imagine Erone becoming the Grim Reaper's special helper. Damn, well in that case, I'm definitely going to hell.

I patted the papers down in place. I could really go for some fries about now. Extra salt, extra ketchup.

The Games were officially over.


End file.
